Sweet Serial Killer
by MisZ AnArchy
Summary: "Baby, I'm a sociopath. A sweet serial killer on the warpath" Damon mumbles from where he's seated in his cell, "Why?" I find myself asking, the blood already dried on my long fingers, all reasoning, hatred towards this man leaving my mind as I drown into his blue orbs. "'Cause I love you, Just a little too much." Damon whispered... * Delena * Sensitive readers do not read this pls
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

 _Wish I may, wish I might, Find my one true love tonight._

It started with the hushed whispers when no one was looking, and then the first official police report surfaced, or shall I say reports. There was quite a few to be honest. There wasn't just one, they started popping up all over the country invoking fear in to everyone. It wasn't only noticed by the local authorities, it was soon the headline on every national and international newspaper. Every radio stations, every news channel. It was a race on who could get more information, when would he finally get caught.

I remember seeing the newspaper headlines, " _10 brutally mutilated and murdered_ "; " _Could this be the 21_ _th_ _centuries Jack the Ripper?_ ", _"Death toll confirmed 42 people"_ , a few weeks later the news started to hit home…Or rather the destination of the said serial killer. No real information was being given on what to look for or what was going on, we only knew that there were murders and there was a lot of them and that they were brutal. " _Virginia now falls victim to mass murders being committed"_ , I lived in Virginia, I studied here but still I didn't pay any attention to what the news was saying. I had some other theories but I couldn't find it in myself to entertain the thought.

 _"_ _Richmond falls victim to 16 people found dead at local college._ ", " _Greek house devastated by the loss of students._ " Richmond was just an hour's drive from where I was, and I had attended college there, but I doubted it would escalate to our little town. _"Group of 9 working ladies were found dead in Mayor of Richmonds house – Is this related to the mass murders or are they trying to cover up?"_ It was a rather valid question. I mean almost all the reports were woman, and if my mind services me correct most serial killers either focused of young boys or ladies of the night… Were people like the mayor trying to cover up their promiscuous past to salvage their future? The thought had crossed my mind several times. But would they really go that far?

But it was rather irrational to think that they would do it. I mean why would they kill the college students among other things? I doubt the perverted Mayor of Richmond would have any relationship with a college student or rather vice versa, his forte was prostitutes, strippers, ladies that stood around street corners waiting for their customers. I shudder, I dislike working girls. They screw up marriages, relationships and good reputations yet I think everything happens for a reason.

It seems that everything went quiet for a month or so, like the killer disappeared from the face of the earth, like he was never even here in the first place, that it was all just our imagination. No new bodies that we or the authorities knew of. No murders that drew attention other than the obvious. And then, just like that it all started up again out of nowhere, from Pheonix, to New York, Illinois, they started picking up all around the country, more and more reports of bodies showing up. I guess he became sloppy in the end, he didn't cover his tracks very well.

The reports became more vivid and that one news reader got rather sick as she spoke of the reports, the findings, she almost fainted on screen. I remember the last news heading before the serial killer was caught. " _235 confirmed kills, when will this madness stop, when will the Angel of Death be brought to justice."_ It was a rather catchy name 'the angel of death', I think it was a publicity stunt to get ratings because I could not seem to find that the name fit him very well. Angel of death brought a mercy death or so I tend to think. And the next thing I know, I switch on the 7 o'clock news, it was loud and clear as I watched with big eyes.

" ** _Notorious serial killer 'The angel of death' has been apprehended by authorities earlier today and is now in police custody._** " I look to Bonnie who was sitting next to me at the time the news broke world-wide, I couldn't believe that it took so long for the police to arrests the killer, it was in a time span of 18 months that he killed 235 people, and those were the only ones that could be confirmed, there was still suspicion that there was more isolated cases but they couldn't seem to link them. Maybe they couldn't see the similarity in the modus operandi.

The trial started months later but they were even more chaotic then the investigation itself. Strange incidents would occur and people would die, this killer was beyond anything I have come to known, he was ruthless, psychotic even as he made these incidents happen. They had to keep him bound at all times as to prevent another bite out of a guards shoulder, or was it the nurses finger that he bit of this time around, clawing out another's eyes or so I heard. It would scare even the worse of psychopaths that roamed the earth currently. Psychiatrist and therapists and physiotherapists tried their best to understand this man that sat silently as the trial took place.

His madness was rather special. Nothing like we ever saw before. His lust for inflicting pain on others, his methods. During the trial more evidence was revealed, and the reality of these brutal murders surfaced. The mutilation, the savageness, the only reason they could link this man was on the grounds of how the women was mutilated. The severed limbs, was the first thing. He would sever the limbs into multiple pieces, the element of cannibalism is what scared most, and most blamed that it was because of it that the man was beyond crazy.

I had never encountered such a specimen. Such a person, who found pleasure by conflicting pain to such an extent that he tortured them, killed them, ripped them to shreds and sometimes eat them. I have done case studies on Alfred Packer, Albert Fish, Issei Sagawa but they didn't come near to what this man was. It reminded me of Andrei Chikatilo who while in custody confessed to over 50 murders and mutilations, and even Jeffrey Dahmer. Yet this man was nothing like any of them. I mean there was specifics, there were elements but still combined these 5 men didn't have anything against the so called Angel of Death.

After 6 years of trials and courthouse appearances, he was found guilty, he didn't even appeal, just sat there looking at the courthouse like he had just lost all his marbles and smiled to them. He was sentenced to 12 life sentences and 3 318 years without parole. He was never going to get out, that I was sure of. He would rot in a jail surely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

 _Do you think that he, Could be you?_

"We are receiving a new patient at the hospital." I turn my head towards Dr. Josette Laughlin, she is the Head of the Psychiatric Hospital here in Mysticfalls, Virginia, or as other people would like to call it the lunatic asylum, looney bin in other terms.

"A new patient? From where? Is the patient a transfer or a new incident or what?" I look to Dr. Klaus Michaelson who is seated right across from me rather curious about the new information. He was rather a brilliant doctor thou and specialized in patients that suffer from schizophrenia. He already had a very good reputation and most doctors looked up to him, so did I. His thesis on the mind-set of a schizophrenic mind in today's time and age was beyond brilliant.

"A transfer." Josette says as she looks towards me. I knew what this meant, I was probably the lucky doctor who the patient would be assigned to because we rarely got transfers for schizophrenic patients, the hospital already had most of them because this was one of the best institutes for that kind of illness. I give her a soft smile which goes unnoticed by the others in the room. "But there is a bit of a problem." My face fell as I heard this, this never meant anything good.

"What problem?" I find myself asking as I look to Klaus and then to Dr. Bonnie Bennet who is sitting next to me, Dr. Bennet focused more on people who suffered from mental trauma or people who had suicidal tendencies. I on the other hand worked all around, my patients differed and I rarely had a specialized target because I liked to help everyone I could. I didn't really have a forte for any type of person because there was never one cases that was ever the same. I was rather well with criminals but that rarely happened where they assigned criminals to the hospital.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to have this patient here." Josette states giving us a strained look from where she was sitting, she looked uncomfortable talking about this. She sighs and I can see that she's clearly under stress. I could understand that surely, we were currently underfunded and understaffed and this place was falling apart and we had no idea how to fix everything that was breaking. "It can either mean good news but it can turn into our worst nightmare as well." Josette says.

"Will it be a security risk for the staff and or the patients that are already here?" Alaric Saltzman asks from next to Klaus, he was our head of security here at the hospital.

"A huge security risk." Josette replies placing her head in her hands. "But the state is willing to subsidize a lot towards the hospital if we do accept this patient." Josette continues. Okay then this was a high-profiled case because why else would the state get involved financially? It's not like we haven't had some high profiled criminals here in the past, I mean we had the likes of Charles Manson and Theodore Kaczynski in this hospital before, so this wouldn't be a problem. Surely this patient could not be worse than either one of those.

"How much are we looking at?" Bonnie asks, not that I really cared about how much they would subsidize towards the hospital. But the hospital did need it.

I watch as Josette smiles brilliantly. That most likely meant a lot. "Enough to bring this hospital to a 4 star rating. So there will be some renovations to the building, up-grades for the medical equipment in the medical wing, Ric you can hire more security and we could upgrade our security system…"Josette continues as she speaks about getting more furniture and linen, I look to the other side of the table as I see Dr. Olivia Parker, our head physician at the hospital, her eyes are sparkling as she listens to the promises that are being made. Hopefully they would not be empty promises.

"Who's the patient? It has to be a high profile patient if the state is willing so assist this hospital with so much." I say and all eyes are back on me because I had a valid point. It had to be true. But I couldn't place my finger on who this high profiled criminal might be that would be transferred here.

"And to who will the patient be assigned to?" Klaus asks. Yes I wanted to know that as well. Yet I already knew the patient would be assigned to me.

"Well, it depends. It's between either you or Dr. Gilbert." Josette says and I furrow my brows, she's still contemplating to who she would give the patient to. That's quite interesting. "I feel it would be a better choice to assign the patient to Dr. Michaelson but then again it's not your line of work. And you already have a full schedule of patients to attend to." Josette says but I know all in all I will be the lucky doctor who would get the patient, not that I minded, I loved working with my patients, helping them. But something tells me I do not want this patient.

This only made me feel more nervous on who was coming, who the patient was. I watch as Josette lean back in her chair, pulling her briefcase up, on top of the table and then she brings out an arch lever file that is completely full. I frown. What was this?

"This is the patient's file." Josette says gaining everyone's attention and answering my unasked question.

"You're not serious?" Bonnie asks as she leans forwards to reach out for the file but Josette pulls it from her.

"This is a very sensitive matter Dr. Bennet." Josette says as she looks towards Klaus and myself. I look to the front of the file, the name doesn't even look familiar, and I have never seen it before.

"Damon Salvatore?" I say his name and it feels like the whole room freezes over. Did I say something? I frown towards Josette then look to Klaus for some light on the matter. Who was this Damon Salvatore?

"I think Dr. Gilbert should be assigned the patient." I hear Klaus say and might I add that I hear fear in his voice as he speaks, I frown, why was he willingly giving me the case? I'm not even sure I was the right person to do this. "I mean I don't think myself or Dr. Bennet would be a great choice for this patient." Klaus says and I am truly confused on what the hell was going on at the moment.

"What Michaelson? Are you scared of a little sociopath?" I hear Ric say. What the hell were they talking about, I truly have never heard of this Damon Salvatore before. "But I can see why you're sceptical about taking him in Dr. Laughlin. It would be a major Security Risk for the hospital and ourselves." Ric continues to say on a more serious note.

"Wait why? I don't understand who is this Salvatore person?" I ask and I think I heard them all gasp out of shock because I didn't know who this person was, nor what he did.

"Why would they assign 'the angel of death' to this hospital?" Dr. Bennet asks and I finally understand what's going on. I final know why there is this big meeting over this one patient. My question soon forgotten because Bonnie just answered me, my eyes widen in disbelieve. They wanted to assign this person to me? Why?

"According to his sentencing he must be evaluated at a Psychiatric Hospital, where it must be determine what is wrong with him, whether he truly just is a sadistic murdered or whether he's clinically insane, whether this is actually a mental issue. And we are the only hospital with the needed requirements to hold a convicted murderer such as him." Josette says and then it started, they were talking over each other, trying to convince each other that this would be the worse decision that we would ever make and then others tried to stand their ground with all the improvement that we could get if we accept him.

I didn't listen to them, I switched of their irrelevant nonsense that they were blubbering about, but I also didn't need to because I already knew what all this was about. Would you want the world's most renowned serial killer in the same building as you? Hoping that when you turn your head for a mere second and look back that he would slit your throat? You won't feel safe, you wouldn't feel at ease. This was clearly a security risk issue.

I reach forward towards the file and pull it closer. In the end it would be whether or not I would accept him as my patient because Klaus already made it clear that he wouldn't take him. I pull the file closer until it's in front of me. The Angel of Death now had a name. Damon Salvatore, that's Italian right? It should be. I open the file, I look at the first page reading the notes.

"Why don't they just evaluate him at the prison?" I ask as I look at the long list of Psychiatrist that has attended to him. Josette goes completely quite, this only leads to the rests going quite as well. Silence fills the room. "I mean he's been attended to by at least 11 other Psychiatrist since he was arrested and sentenced." I continue to read over the list of Doctors that has had this man as their patient.

"His last Psychiatrist killed himself after booking himself into a mental institution." I slowly look up at the people around the table as Klaus says this. "They went insane after having sessions with him." Klaus continued looking down as well.

"You want to risk your staff getting insane as well?" Olivia almost screeched from the other side of the table. This was all new news to me, after he was caught I barely gave this whole angel of death thing my attention, I had other things to worry about. I had patients to attend to, I didn't have to worry about what went on in the court house.

"It's not like that." Josette answers and I look back to the file in front of me. "I have some of the best Psychiatrist in this Country and I believe that we can do this." Josette counters but then they start up again, I just continued to look over the file. I have studied 8 years to become a Psychiatrist and I have practiced for 3 years. I had confidence that I would be able to attend to this patient yet, the names that I read on the list of his previous Psychiatrist scared me because they were well known names. How would I be able to live up to any of them? How would I be able to walk in their shoe's they had more years' experience then I had.

"How long before they want feedback if we accept the patient?" I ask as I continue to scan the file, paging to the next page of all his details. To my surprise there was very little details about Salvatore in his file. Almost none.

"I need to inform them by Friday." Josette says low as the other still continue bickering. I understand that she wanted to renovate this place, fix it up but would it really be worth it?

"I'll give you feedback as soon as I worked through his file." I reply and she gives me a small smile.

"You can't seriously consider this Gilbert." Klaus exclaimed as he rises from his chair.

"Like I said Dr. Michaelson, I'll go through the file and see if I'm up to it." I reply closing the file.

"Meeting adjourned." Josette announces and I am the first person to rise to my feet as I rush towards to door. I needed to work on this file, and I needed to do it as fast as possible.m Salvatore. A few names seem rather familiar. But I don't believe that I have ever or will ever have the pleasure to meet any of them. I page to the second page and the only information that they have on Salvatore is a name and a surname. That was it, only Damon Salvatore. No identification number, no date of birth, no fixed address or relatives. Nothing. Might it be that this was just an identity he came up with when they captured him? Might be.

I move to my exam pad: _False Identity to cover up his real identity. Follow up on where he comes from. Follow up on his past._

I move along to the next page and they seem to be notes from the previous doctors, previous psychiatrists. I look at them and study them for some time, but there is nothing that I can make out, absolutely nothing among the mindless scribbles that were left by the now deranged men who attended to him. Some words I could make out but I think I already knew this. I start to make a list on my exam pad. _Saddest, murderer, killer, serial killer, monster, savage, cannibal, satanic worshipper?_ I laugh a little at that one. Haven't had the pleasure of attending to one of those yet. Well this could be a first

I continue to page until I finally reach the case docket. 235 charges of murder can be linked to several other cases with similar modus operandi. This would be interesting. I start to read the investigation dairy, the statements of the first responder and investigating officer. _'The patient lures victims into secluded area's where he tortures the victim, to the point where the victim begs for death, the patient kills the victim by slitting either the wrists and or the throat. Victims' limbs are severed and scattered in the vicinity of the crime scene. Limbs indicate signs that pieces has been taken off or cut off or even shredded of with teeth. Clear signs of cannibalism can be seen in victims._

 _Victims are between the ages of 16 and 30. Victims are female with 3 cases where males was involved as well. Males were torn to shreds. Bodies unidentifiable.'_ I look at some of the pictures that were taken from the scene and gasp. I was not prepared for that, the bodies of the males, it looks like it was pushed down a tree shredder. I shudder. I look to the pictures of the Richmond Greek house and frown, as I look over the pictures of the girls in their rooms. There was blood everywhere, seems like Salvatore enjoyed to be messy. He wasn't a neat freak, yet he was highly intelligent not to get arrested easily. But that didn't fit the descriptions. Most serial killers liked to be neat freaks, they planned things to perfection. There was no two ways about it. Maybe he was insane.

I start writing again. _Patient shows no remorse in the way he displays his victims. Patient's kills are messy, blood scattered meaning that he's ruthless and animalistic. He shows no affections towards victims in regarding that he leaves them naked or rather on display, might the patient be sexually involved with the victims before killing them. Patient leaves his victims on display to be easily found?_ I frown he lures them to a secluded area, maybe even have sexual relations with them, because why else would they be naked? He leaves the bodies to be found easily as well? I get the feeling of superiority complex in the victim. But I couldn't be sure unless I interviewed him. I continue to look at the case docket and the pictures. But there was never an indication that there was sex with the victims because the body was disassembled. The red of the blood on the pictures drawing me to them making me curious as to how this man's mind works.

Would I even be in a position to get this man to talk? I page back to previous notes and noted that they all have one thing in common. The patient remains silent throughout the whole session. I doubt I would get him to talk but I could try? I mean what did I have to loose, except my reputation. I hear a knock on my office door and look up as Bonnie opens the door to poke in her head, she gives me a small smile.

"You do know that our shift is about to end right?" Bonnie asks and I look to the clock on my desktop. Indeed it was time to almost go home. Not that I planned on going home tonight. I didn't have plans to be home, I would rather stay here and work but I wasn't in the mood for the office either.

"I know." I say as I push the file forward on my table. Bonnie eyes me before slipping into my office completely, closing the door behind her.

"You're not considering taking him… Are you?" Bonnie asks as she reaches towards the file and pulls it towards her, glancing at the case docket. "Elena?" she asks and I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"I don't know Bonnie." I say pulling my bottom lip into my mouth and lightly nibbling at it. To be honest I had no idea if I wanted this patient. "I mean if it means we can renovate the hospital so be it, then I'll do it." I say looking to the side of my computer. There was a picture next to it of me and my current boyfriend. That reminded me I need to call him a bit later.

"Elena this man is a lunatic, who knows what's going to happen if they bring him here? We could get killed by the damn fucker." Bonnie asks paging through the file, her eyes going wide as she stare of some of the crime scene pictures. She wasn't cut out for this.

"Bonnie…it will be okay, I mean we can renovate the hospital, beef up the security. It's going to be okay." Was I trying to convince her or myself? I wasn't sure at all.

"Just make sure you're okay before accepting this patient Elena." Bonnie says as she closes the file and she places it on my table again. She sees me staring at the picture of myself and Tyler and frowns. "How are the two of you doing?" Bonnie asks, I look from the picture towards her. How were we doing? We have only been dating for a few months now, and it seemed like things were going nowhere.

"We're okay, nothing too serious." I say. We actually had a fight yesterday, I want him to commit to something more than occasionally going on dinner dates or going to the Grill to have some drinks. We never spent time with each other, not alone, I mean we hadn't even had sex yet, that was mainly because I wanted to go slow but hell we have been dating for little over 4 months. I expected something more out of this.

"That's what scares me." Bonnie says and I frown towards her.

"Why?" I ask and she just shakes her head from side to side.

"You're a serious person, nothing you do is ever not serious." Bonnie says and I roll my eyes at her.

"We'll get there." I mutter as I shut down my computer and place Salvatore's file in my briefcase. I would look over it later tonight as well. I grab my keys and my handbag as Bonnie opens my office door and we start to make our way out of my office. I stop briefly to lock my door and I glance at the letters on it. 'Dr. Elena Gilbert – Psychiatrist'. I worked hard to be where I am today and if they wanted me to accept Damon Salvatore as my patient then so be it.

As we make our way to the main building Bonnie motions towards her open door and I just nod my head, while she was packing up I would quickly go and see Josette. I walk towards her office and it feels like my heart is beating out of my chest as I lightly knock on the door. I hear her mumble a 'come in' before I wrap my hand around the door knob and pull the door open.

"Ah Dr Gilbert." Josette says as she looks up from the papers that are scattered over her desk.

"Dr. Laughlin may I steal a moment of your time?" I ask as I move towards her desk sitting down on the chair in front of it.

"Sure Elena, have a seat make yourself comfortable." She motions with her hand towards the seat I am currently in and then she moves to try and get all her papers in order. "What's on your mind?" she asks with a smile. I loved working with Josette, she was a such a lovely person, easy to talk to, fun, loving, she was not only my boss but one of my friends as well, well everyone here was close and everyone here were good friends.

"The Salvatore case." I say as I fish his file out of my briefcase. Her eyes grow momentarily as she looks the file. "Have you gone through it?" I ask as I open it to the first page where my notes are now placed.

"No, to be honest they only approached me about it last week Friday." Josette says as she looks at me, waiting for me to either say yes or no to accepting this case. "Elena if you really don't want to then don't accept the case." She sound uncertain about the whole situation.

"I'll accept Salvatore as my patient, I think that maybe I can help, and I think that I would be able to do the mental evaluation. I mean we can highly benefit from the subsidizing, and the hospital need it." I say and at this I'm not sure why her eyes are so wide, it seems that she's either surprised or shocked that I accepted the case.

"Elena are you sure?" Josette asks.

"Completely. I mean it's not like he'll be spending all 12 life sentences here with us right? It's just until we finish the mental evaluation." I say and I mean that would take up to 6 months, it might be more but it wouldn't be forever.

"You're being selfless you know that?" Josette asks and I just smile towards her as I close the file and place it back into my briefcase.

"We need that money to keep this place up and running." I say and Josette laughs at that.

"You need me just tell me." I just smile and nod my head at her.

"When do we get him?" I ask because I needed to be prepared if I was going to take him in.

"The 1st of March." Josette says and my eyes go wide, she said next month, and I thought it would be late next month to give us more time but the 1st of March was only two weeks from now. Two weeks was not a lot of time to get this place in shape for a convict like Damon Salvatore. Would they even do all the things that needed to be done before he came. I can see Josette's sheepish smile as she looks to me and I just huff out a breath and nod my head. Okay so I had two weeks. We had two week. "Sorry." She mumbles her apology.

"Okay then." I say before I rise from my seat and make my way towards the door, turning towards her one last time. "Hope they can fix this place up before he arrives." I say and with that I am out of the door and on my way towards home. A lovely lonely night with my newest patients case file. I would need to check if I missed anything with my preliminary investigation that I conducted.

I just knew that this would not go well with the other staff but, hell, I had to take the patient so they should just keep their mouths shut. I was doing this for the future of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

 _If I pray really tight, Get into a fake bar fight,_

"What are you trying to say Tyler?" I say as I look up at my boyfriend, he's sitting on the chair that is placed in front of my desk looking at me intently with a broad smile on his face.

"Elena, I was thinking about taking you away for a weekend, me, you, alone for a whole weekend." Tyler says with that sexy seductive smile I love so much, I cannot help but smile at him. I approved of this idea whole heartedly. Okay this was a move up from a dinner date and a night out from drinking and making out. Okay I was grinning like an idiot probably as I looked to him, he had actually came over to my office this morning to bring me some breakfast, which I haven't even touched yet.

"I would love to. When and where?" I ask as I take a piece of crispy beacon from the plate, bringing it to my mouth. Taking a small bite.

"I was planning on taking you to our family house down at the lake in about 3 weeks' time when the weather picks up a bit more." Tyler says as he places his hand behind his heads smiling devilishly. I had made some advances on him the past few days and I think he finally noticed and he knew that I wanted more than just his kisses. Because our relationship would only last so long on kisses and make-out sessions.

"Family lake house?" I ask with a shy smile and Tyler nods his head. "Promise it will only be the two of us?" I ask and at this he winks at me making me blush a beet red. There was possible potential in this trip to get to know each other a little more intimately. I smile at that.

"Only me and you baby…" Tyler says as he rises to his feet and he moves closer to place a soft kiss to my lips. I hope I would be getting more than just soft kisses from him or there would definitely be trouble. I kiss him back and then he pulls away taking the remaining piece of the beacon that I was holding between my fingers and eating it. I gasp as I watch him, but he only winks to me again.

Before I could say anything else about him stealing my beacon, I hear the pitter patter of heels against the floor moving fast towards my office and then without any notice I watch as Bonnie throws open the door, she looks beyond terrified, and shocked as she pants in my door way, trying very hard to catch her breath.

"Bonnie?" Both I and Tyler say in union as we look at her in confusion.

"Elena, your patient…" She trials of as she tries to catch her breath still panting like a crazy person.

"What?" I ask not quite sure what she means until realization kicks in. Today was the 1st of March… Damon Salvatore would be arriving today… And here I was sitting having breakfast with my boyfriend. What if something happened? But clearly something had already happened.

"Elena, he's here and there was some complications getting him out of the transporting vehicle." She manages to say. I rise to my feet. How could I forget that my patient would be arriving today? I look to Tyler and giving him a sheepish look. "There is blood everywhere." At this Tyler rises to his feet, he seems truly worried as he looks between us.

"What?" I yell as I start to make my way towards the door, Tyler soon on my trail with Bonnie behind him. "Where is he now?" I ask as the two of them following me down the hall taking long strides to keep up with me.

"Alaric had to shoot him with a tranquilizer," Bonnie breaths out. I feel Tyler's hand on my arms as he stops me and I turn towards him with a surprised look on my face.

"Elena." I look away from him for a few seconds before looking back towards him, his eyes seem wild as he searches mine. He seemed to be rather worried about me.

"It's okay Tyler. We have it under control but I think you should probably leave now." I say giving him a rather apologetic look but it's true I could get in a lot of trouble if something happened to Tyler. He frowns for a second but nods his head, completely understanding, before leaning in and placing his lips to my cheek, and a whisper of a sweet 'goodbye, miss you'. I watch as he starts to make his way to the main entrance of the building. I start to walk again. Bonnie now at my side. "What happened?" I ask more seriously as we turn a corner and make our way to the west wing.

"When they arrived, one of the officers unlocked the transporting van and the patient didn't want to move or come out so the second officer came and they tried to force him out of the van when everything just went to hell, the patient strangled one officer and took a bite out of the others officers face." I stop dead in my tracks. What the fuck just happened? Did he just do what I think he did?

"So Ric shot him?" I ask and Bonnie nods her head, she looks beyond terrified, it must be the first time that she has ever seen a patient act out like that. But I mean I haven't really seen a patient act out like that since I started to work at the hospital. It was very rare. Klaus always had the ones that didn't want to sit still, or they didn't want to drink their medication. Or they just didn't want people touching them or go near them.

We start to walk again this time only the noise of our heels clicking against the floor can be heard. I figured that they would take the patient to his cell while the officers would be in the infirmary. I look to Bonnie as we stop outside of the cell block where we would be keeping the patient.

"You should go check on the officers. I'll check on the patient." I say and Bonnie gives me this disapproving look.

"You can't see him alone. Who knows what he would do to you?" Bonnie says but I shake my head, I'm sure Ric is down here as well watching him like a hawk. Just as John opens the cell block door Ric comes into view and he has a disapproving look on his face as he sees us. Well rather me that is.

"Go Bonnie." I command as I start to make my way towards Ric, John closing the cell door before Bonnie even had a chance to follow me. Ric was still mad at me for accepting the case but as I said before it's not like the patient would be here for a long time and we are doing it to improve the hospital. I was not doing this for myself and he needed to understand that. I walk up to Ric, he just shakes his head from side to side. "Well hello to you too, Alaric." I say as I start to move past him.

"Morning Elena." Ric grumbles as he starts to follow me.

"Is he still unconscious?" I ask as I almost reach his cell.

"He should be." Ric says a bit unsure. I stop in front of the cell and just as I was about to pear into his cell, I see crystal blue eyes staring back at me. I gasp as I take a step back in surprise. Ric said he should still be unconscious, but he's standing right in front of his cell door staring at me. His eyes staring right into mine. I could understand why they would call him the angel of death, his facial features was rather remarkable and handsome, but I would rather compare him to a Greek God then an Angel.

I glance over his face, he had a strong jaw line with some five o' clock shadow and his raven hair was messy. His mouth was still stained with the reminisce of blood of the officer he bit into. That poor officer. "Mr. Salvatore, I am Dr. Elena Gilbert I will be your Psychiatrist during your stay at the hospital." I say, he remains completely still as he looks at me, I feel slightly intimidated by his stare it almost leaves me speechless. But he remains utterly quiet. I look to Ric who just gives me a shrug. I look back to him. "Seeing as this is your first day I will let you get settled in and I will see you first thing tomorrow morning." I say but still he just keeps staring at me. Everything seemed to be fine, and I didn't have anything else to add.

I turn on my heel and was about to start to walk away when I hear him. "Tomorrow then." I want to turn back towards him, to make sure I wasn't hearing voices but then again I didn't want to give him the satisfaction to see that affected me in any way. I glance to Ric and we start to make our way towards the main building just stopping for John to open the cell gate.

"Elena I still can't believe you accepted him." Ric starts up and I swear that is all he has been telling me for the past two weeks non-stop.

"Ric…"I start as I turn towards him with a fake smile on my lips. "I told you that I am doing this for the hospital." I continue as we start to walk toward the main building. I was just planning on going back to my office, finish my breakfast and then working on my notes on the patient, I had some new information and facts I needed to note.

"He tore a piece of the guy's face of and tried to choke the other one to death Elena." He says with urgency in his voice. I knew I wasn't there, I didn't witness what had happened and I would not be scared like most of our staff now are but still I had a job to do and I could not just send him back now, or they would stop all renovations and improvement to the hospital or they might even refuse to pay for the work that has been done. Then we would be in big trouble.

"Ric, please. We had this conversation before." I say glaring right at him and he sighs.

"We'll at least when you schedule your sessions with him have someone with you." Ric counters, I know he only cares about me and my well-being but I needed to do this, I needed to do the evaluation and I needed to unrifled and decipher what was in his mind if he gave me that opportunity. But I doubt that he participate in anything that I had to say or do.

"We'll see." I say as I reach my office. Ric just shakes his head as he turns on his heel and he starts to walk down to his office. He should know that I would be strictly professional when it came to my patients and I mean we were taking precautions for the patient to be here at the hospital. So he need not worry about anything. I walk into my office and move back towards my chair where I had sat moments ago before myself and Tyler were so rudely interrupted.

I look at my plate of food that Tyler brought me, but I wasn't hungry anymore, neither did I like cold food and I was too lazy to walk all the way down to the lounge to warm up my food. I push it to the side and I pull Salvatore's file towards me opening it up on all my scribbles and doodles.

 _First impression? Besides the fact that he almost ate an officer's face and tried to strange another? I feel terrified, I feel rather sad that Dr. Bennet and Alaric had to witness the patients' violent side. But the patient was non-responsive when I introduced myself. He's rather attractive, I can see how females could fall prey to him. He might not need to lure his victim away but he might seduce them into doing what he wants._

 _Patient shows signs that he does not want to co-operate. Initial session will be conducted tomorrow morning 09:00. Today I will monitor his behaviour._ I sign of and look to the case file again. It must seem he highly dislikes males, due to his violent behaviour towards them. I really need to look into that. Might it be something in his past that made him dislike men, could he have been abused by a male maybe his father or other family members? Something about his eyes sent chills down my spine, I could not decide whether I was frightened or terrified by how he stared at me.

His stare was beyond intimidating. When I approach him tomorrow I must make sure I make a good first impression. I must not let him get to me. I might need to take further security precautions for our session then I had originally planned. I didn't want him to be handcuffed because he can just as easily choke me with the chain like he did the officer who brought him in. I might request a straitjacket but I wasn't too sure how he would respond to it.

I wasn't sure how he would respond to any of my tactics. I sigh, I would need to really think this through. I really didn't expect that he would be this hostile from the beginning but I could understand why. I would just need to monitor him for today before I just jump in head first tomorrow.

I write some more notes before I make a turn in the infirmary to check up on the two officers to see if it was as bad as I thought and it was worse than I thought. The gentleman who was strangled had blueish black finger prints around his neck. And the man who was bitten was now currently in the ICU. Dr. Olivia has given me the full details and extent of the damage that had been inflicted. I wasn't sure how we were going to explain this to the officers' families to what had happened and how we let it happen.

It rather frightened me that my patient would go to this extend. That he would injure others. I would need more precautions than anything else when I saw Damon. I continued to watch him from a distance as they moved him from his cell to the bathrooms to ensure that he got cleaned. He was still covered in the officer's blood from this morning. I didn't go in but Klaus and Ric kept their eyes on him the entire time. I watched how he entered the bathroom completely covered in blood and come out clear and clean.

I watched how they escorted him to the room he would eat in and how they insured that he was locked in place. He was seated on the other side of the two way mirror that I was behind of. His head hung low as Klaus brought in his meal towards the table. I watched as he reaches for his spork and played around with the macaroni and cheese that was placed in front of him.

He glanced up and towards the glass and it almost feels like he was looking at me, but that couldn't be, there was no way he knew I even sat on the other side of the two way mirror. He looks back to his food then at Ric who is at the door and Klaus who remains seated in front of him. He doesn't make any effort to speak to either of the men in the room and he remains completely calm as he plays with the food.

He might not have an appetite, due to his transfer or other reasons, I will have to follow up on that. His nonchalant attitude towards the two men in the room seems strange as well, they might not seem as a threat to him thus he does not lash out towards them or maybe he's just being restrained the right way. I would need to restrain him for the first few session that I would have with him.

I wonder if he was going to continue being quiet with our sessions as well, if he wasn't going to say something then I don't see any use for our sessions. I watch him closely as he takes a piece of macaroni to his mouth, he stares at it for a few second like he's examining it, testing it's smell before taking a bite. He chews slowly, I watch as the muscles in his jaw move, the movement are as if he is tasting everything the piece of macaroni has to offer and then he swallows it slowly, I watch the movement of his throat as he does this. He had a rather lovely throat, his adams apple standing out.

As if he knows I am staring at him through the glass, he looks towards me again, and I swear his eyes meet mine for a mere second before his attention is back on the food, he seriously isn't hungry or he dislikes the food we had given him. He pushes the plate forward on the table and then looks to Klaus, but the look only lasts a few seconds, his attention was drawn to something else immediately, to the window, to where I was sitting in the other room.

"Are you finished with your lunch?" I hear Klaus asks politely not rude in any way, I see he was being rather careful around my patient but my patient remains silent as he stares towards the mirror. Klaus waits a while longer before he decides to takes the plate from him and he rises to his feet to dispose of the plate and untouched cup, thus leaving my patient alone in the room with Ric. I watch closely, to see if he might try anything, now that he's alone with him.

He doesn't even move, he continues to stare at the mirror, or did he know it's a two way mirror and that I was on the other side? I highly doubt that. It feels like his eyes are burning into mine. A few minutes pass like this as we just continue to stare at each other until Klaus returns and Ric finally makes a move towards my patient, unlocking him from the restrains on the table. Ric makes sure not to touch him in any way, I would need to ask Ric why he does that, as he steps aside my patient rises to his feet and he starts to make his way towards the door following Klaus, breaking all and any eye contact that he had with me.

I sigh, I felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his eyes, yet I knew that he could not see me, I would need to talk to both Ric and Klaus, see what their opinions are, and their first impression of my patient, I already felt like I knew what Ric would say. But I needed to look at this case from every angle I could. All perspectives that I was allowed to have. I didn't want to end up making the wrong decision with this one. After they leave I exit the room and head back to my office.

I move back to my office silently, my thoughts running around like free horses in a field, I ensure that I note that he still remains silent, unresponsive, and I note that he was rather calm among Ric and Klaus. He only displayed hostility towards people who used force on him, thus my theory on abuse was still relevant. I note his lack of appetite as well. I pick up the phone and I phone the nurses station in the main building, I needed to observe this because it might play a role in his behaviour as well. I could not leave any stones unturned with this patient.

"Nurse Vicki speaking," I hear from the other side of the phone, Vicki was a new nurse straight out of college. I highly doubt she knew what to do and what was expected of her but I know that she would do what I ask of her.

"Vicki, this is Doctor Gilbert, I need to ask you a favour. Please ensure that they make notes on whether the new patient Damon Salvatore continues to have a lack of appetite for me. Just check tonight and tomorrow morning during his dinner and breakfast for me?" I say as I look over my notes yet again.

"Sure Dr. Gilbert." Vicki says. "Anything else you would like to have me do?" she asks, her tone doesn't sound serious as she speaks to me over the phone.

"Currently on what medication is he?" I ask and I hear her move around before there are some shuffling of paper and then she sighs.

"Well he's on 5mg of Leximal, 10 mg of Prozac, and 35mg of Alchergea." I frown because she doesn't even know how to pronounce the medication that she had just said, why would they put him on anti-depressants, calming tables and such a strong sleeping tablet? It didn't really make any sense.

"Don't give him any medication until I have had a chance to examine him." I reply because I would rather not waste drugs on him that shouldn't be prescribed to him in the first place. I hear her answer with a simple 'okay' before dropping the phone. I hope she does what I ask of her because things usually seem to slip her mind. But I make a note that I tasked her.

Damon Salvatore, I wasn't one step closer to knowing who he was or why he had done what he had done. I had searched the internet countless of times but everything I found of him was irrelevant. Or they were just old newspaper articles and clippings from his trial. I could not find anything regarding Damon since before he started going on his killing spree. It's like he appeared out of nowhere. Without a trace.

Still I had a theory that he was using a false identity to cover up who he really was. It was seeming more likely now. I would need to ask him about that during one of our session but whether or not he would answer would be another thing. I look up to my door and furrow my brows as I watch Klaus make his way towards me, he had that sadistic expression on his face again. But he couldn't really help it, it was just how his face looked.

"Elena," he greets as he enters my office and he walks straight to the chair in front of my desk. I give him a smile as he takes a seat in return.

"Klaus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask as I close the Salvatore case file. Klaus relaxes back into the chair and rests his head on the back looking up at the ceiling. He almost seems relaxed as he sits there, I think he even dare closes his eyes for a few seconds.

"I doubt that you're going to get anything out of that man." Klaus says placing his hands behind his head to support his neck and I place my hands on the table slightly fidgeting with my fingers, it was just something I did when I had a bad feeling about something, and it was quite hard not having a bad feeling about Salvatore.

"I saw how unresponsive he was during lunch." I reply making it known that I had viewed the whole ordeal. I rarely kept secrets from Klaus in any case, he always seemed to know when I lie so I had given it up.

"If I were you, I would be extra careful around that one." Klaus continues to stare as he looks at my ceiling and I wonder briefly why he's so caring all of the sudden about my well-being. Well I know the other staff members didn't want Salvatore here because they feared for their lives but still we had no other option or at least that's what I tell myself to go to sleep at night. "Here is my first impression of your patient, I think he's a sociopath, the murders are most likely due to the fact that he has maybe suffered mental trauma during his life thus he's acting out in the only why he knows and sees fit to handle it." Klaus says and I frown. That was rather a strong statement coming from him.

"You think it's a mental problem?" I ask and Klaus finally sits up to look towards me nodding his head, normally Klaus was good with these types of things, pretty spot on. So I would believe him and his analysis of my patient, it was always good to get others opinion about a subject as well.

"Definitely. The murders seem to be spur of the moment, not planned and they must be triggered by something, like with the incident this morning, as soon as the guards started using force he resisted and then his behaviour started to turn, yet again he could have done this on purpose as to anger himself and act out like that. I think that's what you need to figure out. Is his action due to the fact that we used force on him or due to the fact that he was unwilling to do as he was told thus we needed to enforce force towards him leading him to act out." Klaus says and I nod my head, it was a rather good observation and a relevant statement that I surely needed to take into consideration. It's like someone who drinks, is he an occasional drinker who drinks only at certain events or does he go out and look for a reason so that he can drink.

"Well I still have to evaluate him, even thou you are certain it's a mental thing." I say, looking towards him with a worried expression on my face. He knows I do not want to do this anymore then he wants to see me do this. "You know if I do the evaluation and it is a mental disorder, he's going to stay here at the hospital." I say, Klaus instantly looks at me. I think he only realised that now, if it was a mental disorder, we will be held accountable for him

"That's why I say be careful." Klaus replies, I run my hands over my arms in a way to calm my nerves because now it's all that was running around in my head. If I do find a problem with him he will become our problem.

"I just wonder why he didn't get the death penalty. I mean it would be more relevant than what he was sentenced to." I finally say raising my opinion that has been supressed since they sentenced him a few months prior, at this Klaus sits up straight in his chair.

"That's actually pretty funny. I would have thought the death penalty as well. I'm not really sure what that judge was thinking and whether she was thinking at all."

"If it was a woman I can understand why." I find myself saying and Klaus just raised an eyebrow at me. He knows just as well as I how appealing Salvatore's good looks were, he could have seduced the judge in one way or another to lighten the sentence yet, the sentence that he did receive was rather brutal.

"Just don't let his charming good looks hamper your ability to evaluate him." Klaus says as he looks to the side of my computer to the picture of myself and Tyler and he smiles, he was actually very pleased that I was finally with someone, he started to think that I was married to my jobs, which was never the case.

"Honestly Klaus, I noticed he kept on staring at the two way mirror while he was eating lunch. I find that extremely weird because he was staring right at me. It felt like he knew I was there, studying him and his every move that he made, don't you find that rather strange?" I say, Klaus chuckles humourlessly as he shakes his head. Clearly he's not as worried as I am about the whole situation

"Maybe you are imagining things." Klaus said. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I could not be sure. "When does your session start with him?" Klaus asks.

"Tomorrow at 09:00. I have him for an hour." I reply looking towards the picture of myself and Tyler again. I smile softly at myself remembering the promise to spend some quality time with him but then I am reminded of my patient who will probably take up most of my attention in the coming week's even months until his evaluation was finalized.

"Want me to sit in?" Klaus asks and I find the gesture rather sweet but I shake my head from side to side.

"No, I'll be fine." I decline with a soft smile and he nods his head toward me. I was a good doctor, I could handle myself, I didn't need Klaus hovering over my shoulder and watching my session, beside it was rather clear that my patient dislikes males and I didn't know how he would react if I had a male sitting in on our sessions. I was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 4

 _While I'm walking down, The avenue._

I glance to my clock on the north side of my wall and frown it was 08:50AM. My session with my patient, Damon Salvatore would start pretty soon, I felt nervous knowing that we would be sitting in the same room alone. I grab my clipboard and a pen and look to the small mirror on my cabinet out of habit. My hair is hanging down my back, with some curls to it, giving it some form of volume, but no matter how much concealer I applied this morning I could still see the dark circles that holds my eyes hostage. I look down to my lips, the plain shade of plum almost seems to make my face look older then I am, I wipe at my face until the my lips are clean and I smile somewhat. I don't know what came over me, and my sudden need to look good. For who was I looking good anyway?

Not for my patient. Definitely not for Damon Salvatore, I shake my head at how crazy I sound at the moment and rise to my feet, I look down at myself, pulling my black pencil skirt down so there were no wrinkles. I pull my white top right making sure that my bra straps are hidden and that I look somewhat discreet, they had a tendency to fall down my shoulders during the day. I would forgo my doctor's coat today, it just felt like it was suffocating me and it was rather warm out.

I look back to the clock and I still had a few minutes to go, but I start to make my way out of my office, closing the door behind me before I move again, there was no need to keep my patient waiting and to delay the inevitable. Ric did sweep the session room that we would be using to see if there might be any dangers for me but it came out clear. I requested that Ric retrieve my patient and he went to my patients cell block conveying him to the session room. I had chosen another room to hold the session in, I didn't want to do it in the room with the two way mirror, if I was going to gain my patients trust I would need to make him feel like he could be trusted alone with me without being watched through the mirror.

I walk down the main hall and turn into the east wing, my heels lightly clicking against the marble of the floor. I don't even know why I wore these heels today. Maybe I just wanted to look good if something happened to me and I do die by the hands of my patient but I would surely break my neck if I tried to run with these. I chuckle at that even thou there is no humour what so ever. I pass the parlour where a group session is being conducted by Dr. Bennet, she glances toward me with a hopeful smile and a wink and I give her a small wave in return.

Then there is another hall and I turn into it, I was heading for the third door on the right. My father always said, 2 wrongs do not make a right, but three lefts does. I giggle at that. Why I would remember that now was beyond me. I would need to call him and my mother some time, ask them how they are doing. I haven't really spoken to either of them for the past few weeks.

There is a guard next to the door I need to enter, when he sees me he straightens out his posture and he smiles broadly towards me his eyes almost smouldering. I believe he was new here. Marcel, yes that was his name. I give him a soft smile as I stop in front of the door. "Has the patient arrived yet?" I ask and he smiles towards me.

"Alaric brought him in about five minutes ago." Marcel replies to which I nod my head. Ric, to him five minutes before the time is on time, on time is late.

"Okay then." I roll my neck somewhat to loosen the tense muscles in my neck before I place my hand on the door handle, opening the door and stepping inside the brightly lit room. It almost seems blinding but my eyes easily adjusts. We should really need to paint this wall, I get a hospital being white and pure but, the souls that lingered here weren't as pure as you thought.

I look over the room and its contents. It held a table in the middle of the room and two chairs. On one chair my patient was seated hunched over in his straitjacket. I decided to have him wear a straitjacket to ensure the safety not only of me but the people who would be conveying him to and from the sessions as well I didn't need another incident like the one we had yesterday where he chocked the officer. I take me strides to my chair in confidence, without falter even as a chill ran up my spine and my heart beat increased. But luckily he would never notice that, I would just remain cool and calm.

He doesn't even look up to acknowledge me, he just remains hunched over staring at his lap as I take my seat, I fold my legs over each other out of habit. I look to him, his raven hair looks dirty and is a complete mess hanging in front of his eyes like a little lost child. I had to remind myself that this man who seems unaffected by his surroundings had put 2 people in the hospital just yesterday, he had deliberately taken a bite out of the one man's cheek while strangling the other, this man across from me had killed more than his fair share of people. This man had the best doctors turn insane. I couldn't help but feel apprehensive as my eyes remain on him.

"Mr. Salvatore?" I call in hopes to get his attention. But he doesn't move he just remains in the same position. I even feel at some point that he must surely be sleeping. "I am Dr. Elena Gilbert, I will be your main Psychiatrist…" I am interrupted by his velvet smooth voice as he starts to talk.

"Seriously?" I hear him ask, but it seems to be a rhetorical question and I frown, my eyes remaining on him at all times. "You're going to call me Mr. Salvatore?" he asks and he seems to be annoyed at the fact that I am calling him that, as he slowly sits up in his seat, he finally shows some part of interaction towards me. Good. I doubt that I would have gotten him to talk but here he was talking. I look into his crystal blue eyes and they seem to intimidate me to the point where I nervously gulp. Okay so he was trying to intimidate me, he was trying to be difficult, well not trying, he was difficult. I could be difficult to.

"Is there a problem with it? Am I pronouncing it wrong?" I ask innocently as my face turns into a stern look mainly aimed at him. "Or don't you like it?" I ask narrowing my eyes, I run my hand through my hair and give him a small smile as I continue. "Your name that is?" I finally say and he seems to be amused by this as he chuckles. It sounded like bells of in the distance, it was rather addictive to hear.

"I love my name. Really I do," he pauses as he adjusts himself in the seat, it seems that the straitjacket is becoming somewhat of a problem. "I love it when a woman screams it out in ecstasy… or in pain, either way. But I find it odd that people would refer to me as 'Mr. Salvatore', it's more my father then me." He indicates moving his head to the side exposing his long and slender neck. "I'm not really that fond of it, to be associated with me father." He says and I take my pen out of the clip board bringing the tip to the piece of paper but stop dead in my track, his eyes threatening me, not sure with what thou but I stop. He wanted my full attention. Okay he would get my full attention.

"What shall I call you then?" I ask with a rather sarcastic smile on my lips turning my head half to the side as I regard him again. He had devilishly handsome features, with a strong jaw line, my eyes move up to his clear blue eyes and they are still focused on me.

"I have been called God, Satan and many other things…" he chuckles carelessly as the words leaves his mouth. "But for you?" he says narrowing his eyes rather seductively. "Damon…would have to suffice. I would have liked to shake your hand as its only polite and good manners but I guess some prick thought this would be funny." Damon says as he moves his body within the straitjacket. I raise a brow at him, what would he say once he knows that I am that prick.

"That prick was me. I thought I couldn't just pass this chance to play dress up." I say and he seems surprised, his left brow raised. "Sorry but I didn't feel like being choked with handcuffs today either," I say as I look to the only window in the room. It was covered in a thick layer of dust. I would need to ask the staff to wash the windows if I continued to see Damon in here. It would frustrate me beyond measures if I had to look at it every other day I was here with him.

"I just love choking a woman on chains as I consume her and she consumes every inch of me… Erotic asphyxiation is rather bliss if you know how to use it. " Damon said as he continues to look at me, almost like he's undressing me with his eyes, which makes me rather uncomfortable, and what he just said, I shudder to think that there are people who enjoy such a thing, like being choked while you get fucked is really that great. "Sometimes I just choked too hard and then the slut would die, taking all the fun out of what I had planned."

"You're not making this easy for me, you know that." I say looking back to him, my eyes meeting his in all seriousness, he was not taking this one bit as serious as it was supposed to be. This was not how I planned our session and him referring constantly to sex didn't sit well with me. He was rather suggestive in everything he said, like I would ever consider being intimate with him. Whether it was fucking or making love. That would never happen. I shudder again.

"I was actually going for that… It wouldn't be too much fun if I did make it easy on you," Damon said with a devilish grin, his teeth just behind his lips, how could perfect teeth like those bite into people, eat human flesh? "You aren't really what I expected which is actually better than I thought, but you are oh so amusing…" he says winking towards me, I start to blush at his gesture.

"What is so amusing about me?" I ask biting back a rather snarky remark as I regard him again… rethinking my previous statement, his physical attraction was driving me insane. But I should not let that affect my judgement.

"I am rather pleased, you're nothing like my previous doctors… you amuse me by standing your ground." I raise a brow at that. Oh so it was amusing that I stood up to him, well I would not call it that, but I would not let him walk over me like I was some rug. But his first remarks captures my attention.

"What do you mean?" I ask bringing my pen to my lips, pressing the end to my lips before it lightly slides in to my mouth and I grasp it firmly with my teeth, his eyes glister as he watches me.

"Oh, Elena" Damon starts and I instantly blush as my name rolls of off his lips and to the fact that I was sucking of my pen like a sex craved nymphomaniac. "You know I'm crazy, insane even fucked… That's what the other doctors said. And with all those doctors reminding me constantly of something I already know, it fucks me up even more, it drives me bananas! That and the way you're moving that pen against your lips." His eyes go wide as to emphasize his point. It's rather nerve wrecking how he embraces this and how he calls me out, how one moment he's talking about his mental status and the next he's referring to his other lustful thoughts.

I frown as I lean closer to the table, nibbling the end of my pen as to do it on purpose, giving him just a bit of hell, even thou I know this is not enough for him to actually react to. "So you think you're crazy?" I ask a bit confused at his statement.

"I know I am and I enjoy every single second of it." His eyes going wide again as he smiles brilliantly. Showing of all his pearly white teeth. They almost seem like a lethal weapon that is kept under control by his lips. They look rather sharp and dangerous.

"Tell me, do you know why you are here?" I asks because I need to get back on track, I needed to move this session into the right direction to ensure that I can start my evaluation of the patient, currently our session wasn't very productive, the only thing that has come from this discussion was that he disliked his father, that he seems to think that he's insane. Oh yes and he was beyond sexually frustrated, I wonder if I should add to that frustration, in hopes that he would start to be more proactive. I doubt that.

"I'm here for the soul purpose of entertaining my rather hot doctor…" I frown and I swear my cheeks go a shade brighter than they already were. I look to the side trying to hide my face with my hair. But it seems he only chuckles at this. My poor attempts to hide my embarrassment. It was starting to get on my nerve and it was hard to keep my emotions in-check. Surprisingly, this man has given me more attention than my boyfriend has done in the few months that we have been dating.

"Not the answer I was looking for. Damon tell me, do you regret what you have done?" I ask watching him and for a moment he frowns at me like he has no idea what I'm talking about and then he gets this rather chilling smile on his face, like he finally understands what I am referring to.

"Now sweetheart, you, I would never regret…" I give him this irritated look on my face making him chuckle. "Why should I regret something that I enjoy doing so much? Explain that to me?" Damon replies and he leans closer towards me, his eyes meeting mine, captivating me, our eyes only a few meters away. If I decided to move a bit more our noses would touch.

"No regrets? On the killing, the torturing, the everything?" My voice slightly rising as I speak to the man in front of me. I watch the gleam in his eyes as we have a stare down. He wiggles his eyebrows at me but I am too captivated by him to move away.

"Not even one. But I tend not to deny or admit anything. But you… you seem to be so sure of yourself, everything that you know about me, you read in that file that is packed away safely in your brief case back in your office. You are so sure about what you read in that file, that I am a sociopath, a murderer who shows no regret for any of the deeds he has committed, I am a monster, Dr. Gilbert. I am a crazy monster and I absolutely love it." As the words leave his mouth I stare at him and I actually believe him, for a mere moment. For that moment I see the crazy, sociopath, serial killer he really is.

I sit back in my chair, he scared the shit out of me right there and then, I lean against my chair as I observe him, there is a certain flicker to his eyes that I just can't explain. "Damon…" I call to him, my voice seem hoarse even to my ears. "Do you want to be here?"

"I have to be here…" Damon says all playfulness gone from his voice. "So it doesn't even matter. But since we are playing twenty questions… Mind me asking you something?" I raise a brow because this should be interesting but rather irrelevant.

"Do you love trying to figure out what I am thinking?" Damon asks finally moving back in his seat, swinging his hair out of his face.

"I'm not too sure yet, but I would rather enjoy continuing to wonder among your thoughts." I reply and it was a well thought out answer, but that was my job, I needed to get inside his mind. I needed to understand why, and what was going on.

"I warn you Elena, my mind is a rather very dangerous place to wander… Take this from experience, I know myself and what you are trying to do isn't as heroic as you think… I tend to wonder in my mind time and again and then I lose it completely." I sit back and I blink once, maybe twice before I get to my senses.

"Damon, it's Dr. Gilbert to you…" I say slightly shifting in my seat, I felt uncomfortable. "Damon what are you?" I ask as I finally place my pen on the table… The question came out completely wrong but he seemed rather amused by how absentminded I really was as the words slip out.

"Not sure yet. But I can describe to you how I feel. You know… Wait I doubt you do, you haven't killed someone yet…. But the thrill…I get beyond excited as the feelings run through my veins, just to be able to have control over someone, having their life in your hands. I get so intoxicated on the thrill of killing…."His words scared me and I almost feel scared, scrap that I felt terrified, so terrified that my hands were shaking. I think he could see it in my eyes. No one should ever have that kind of power, the power to control another's life.

I want to say something I want to make a comment but I don't have anything relevant to say. I can't find words to express what was going on inside me or my mind and Damon could see that. And he was enjoying what he was seeing.

"Are you scared of me Elena?" I gulp, yes, yes I was beyond scared of him… "Are you scared that you'll go crazy like my other doctors…?" He asks with curiosity in his eyes.

"No." That was the only word I could form, even if it was a lie and he knew it because he smirked at my lack of comment.

"If you know what's good for you, you should be." Damon says slightly chuckling. Before looking at the window. "I think our hour is up Elena." I continue to stare at him as he leans forward hanging his head in front of him, like he's dismissing this conversation. I wasn't sure whether I was happy about it or not. But then again, I think we had made so much progress and that if I turn him down, if I end the conversation now, I might not get this again. I hear a tumble against the door and glance towards it, before looking back to Damon who sneaks me a wicked grin.

"It might be… But we can still continue to talk?" I say when he looks back down, hanging his head.

"I thought the sessions only lasted one hour." He mumbles from his spot. And I know this that I want to get out of this office, I want to get away just to clear my head. I hear some commotion at the door again and frown.

"I can make them longer or shorter…" I say desperately hoping that he would not ask for more time but when he looks up at me I just give him a small smile.

"Depending on what Dr. Gilbert?" he says popping the 't' to my surname, I glance towards the table where my clipboard is on. What would make me want to make my session longer for him instead of trying to finish the evaluation as soon as possible. But I didn't want to rush this I wanted to take my time.

"Whether my patient needs it or requests it." I say with a small smile.

"I would enjoy spending more time with you… if only this straitjacket could be removed and we didn't need to speak about my lust for the thrill of killing people." At this I frown, did he just say what I think he did? "But I think I consumed your time with enough today seeming like there is a group of people just outside of the door worried sick about you." Damon says and I frown as I look behind me to the said door yet again. I was at a loss of word as I looked toward Damon again. "You are welcome to visit my cell when you want…" was his last words before leaning his head over and just aimlessly looking at the front of his straitjacket.

I grab for my pen and my clipboard as I rise to my feet, slowly walking towards the door. "We'll see." I say and just as I reach the door Damon calls to me one last time.

"Elena… I don't plan on killing you, well not yet." As he says this there is this satisfied grin on his face that makes him look as sexy as hell and I have to look away from him in order to stop blushing.

I open the door as I listen to the commotion just outside, glancing one last time back at Damon over my shoulder, but he's unresponsive, hanging his head low not ever looking, I sigh. He was not going to be easy. I look around and I am beyond shocked and surprised as I see that Ric is holding Tyler behind his arms, trying his level best to keep my boyfriend at bay. All thoughts vanish from my mind as I gasp, my hands let go of the door handle, my clipboard and pen falling to floor with a loud thud.

I want to yell, even screech. "What the hell is going on?" I gasp, Tyler trying desperately to get out of Ric's grip, this only makes Ric tighten his grip on my boyfriend, pulling him effortlessly back against him to prevent him from lunging towards me. The hate and fury I see in Tyler's eyes is almost the equivalent of what I see in Damon's eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking of letting her go in there with that fucker!" Tyler yells as he glares towards the door behind me, not even sure why he's staring at the closed door. I hear a sinister chuckle from behind me, I look to the still open door, Damon staring at me or rather Tyler, it could be Ric as well, he has a haunted smile on his face, his canines visible as he lowers his head shaking his head from side to side. I look from Tyler to Damon and I slightly turn, reaching for the door but stop as Damon's eyes meet mine for a mere second. They reach into my soul for some unknown reason and scare the shit out of me. But I instantly look away, closing the door instantly I turn on my heel towards Tyler and Ric.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask, all seriousness now in my voice as I stare at the two men completely shocked. Marcel now grabbing at Tyler's side to keep him from moving out of Ric's grip. I look more sternly at Tyler and his expression softens somewhat but he still looks beyond furious.

"You're that monsters doctor?" Tyler asks. Yes before you ask, I didn't tell Tyler I was assigned to Damon 'The Angel of Death' Salvatore. I knew how he would react, I knew that he would put up a fight or rather try to strangle him to death. But it never really mattered because this was my job, Tyler had no say in that, he needed to understand that. I could not pick and choose my patients.

"We shouldn't be talking about this out here." I say nervously as I look down the hall as Josette and Dr Olivia stands there in disbelief. Josette lightly tapping her foot in irritation. Yes I was surely going to get in trouble for this, for Tyler's little outburst… It was rather uncommon for normal people like you and me to have outburst in places like this where it is rather common. I shoot a quick glare towards my boyfriend. "Are you going to contain yourself or should we have Ric and Marcel escort you to my office?" I ask and Tyler glares at me, he actually have the audacity to glare at me but he's the one in the wrong. I know what he wanted to do thou, I knew he wanted to run into that session room and kill Damon like any other person wanted. But I could not allow that, could I? "Tyler?" I ask more sternly.

"I'll calm down…" Tyler somewhat says in between snarls that are not directed to me but the man behind the door. He was acting childish and he needed to calm down and get his business in order, really quick, this was after all my place of business, the place where I worked and spent half of my time at.

"Ric." I say softly looking towards the ground, in search of my clipboard and pen that fell to the floor. But it has already been picked up by another guard I have yet to notice and acknowledge. I smile towards him as he hands me back my items. I turn to Ric again who is still holding Tyler in a death grip. "Ric you need to take my patient to his cell. I'm sure that Marcel can give me assistance if I need it." I say.

Ric sighs but he knows I am right, he couldn't just leave Damon in one of the session rooms. He does need to take Damon down to his cell. Before my patient became violent, and restless. He slowly lets go of Tyler and Tyler being the arrogant asshole that he is pulls from Ric with a huff. I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head somewhat as I start to walk off towards my office. I glance back on last time towards Tyler who remains in his place.

"Tyler…" I snarl and he rolls his eyes at me but he starts to follow my. I already know what's going to happen once we get into my office. I didn't anticipate this. I already had this conversation with him before. But it's going to happened again, I know it, and I already know how it's going to end as well. I can hear both Tyler and Marcel follow me, their steps slowly behind mine. Good, keep on following me.

I pass the parlour, Bonnie's session has all but finished and now patients could sit around and talk to other patients, you know socialize and communicate, something I don't think I will be doing with Tyler, for our patients I know that visiting hour would be soon. Then this place will be packed with family and friends. I sigh, I had to make notes of my session with Damon, I needed to work on his file some more.

We pass into the main hall and it seems that my office is within my reach, my feet just won't move fast enough. Tyler was still behind me closely followed by Marcel. Once I reach my office I pull open the door and make my way towards my chair in front of my computer, I have never been this happy to be in my office like I was now. I look up as I sit down, switching on my computer and Tyler is still livid about the whole situation as he takes a seat in one of my chairs like a patient. Marcel stops in front of the door for a second and he gives me a worried look.

"Do you need anything else Dr. Gilbert?" Marcel asks quite apprehensive, I look to Tyler but he sits silently and then I smile towards Marcel. I wouldn't need him anymore, I knew Tyler, I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. Well physically that is, he could really get abusive verbally if he wanted to.

"That's all, thank you Marcel. Close the door behind you please?" I softly asks with a small smile on my face. As soon as he leaves the office and I hear the door click I place my clipboard on the table, but my pen I keep in my hands. I had to keep them busy or I might just do something to Tyler. "Tyler…" I don't really know what to tell him. Or where the hell to start.

"Elena you know how I feel about that fucker…" Tyler says as he shifts in his seat, he was feeling uncomfortable or irritated or both, I couldn't really tell. Tyler was a difficult person to read, when he was horny he also looked angry. Confusing I know. But I knew how he felt about the whole situation, the patient included. Well especially the patient in this matter.

"Tyler, I know. But he was assigned to me, you know this is my job. I couldn't just say no." I say as I try to remain calm because I am not sure why I am trying to explain myself to him when in all fact I didn't have to nor did I want to. It was my job, my profession, it had nothing to do with him, we were not married to each other, I didn't see the need to explain everything I did or say to him.

"Elena, he's a deranged lunatic! A murderer!." He was beyond angry, I could tell, he always got like this when the subject of my patient popped up in conversations. I just could not figure out why he was reacting like this. What did my patient ever do to him? It actually baffled me to no extend.

"And I am a Psychiatrist that works with deranged lunatics." I mutter half sarcastically looking towards my computer screen. "Tyler just remember this is my place of work, you embarrassed me in front of my co-workers and boss, and you put up a scene, these people are already mentally unstable, you throwing a fit does not help." I say looking back towards him and his expression slightly saddened. He knows that he was the one who did wrong.

"You could just have informed me that you were getting him beforehand. I had to find out from Liv." Tyler brings his hands to his lap, fidgeting somewhat. "I just …" Tyler trialed off.

"You just what?" I ask a bit irritated, and I know I could have told him but then this whole incident would have happened at home, or at a restaurant or where ever the fuck we would be at the time. I didn't need this confrontation. I kept my work and personal life separate for a reason.

"I care for you Elena. I don't want you to get hurt…" He's giving me a serious case of puppy dog eyes that I just cave-in unable to remain angry at him. The left side of my lips rising up in a somewhat smile. One of the main reason I was with Tyler was because of his fiery temper but it got old real fast but then he would show me this side, the sensitive side and I would crumble. He was a toxic mixture between fury and tenderness that was potent. I felt I was addicted to it. "And coming here with breakfast for you and finding out that you have a session with that monster. I thought the worst…" his eyes pleading to me to feel guilty for treating him like I did and for keeping information from him.

"Tyler," I start but stop. "I wouldn't have taken the case if I didn't feel I could handle it. Besides I have constant security surrounding me when I see him. Even if he tried something he would not succeed. When made special precautions just for that. I'll be okay." I say as I lean forward onto my desk, flashing him a rather sexy image of my cleavage. His eyes move down from my face to my cleavage for a few seconds and I watch him gulp. There we go, I'm trying to distract him.

"Are you sure?" he asks gulping again clearly not really focussed on what I was saying.

"Yeah. Everything will be okay." I say with a smile before sitting back in my chair.

"So find out anything yet?" Tyler asks his eyes now on my face again, a bit disappointed that I took away his view. Distraction accomplished. I find his question rather odd but shake my head from side to side. I wasn't about to tell Tyler anything about my patient.

"Doctor, patient confidentiality, remember?" I purr and Tyler just raises an eyebrow nodding his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 5

 _If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right,_

 _2016-01-21- First Session. Patient : Damon Salvatore. Patients shows loathing, detestation and resentment even hostile towards the subject of his father. His tone of voice as he spoke about his father was repugnant. Patient might have been abused by his father while he was an adolescent or while growing up. Maybe he didn't have a father as absence can lead to loathing as well, maybe the lack of a parental figure might be the cause of detestation._

 _Patient seems to think that he is insane, or rather mentally ill. He has a state of mind which prevents normal perception, behaviour and social interaction. He might even be psychotic to the point where he lashes out towards other. But the patient shows signs that he might want me to believe he is insane so he would not return to prison. This could all be a ploy into deceiving me to ensure that he stays at the Psychiatric Hospital. Patient referred to himself several time as crazy, insane even fucked, his words not mine. I could see that this was not true, the fucked part was on point thou and there was no denying it. This man was fucked in more ways than one._

 _He shows signs of severe loneliness, he made a statement that he loses his mind while wondering in his thought. But the patient has had many years to prepare himself for this. Patient enjoys to be in control, his murder spree might indicate that he lusts to play God, another humans life in his hand is the ultimate situation where he can display this powers._

 _First impression of the patient is that he never gets to the point, either he diverts the conversation or change the subject, he never sticks to the discussion at hand, patient also refers to sex or sexual references frequently, he might either be a killer of passion yet, it might be to scare me into not taking his case. Findings : He might really be a deranged maniac or he might just put up a ploy to be declared severely mentally ill to stay out of jail…If this seems to be the case we might have a problem at hand._ I wanted to write more but my thoughts were all over the place at the moment.

I wasn't sure what I was thinking, was I even thinking at all as I replay the memories of our session in my mind, it was rather vivid and disturbing and I felt uncomfortable. He fascinated me, I couldn't help but occupy my mind with the thoughts of his words and how he spoke. It was almost hypnotizing. What irked me thou was when I walked outside to find Tyler and the look he had given Tyler, like he knew exactly who he was. I shake my head, I was thinking too much into this, he might not even know Tyler, he might have been shocked to see that there was this person outside the session room that wanted to attack him, but I could be wrong. He made my mind unclear, and I felt rather demented and unhinged the more I thought of him.

I reach for my phone and dial the number for the nurses' station. I still needed feedback on the task I had given to nurse Vicki. Whether she did it or not was another question all together. If she didn't I would surely take disciplinary steps against her. But to add to my irritation there was no answer at the nurses' station. So I would need to go to the nurse's office or either I would need to go to his cell block to get his file. Nurses were requested to ensure proper documentation was kept on patients and what they do, from showers to medication to food. Everything needed to be recorded in that file.

I look towards the clock on my computer screen. 21:36PM. Was that really the time? I couldn't believe it was this late already, but I guess I was just so busy today to keep track of time much less anything else. Might be the reason why the phone isn't being answered at the nurses' station as well. I roll my eyes. My tiredness is creeping closer and closer the more realisation sets in on how long I have been busy over thinking everything that happened today. Thinking about my patient.

I rise to my feet, and look around my office, it's dark, I forgot to switch on the light again which I do more frequently now. As usual, I was going to get bad eyes if I kept on forgetting about the light and I would end up wearing glasses, I didn't look good with glasses. I move from behind my desk towards my door and I switch on the light and instantly cover my eyes, regretting it... A bit too bright for my taste.

Maybe I should stretch my legs, and go down to the cell block to check up on his stats. I mean he should be sleeping by now. Sure. I stretch out, rolling my head to relieve myself from the tension that has been building up from the past few hours I have been crouched over my keyboard. I open my door and the main hall almost seems haunted, sinister with only a small amount of light shining down the hall from my office. I knew of something else much more sinister then these halls, and I was making my way towards his cell. I start my way towards the cell blocks, my heels clicking against the floor, it sounds unearthly to my ears.

After I check up on my patients stats I would head home. I could already imagine the warm bath with some buddle bath and a glass of wine, just to relax. I smile at that thought. That sounded pretty good. I pass the nurses' station and look from side to side. The nurses nowhere in sight, they might be attending to a patient. Some of them got pretty restless at night. I remember the first few weeks I was here, working late to sort out everything in my new office. The unsettling screams that would flow through the halls as patients had a nightmares. I luckily got over that and soon to.

I turn towards the cell block where my patient is being held, he was the only one in this wing, Dan the security guard regarding me as I walk towards his small office next to the cell doors. "Late night again Dr. Gilbert?" he asks and I smirk, he knew me all too well. Well, all the employees here knew that I took my work a little too serious and I would go above and beyond to help my patients even if it meant I had to stay here till late at night.

"Something like that Dan." I reply as I stop in front of the cell door waiting patiently for Dan to open them. "Can you open up for me I need to check something on my patient's file?" I say and at this Dan frowns, he knew I was assigned to the new patient and I knew he hated him so fiercely that if we auto find Damon in his cell dead, he would be our first suspect.

"Sure Dr. Gilbert." Dan says and he presses a button to open the heavy cell doors keeping my patient contained from the rests of the patients. We needed to keep Damon separated from the rest of the patients, I wasn't sure that he could play well with others, he might just attack one of the other patients and we would sit with another problem at hand that needs explaining. Better safe than sorry, right?

I walk through the cell doors and make my way towards my patient's cell. I hear the cell door closing behind me and then a sigh. Poor Dan, he must really be tired tonight. I take my steps more precise as I near my patients cell, if he was sleeping I didn't want to wake him up, I wasn't up for another round of senseless talking, it would petrify me to know that he's awake thou. I stop in front of his door and look to the side where his schedule file should be.

The green file nowhere in sight. I frown, that meant I had come all the way down here for nothing. What a disappointment but at least I got some exercise, if you can call that exercises. I almost roll my eyes but stop, there was no sense in rolling my eyes when there was no one to see. I wonder briefly what my patient was doing, whether he was sleeping, how he looked while he slept, they said you can tell a lot about someone's past by watching them sleep. I look at the opening, should I really even peak? Curiosity got the better of me so I take a step closer and peak into his room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed at home, sleeping?" I hear his voice but his room is covered in darkness, the small ray of moonlight making its way into the room not doing anything to help the situation. It felt like I was completely blinded. But now I knew he was awake because he had just spoken to me.

"I could ask you the same thing, but the sad reality is that this is your home for the time being." I say as I look around, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness to figure out where he was, whether he was on his bed or was he on the floor?

"Touché, Dr. Gilbert." I smile as I hear him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a mid-night visit from my lovely doctor?" his voice sounds rather close, that must mean he's sitting on the ground in front of the door or so I thought. But he could still be anywhere in the room, I just could not see him

"I recall you said I could come and visit you…" I reply smiling to myself, I felt like a naughty school girl slipping out of class to spend time with her friends but I wasn't a naughty school girl and this was not my friend, this was my patient. "I'm just doing my rounds, thought I would check up on you, you know do the whole doctor thing." I can hear movement on the other side of the door and them Damon's face slowly emerges from the shadows, his eyes a midnight blue as he regards me, a smirk plastered on his face. He seems sinister, the shadows hiding half of his face from my view.

"I thought you came here to look at my file." Damon replies and I am stunned that he actually knows what I want, what I came down here for. I furrow my brows, I needed to play cool, he didn't need to know that it was indeed the reason I was here.

"What are you talking about?" I say crossing my arms over my chest. The way he was staring at me, his teeth somewhat visible, like I was something to eat made me feel self-conscious and I felt like I needed to cover myself from his view. I shiver at the thought of his teeth touching my body.

He slowly produces the file next to his face, the green almost seeming grey in the dark of the night. How the hell did he get his hands on that file? I mean his arm could not be long enough to get it from where it's placed, I look from the opening to the place where we keep the file. Okay so he could have gotten the file. But still why would he take it, it was only his time sheet. "Tell me Elena, are you here to check up on my schedule for tomorrow? Shower hours is strictly from 08:00 to 08:30 if you decide to join me." Damon taunts as he smirks.

"I'm more interested in a breakfast date or something where we can sit down and enjoy each other's company, get to know each other a bit more before we jump into all those fun things." I say trying my best to play coy as I give him a sweet smile, blinking my eyes seductively towards him, maybe if I play his game I would get him to open up a bit more. He smirks at this, seeming rather pleased that I am playing his game.

"How bout we skip right to desert? And I'm not talking about the kind you eat." I blush scarlet red as he licks his lips, when he sees my blush he chuckles and turns towards to green file in his hand eyeing it rather suspiciously before he looks back to me.

"How about you give me the file and I might just let you come to my sessions without a straitjacket?" I say since we are moving over to bargaining and I would not place anything on the table that could be interpreted in a sexual way. I mean even if I remove the straitjacket he would need to keep on his handcuff. His eyes narrows towards me like he's contemplating whether to do it or not. I watch his eyes as they focus on me, he's reading me, trying to figure out what I'm thinking of. That would be a laugh if he could actually figure out what the hell is going on in my mind because I couldn't even make heads or tails out of it.

"I see on my schedule you have me twice a week, why?" he sounded disappointed that I would only see him twice a week. I had other patients as well plus responsibilities and I couldn't just focus on him, it would be unfair to the others and there was so much paper work that went with each patient. "Why can't we make it four times a week?" he asks as he opens the file looking at the paper inside.

"I would have liked to prolong your time here with me, but if that's what you want, I could arrange it. I mean the more sessions we have the faster I work with you." I say, but he's still solemnly focused on the paper. "Anything else you see on your schedule that I could look at?" I ask, he looks up towards me, his expression soft almost considerate as he regards me again.

"That's about it… Well that and don't let you boyfriend interrupt again. I find it highly unprofessional." My eyes go wide, I could not believe he had just said that. That he would even bring up the subject. Had Tyler's appearance outside the door really made such an impact on him?

"That's not going to happen again." I say in a rush as I take a step closer, lowering my voice. "Sorry about that thought." I say as I am reminded about our little incident of this morning, I actually forgot that the door was open and that he could see some of the commotion that was going on just outside of the room he was in before I had the chance to close the door behind me.

"Sorry for what? That your boyfriend wants to kill me or that your dating a piece of shit that can barely meet your standards?" I gasp and take a step back from the door. I cannot believe he had just said that. He had called my boyfriend a piece of shit. "I would take great pleasure in ripping his head from his body if given the chance. Believe me I would do you and myself a favour if I rid the earth of him." Damon continues with a wicked grin on his face.

I look to the ground, I could not believe he had offended me like that. I actually feel hurt that he would say such a thing, right to my face, that he would say something like that about Tyler. He didn't know Tyler, he couldn't judge him just like that. "What?" I ask a bit in disbelief because I am shocked but if I was given the chance I would have slapped him clear across his handsome face. I grit my teeth this was going to far, he shouldn't even be pushing my buttons.

"You heard me. I would be doing everyone a great favour of putting him out of his misery. But I must say he over re-acted, does he really think I would do something to you?" Damon asks but I don't even want to answer him.

"Anything is possible with you it seems." I say raising a brow and this seems to catch his attention.

"Dear Dr. Gilbert, like I said I don't plan on killing you, just yet." Damon says and a shiver runs down my spine as I look into his eyes, he's toying with me again and I knew it. But I couldn't get myself to do anything about the whole situation. I look down the hall towards the guard's station before looking back at him. I watch him smirk and it frustrates me that this is happening, that he's playing with me.

"Can I have the file back?" I ask a bit more serious, and I watch as he narrows his eyes towards me.

"You didn't say please…" Damon replies making me sigh, if he was going to be like this I might as well just leave the damn file with him and go back to my office because I was seriously too tired for his antics.

"Please can I have the file back?" I ask placing my hand on my hip, lightly tapping my heel again the tiles. I was never a positive person when tired, it seems that my annoyance for everything and anything got on my last nerve when I was tired, which was something to understand. Damon smirks, because he's well aware that I am annoyed. I can see his white teeth as he raises the papers to the point where he holds them at the opening in the cell door. I regards him for a second before taking a step forward, slowly reaching my hand towards the file, as I grasp the file I expect him to pull it back, to catch me by surprise but he simple lets go of the file and I pull it through the little opening without effort.

Once I have it in my reach I take a step back from the cell door. "Thank you." I say as I open the file and look at the contents.

Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary as I look over the file, he ate all his food. "I would love to continue this conversation but I am rather tired. So could we continue this tomorrow when you're not so cranky?" I hear his voice and I can't believe the audacity he has to talk to me like that. But I close the file and look back at the opening, his back now turned towards me as he walks into the darkness, disappearing instantly. I sigh, I should be going, I should be at home right now. I turn on my heel and take a step towards the cell entrance. "Good night Elena."

I stop dead in my tracks glancing at his room one last time. He was going to drive me insane, I was sure of that.

"Are you seriously requesting more time, more sessions with your patient?" Josette asks from the other side of her table.

"I mean if I get more sessions with him then I can evaluate him faster." I say looking around her office it was quiet bigger than mine, but I could understand that, she was the boss after all. "Wouldn't it be great just to get rid of him then?" I ask as I watch her closely, her eyes are focused on me, she looks wearily like she hasn't slept in a few days, but that would make two of us, I just wasn't sure what her reason was. But mine was most likely on his way to the session room right now.

I sit back in the chair and look at the ceiling. Last night he really got to me, to the point where I just wanted to finish this and get on with my life. I was beyond frustrated with the way he spoke to me and might I add that I was actually angry at the tone he used, I wanted to inflict pain on him, a mere slap across the face. My personal life had nothing to do with his so he had no say in that regard, he barely even knew me so how could he raise his opinion about me, my life and who I was with. Yes I had a slip up with how Tyler reacted yesterday but seriously it would not happen again and that was not in my control.

Josette regards me before she looks to her computer screen again. She has my schedule in front of her as she looks where we can make changes because between attending to other patients and paper work and my shift work I was booked full, thus that was the only reason I was seeing him twice a week. But due to popular demand, he insisted he wanted to see me more.

"What about Hailey Marshal? Maybe we can move her to Dr. Bennet?" Josette asks and I consider the option. I had been Hailey's doctor since she came to the hospital, we have been together for all about two years now. She was making great progress and I don't know what the impact would be if we were to change her doctors now, I mean Dr. Bennet was good but I wasn't sure how Hailey would do with the change. She needed consistency in her life.

"Maybe I should just speak to Hailey and hear if she would be okay with it." I say as I look to Josette, she seems disappointed but I needed to ensure that this was in the best interest of my patient before I went off and changed her routine, take away her consistency.

"Elena, you can't discuss this with our patients. You need to focus on your main patient so we can evaluate him and send him back to jail." Josette says as she looks back to her computer screen. "We'll just make your sessions a bit shorter and then you can still focus on all your patients." Josette says as she start typing rapidly on her keyboard.

"I want to see him at least 4 times a week, one hour session each." I say as I look to her, she seems shocked as she regards me again, her eyes wide almost seeming like they want to pop out of her skull.

"4, one hour sessions weekly?" She asks and I nod my head, I know that this was Damon's request but it did dawn on me that I would be able to evaluate him faster if I did it like he requested. But his agenda behind the decision was still unknown to me that is if he had an agenda. Yet I wouldn't tell Josette that he was the one who wanted this, he wasn't really at the point where he could want things just yet, I would refrain from even telling her that I went to his cell last night because she would bite of my head if she even knew. "Elena, this is a bit too much." Josette says and I shake my head.

"I'll do three sessions during the week, and one during the weekend." I say as I look to the window, the sky is grey and the clouds are threatening us with a thunderstorm, I welcomed the thunderstorm with open arms. I liked the rain, it calmed me. "So that won't be a problem then." I say looking back at her and she truly seemed worried.

"Elena are you sure about this?" Josette asks and I give her a tight lipped smile, I hope she doesn't see through me and that I am faking this.

"Yes. Beside his behaviour towards me is rather satisfactory. I mean he's speaking to me and interacting with me." I say running my hand through my hair, even thou half of what he said did not make sense. After seeing Josette I would need to go to the session room and start my session with said patient. I would need to use another tactic if I was going to get him to open up towards me. I hadn't slept a wink last night as my mind kept on hopping from one option to another where it involved him.

"Okay then." Josette indicated as her fingers travel over the keyboard of her computer. "But if you need any help then just let me know." Josette said, she acted more like a worried mother then my boss. But I couldn't have asked for a better boss then her.

I rise to my feet and smile to her, this one genuine this time around and I wink toward hers. "I'm fully capable of handling him, I am a woman after all." At this she starts laughing shaking her head from side to side. There was nothing else she could do about my antics but I was rather sure of myself that I could handle Damon, I mean beside the snide remarks and the sexual innuendo, Damon was acting the way a patient should but he was still making everything difficult.

I sigh, maybe with some time I would get the hang of him if he ever trusted me enough to open up to me, but every chance I give him to open up to me, back fires. I shake my head, maybe a more straight forward approach would be okay with him. I look to the clock and I still had a few more minutes before I needed to see him. I give Josette one last glance and smile towards her before walking out of her office. I would need to earn his trust and test the field. And I think I had a rather daring suggestion swimming around in my mind when it came down to testing the field.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 6

 _I can't stop what I Love to do._

He's already in his seat in the session room, I know this because Ric just told me with a rather annoyed frown on his face, if he kept on frowning like this he would start to look old. But it only makes me smile towards him nodding my head in the direction of the closed door. "If you need me just call out okay?" Ric says as he looks at me, straight in to my eyes like he's convincing me not to go into the session room. I give him a tight lipped smile, he worried too much, or maybe not enough but I knew that I would be okay. I could handle myself and I think that I can handle Damon. Think…

"I'll be okay. See you in a bit." I say as I place my hand on the door knob, it's shaking lightly, I twist the door knob to the side before pushing open the door only slightly. I take three quick steps inside of the room and close the door safely behind me as I look to my patient. He's in the same seat as yesterday, slouched over, staring at his lap. I regard him for a moment and take a deep breath as I walk forward pulling out my chair.

He doesn't even look up towards me, he just continues to look down, did he not hear me walk in or should I just clear my throat or was he just ignorant like that? I decide to clear my throat as I take a seat across from him but still he remains in the same position.

"Good morning Damon." I hum in a sing song voice, it seems too optimistic even for my ears but I smile nether the less. I place my hands on the cool surface of the table and I wait for him to do anything. I didn't bring my note book or a pen today, I did notice last time that he wanted my attention to only be on him.

"What's so good about it?" He asks, his head reaming in the same position, only his lips moving, his voice sounds strained and irritated. What had gotten into him? I mean he wasn't acting like this last night when he threw around the snide remarks about my poor taste in men, not that I have poor taste in men, it was just that he thought that.

"What? Did you wake up on the wrong side of your bed?" I ask, I watch as he slowly rise his head up, and I finally get a chance to look at his handsome face, he has circles around his eyes, might he not have slept to well last night? He's still sporting that 5 'o clock shadow. His eyes seemed exhausted. He fidgets somewhat with his straitjacket and then sigh again. "What's wrong?" I ask taking a closer look at him.

"I have sleep stuck in my eyes and it's irritating as fuck." Damon replies and I frown, I take a closer look and he was indeed correct. "Mind helping a guy out?" He asks almost rolling his eyes at me but I smile nodding my head, I could do that, right? I slowly and steadily get to my feet, no heels today, thank goodness. I take slow steps towards him until I am right next to him and this is the closest that I have been to him. I lean down as he turns his face to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Hold still." I whisper as I place one hand under his jaw, holding him in place, his skin is rather soft, I smile at that, I move my other hand closer as he closes his eyes and I wipe the sleep from both his eyes, his eyes remain close for a few seconds longer and he's almost sexy with his eyes closed. I mean now that his eyes wasn't intimidating me I could see his full face and he was very handsome, I could see the appeal he had towards his victims. I stop myself from smiling just as he opens his eyes to look back at me. "All clear." I say removing my hands from him.

"Thank you." Damon says and he gives a one sided smirk, I can't help but blush at that. "You look tired today." Oh so he wasn't the only one that looked tired. I place my hand to my face and wipe my cheek. Taking a deep breath I look towards the door, expecting Tyler to stomp in at any given moment. But I know he won't, Ric would keep him in his place.

"I had problems sleeping." I say as I look back to Damon, that smirk still present on his face like he knows everything that's going on in my head but to tell you the truth, he was the one that was on my mind last night, his case. I sigh taking a step towards the window, I glance to the world outside.

"I see your co-workers still worry about you." Damon says and this catches my attention as I look to him, but only for a second. "Or they are scared of me." Damon says as he turns his head towards the door glancing at it, like he's heard something that I didn't.

"Why do you say that?" I ask and I don't know how I was going to get him to trust me, which would be the main objective today that is. I knew what I wanted to do but, he was so different today then he was yesterday. I didn't know how to grasp the situation. His mood was not the same as the day before making me wonder if something had happened to him.

"I'm still in a straitjacket." Damon replies and I turn to look at him, he emphasizes the point by wiggling underneath the straitjacket. I might have mentioned something to him that I would take those of but then again I wasn't sure that I should because I did not have handcuff with me to restrain him and I didn't want him without either a straitjacket or handcuffs. I had no idea what he would do. "And they have every right to be scared of me. The damage I could do to you…" he took a deep breath and licked his lips as he looked over my body making me shiver uncontrollably. "Trust me Dr. Gilbert screaming wouldn't be the only thing you'd do."

I gulp, okay that was not going to happen, but then again here he starts with his sexual innuendos, which was good. Did I really think that he would change overnight? "Well I can't trust you enough to take it off just yet." I say as I turn on my heel and make my way towards my seat once again sitting down, watching him closely.

"You did promise that you would remove it last night," Damon says and I raise a brow at him, I really didn't think that he would keep me to my world. "How am I supposed to trusted you if you break a promise Dr. Gilbert?" he says and he almost seems hurt. I bite the inside of my lip, he was playing me like I played him last night. Touché.

"So if I take of that straitjacket, would you trust me?" I say rising my hand pointing towards the jacket he was wearing, I watch him smile devilishly then move his head to the side rolling his eyes in the process.

"How can I trust you when you think I'm crazy?" his eyes widen and I am caught by surprise by his words. He stares at me for the longest time. I gulp, he caught me there, you couldn't trust anyone that thinks that you are crazy not when you are a patient in a Psychiatric Hospital. But I needed to make him trust me. I just needed to because I needed him to talk to me.

"I don't think you're crazy." I almost whisper, Damon raises a brow and it almost seems like he wants to chuckle because he can see right through me, my façade a complete sham in his eyes. He can see that I am lying but I keep my eyes on his, I keep my focus on him. "What would you do if I remove the straitjacket?" I ask softly.

"You would have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon says, I watch his mouth move, it opens and closes as the words come out and the more he speaks the more I continue to stare at his teeth. My mind wondering if he would try to bite or attack me, my main focus on the biting part than anything else. I lean on the front of my chair unknowingly giving him a great view of the cleavage that I am sporting today in my low cut black top, I was playing with fire, what if I took the jacket of and he attacked me, yet again what if he didn't do anything at all? I slowly rise again, taking in a deep breath of air, his eyes remaining on me. "What, are you scared that I'm going to try and take a bite out of you?" Damon says as he watches me. Mind you I was pretty apprehensive as I start to move towards him for a second time.

"I doubt my boss will approve of this…" I trail of as I reach him. "Stand up." I order because I couldn't well get the jacket of if he was still sitting down. It looked more complicated than I thought even when he was sitting down.

"Bossy, I like it." He snickers as he raises to his feet half turning his back to me, he was a head taller than me and would surely tower over me. I look at the belts of the straitjacket. Was I really going to let him loose of his confines? I did need to show him that I trusted him somewhat. With a shaky hand I reach out as I start to undo the belts that kept him in place, with some trouble I finally undo the final belt and he slowly moves his hands to his side, rolling his neck as he stretches. I can hear his neck crack in the process.

I take a step back from him, he could now easily get out of the straitjacket if he wanted to, I just wasn't sure where I wanted to be when that happened. My eyes remain on him, his shoulders moving as to loosen his joints and then he slowly starts to remove the jacket. What had I done? I could feel my heart beat in my throat as I keep my eyes on him. I monitored his every move until the jacket is finally removed and he folds it neatly and places it on the table. His shoulders are rather broad but he has a lean frame. Makes me wonder how he killed all those people, he might have had help.

He turns his head sideways and he glances towards me before turning back in his seat and sitting down without another word. I wasn't sure what to expect but I surely didn't expect him to just sit back down on his chair like nothing happened. "Are you going to stand there, staring at me the whole day or are you going to have a seat and start this session?" He asks, his eyes running up and down my body.

My eyes go wide in realisation and then I bolt towards my chair, I gracefully sit on it and glance at him, the atmosphere in the room has changes dramatically and I almost feel a chill run up my spine. I needed to get back in control of this situation, and I needed to start my session, I needed to get back on track. "You don't like talking about yourself, do you?" I ask as I watch him, the way his chest rises and falls and the way his hands are now places on the table as he stares at me contently.

"You haven't asked me about myself." He replies placing one hand over his other. "But then again here I am trying to brag about my murders and my victims in an attempt to scare you off." Damon says and then he crosses his arms over his chest and frowns.

"You're trying to scare me? I mean I am still here so you're doing a pretty bad job at that." I say playfully smirking but he doesn't seem too entertained by my simple attempt at humour. "But still I need to learn to know you, would you give me that opportunity?" I ask sweetly and he would be the biggest asshole if he said no to me right now, when I give him my puppy dog eyes. And I watch his expression falter for a mere second, I got him.

"Then ask me something." Damon replies and I almost do a fist pump into the air, because I knew I could get him to do this, but I refrain I didn't want to freak him out. I didn't want to seem weird to him. "You might not like what I have to say…. So don't say I didn't warn you Elena." My name rolls off of his tongue and sends shivers down my spine.

"Dr. Gilbert." I say correcting him instantly, furrowing my brows, which makes him smirk. "Damon," I almost purr his name which makes his smile even wider.

"Why do you get to call me on my name but when I call you on your name, you're all hot and bothered, correcting me like it's a sin?" I playfully gasp at this. Was I hot and bothered? He must be mistaken because I wasn't one of those. Okay maybe when my name rolled over his tongue I got a bit hot but he didn't need to know that.

"I recall you telling me that you wanted me to call you Damon. But other than that I am your doctor and you should refer to me as Dr. Gilbert, it would only be professional." I say placing my hands on my lap and I start to fidget with my fingers, he's making me feel uneasy again but I find myself liking it. And I can't find it in myself just to calm down.

"And what if I don't want you in a professional capacity?" he asks and my cheeks go bright red when he winks towards me. I shake my head riding myself of any and all inappropriate thoughts that had entered my mind at that very statement.

"Well that's the only way you can have me. Sorry to disappoint you." I say back towards him and he chuckles at that, he can clearly see that his sexual innuendo make me uncomfortable but he gets pleasure out of it and I find myself somewhat amused but I would never admit it out loud. I take in a deep breath as I straighten out my back and look him straight in his eyes. "Tell me where were you born?" I ask and he goes slightly pale at this question.

"Mysticfalls." Was his plain answer, so that meant we were born in the same town, could that be a coincidence? Well I would need to look into this as it's something he clearly didn't want to talk about. So I would not push the matter any further at the moment. But I would bombard my computer later to check the records.

"How old are you?" I ask his face taking on a playful expression as he smiles towards me and he actually smiles.

"Tell me how old you are then I might tell you my age, it all depends." I raise a brow. Was he serious now? He removes his hands from his chest and he reaches out on the table until he's about a foot away from me, I keep completely still as I watch him but it seems that he's just stretching out again. He seems to be doing that more often than not at all.

"Well I'm 18 with about 10 years' experience." I say jokingly. If he caught onto my joke he would surely understand that I was but the mere age of 28. I watch him smile then turn his cheek as he looks to the window something catching his attention, it might be that the dirtiness of the windows is annoying him as well.

He slowly turns back to me, deep in thought, raising his hands to his chin. "30…" he answers, his eyes focus on mine… "Not to be rude Dr. Gilbert but I think I had enough of our session for today… If you would be so kind as to help me back into my jacket." Damon says and I frown, this would be the second time that he shuts me out, had I said or done something wrong that made him change his mind? We hadn't even been in session for more than 30 minutes. Did I hit a nerve?

"Are you sure? We still have some time…" I ask my eyes focusing on him but he's avoids all eye contact with me. Did I upset him?

"Yes…" He answers looking down towards the table.

I rise to my feet and walk around the table once again, he reaches out towards the straitjacket and grasps it handing it over to me. I reach out my hand and I touch his hand for a mere moment before he pulls from me. He slowly rises to his feet and turn towards me bringing his hands out in front of him. I glance to his hands, which seem too soft to have committed a murder, to have ever hurt someone. I take in a deep breath shaking out the jacket and then I slowly move closer, first ensuring his right hand gets into the sleeve before moving to the other side. As soon as both arms are in the jacket he turns his back towards me. I tighten the belts and ensure that they are tied up to hospital standard.

As soon as the jacket is secure I take a step back, he turns again, this time just sitting down on the chair, hanging his head low not even glancing at me once. Had I done something for his sudden change in behaviour? Had I said something wrong that might have offended him? Like I could ever offend him. I almost snort at that idea.

"Did I do something?" I ask as I move back to my seat, but I refrain from sitting down, I stand with my hands on the back rest.

"No…" I hear him whisper.

"Okay then, our next session is Friday… But I will check up you, if I get a chance." I say as I turn towards the door, my hand on the knob turning it slightly when he calls to me, his voice sounds broken.

"Dr. Gilbert…" I look to him as he looks up at me, and he has this broken smile on his face. "Food for thought… Staying in a situation where you're unappreciated isn't called loyalty. It's called breaking your own heart." I frown as I open the door. I blink multiple time before stepping out into the hallway, Ric sitting to the side with a news paper. I glance one last time at my patient as I close the door and Ric looks up to me with a worried look.

"Everything okay?" he asks. For a second I don't know what to say, I don't know if there was something wrong, but my patients words ran deeper than I thought and realised. "You finished earlier." Ric says a bit sceptical, placing the paper to the side and rising to his feet.

"No, everything is fine… Would you take him to his cell?" I ask and Ric seems unsure as he looks to me he knows that there is something that I am not telling him, but he nods his head. I don't even wait for his reply, I start to make my way towards my office. My strides longer and faster than usual. I ignore the call I get from Bonnie and rush towards my office closing the door and locking it as soon as I'm inside.

I look over my office and it still seems the same as it did before I went to see Josette. I slowly walk towards my table and take a seat in front of my desk. I look at the screen and then towards the picture of me and Tyler. I shake my head. I shouldn't even be mulling his words over. I should be making notes. I move my mouse to my computer and pull my note pad closer. I open up my internet browser and quickly go to Mysticfalls public record. If he was born here, his records would be here.

I grab a pen and look to the note pad. _Patient age : 30, born in Mysticvalls Virginia. His origin is a sensitive subject and I should tread lightly if this pops up in our discussion. It was like when he thought of it, he was so un-happy dare I say uncomfortable that he just shut off. Will look into public record to see if I can find anything of the patient. Theory that his father and or other male figures abused him while he was younger could be a reason why he's acting out._

 _Straitjacket was removed from patient, and to my surprise he didn't do anything that was suspicious nor tried to do anything to me, he only uses words. He indicated that he was trying to frighten me, to scare me to leave his case. Might it be, he doesn't want me digging into his past? If patient continues to display positive behaviour I will put in a request that he is given more privileges. Such as spending time outside, maybe some TV? I could find him a book or something to read._

My thoughts are running all over the place I can't even make good notes for fuck sake. I look at my computer screen, I was going to try and find him in the records. I needed to find him. I needed to know who and what he was. I start on the records, going back 30 years, one by one I look at all the birth certificates that had been completed.

Sadly I check everything, I even went as far as going back and forth 10 years in both direction. The only Salvatore I could get was Sarah Salvatore, born to Zach Salvatore, but that was it, there was no link, there was no sign that he even existed. There was only two possibilities: He was either lying to me which would break me, or he was using a different identity. I grit my teeth, this was so confusing. Maybe I should follow up on the Salvatore's I found, I mean Sarah would be 18 and Zach well Zach was around 48. The age difference wasn't helping but I would follow up on the lead I had at the moment or I would need to wait and talk to him again. Maybe I should just wait before snooping around. I could wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 7

 _So I murder love in the night, Watching them fall one by one they fight,_

"Babe…" I hear as I see Tyler wave his hand in front of me, eagerly trying to get my attention this was unusually because usually he's on his phone. I must say that I zoned out there for a moment. Well it could be more than a moment, I could not be sure at this time but my mind was anywhere but here with Tyler.

"Yeah?" I ask with a small apologetic smile not at all sure about what we were talking about or if we had been speaking at all. I regard him for a moment, he hadn't shaved since I last saw him, which was Tuesday morning. He didn't look like he the guy I got to know all those months ago, he looked more manlier, with his beard now growing out. It actually turned me off to a great extent, I liked him shaved. Clean and clear, but the five o'clock shadow Damon was sporting daily was appealing.

"Did you hear anything that I just said?" Tyler asks and he's seriously annoyed, he's annoyed with me that is, and I can understand why, I haven't paid enough attention to him tonight, okay so I didn't give him any of my attention since my patient has arrived, but who could blame me. My mind was on my patient and it was starting to scare me that I thought of him so much, day and night. I shake my head towards Tyler and smile sheepishly. "I was wondering if you wanted to go back to your place… If you know what I mean." Tyler says and he winks at me, he actually winks at me? Was I some kind of 18 year old college girl looking for any man's attention? I don't even find it somewhat appealing or attractive seeing him do that. I found it revolting.

"We could." I reply not really interested in what he clearly was implying and planning on as I reach towards my glass of wine that I have almost abandoned downing it desperately.

"You don't really sound like you want to." Tyler says reaching towards his beer. To be honest, now that we were sitting alone yet again in a restaurant I could actually see Tyler, I could look at him and I could think of the time we had spent together in the past few months. I mean ever since we started dating nothing has progressed. Our relationship still felt like a dead end to me, we were going nowhere slowly and it irritated me, he irritated me. If we didn't meet up for dinner after I almost had to kiss his ass to come out with me then we wouldn't have done anything at all, or rather we go out and he gets beyond shitfaced like he usually does. I haven't even met any of his friends nor any of his family, I don't think I am the bring home to meet mom type of girlfriend for him. I felt underappreciated in this relationship yet I kept on holding on hoping that by some miracle that something would happen that we can and will work out.

It was still about 2 weeks until our 'get away' if you can even call it that but I doubt that it would even happen, because surely something would pop up, something always does. "I would like you to come over to my place." I say more firmly even thou I do not believe what I am saying. I was not in the mood for him because he was currently on his 5th beer for tonight and we haven't even eaten yet. Tyler was a bit of a drunk, and he only got flirty and temping with me after some liquid courage, why? I have no idea was I so repelling that he only wanted to touch me if he drank.

He gives me a one sided grin and smirks towards me. "Maybe we can finally get to know each other a bit more intimately…" He trials of as he takes another sip of his beer. To tell you the truth I actually felt disgusted and uncomfortable as I listen to his words. He even licks his lips and I have to look to the side to avoid that sight, it looked rather displeasing and it made him even more unattractive.

"Or you pass out on my couch…" I whisper and I know he didn't hear me when I look back to him with a small smile on my face, I am reminded by Damon who licked his lips as he spoke about skipping right to dessert, I instantly blush at the thought and the sight because I am certainly someone who can imagine just this meaning that I was dessert. I should not even be thinking about this at the moment. I look to Tyler as he calls over a waiter and orders another beer. Yes he was surely going to sleep on my couch, of that I was sure.

I hear my phone vibrate and look towards it on the table, it's faced down because I didn't want to be bothered or disturbed by every time I got a message or a text or social media notification of someone requesting me to play candy crush. So when it's a call I can see it vibrate but I don't need to answer it because it's not always that important. Tyler raises a brow and then he looks to the phone then back to me. He had issues as well, a cheating ex-girlfriend.

"Aren't you going to check?" he asks as he suspiciously looks at the phone before reaching to it and flip it to face up. He frowns when he sees that it is the caller ID of the hospital. I frown, why would the hospital need me past 9 P.M. in the evening? Tyler hands my phone towards me with a pleased smile on his face and I slide the screen before I press my phone to my ear.

"Dr. Elena Gilbert." I speak lowly into the receiver on the phone as I look to Tyler, he pulls his phone from his pocket, I watch him closely, I have noticed that he's secretive of his phone but I am not allowed to do this, he never leaves it anywhere where I can find it, and it made me suspicious about the fact that he instantly needed to hide things from me. But it's not like I was his wife or what he said or done had anything to do with me. But I would be rather hurt if he was cheating. I didn't as much as smile in another man's direction because I knew I had someone.

"Dr. Gilbert, this is Marcel from the security department at the hospital, we have a current situation." I raise a brow, it was my night off, why would they call, me? I mean my patients usually didn't get themselves in situations that could not be handled by either the night staff or security. Besides it was pass the patients sleeping time. So I just could not understand what's going on. What could have happened that they would need me so urgently?

Tyler almost rolls his eyes as he rises to his feet motioning towards the bathroom. I just nod my head as I watch him leave, I wouldn't stop him even if I wanted to. "What type of situation?" I ask brining my glass of wine back to my mouth. Taking a deep sip patiently waiting for him to reply.

"Dr. Gilbert, your patient…there's blood everywhere…" He says and my eyes go wide as I place my glass on the table beside me. My patient…which one? I mean I know that they would never get into trouble.

"Which patient?" I dare ask even thou my mind already know which one, there was only the one patient that loved the presence of blood and that was currently a high risk in the hospital.

"Salvatore…" Marcel whispers and I can feel a chill run down my spine. My surroundings become ide cold. "There is blood everywhere in his cell…I don't know what happened." Marcel says as I rise to my feet. I needed to get there, I need to know what was going on, what happened. Was anyone injured? Was he injured? "We are scared to go into the cell, we can't see him…" I look down at my wine glass and it seems so lonely, it seems so red, I shiver. It reminded me of blood.

I grab for my hand bag. "Wait, I'll be there soon." I say, not even sure that I could or would help. Ending the call I look around the restaurant. Where was Tyler and why was he taking so long to come back from the bathroom, was he wanking off? I know it would be just rude to leave the restaurant without telling him but I needed to go, if something happened with Damon or if he did something to anyone at the hospital I would be in big trouble. I sigh looking up Tyler's name and calling him but his number is busy. Was he on the phone right now? In the bathroom.

I sigh and start typing away at a text message. ' _Serious incident at the hospital. You are on your phone so I couldn't call you to say I was leaving. Rain check._ ' I send the message placing my phone in my handbag, I fish out my keys to my car. I march out of the restaurant not even giving it one last glance. My steps are fasted then usual to get to my car and finally I place the key into the ignition and start her up, putting the petal to the metal and speeding of towards the hospital.

My heels hit against the tiled floors as I make my way towards my patients cell block it's faster than usual because I am jogging, there is quiet a commotion and I can hear it from where I am currently walking. I turn the corner and the doors to the cells are still closed nurses and guards standing on my side to look inside the cell block. I furrow my brows it's like a day at the zoo and they are waiting for the wild animal to come out and show off.

"Don't you have work to do?" I call out towards the hordes of people standing around. They all freeze as they looked towards me and then they scattered like a group of children that surrounded an illegal fight. With my arms folded over my chest I walk to the door and look to the security guard in his office. He gives me a fearful look and then as I nod my head and the door opens. I take a step inside the cell block and walk to the window.

"Give me the key and first aid-kit." I say and the guard regards me for a few seconds. He doesn't understand my request or why I want the key or first aid-kit. He thinks I have gone crazy, that I was going to go into my patient's room and my patient will surely kill me but I needed to get in there. It was my patient I needed to make sure that he was okay, for fuck sake there was blood everywhere from what I am told. I glare towards the guard. "Now." I say gritting my teeth. He stared at me for the longest of moments before finally moving, he grasps the key and then starts looking around for the first air–kit. "Was he alone in his cell?" I ask and I frown when he doesn't find what he was looking for me.

"He was alone." His voice is soft and I frown, did he hurt himself? He wouldn't do that would he, he wasn't suicidal was he? He places the key in the opening and I take the key, and then the first aid-kit pops up, it looks like something that came from before I was even born. "We don't know what happened, but when I went to check there was blood." I furrow my brows. Wow so that really helped me.

I place the key in my pocket and take the kit in my other hand as I start to make my way towards his room, one step in front of the other. I felt nervous, even scared because I had no idea what to expect, I have never had a situation like this before. I stop and turn towards the door and look to the small opening, the moon shining into the room shedding some light on blood marks on his wall. What happened?

"Damon?" I call out to him, I waited for a few second for him to reply, but it was quiet. To quiet, like he wasn't even in the room at all. "Damon?" I call a little louder this time taking a step closer to look into the room but it's covered in complete darkness.

I pull the key from my pocket and places it in the slot. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I almost jump as I hear Marcel from next to me. Where the hell did he come from? Was he here the whole time? I look to him and he looks just as spooked as I was.

"I… I called out to him, and it doesn't seem like he's in there." I say as I regard the male next to me.

"He's been here since dinner, no one let him out. I think it's a ploy to get out." Marcel says and I frown. Maybe that was the reason, was I really that stupid to believe he wouldn't try to escape. Maybe he was trying to break out and now I wanted to go into the cell, hoping that I would be stupid enough to let him escaped. But then again there might be something seriously wrong with him and here I was standing outside letting him die.

I turn the key. And Marcel raises an eye brow at me he moves forwards towards me like he wants to stop me, but I shake my head from side to side stopping him. "Go switch on his light, then wait outside till I need you." I say pushing the door slightly open.

"Dr. Gilbert please don't do this…" Marcel says but I frown.

"Trust me I can handle him." I say sounding rather sure about myself, trying eagerly to hide how frightened I really am and then the door is pushed open fully and I know this is the dumbest thing that I have ever done, this man in this cell was a killer, he could do anything to me, the fact that he wasn't constrained by either a straitjacket or handcuff made it much more worse. I was willingly walking into open fire, into this danger zone. I take a step inside the cell, the floor is sticky, I can hear Marcel rushing down the corridor to turn on the lights of the cell.

I take another step into the cell and the darkness is consuming me from head to toe, I need to keep my balance, the floor is wet and slippery and I could easily slip. I turn and look from side to side. But the darkness is beyond black. I wrap my free arm around myself staying in one position until the light would finally be switched on. My foot slides from underneath me and I tumble to the floor with a yelp, the first aid-kit falling further into the room beyond my vision.

My arms and legs now covered in the substance and I try to vigorously wipe it off but the more I wipe the worse it gets. "You should be careful where you step," I hear his velvet voice, the door silently being pushed closed, until finally it is closed, I hear the lock click. I stop breathing all together, I don't know where he is or from where his voice was coming from. The room was in complete darkness and I felt blind.

"I…" I start but I have nothing to say as I stay completely still, I shouldn't even move at all.

The light goes on and the whole room is covered in red, there is red everywhere from smudges to hand marks. I gasp as I look at the bed, and the walls and broken mirror on the wall above the sink the shards of mirror scattered on the floor. I turn to the side and as expected he was standing next to the door slightly behind me, a sadistic look on his face, it seemed out of place as I stare at him in complete shock. My heart is beating so load that I think he could hear it, and I finally remember that I need to breathe. I slowly turn while still on the ground to look at him soaking my jeans to where I feel the liquid on my skin.

He's leaned against the wall casually with one foot on the wall, his lightly blue hospital pants hanging low on his hips and shirt is smeared with blood. His mouth and neck covered in said blood, it seemed to be that all the blood is from him, and there was no other person of interest in the cell.

"What happened?" I ask as I regards him and his left hand reaches forward, a slender piece of broken mirror making itself visible. I gasp, placing my hand over my mouth, regretting it instantly because now my mouth was covered in blood as well. Damon snickers as his eyes remain on mine, he leans forwards and finally he pushes of off the wall the only evidence left is his foot print and his back print on the wall. He kneels in in front of me with the shard still firmly in his hand.

His eyes meet mine and his eyes are illuminating. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you…" Damon says as he squads in front of me, I try to remember to breath but it's hard. I evaluated him, there a small scar on his forehead, the blood dripping to his neck, his hands was covered in blood completely, they were cut, over cut, there were cuts from his hands to his wrist, some of them up to his elbow.

"So you try to commit suicide?" I ask softly but a bit more harshly and I think the fact that I am his Psychiatrist is now out of the door and I am in full doctor mode as I reach for the medical kit. He looks into my eyes and I hope he finds there what he's looking for. The hand with the shard of glass reaches to me and anyone who didn't know what was going on or what the situation is would think that he would be stabbing me but he just reaches out the shard towards me and I silently take it. Placing it next to me.

"Elena!" I hear from the hall and look to the small opening where Ric and Marcel is now standing. I hear some fidgeting and then there is a stomp as Ric's eyes go wide with fear. "We can't open this door! We can't open the fucking door!" Ric yells looking towards Marcel who has a sheepish look on his face. And he really looked scared out of his mind. Was it strange that I wasn't even scared?

"Calm down Ric I have the keys." I say as I keep a firm grip on his wrist that still seem bleeding I seem way too calm to be in this position with this man.

"Elena we need to get you out of there." Ric almost yells towards me and I frown. It was not like Damon had planned all of this and that he has a hidden agenda. But the more the two morrons looked into the cell the more Damon pulled away. I didn't want him to pull away.

"Ric, go get me some medical equipment for the medical wing take Marcel with, clear a new cell for Mr. Salvatore." I say as I glare towards the two men, they waited more than a second before I shot them another glare and I looked towards Damon who's still kneeled in behind me. I watch them slowly turn around and start to make their way, away from the room, they seem unsure. I have never been this risky in my life before.

"Damon… What's going on?" I ask trying my best to keep still as I look back towards him, I didn't want to make any sudden movements when he was kneeled beside me, he places one hand on the floor next to him to balance himself, his eyes never leaving mine. There were drips and drabs of blood on his face, smeared around his handsome face. He seemed sinister and it chilled me to the bone that I found it almost arousing. To the point where I was shivering. I had never seen something so frightening yet exciting in my whole life.

"I couldn't wait to see you..." Damon says, his eyes tired, black circles keeping them in locked cages in his slim face. I haven't seen him like this before, he looks like he hasn't been sleeping at all, he looked worse than he did when I saw him yesterday. I felt disappointed in myself that I didn't come and check up on him sooner but I had other work, who was I kidding? I just thought he didn't want to see me after he ended our session so brutally. I want to reach out and touch his cheek but I didn't want to risk it, I don't want to risk him getting more violent or lashing out towards me, I look down to his hand and wrist, it's covered in blood, I am covered in blood, I am distraught by how I look and this only seems to amuse my patient even more as I see him smile.

"You are my patient." I sat still as I forced my mouth to move, I can't take my eyes of off him, they captivate me somehow. He slides his head to the side his eyes never leaving mine as he watches me, I slowly reach for his hand touching slightly, trying to look at this wounds. "You're my responsibility." I half say in a soft tone because all in all he was my responsibility and I had to take care of him. If anything happened to him or he did anything I would be held accountable.

"So you left your boyfriend high and dry to come and attend to me?" He asks his question catching me completely of guard as I stare at him in shock. How did he know that, how could he have known that? "I feel special." Damon says leaning closer towards me. I reach for the medical kit, flipping it open and grabbing a piece of bandage and gaze as I start to dab it on his hand.

"What makes you think that?" I ask my eyes still glued to him. I needed to play cool, I could not falter in my response, to have him know he has this much hold on me.

"The nurses and the guards talk you know. The nurse's likes to gossip about you and how your idiot of a boyfriend likes to go around your back and visit the lovely doctor Olivia, maybe he gives her a lollipop with every visit. I can't even understand why everyone is so hot and bother about him, he's nothing special." Damon said as he keeps on leaning closer and closer, raising his other hand towards my cheek. "And the guards, don't get me started on all the ways they would like to bend you over your office table and fuck you five ways to Sunday," I freeze as his blood soaked finger reach my cheek, he seems unfocused. And then he slightly touches my cheek and I dab too hard on his hand but he doesn't even flinch like he doesn't even feel pain.

I gasp at this; this could not be true could it? I mean they would just be joking. I wasn't sure if I was shocked that he touched me or that he would say something like that. "I can see why thou, you are one beautiful woman, I wouldn't mind having my way with you. Keeping you for myself. Not let anyone ever lay a hand on you again." He says tracing his finger down my cheek to my chin. I dare not move as I watch him intensely. "But that fuck face you call your boyfriend should stop under appreciating you, you deserve more than his cheating ass, maybe I should do something about that." Damon says moving closer. I am frozen as I look to him.

"That's not true…" I say as I wipe at his hand again seeing the gash he had left with the shard of glass. He really did some work on himself with that shard.

"Which part?" Damon asks and I watch him as he smiles from side to side, letting him continue the way his hand is softly stroking my cheek, covering me with blood, his blood like he's claiming me.

"All of it." I say finally cleaning his hand and half of his wrist, his skin so soft. "You can't believe everything that you hear Damon. I mean people talk nonsense all the time." I say looking down at the wound on his hand. He seemed so at ease at the moment as he sat with me, his hand still firmly on my cheek. Not that I minded but it felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Elena… "That velvet voice again, I look into his blue eyes. "I wouldn't tell you about anything I don't believe myself…" Damon says and my eyes go wide. What did he just say? My mind is too clouded to think as I hear a bang on the door and we both look to Marcel and Ric, they are standing there with big eyes watching us.

"Elena!" Ric yells and I move a step back as I look at Damon and then I look to Ric. Maybe he was right... Maybe there was more then what I thought that was going on in this hospital; anything was possible I mean this was a mental hospital after all. I let go of Damon's hand and rise to my feet reaching for him to rise as well but he remains in his spot.

"Let's get my patient to the showers and cleaned up." I say. I look down at the raven haired man as I extend my hand towards him and he takes it without hesitation, he doesn't even flinch when he grasps my hand the wound pressing against my hand. I pull him up onto his feet but I don't let go of his hand, there is something about our skin connecting that lets me continue holding his hand firmly, I start to make my way towards the door pulling the key from my pocket and opening the door. "Damon, follow me." I say with a bit more authority pulling the door open. Both Ric and Marcel stares at me in disbelieve, like they can't believe that I am treating this man like this.

"Shouldn't we confine him?" Ric asks and I raise a brow towards him. How the hell was he going to shower while being confined? And I still needed the wounds to be cleaned so he needed to wash them in order for me to take care of it.

"We…" I stop and I rephrase me sentence. "I'm taking him to the bathing chamber and back, I doubt you let him shower in a straitjacket besides I want him moved to cell 3. Get one of the other nurses to clean up this room and another to wait in the cell to attend to his wounds." I start to move but it seems that I was the only one moving, about two feet out of the cell I look over my shoulder, Damon was still in the same position he had been in only thing separating us was our arm's length. "Salvatore follow me."

"But Dr. Gilbert..." Ric starts but I shake my head from side to side. If he wanted to hurt me he would have stabbed me with the shard of glass that now lied abandoned in the cell, I had full faith that he would not harm me.

"I can handle him." I say pulling him towards me and he stumbles somewhat forward, I think he's still as shocked as I was but his steps are small yet he keeps pace with me.

"Dr. Gilbert none of the nurses are qualified to attend to your patient." I hear Marcel say and in hospital code that meant that none of them wanted to help him, I could understand, they all feared him but still that didn't stop us from doing our job, and besides I would be in the room with them or would they have him moved to the infirmary?

"Then I'll attend to the patient myself…" I stop for a moment and almost roll my eyes at the two idiot males standing off to the side. "Damon…" I say and this seems to catch him of guard as we start to move towards the cell doors, the bathing room was near my office and we would be required to do some walking to just get there, so we needed to cover some field. I can feel Ric, well rather hear him, not too far from me as he slowly follow us at a safe distance. He wasn't going to allow me one moment alone with this man even if I wanted to be alone, which wasn't an option.

I feel slightly frightened that he would do something, anything at that fact. But he silently follows me without saying a word, like a little child would follow its teacher. "Are you in pain?" I ask glancing over my shoulder at the man in question, the nurses are nowhere in sight which has me questioning where they could be as we stop at the nurses' station. But then again I was walking down the hall with a serial killer dragging behind me.

"A bit." I hear him say and I turn to look at him, he was dripping blood as we walked down the hall but I could clean that later. I would probably clean that later. I let go of his hand, I'm covered in his blood, we look like a set of twins with the blood covering both me and him. How could one person bleed this much?

"Can I trust you to stand really still and wait for me to get some pain medication?" I ask. He smirks at this which makes me doubt that he would do what I was asking of him. But I trust him, I trust him enough not to move, if he moved I could just follow the trial of blood that was dripping from his hands and I would eventually find him. "Or die of the pain that you are in?" I ask changing the weight from one foot to the other. I have a smile on my face because I can see Ric looking at me from the distance and I can tell he has his tranquilizer with him. Damn morron, trust him to watch over me.

"I promise nothing." Damon says below a whisper but I walk away nether the less and move to the back of the nurses station. I knew they kept some pain killers somewhere around here, I just needed to find it. I bend over before I am reminded of how the guards would love to bend me over. I blush at the thought and look behind me but it only seems that I am paranoid because there is no one and nothing behind me. I kneel down. I didn't want anyone bending me over at the moment even if I was beyond sexually frustrated.

I look around and then I finally see what I am looking for, a little medication box that held simple yet helpful medication. I pull it closer and rise to my feet looking around, Damon still in the same spot he was where I left him a minute ago. Good boy. Now I needed a fresh pair of clothes, where would they keep that? "If I were clean clothes where would I be?" I say mainly to myself.

"In the cabinet behind you." I don't think that I could or would get tired of that velvet voice. I smirk as I place the medication box on the counter and move towards the said cabinet that held the clothing for the patients. I must be crazy or going out of my mind but I pull open the cabinet and find a pair of pants and a shirt for my patient not even minding to check the size. I place it on my arm and grab for the medication box, I was smearing everything with blood. Shit. I look to Damon, well I would wash my hands when he was showering. A bit of his own blood wouldn't harm him till the morning right?

I walk towards Damon. "Come on." I say as I start to make my way towards the bathing chamber. He starts to move and I can hearing the padding of Ric's feet down the hall as he starts to follow us again. We make our way to the bathing chamber and soon stop in front of the group bathing chambers. There were private bathing chambers but they were on the other side of the hospital and we would need to walk past most of the patients rooms. I didn't want that for Damon. I still didn't trust him enough to be among other patients. "You are going to go in there, and get cleaned up and get dressed." I say as I turn towards him.

"You want me to go in there alone?" Damon says frowning. I turn towards him and then frown.

"Well…" I say as I look at the man in front of me and he's smiling all the way, a devilishly smirk plastered on his handsome face. I didn't want to go in there with him, neither did I want to see any form of him without his clothes. He wiggles his brows towards me. I roll my eyes okay maybe seeing him without his clothes wasn't that displeasing than I thought.

"You can't have me unsupervised in the shower when I clearly have suicidal tendencies." Damon says and I raise a brow, okay so he was right, yet I still didn't believe I got myself in this situation.

"You want Ric to join you?" I ask as I look toward the area where I know Ric is hiding behind a wall.

"You have blood on your hands." Damon replies and frown as he looks towards my hands, it was true, I needed to wash my hand, my face, hell I needed a shower just as bad but I would need to tend to my patient before I could get that well deserved shower. "Well you have my blood all over you." He says and I frown as I look down at myself. Stating the obvious aren't we? "You know that you're understaffed and it's night and well, you're security guard needs to be worried about the patient who just sneaked into the nurses counter as we made our way towards this room." I frown as I look back towards where I saw Ric but indeed it was true, he was nowhere in sight and he was currently chasing the female patient from the nurses counter.

I sigh, pushing open the door as I go into the bathing chambers, I had no choice but to go into this bathing chambers. I wait for Damon to follow me and soon he glides past me into the vast room, filled with shower heads and tiles. This chamber wasn't used that much anymore since patients needed their privacy, which I could understand. He smirks as he starts to take of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor in a heap, I hope he didn't think I was going to pick that up after him. I slowly walk into the room to the side and place the medication box aside on the floor with his clothes.

I keep my eyes on him and he knows that, because he's putting on somewhat of a show. "You going to join me?" Damon asks and my eyes go wide, he wasn't serious was he?

"Don't think so." I say closing the door and turning back towards him fully as he shimmies out of his pants revealing more of him then I ever thought that I would see. I can't say that it was a displeasing sight, I mean the only thing that was displeasing was the fact that he was covered in blood. But he was perfection from bottom to top and mind I say that I stared somewhat at the display. I mean the guy had a toned chests, a six pack for heaven sake. And that v-line that lead to his well-endowed …. I bite my lip as I look away. "You need to clean up so I can look at the wounds on your wrists." I say as I look towards the ground.

I'm trying hard not to think of my patients rather aroused lower appendix but it's rather a pleasurable display. "You like the show?" I hear before the water is turned on and then I can hear him step into the water. Fuck it and his knowing mind.

"Don't do that." I say as I focus on anything but my patient standing stark naked underneath the shower head.

"Do what?" Damon asks. I look up towards him, well his face, as the water and blood drip down his face to his neck and his chest.

"I'm trying to understand you but you always have this way of…" I trial of as I watch him closely, his face slightly turned towards me.

"Disorientate you? Confuse you?" Damon asks. I bite the inside of my lip as my eyes connect with mine.

"Talking in circles. I need to evaluate you but you're making it very difficult." I say looking towards the door when I look back he's in front of me. He's dripping wet as he looks into my eyes, searching mine. "What…" I half gasp.

"I can be more difficult…" Damon says as he place's his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place, the water mixed with his blood seeping into my shirt. "Do you find me attractive?" Damon asks and I am taken by complete surprise as he looks into my eyes. I gulp, I did find him strangely attractive. He raises a brow at me because he knows that and it frightens me.

"No…." I say and he leans in closer towards me. I bite my lip and I am tempted to turn from him but I stare at him, I fucking stare at him like a pathetic love sick idiot.

"Yes…" Damon counters and I am feel his breath on me, he's an inch away from me and I swear that if he moves a bit closer that our lips would meet. But he keeps looking at me. He smirks somewhat then pulls away from me and strolls casually back towards the shower he was busy using. "If your rent-a-cop wasn't about to walk in here then I would have made you scream my names into oblivion." Damon says as a matter of fact and my eyes go wide as I look to the door right on queue as it opens and Ric pops his head in.

"You still okay?" Ric asks and I feel like I have just been ambushed, caught doing something that I shouldn't be doing.

"Yes." Was my only answer but I was anything but okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 8

 _Do you think you'll, Love me too, ooh, ooh?_

Ric looks from me to the stark naked man standing underneath the shower head, washing away the blood that seemed to come to life yet again as it rolled down his toned body. I swear that I am beet red, I was blushing so badly at this moment. I look at Ric like he grew a third head, I didn't know how to handle this situation thus everything felt so unreal. I must thank the darkness of the bathing chambers from hiding the red hue on my cheeks. Fuck. This was beyond awkward and I had no idea how to approach this situation. "What's going on?" Ric asks innocently, like he didn't know how wrong this was, how wrong everything was, not only with me watching my rather attractive patient taking a shower but what happened just as he came into the room, what happened in the cell, just everything. This was unprofessional on so many levels that I just couldn't keep count.

"Nothing." I rush out a bit to fast as I look towards Damon and he's acting like nothing ever happened, he just continue to scrub himself, water rippling down his toned body to the point where it disappears among the mass of water at his feet swirling down the drain. The watery footprints leading from where Damon stood to where I was standing and the fact that my shirt was lightly wet around my shoulders, clear hand prints on them go unnoticed by Ric's knowing eyes as he just raises a brow in question. "So while you are here, I'm going to freshen up really quick... Think you can handle him?" I asked mainly to Ric but I can see Damon regard me for a second, he's listening to me, he's observing me, I sound unnerving to myself and I am pretty sure that both Damon and Ric can hear it in my voice too. I was making it pretty obvious that something was going on and I just didn't want to tell Ric at this moment. I wouldn't tell him anything, I couldn't.

"Yeah. I'll have him cleaned up and dressed and in his cell after he's finished with his midnight strip tease he's currently doing." Ric says as he looks from me to Damon and well, Damon is back to washing but I can see him smirking as he shakes his head, he almost seemed proud by the fact that Ric was referring to him as a strip tease. I take a deep breath glancing longingly towards me patient, his back, I wish I could stay for the show but it seemed that the sooner I get out of here the better. If he wasn't my patient and we weren't in a mental hospital right now he would be somewhere between my sheet at home doing unthinkable things. I bite my lip and turn from the two men as I start to make my way towards the door, I needed to leave. Ric steps inside and holds the door open as I stop just before exiting the bathing chambers.

"Would you please give him some pain medication after his shower?" I softly ask towards Ric motioning towards the medication box on the ground, I don't even wait for a reply, I just dart out of the bathing chamber, because I knew Ric wouldn't say no, he would do what I ask of him. The door shut tightly behind me, I had no idea how Damon's behaviour or reaction would be towards Ric, and if he would, dare I say be good, now that I left him alone with someone else? I just could not take it anymore on how uncomfortable I was getting, how my patient made advances towards me when I clearly approved the said advances and I promoted it. I shouldn't even be considering anything in anyway with my patient. Yes I had doubts about my currently relationship but that didn't mean I could find comfort in my patient. I think it worked the other way around. That he needed to seek comfort in me to confide in me and open up a bit more.

I glance down at myself, I was still covered in blood, his blood. Is it strange that I didn't even find it somewhat disgusting at all? But then again I was not thinking rationally at the moment and I think that the wine I had earlier was clouding my mind and my judgement. Yes, I could blame everything that was going on between me and Damon on that one glass of wine I had before coming here. Who was I bluffing I couldn't blame this whole week on one glass of wine I only had today, this was on-going, continuous. But I wanted to blame something, might as well blame the wine, that's what my rational thoughts were yelling at me at the top of their lungs, nothing about this situation was rational, I wasn't rational and I think that's what got me so confused and worked up to the point where I feel crazy.

I'm standing still in the middle of the hall covered in blood trying to figure out what the hell was going on in my mind, not that I am getting anywhere with that, when I needed to rush to my office to get my spare clothes I keep for nights that actually turn into all fighters and eventually turn into me curling up on my couch and spending the night here. I start to move, my legs are slightly shaking but I'm moving slowly and it seems the slower I move the more real the situation gets, the more it sinks in that this was happening and that this was reality. I would need to do a lot of explaining to Josette in the morning but then again these things happen, never to me but they happen. And now I was talking about suicidal tendencies by patients, not sexual frustration caused by them. But I needed to admit to myself that what Damon was doing to me was wrong, it was frustrating and ignorant and I felt like an ant underneath a magnifying glass. I was at his mercy.

What if I didn't answer my phone and I never came back to the hospital tonight, what would have happened to my patient? To the hospital? Then again what if I never took the patient in the first place and he never even came here? Well I couldn't handle 'what if' situations at the moment when the fact was that he was here at the hospital and this did happen, I could not go back in time and change effects even if I could. I look down the long white hall, the small red drops of my patients' blood that leads a trial from the cell block towards the bathing chamber still where they had fallen, almost forgotten. It almost looked out of place, like it didn't belong among these white walls and floors. It seemed more like it tainted the perfect image of this hospital. We haven't had such an incident since I started working here, Klaus and Josette reported that these walls held purity. I laugh at that thought. Damon was anything but pure. Nor was I. We actually made quite the match to think of it. Him embracing his tainted side and me trying to think that I am the epitome of pure.

I finally make it to my office, it's dark and it's cold, it made me think of how I was reacting towards Tyler earlier tonight. My heart was dark and cold when it came to thoughts of the man that I was currently in a relationship with but then again I wasn't sure that anything I might think or do in my current state of mind was rational, I felt like I acted the way I should, that my coldness and darkness was just the glorious mess that I currently am. Besides we are emergency services and if something happened I had to come, I had to be here, I was on call every day, all day. He needed to understand that. But I wasn't how I would feel if I was in his shoes. I move into my office and switch on the light as I go looking from side to side to remember where I placed the additional clothing I kept here in case of an emergency, and now was an emergency. I find it without any problem and before long I start to make my way towards area where the staff could wash up. Yes we had our own little bathroom where we could freshen up.

Once in the staff lounge I move towards the bathroom area, it's white and cleansing, cleansing what you might ask? I do not have an idea and I almost laugh at the thought because I didn't feel clean when looking at the walls. I drop my sweat pants and tank top on a counter near the shower and turn towards the mirror but my eyes don't focus on my reflection. I didn't even look at myself, I already knew how I looked so there was no need in staring at the mirror constantly. I reached for the shower curtain, well actually past it towards the taps, and turn both on with some effort. I pull my hand back before it can be drenched by the water. I move back and wait for the water to start running, the steam to start multiplying, filling the room. I look down at myself, red, so much red… I have never been covered in this much red before, I never even liked this colour, it never suited me that much. I kick of my kitten heals and push them to the side, they were ruined as well, no way I would be wearing them ever again.

I start pulling at my shirt, it's sticky, well that's pretty obvious why it's sticky thou, I almost roll my eyes at myself. I pull it up and over my head, throwing it to the side. With some bleach and chemicals I might get it cleaned. I sigh, I didn't really feel like it though. I look down at the newly revealed skin, and there is no blood covering it, which I was rather thankful for. Luckily my bra was saved by this whole ordeal and I could salvage it and wear it after my shower, I didn't feel like pointing my barely B-cups into anyone's face, much less my patients. I can already imagine the field day my patient would have if I walked into his cell with pointy tits. I unclip my bra making it fall from my body and I stop it with my arms, taking it and placing it with my other clean clothes. The thought of my patient ever seeing me in just my underwear, seemed not as unpleasant as I thought but it was absurd nether the less. I shake my head from side to side. Stop it. That was not going to happen. Damon wasn't going to see me with or without my underwear.

The room was steaming up pretty fast and it was getting more humid and warmer by the second. I unbutton the button of my pants and pull the zipper down, it's my favourite pair of black slacks that I had, I bought them last year on a special and I just fell in-love with them. I would probably not be able to salvage it, the smell of blood already reeking from it, making me sick to my stomach. I really didn't like the sight or the smell of blood. I could probably place it in bleach but that would clearly ruin it and I would not be able to wear it as it might get bleach marks on it. Either way I would find a way to salvage my poor slacks. They didn't do anything to deserve this.

I slide both my slacks and my pair of black boy shorts down my legs to the ground and step out of them quickly kicking them to the side, I would need to take care of that later. Yeah I would salvage my slacks but I regard the shirt for a moment and surely it would be burned or something. Strangely enough, I wanted the thing that I couldn't fix but I was throwing away the things that still seemed intact. Was there something wrong with me or my thinking? Maybe. Maybe I was going crazy just like the rest of the patients in this place but I doubt that.

I look up and my eyes catch my reflection in the mirror, I am not even shocked by what I see, there was still a smudge of blood on my cheek. The smudge that my patient had left on me when he touched my cheek, well when he stroked my cheek. My hand automatically reaches out towards the smudge and I lightly touch it at the smeared blood, the humidity in the room was making me sweat and it made the smudge slick. I only seem to smear the blood even further down my cheek. I should wash it off, I should clean it. I should get into the fucking shower and stop procrastinating. I pull the shower curtain to the side and step into the water, I welcome the hot drops of water that rain down on my skin.

The water consumes me, it was drowning me in a sea of the unknown, washing away anything that might have had the pleasure of touching my skin. Even the finger prints that belonged to none other but my patient. His fingers had touched me, he touched my skin… It made me think, I quiver at that thought, I would be lying if I said that I did not want him to touch me again. But then I imagine Tyler touching Olivia... Olivia and Tyler…Olivia… and Tyler…. Dr. Liv and my boyfriend. Why was this bothering me so much, not the thought that Tyler might be touching her but the thought of them together? Why was I worried that it might be true? Maybe because I was entertaining the thought. I was feeding the idea that Damon had planted in my mind and if I kept on feeding it I would not like what will happen. But then again why would the nurses say that Tyler visits Olivia? Unless he really did visit her behind my back and I never really took note of it because I'm too busy worrying about people, about my patients. Come to think of it he does always seem to be in touch with her, always talking and greeting and everything, it's like he was in constant communication with her. Was there really something going on that I did not know of? What if it was true? What would I do about it? Would I even do anything about it?

Would I confront them, I highly doubt it because I didn't have any proof? Would I say anything that might indicated that I know about something that was going on between the two of them, maybe mention that the nurses like to gossip? What if Tyler was cheating on me with Olivia? What would I do if it was true? I bite my lip a bit harder this time… I'm entertaining those 'what if' situations again and I know it was going to eat away at my mind if I kept thinking of it, if I didn't stop now it would be all I think of. It would eat me up alive and swallow me without a problem. But I just couldn't shake the thought. I mean why would Damon even say that if it wasn't true, why would he mention such a thing. Maybe he was just seeking the thrill of seeing me upset about it. He wouldn't do that would he? I doubt it highly, maybe he was just trying to be protective, but that raised the question on why he would want to protect me. I shift my thoughts to the other thing he had said and it made me shiver to the point where I need to turn up the heat. Goose bump covering my flesh all over.

What was his exact words? Oh yes I remember because I start blushing again, a blood red, I'm sure of it. '…you are one beautiful woman, I wouldn't mind having my way with you. Keeping you for myself. Not let anyone ever lay a hand on you again...' I couldn't help but almost moan at that the thought of that slipped eagerly into my mind as I mull it over for a few second. His voice, that velvet voice… The way he had said it, every word that left his mouth as he said it, hell I was suddenly aroused by the thought of him bending me over the desk in my office pounding into me mercilessly as I moan his name over and over again. I take a deep breath, it's shaky and the steam makes my chest contract. This was not happening and I was not going to have sexual related thoughts about my patient or what he could and most likely would do to me. An image of his godlike body flashes in my mind and I shake it instantly.

I was busy playing with fire, pouring more gasoline with every thought that swept into my mind and if I played for much longer I would get burnt and I did not want that but they say love is like standing in the sun to long, getting burnt just to know that you did experience it, only problem was this was not love, far from it. Maybe he was doing all of this just to get a reaction out of me and might I say that he was quite successful, maybe what he said was just silly antics to get my mind of off the real problem at hand. I should compliment him because his antics are almost working, almost. But I need to be smarter than this, I needed to be two steps in front of him. I couldn't believe that Tyler is cheating on me even if I was already clearly sure he was nor must or will I believe that the guard have impure thoughts of me even thou I know they might have fantasized about most of the staff in here. The only thing I was sure about was that my patient was making me beyond frustrated, and I meant that in a sexual context, by his antics and the way he spoke and then just the sight of him in the shower. I sigh, I was messed up I knew. This was going to be a never ending story.

I reach for the taps and close the water, instantly missing the warmth and comfort that the water presented. I should just have taken a cold shower instead, maybe that would have worked. I know my patient was most likely on his way towards the new cell as per request and that they would be waiting for me to tend to his wounds. His wounds…Why would he have done it in the first place, why would he have cut himself? My mind jump to the other thing he had mentioned. Was he serious when he said that he could not wait until tomorrow to see me again in the session? Something was awfully strange about this whole ordeal if you ask me, I just could not put my finger on it. I grad a towel and quickly make work of my body and hair, drying what I can to the point where the towel is heavy in my hands. I place the towel on the railing and look around the bathroom, steam clouding my vision from left to right. I needed to get my head straight before I went back to my patient. Before I could speak to him again.

I grab at my clothes and throw them on carelessly, not even focusing on whether it's the right way around but soon my bra is in place and I clip it on my back making sure that it is secure, I pull my sweat pants up around my thighs and hips, leaving the strings to dangle. It was a simple pair of sweat pants, low on the hips. I might just as well tie the strings but I would do that on my way back to my patient, I hated to go semi commando but then again I couldn't wear my underwear when they were just as dirty as my pants, need I remind you that I sat in that pool of blood for some time before we moved towards the bathing chambers. I pull on my tank top and take a deep breath as I glance towards the mirror. An inch of my stomach is showing and I'm sporting some serious cleavage but there was nothing I could do at the moment, this was the only clothing that I had available. I look at myself it wasn't me staring back at me. It was the clean one, the pure one, without the tainted thoughts and lusting heart. I roll my eyes and comb my finger through my hair before I pull my hair up into a messy bun and take a deep breath.

I reach for my dirty clothes as I pull my pants and shirt together placing it with my shoes. I would place it in my office and come and get it when I leave a bit later. I start to move, my feet don't feel as heavy as they did when I walked here, my movement somewhat faster than before. My feet feel lighter. Yet, even with a shower, and the soap I didn't feel clean, but not in the sense that I was dirty but in the sense that I was tainted. I don't even understand where that thought comes from, I just feel strange, indifferent.

I make my way to my office and make sure to place the clothes in a bag I grab from one of my cabinets I didn't want any other place being smudged with blood besides my clothes. To think I still needed to clean the hall, the mess my patient had made, I had to clean up his blood that he carelessly let drip like he didn't even care if he was bleeding out and could die. I would do that after I tended to him. I sigh, I was going to have a late night tonight, but I couldn't care less it was already late as it is. I mean I had nothing better to do. To think of it, I never even got a reply text from Tyler, which was strange all together because he usually does reply. I stop in my tracks as I look towards my office. Where the hell was my phone anyway? I know I had it with me when I left the restaurant. But I can't remember walking into the hospital with it. Did I leave it in the car? I would need to check, I would ask either Marcel or Ric to just check for me because I had a slight feeling that I could have been pickpocketed by my patient but that was the last thought on my mind. He would never do that, besides where would he keep it? I hope so.

I turn the corner and Marcel and Ric are standing at the entrance of the cell patiently waiting for me to arrive and take the patient of off their hands. The door is open which I find strange all together. I raise a brow as both men look to me and is that a smirk I see on Marcels face as he looks me over. I shudder because indeed he was smirking as he looked me over from head to toe, I feel uncomfortable as I pull the bottom of my tank top down but regret it instantly because now I am revealing a bit more cleavage and I swear I see stars in his eyes. I look to Ric as he has this frown on his face, yip Ric would never look to me in that way that I was sure because I knew he secretly liked, well, loved Josette, she just didn't know it yet. At the moment Ric seems off and it's very hard to read him, he's a closed book. I should be pensive and alert because there might have happened something that I was not aware off. "Everything okay?" I ask making my way towards them.

"Yeah. He's clean and dressed and I gave him two pain killers for the time being." Ric say rather rudely and I frown towards him. He's in a rather foul mood, had something happened while I was in the shower? Did my patient do anything to Ric? Did he say anything that might have upset Ric? I could not be sure but I knew that was highly unlikely because my patient never spoke to anyone other than me. I noticed that much. He spoke openly with me but to others he wouldn't even make a peep.

"Thank you. Listen I can't find my phone could one of you please just go check my car?" I ask with a small innocent smile on my face like I didn't even notice how Ric was towards me. I look to Marcel and he is a bit overly eager as his eyes light up, not like he was going to find any hidden nudes I took on my phone because I didn't do that often, well never I had better morals than that. I look from Ric and he just nods his head towards Marcel like he doesn't have a care in the world. "Marcel?" I ask politely as I looked towards the brown eyed man in anticipation.

"Sure Dr. Gilbert. I'll go and check for you." Marcel says as he starts to make his way towards me, his movement a bit faster then usual. He stops a mere foot from me and I feel like my personal space is being invaded by his closeness. And how he looked at me earlier didn't really help at the moment because I felt awkward as hell but he just seems not to notice and smiles towards me revealing his teeth. "Keys?" He asks and I have to frown yet again because where the hell was my car keys? If I were my car keys where would I be? I frown because where the hell was my car keys? Most likely they were in my office. Or at the front desk, I might even have left them in the car because I was in a hurry to get to the hospital. To get to my patient.

"Check my office or maybe the front desk ok?" I say softly and he just nods his head towards me before he's out of my sight and the only one that is left behind is Ric and my patient but he was in his cell so that didn't count. Ric's eyes are scanning over me, like he's assessing me, there was seriously something different about him then there was before I left for the shower. Did something happen? "Ric?" I ask a bit unsure as I take another step towards him, he glances down towards his shoes and he frowns, he had bad news I knew it. I anticipated that he might have bad news but never really thought about it until I was facing him now.

"I had to inform Josette." I raise a brow. Okay so he phoned Josette and told her about the whole incident, I would have done it after I looked at Damon's wounds and made sure he was okay. I would have phoned her as well, but then again he was head of security so he had to inform her of any and all incident that did happen at the hospital, so it wasn't that unusual but I guess what he said after this was what this was all about.

"And?" I ask placing my hand on my hip waiting for him to continue, I furrow my brows… There was a 'but' I knew it, it was looming in the darkness like a shark in the deep blue see. I could see the fin poking out making its way towards me. All I needed now was that Jaws back ground music as he told me what was going on. I wasn't going to like what he has to say, or what Josette had to say. I already knew it.

"She wants to see you tomorrow at 09:00 in her office about what happened." I tilt my head to the side, that wasn't what she said and I knew it, he was just being diplomatic about the whole thing, but that was what I liked about Ric. "Enjoy your last few moments with your patient." This was said a bit lower and I had to strain my ears to even hear what he said. I frown because I could not believe it, they couldn't take Damon away from me, they couldn't just do that, I mean so my patient tried to commit suicide, every patient does it now and again, there was nothing to worry about. Okay I didn't mean it like this but they first needed to understand why he did it before they jump to conclusions.

"What?" I find myself saying and Ric almost looks like he feels bad about what he had just said, like he regretted telling me this piece of information. Still they could not take my patient without me giving him over to another doctor, and I would not be doing that. Damon was my patient and believe me there was no way any other hospital nor doctor would accept him, not in this life or in the next. I knew the trouble I was getting into when I accepted him, when I signed my name on the transfer papers, that hasn't even left Josette office yet.

"We'll talk about this later." Ric says and I know that we shouldn't even be speaking about this when my patient was right inside the cell next to us, he could probably hear every word, he most likely heard Ric right now when he told me the absurd news. How would Damon react to this? I was actually terrified to know what was running through his thoughts at the moment. "I'll go and get a medical kit so you can look at his wrists." Ric says casually, turning on his heel, walking down the hall, slower than usual. He wasn't even in a hurry. Should I find this strange or not? Yes, I found this whole situation strange.

Fuck this. I walk to the door and turn towards the brightly lit room, the light almost blinding me in the process. My patient is sitting on the bed, luckily fully dressed in the clothes I got for him, slouched over, his arms on his legs, he seems to be looking at the wound he had inflicted on his wrists. They had stopped bleeding thank god for that, I wasn't sure if I could handle more of his blood on my hands. I clear my throat and he instantly looks up, his eyes meeting mine, they seem brighter than they did. He scans his eyes over me and he smirks, I don't find it revolting that he's checking me out, I almost smile to him but I just keep calm, staring at him. "I thought you wouldn't come back." Damon say and I can hear the desperation in his voice, did he really think I would just leave him? I did say that I would look at his wounds. And here I was.

"What? Did you actually miss me?" I ask with a flirty smile on my lips, I saunter into the room, my feet barely making any noise as I walk, he's watching me glimpsing at my feet for a few seconds, I watch him smile, he like's seeing me like this, this casual. I would have liked to cover myself in a jacket maybe but I guess I would just have to endure the looks he was sporting my way until I looked at his wrists. I could do that. I make my way to where he is sitting on the bed. I shouldn't be playing with fire. Not like this. But it doesn't stop me for one second. I felt so vulnerable right now, I wasn't in my usual work attire, I was in a tank top sporting a shit load of cleavage, a bit of my stomach showing, giving a glimpse of the skin between my navel and my waist band of my sweat pants and I was barefoot. I didn't even walk around like this when I was alone with Tyler.

I hear him chuckle softly, he's watching me, his eyes following my every step until I am in front of him and I kneel down in front of him, my cleavage almost in his face. Even thou I was a few inches away from him I could feel his body radiating heat and that made me shiver again, he was so warm. "No, but it seems you missed me, didn't you get enough of a show in the shower? Now you're here to seal the deal?" I blush at his words but something I have learned about him in the few times I have seen him was that he opened up a bit more when you played his game. When you talked like he talked, played like he played.

"Not on the first date sweetheart." I purr with a wink as I reach out towards his left arm, he remains completely still as I touch his skin, my fingertips traveling over his skin and is that goose bumps on his skin? Something I have notices as well, he dislikes it when you touch him, he's not that fond of touching, if he touched you then so be it, but just don't touch him. Right now I wasn't sure if he was going to swat my hands away or let me continue. I look at the cuts, studying them as I run my finger along the horizontal cuts he had made with the shard of mirror, the cuts wasn't too deep and I could probably just place some bactroban ointment on it and bandage it up. But I might just know why he had done it, this now prevent us from confining him, from placing him in either hand cuffs or a straitjacket, well played Damon, well played. "Why did you do it?" I ask in thought as I examine his wounds lightly creasing his arm as I go. I hear a soft moan escape his lips.

"Do what?" Damon asks like he had no idea what I was talking about and right now I'm testing him, I want to know what's going on in his mind, what was he thinking. If he was going to let me in, I desperately needed to know if I could trust him, if I could understand what was going on in that beautiful head of his.

"Cut yourself silly? Your skin isn't paper you shouldn't cut it." I say with a soft smile as I move to his other wrist and I examine the cuts, there is one deep gash that would probably need stitches, I'm not good with that kind of thing but I'll see what I can do to ensure that these don't leave permanent damage on his soft skin.

"Why do you care?" his question catches me of guard, he almost sounds harsh, was it maybe because I called him silly? I look up into his blue eyes, they captivate me for what seems like the longest of times. "I'm a lost cause Elena, I'm losing myself with every minute I spend in this hell hole." His word stung, worse than the fact that Tyler might be cheating on me, worse than that time I fell and broke my arm. His words actually hurt me to the point where I lean forward closing the distance between us. Why would I not care for him? How can one person feel like this like no one could or would care for him? How can he feel like he's losing himself when I'm trying my level best to find him? And I wanted to find him, the real him. I was going to find him.

"Listen." I say a bit louder then I intended but his attention remains on me. "I will lose myself if it means that I can find you." I softly say and I mean every single word that leaves my mouth, his eyes go wide for a mere second like I shocked him with my words. I don't know what came over me, why those words had left my mouth but that was how strongly I felt about my patient at the moment and the thing is I knew that tomorrow, tomorrow might come and they might take him away from me, I might not even be his doctor the moment I leave this door but it made me want to be here so much more. It made me want to help him so much more, spend time with him and just understand him.

"You say that like you don't even believe yourself." Damon says a bit unsure and I think now this place was really getting to him, that he was now only lashing out at the fact that I was trying so hard. I was trying so hard to understand him. I don't think anyone has ever done anything for him. "I heard your rent-a-cop tell you that you should enjoy your last few moments with me… Does that mean they're taking me to a new doctor, that I will no longer be handled by you?" So he had heard it, who was I bluffing anyway, of course he heard Ric say that. I actually think that Ric wanted him to hear it.

"You heard that?" I softly ask. No point in hiding it from him, he would know sooner than later. Once he was assigned a new doctor I wouldn't be able to see him again. I would not be allowed to see him because it might interfere with his evaluation. I knew how Josette's head worked and she would probably think that he tried to commit suicide because he didn't want me as his doctor, that I was the problem.

"It was hard not to, I don't want another doctor…" his velvet voice a whisper as I look up to him, he was serious, Ric intentionally said that for him to hear, what was Ric getting at? He was just making my patient worse by informing him about this. "I'll only work with you." His eyes look away from mine for a few second and then he's focussing on the door. Ric must be back or Marcel either way someone was at the door. I look to my side and indeed it was Ric, he walks into the cell casually and he places the medical kit next to me. I glare towards him and he just sighs.

"I'll be mopping up the floors if you're looking for me." Ric calls over his shoulder and he seems so nonchalant, like he doesn't even care that he's leaving me alone with my patient who I remind you is a sociopath serial killer. I doubt that Ric even trusted him enough to leave him without confines but then again this was the last few moments I would be spending with Damon so he might as well give me some privacy. He might loosen the reigns just because I wouldn't see him again.

"Thanks." I say hard enough for him to hear me, I grab the medical kit and pull it towards me, opening it next to me as I look over the contents. I leave his wrists momentarily and I start to look around the medical kit until I can no longer hear Ric's footsteps in the hall but I do hear the security door to this wing shut and I am once again left alone with my patient, absolutely alone, if something happened to me now they would not be able to get to me in time. The trust that I have in Damon was actually surprising, this whole night was a change in events to say the least. I look to Damon and his eyes are narrowed in on mine again, he's studying me again.

"You're my favourite." He says offhand and I focus in on him. Our eyes meet as I watch him, my hands fidget somewhat because I have no idea what he was talking about.

"Favourite what?" I wonder aloud and it scared me how at peace I feel while being in this cell with him. I watch him smirk, he looks so damn attractive when he smirks. There should be a law for a man to not be that attractive.

"Oh well," he stammered. "Well just that. My favourite pair of eyes to look into. My favourite name to hear when they tell me I have a session. My favourite way to spend an hour every other day. Fill in the blank, Elena…I left it at favourite for a reason…" he leans closer to me, his face just above mine, we are a mere inch apart from one another. I have no idea what to say back but to tell him what he wants to hear. What I want to hear.

"You're my favourite too." I whisper and to be honest, he was my favourite patient and that is when I feel his lips, as he places them lightly to my parted lips in a soft peck, he stays there for a few seconds but he pulls away and I am dumbstruck as I look to him in complete and utter surprise. Had he just kissed me? Did that just happen? That couldn't have just happened. I mean I might be imagining this. But I knew I wasn't. When he kissed me it felt like a storm was rising beneath my skin, and I enjoyed it. Every second that it lasted.

"Then stay as my doctor or I might give this hospital a reason to fear me..." he trialled off as he pulled back and I still feel like I am glued in place as I stare at him. Was he threatening me, was he threatening the people of the hospital? What did he even mean by those words? I was so confused at the moment that I didn't know what the hell to think. I want to say something, anything but I can't find my voice, and I can't tell whether I enjoyed or regretted that attempt of a kiss but I stumble back in the process and fall flat on my ass. He seems amused as he stared at me, his wrist still wresting on his legs.

I open my mouth to reply, to say something but there is absolutely nothing. I didn't expect this, I didn't know what to do, or what to say or if I wanted him to do it again. But it should have never happened in the first place, this was not professional at all. Fuck. I shake my head. I look to the medical kit and it's like I go into a complete frenzy and he knows that he has won, he has won a battle that was yet to erupt. He had won me, he owned me now. I grab for the bactroban and I open it, my fingers are playing fools as they fidget with the opening and once it's opened I almost spill all the contents onto Damon's arms, but I couldn't care less because I just wanted to finish this and get out of here before something else might happen. I felt this need to get out of here, I wanted to get home and just clear my head to get away from all this crazy.

I spread the ointment over the wounds and he doesn't even flinch as I do this. I'm caught in this suspension of time, the minutes just melt together, feelings get muddle, and my head feels both heavy and airy at the same time "Elena…" my name rolls of his tongue and it sends a shiver down my back and I instantly look up towards his eyes as I move to his other arm. "Sometimes we put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down… You care more than I thought was possible." The words seem odd but strangely enough they were true. I did care enough to break down all the wall that was currently erected.

"Please just stop." I find myself saying grabbing for a bandage. I start with his right arm as I tie the piece of material around his arm to prevent any bleeding and too keep the wounds from pulling open. But I'm, not even sure why I am doing this, I could leave the wounds open to dry, but then again I didn't want him to bleed all over the bed tonight if they started bleeding again.

"Stop what?" Damon asks and I shake my head. He needed to stop everything he was doing, he needed to stop this shit, so I could be his doctor, so I could evaluate him, so I could get him to leave… I didn't want him to leave did I? I didn't want to finish the evaluation if I knew that he would be taken away again. Why? Why was I feeling this for a person I barely know yet it felt like I knew him since we were both born. What was going on? Was I losing my grip on the patient? Was I losing my grip on myself and on the situation? I couldn't be too sure of anything. I just knew that right now I felt too overwhelmed to do anything.

"I'm your doctor Damon, I need to take care of you, I can't have you doing this…" I trail of moving to his other hand. He knew exactly what I was referring to, what I was talking about. "I am strictly here to evaluate you, nothing else." I say and I must have thought that out loud because I can already see the cogs in his mind working hard to work that against me, to turn my words against me and this could have been the single thing that could lead to me losing his trust. "Don't place me in an awkward position please?" I ask in a rush almost pleading and he chuckles like this is all a big joke to him but somehow I know he's just reflecting.

"Then promise me you'll remain my doctor." Damon says and I can see the threat in his eyes, it's looming there in the depth of his soul. This would not be a promise but more of me taking a plea deal.

"We'll see." I say as I finish up his arm and I rise to my feet in one swift movement stumbling somewhat. "Why do you want me so badly anyway?" I find myself asking as I reach for the medical kit placing everything back the way I found it and closing it securely as I look back towards the raven haired man who seems to be unaffected by his surroundings, by this situation.

"I want what I can't have…" I raise a brow. He wants what he can't have? Surely he wasn't talking about me and if he was, in what way was he referring to? "Besides you're the only person I can handle around here." He continues and this makes me frown deeply. I find myself blushing a beet red as I turn my head from him.

"We'll see what happens in the morning." I say as I make my way towards the door of the cell and I turn to him one last time my eyes meeting his, he's still in the same position he was when I got here, the only thing that changed was he had bandages on his wrists and he was smirking like the cat whole stole the cream. "Tell me why you tried to commit suicide?" I ask one last time hoping that he would tell me the truth this time around. That this wasn't just a game he was playing and that I could take him serious because right now everything felt like a joke and that he was toying with me.

"I didn't try to commit suicide." Damon calls to me innocently and I raise a brow, was he going to continue or was he going to leave me hanging a bit more, I wasn't sure if I could handle that. "I just hate hand cuffs and straitjackets… besides I got to see you." Damon calls and he's completely sincere as he says this. I give him half a smile, it's forced as I start to walk out of the door. I still had no idea what was going on in my head, and now there was the 'kiss' more like a peck but still it only seemed to make things more awkward then it already was.

"Good night Damon." I call to him as I close the door and it instantly locks. I liked the new technology and all, maybe I would keep Damon in these cells if he remained my patient. I tried to get my mind of off everything but it was like a boomerang going back to my patient and what had happened, tonight was one big mess, situation after situation.

"Sleep tight Elena… Have sweet dreams about me…." I hear his voice as I start to make my way towards the main hall and to where I knew Ric would be waiting or cleaning or what the hell even he was busy doing. That last statement just had this effect on me that left my stomach making a flip flop and it wasn't as unpleasant as I thought it would be. I wouldn't be dreaming of him, well maybe but hell I would not mind having him running around in my dreams from time to time, that was the only place I could indulge into my dark side and think of everything that I would and could do to my sociopath. My sociopath, it actually had a ring to that. Still it unnerved me that he held this much power over me, that he could make or break me, and currently one more push and I would fall and shatter, it felt like that kiss made him my legal custodian and I didn't like the thought of that.

Things could not get any worse or complicated than they were already right? It was too soon to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 9

 _My black fire's burning bright,  
Maybe I'll go out tonight._

"That is absolutely absurd!" Klaus was actually yelling, who knew he had it in him. "Elena can't continue being his doctor if that happened, I mean he tried to commit suicide and then she had him walking around the hospital without being confined, which is rather risky. Dangerous!" He says his blue eyes meeting mine for a few seconds and I know that he has a valid point. Yet I never knew how passionate he really felt about this until this morning, how passionate he was about my sociopath. We are currently in Josette's office talking about Damon's suicide attempt and the fact that I let him loose, it wasn't even as bad as it sounded, they were clearly over exaggerating. They have no idea that it wasn't even a suicide attempt as per say, he just didn't like wearing a straitjacket nor handcuffs, I think it was rather well played. And I mean he hasn't done anything to me to make him seem a danger to me or to the other staff or patients. If he wanted to he could have attacked me and Ric last night. Well he did attach me with his mouth… I blush at that shaking my head slowly to rid myself of the thought. He's as harmless as a little bunny rabbit. I think this must be the calming tablets talking. I took them before coming to work. And not just one, I took two for safety because I knew that I was going to get worked up.

I barely slept last night, the only thing that was on my mind was Damon and his lips on mine, I had the most vivid dream about him, kissing me, touching me, fuck I would be lying if I said I wasn't hot and bothered and frustrated. I was beyond frustrated for fucks sake. I almost tried to purchase my very first vibrator on the internet, it only took two days to ship. I shake my head. I should be trying to forget the fact that Damon was clouding my dreams with his body and other parts as well. But it was so hard not to remember his lip on mine, soft like a rose pedal.

"Why not? I don't see the harm in keeping him as my patient?" I find myself saying as I watch Josette and believe me she was not happy about the whole situation if you can even call it that in the first place. This has never happened on her watch, well she never had a patient much like Damon Salvatore, even if she did, she would not be able to handle him, I was barely doing that. He was like nothing else we have ever had in this hospital before, sure we had a few people who tried to commit suicide but that was the reason they were in here in the first place. They didn't try to do it in the hospital.

"He tried to commit suicide Elena, how can that not be seen as serious?" Josette asks and her voice is deadly calm and it frightens me, it was the calm before the storm. "Maybe he has a problem with you." Josette says and I raise a brow because that is bullshit but I knew that she would think that. I just knew that she would think I was not compatible with him when I knew first hand that we were compatible and that he wanted me because Damon was the one who told me he wanted me and no one else. I believed him when he said that. I would like to see either of these brilliant doctors try to have a session with him, just one session. I knew for sure Josette would not be able to handle him. And Klaus? Klaus might just irritate him to the point where we might sit with a murder on our hands. Well that's how I currently felt, I wanted to strangle the shit out of Klaus because he was being a complete ass.

"I'm warning you, do not take my patient. I will not be held accountable or responsible if you take him from me and something does happen." I say as I cross my knee over my leg, I was warning them like Damon had warned me the night before, yet I had no idea what he would do if they did take him away from me. What would he do to them? I mean they could put him away just if he tried something. I doubt he would do something but it's the principle, they couldn't just take him from me, he was my responsibility.

"Clearly you cannot handle your patient so we need to move him, we need to intervene." Josette says and I don't know whether I am angry or hurt or pissed of about what she had just said. This must surely be the rage that she's feeling concerning the current situation. I just cross my arms over my chest as I look to her, well I was trying to intimidate her but I was failing dismally, she was actually serious but the look on her face was apologetic. She didn't believe her own words and she secretly knew that I could handle him.

"I'll be taking him over as my patient." Klaus says and I blink twice, had I just heard him correctly? Did he just say what I thought he had said? Was he going to take Damon away from me? I can't help but feel protective over my patient as I stare at Klaus in disbelief. Was he going to be the doctor that solved the mystery that is Damon Salvatore the Angel of Death galore? I almost laugh at how witty I am but I need to remind myself that we are currently in a meeting and this was a very serious and sensitive matter at hand. I could not just burst out laughing for any reason. I would look like some sort of a maniac. Damon was important, to this hospital and to me, mostly to me but if anything happened to him then it would affect me. So they couldn't just take him from me just because they thought I could not handle him. I was the only one here that was willing to handle him so they were barking up the wrong tree.

"I'm warning you both, leave him in my care. It was one incident and I think it wasn't even to look like a suicide attempt. " I say a bit more loudly earning me two glares from both Klaus and Josette, they didn't believe a word I was saying. What did they think I was not serious? That this was just routine and I was playing around, I actually feel hurt that they think that I am incapable of dealing with my patient, of evaluating him because I was the best at what I did. They didn't see me among themselves and looked down on me, how condescending? This was just a fucked up situation that I really just wanted to wish away.

"Elena just sign the case over to Klaus. Let him just test the field with your patient and see if he can conduct the evaluation." Josette says and I can see that this wasn't even her or Klaus' decision, this was most likely the decision of the State, they must have heard about the incident and now Josette and Klaus was doing damage control, trying to cover up this big mess, that wasn't even a mess in the first place it was a miss conception. The State had no say in how we dealt with our patients, they were our patients after all, but I guess this is what happens if you accept a high profiled case and you get a huge grant to keep him. Typical.

"Fine. But if something happens don't say I didn't warn you." I say as I rise to my feet, I turn on my heel and look to the two behind me, Josette seemed apologetic and Klaus seemed terrified, he actually seems scared that he would be taking over the case. "By the way you're first session with him starts in 10 minutes." I say as a matter of fact and I start to make my way towards the door, I couldn't do anything but do as they asked. They were my superiors so I could not question their decision. I just could not believe that this was happening. Were they really going to take Damon from me just like that? Was I that incompetent to not handle him? I mean I knew why he did it, but they clearly thought he was trying to commit suicide, when in all fact he just didn't want to wear handcuffs, he didn't want to be confided and I could understand that.

"I know. Would you do me a favour and just sit in with this session?" Klaus asks and I stop dead in my tracks as I reach for the door, I lightly place my hand on the door knob, why would he ask such a thing? I wasn't good enough to deal with my patient but he needed another Doctor to sit in when he was handling the same patient, why would he even be considering me watching over his session if he clearly thought that I was incompetent and not worthy. In my right mind I want to decline and tell him no, I want to tell him to go fuck himself but I stop before the words spill from my mouth.

"Sit in on your session?" I ask turning towards both Josette and Klaus as I look aimlessly at them, I can see the fear in his eyes, he doesn't really want to do this, he doesn't want to take this patient but there wasn't getting out of this, they were forcing Damon on him, well maybe it's what he deserves. They wanted to play with the big boys so they needed to figure out how to handle it.

"I'm moving the session to the interview room, you can sit in on the other side of the two way mirror… Please sit in on the session, I really don't know what to expect or how he might react." Klaus says and it's almost like he's pleading me not to leave him alone with Damon, was he really that afraid of the patient? I regard him for a moment, mulling the thought over in my head. He was unsure of himself, he needed an audience to do what he does best, even thou Damon would have no idea that this would be happening, he will be bombarded and surely he would not be too happy about the current arrangement. But I might as well sit in just to make sure Damon surely does not try something with Klaus. But even if he did, what could I do? I would be on the other side of the mirror.

"Do I even have a choice?" I ask raising a brow and I can see Josette's worried look as she looks towards Klaus they clearly didn't know how to treat the patient of handle him but they were looking at me for all the answers, double standards anyone? I would be lying to myself if I said no I didn't want to sit in, I didn't want to look over the session but it might be the last time that I actually get to see Damon before his evaluation can be completed and he's sent back to prison because I know that Klaus would finish it as soon as possible and send him off so he would be someone else's problem. "Fine." I huff and Josette makes eye contact with me as she smiles towards me, she clearly seems relieved that I was willing to do this.

"I'll sit in as well." She says and I raise a brow, okay so we were going to be an audience while Klaus treats the patient. Great. I turn back to the door and I open it pulling it and then I walk out without another word. They were taking Damon from me, I just could not believe that. I didn't want them to take him, I actually wanted to keep him for myself. I wanted to be his doctor. Well I wanted to be more than just his doctor but I would keep that bit of information to myself because no one else needed to know about that and my growing attraction towards him. I start to make my way towards my office, pulling my phone from my pocket.

I was beyond relieved when Marcel found me last night and he had my phone in his hands. I had left it in the car as I suspected, it must have fallen on the floor when I got out. I felt beyond disappointed in myself that I actually thought that Damon would steal my phone from me, he never had that intention. I was happy to see that Marcel had managed to find my car keys as well because when I got here last night my world flipped upside down and the only thing I could think of was my patient and whether he was okay. I didn't care about where I placed my keys or if I might have lost my phone but in the end I found both.

I look at the screen and sigh, I haven't heard anything from Tyler since last night at the restaurant, absolutely nothing. I wasn't sure if I should be okay with it or if I should entertain that little idea that Damon had planted in my head last night that Tyler was actually cheating on me. I couldn't find it in myself to actually care whether he cheated or with who. If he didn't even care enough about me to send me a drunken text or a dumb ass phone call then so be it, I would not waste my time on childish things anymore. I would surely have a talk with Tyler during the weekend and maybe we can establish what the fuck is going on but right now I just wanted to sit in on the session with my former patient and finish my day. I wanted to go home, and drown my frustration with one, maybe two bottles of wine. But I would not keep count, if it lead to three or four bottle or more bottles it wasn't my problem, and I would never know but I would not limit myself.

I walk towards my office placing my phone back into my pocket, but stop in front of Bonnie's office. It seems that she was actually getting her paper work up to date; you know how I can tell that? There were papers scattered everywhere from pillar to post. I poke my head in and look around the room spotting her on the floor next to her desk, she's busy filing something. I raise a brow, with this job came a lot of paper work which Bonnie wasn't very fond of. She delayed it for the longest periods of time hoping someone would just forget about it, but she did not have that luck. Josette must be inspecting patient files again if it looked like this at the moment it could only mean that. Luckily my paper work was done and ready for inspection if Josette decided I was the lucky one which I doubt. She liked picking on Bonnie and Klaus because they didn't keep their files up to date.

"Bonnie?" I call into the room and the dark haired girl looks up, her glasses on the tip of her nose, her mouth slightly a-jar as she looks to me in complete wonder and I almost want to pinch her cheeks and tell her how adorable she looks right now. She almost seemed surprised that I was standing in here in the door frame watching her. I really haven't had time to speak to my long-time friend since earlier this week, we have both been so busy with patients and sessions. I should maybe invite her over during the weekend for some girl time. It would be well deserved after the stressful week we had.

"Hey Lena. What's up?" she asks as she looks down to the patient file she was currently busy with, I recognised it as Enzo Rodrigues file. The poor man lost his girlfriend and their unborn baby in a car accident, it wasn't even his fault but he blamed the whole incident on himself. He couldn't handle the post-traumatic stress and he ended up trying to jump of off Wickery Bridge, let me just say that he failed because the fall only hurt, it wasn't enough to kill and since then he has been in Bonnie's care. She saw him at least three times a week seeing that he needed health care and psychological care. He was getting better and better with each passing day and that's why we were here in the first place right? To help people get better. But secretly I think that had to do with the fact that he liked Bonnie, I saw the stares and glances he gave her when no one was looking. The feeling wasn't mutual from Bonnies side thou and she only saw him as a patient.

"Not much. You busy with filing?" I ask as I walk into her small office but I stopped near the door, her office was much like my own, but at least she had a decent view of the gardens that surrounded the hospital. I only had a small window that was rarely opened due to the fact that the wind kept on blowing my papers away. But even if I didn't have a view, I was comfortable in my office and I liked it because it had a sense of being home since I never spent much time at home that is. But I could upgrade some of the decorations and I would eventually if I got around to it.

"Ground control to Captain Obvious." Bonnie says a bit sarcastically rolling her eyes as she starts looking around for a paper that she was looking for. I could help her if I really wanted to. But then again I had a session to attend to in a few minutes and once I got busy with her paper work there would be no end until everything was up to date. "Josette wants to do performance ratings and now she wants to check the patient files." Bonnie says as she finally sees the document that she wants and she takes it placing it in the file with a triumphed smile. "How was date night last night?" she asks and at this I look to the ground, I looked anywhere but her eyes and she looks to me raising a brow. "What happened Gilbert?" she asks and I just smile shaking my head from side to side.

"You didn't get the memo on my patients' suicide attempt last night?" I ask folding my arms over my chest. She frowns, no she had not heard about it, so she would have no clue about what was going on concerning Damon at the moment or she would not be giving me this dumbstruck look right now. "Yeah, so I ditched Tyler and came to the hospital to make sure my patient was okay." I say casually leaning against the door frame.

"Spill the beans and tell me all about it." She says as she closes the file and she places it on the ground next to another pile of papers that still needed to be sorted and filed. Her attention now completely on me as she stares at me in anticipation. I wasn't even sure what I was going to tell her. There was nothing to really say but I wasn't sure to what she was referring to as well. There was two incidents.

"The part where I ditched Tyler or the part where I rushed to the hospital to check on my patient?" I ask and now she's glaring at me as she looks around, she moves a few stray papers aside and then she has her shoes in her hands and she rises to her feet, slipping on her shoes as she goes, I almost laugh but this is how I knew Bonnie, she did her best filing without any shoes to trap her feet. She always told me that she didn't like her feet to be covered and if she could she would walk around bare foot each and every day.

"You don't look happy about Tyler so start there. Where it all began." Bonnie says walking around her table and she takes a seat on the white leather couch that is off to the side, she motions towards me to join her but I shake my head because I still needed to leave her office soon and once I sit down I was not going to get up. Because when we get started we don't stop and this session between me and her might continue well into our afternoon if we were not careful.

"I think he's cheating on me." I start and her mouth goes slack as her eyes go wide in disbelieve, Bonnie didn't believe anything bad about Tyler, to her he was the best option for me, the best candid. He was my one and only according to her and she had this grand vision of me walking down the aisle with him. I highly doubt that that would happen. "I mean he's secretive and stuff and just the way he was reacting or the lack there of, I mean we've been dating for a few months now and we still haven't had sex." I find myself saying and she just stares at me like I was lying or what she was hearing was complete nonsense. And here I was telling her the truth. But Bonnie rarely saw the bad in people she focussed on the good.

"Are you serious right now?" she asks and I just nod my head, pulling this funny face that indicated that I was not sure but I was serious. She almost laughs at that but stops as she furrows her eyes.

"I mean I heard rumours that he was hooking up with Olivia, and I'm not sure if they are true or not but I know that I would be devastated if it was true." I say running my hand through my hair in the process. I needed to make an appointment at my hair dresser, I was starting to get split ends. The sooner the better.

"Where did you hear that?" Bonnie asks and I look to the side of the office and then out of the door before I was sure there wasn't someone listening in on us before I dare speak. And I was not going to tell her that I heard this from Damon because that would just be outrageous. Then she would have a total field day, she would say I am crazy to believe anything that he was saying but then again that was what I thought but the more I thought of it the more I started to believe him, it actually made sense to the point where I was pretty sure that he was cheating on me, I just needed the proof before I would totally kick him to the curb for once and for all.

"Nurses like to gossip." I say, my eyes focusing on her once again. I sounded unsure as the words leave my mouth but I have never been so sure in my entire life. "And sometimes they do tell the truth you know." I continue to say and this time I sound a bit more sure about my facts.

"That's just insane. What do you think thou?" She asks her demeanour now serious as her eyes meet mine. I hated when she looked at me like that, all the playfulness of our friendship gone, it almost felt like she was psychoanalyzing me, but that would not be the instant because she knew better as to do that with me.

"I think that there might be a possibility but I don't have proof so we'll see what happens if something happens. I might just confront him during the weekend." I say as I turn to look at the clock hanging above her diploma. I can still remember the day that she got her diploma, well we got our diploma's together, then everything was still good, so care free. Now it has completely changed. It was almost time to go to the interviewing room and watch Klaus with my former patient. "Did you here Klaus is taking over Salvatore?" I say as I completely change the subject, I didn't want to speak about Tyler any further it was unnerving me and at this Bonnie frowns, she didn't know that as well, hell what did she know on this hospital? I mean there was a staff meeting or rather a de-briefing session this morning and I am sure that Josette discussed this matter with the rest of the staff including her as well. I just didn't attend it this morning. I didn't need it and I was already part of the situation so it was irrelevant for me to be there.

"What?" she asks in disbelieve.

"Yeah after the whole 'suicide attempt' they will be moving my patient to Klaus. He's going to start his first session in a few minutes, want to go and watch with me?" I say and Bonnies eyes lights up like the fourth of July. Why on earth would she get this excited about a mere session? It wasn't like Klaus was going to conduct a session with Lebron James. Then she would really have a reason to light up like that. Was she fascinated by my former patient?

"I would love to, I mean you never talk about your session with him and I still want to see what he's like. I want to see for myself what all the fuss is about concerning Salvatore." She all but blabbers as she rises to her feet again this time a bit faster and a bit more eager. I knew her words were true, but I believed in confidentiality when it came between a patient and a doctor. I rarely spoke to other doctors about my patients unless I was unsure about something or I needed advice or mentorship. I didn't like to advertise my session thus they were always isolated. Even my patients were isolated from other patients. It wasn't that I did not trust my patient but I just needed to build a concrete relationship with them in order to figure out what is wrong, and I needed them to trust me and there was no way someone will trust you if you were being dodgy.

"Then let's get going or we might just be late." I say as I turn and we start to make our way out of her office into the main hall to the investigation room, this auto be interesting. I actually wanted to see Damon's reaction and I wanted to observe Klaus. I wanted to see how he was going to handle my patient. And the method he would use to evaluate my former patient. I doubt that Damon would co-operate with Klaus, even speak to him. Damon would not like this one bit.

"How do you feel about the fact that they are moving your patient to Klaus?" Bonnie says from behind me and I look to her over my shoulder. I couldn't tell her that I was pissed off, and angry and displeased. She would know there was something else then, besides Bonnie knew me all too well and she would catch on pretty quick and that was the last thing that I needed right now. I needed to be unaffected by the fact that my patient was being taken away from me, and Bonnie should know better than to try her psychological approach with me by asking how I feel about situations.

"Incompetent." I reply as the interview room comes into view, I didn't want to go in that room. I remember watching my patient eat lunch in here earlier this week. Now I was going to watch as another doctor try his best to evaluate him. We move into the room swiftly and the interview room was still empty so that meant that Damon was still on his way. They hadn't fetched him yet. I move to the far left of the interview room and take a seat farthest from the door leading out of the room and the door leading into the interviewing room, Bonnie following suite as she takes the seat next to me.

"Won't Klaus mind if we observed?" I hear Bonnie say and I shake my head from side to side. She didn't know that he wanted me to sit in so I would need to tell her or she might think I was undermining my superiors. Sometimes she was too much of a goody-goody for her own good. The good girl façade was getting old really fast because I knew she was naughty if you can state it like that.

"He wants me to sit in so I doubt he is going to mind it of you join in." I say as a matter of fact and that's when Josette decides to enters the room, she looks to Bonnie and frowns and then to me, she gives me half a smile as she takes her seat near the door to the interview room. "You really think Klaus will be able to handle him?" I ask mainly just wondering aloud as I look towards Josette as she takes her seat next to Bonnie. Bonnie sees this little exchange and she frowns before looking to Josette as well.

"I'm not sure what to expect for either Klaus or the patient so we will have to see." Josette says looking back to the interview room that still looks as empty as it did a few seconds ago. I watch as the other door to the right opens, the first person to enter the room is Klaus, he has a file with a pen and something else I do not recognise in his hands. He walks around the table and stops in front of the empty chair as he takes the object I now recognise as hand cuff and I furrow my brows, what was Klaus going to do with the hand cuffs? Why did he even bring them into the interviewing room? I look Josette and she frowns as she looks from me back to Klaus. Was Klaus going to handcuff Damon when he got here?

I watch as he pulls the chair out and he takes a seat, he places the file next to the handcuffs and then he looks towards his watch as if he's looking at how much time he had left before Damon would join him in the small confines of the investigation room. I can see he didn't want to be in here, that he didn't want to evaluate the patient. He looks stressed, I can see it in the way that he's seated, in the way he fidgets with the file and push it with his fingers back and forth and then he moves the handcuffs from side to side and then back and forth. It's starting to make me feel uneasy as I watch him, not even taking my eyes of off him.

It seems like the wait for Damon to arrive is taking forever because usually he was in the session room before I walk in, they always had him ready early. What could be the cause today that he might be late? But soon the door is opened and he walks into the room his hands at his side, his head hanging, his hair hiding his face from my view. I notice Bonnie, and how she tenses up in her seat as she looks towards him, she's intrigued by the man on the other side of the mirror and I would be lying if I said that the feeling was not mutual but I was more than just intrigued. I see Ric walk in behind Damon but only to the point where he steps towards the other chair and he pulls it out and gracefully takes a seat in front of Klaus. He's wearing a new set of clothes, these are not the same as the ones I had gotten for him last night. His wrists still bandaged and covered but no indication that the wounds has started bleeding again. They still seem clear and white like the walls of the hospital.

Damon sits in his seat, but he's not slouched over like he usually is when I walk in to the room. I watch the door being closed as Ric finally leaves and then a few seconds later Ric joins us in the interview room, taking a seat next to Josette, I notice the small exchange between then but say nothing of it because it was not my place. Ric was also going to sit in on this session. I find it highly strange that there are four people sitting in listening to a session when it was actually patient / doctor confidentiality. I would never have allowed this. But then again this wasn't me, this was Klaus and he wanted a crowd to watch. He required an audience.

Damon looks up to Klaus who seems unaffected by the presence of the other male in the room. He just folds his arms over his chest and he stares at Damon. His glare is actually intimidating but I watch as Damon smirks shaking his head from side to side before looking down towards his lap. This was going to be quite interesting because I could already see Damon resisting.

"I am Doctor Michaelson. I will from now on be your doctor during your stay at the hospital." Klaus starts, seeming very professional, Damon looks up towards him in surprise maybe it was shock but it was completely fake because he already knew that he would change his doctors, he was playing him. But I can't help but wonder as I think I see a bit of disbelieve as well in Damon's eyes as he regards Klaus for a few seconds. "Due to your little incident last night, you will no longer be in the care of Dr. Gilbert." Klaus continues to explain what is going on and I can see how the cogs in Damon's mind starts to turn as he soaks up this new information. I can see the disapproving look he gives Klaus and I frown.

"Why?" Damon asks, I am actually surprised that he had spoken even if it was only one word, I find myself missing that velvet voice that belongs to him. I glance towards Josette, Bonnie and Ric and they seem beyond themselves that the patient has actually spoken. This was the first time that they had witness him speak since he was apprehended by the police. It was shocking the first time I heard him as well but the more we spoke the better it got. I look back to Klaus waiting for his answer and explanation.

"For all we know it was because of Dr. Gilbert that you tried to commit suicide." I listen to every word that leaves Klaus' mouth, Klaus is pushing Damon's buttons and that was not something that I would recommend but I can see that Damon doesn't believe it for one second he would sure deny it if given the chance. "Do you have a problem with Dr. Gilbert?" Klaus asks and Damon's eye flash around the interview room for a second like a rat looking for a way out of its cage. There was something seriously wrong about his reaction and this situation, he looked like a caged animal that was ready to do something unexpected.

"We need to get in there." I almost whisper and I can feel three pairs of eyes on me as they stare at me in disbelieve. But I was dead serious as I watch the scene in front of me.

Before Klaus can even continue, or get a word out otherwise I watch in slow motion as Damon rise to his feet in an instant, his chair falling down on the ground with a bang as he lunges forward to reach towards the handcuff, grasping them in one hand. Klaus is frozen in his spot as he watches in horror as this happens and soon the table is pushed to the side by my former patient, it tumbles to the wall making a loud nose and Damon rushes forward towards Klaus, turning the edge of the handcuff inside out revealing the sharp end with the rived edge. I don't know who is more shocked, me, Josette or Klaus as we watch the raven haired man approach Klaus with stealth that I did not know he possesses.

Damon grabs Klaus by his doctor's jacket and soon he is thrown to the wall with so much force that his head makes a thud sound. Klaus' head hits the two way mirror with such intensity that we only see blood and spilt cover the mirror from where his face connected with the mirror. I notice Bonnie pushing back, next to me and soon she is on her ass on the floor staring at the window in horror, she was not used to this, to these outburst by patients. Her patients never did something remotely like this. Josette's hand rises to cover her mouth that is ajar as she looks on in pure shock. Ric is complete frozen as he looks at the two men in the other room.

I feel like everything around me is moving in slow motion, time is passing to slowly to comprehend what the hell was really going on as I watch Damon, he has completely lost it as he pulls Klaus from the mirror and he punches him square in the jaw before almost throwing him against the mirror again, he uses so much force that I feel the impact on the other side of the window, it lightly vibrates on our side. I stare in disbelieve as Damon continues to beat the living hell out of Klaus, the blood trickling from his nose and mouth. We needed to stop this, we needed to stop Damon or he would surely kill Klaus if he continued.

Ric sets in motion and he is on his feet as he reaches for the door pulling it wide open, he rushes into the room without a second thought, Josette follow closely behind but as soon as they enter the interviewing room Damon grabs a hold of Klaus, almost choking him with his grip as he pulls him flush against his body, Klaus' back to his chest, he places the sharp edge of the handcuffs to Klaus' neck. Both Ric and Josette stop in their tracks as they look at my patient and Dr. Michaelson. The fear that I see in Klaus's eyes are nothing that I have ever seen before. It was real pure fear as I look at them through the two way mirror. I watch Josette put her hands up in the air, motioning that she surrenders. Ric has his tranquilized gun in his hands, it's pointed towards Damon's direction but this does not stop Damon and he continue to hold Klaus in his vice grip almost cutting of his air supply in the process.

"Where is Dr. Gilbert?" Damon sounds completely calm as his voice rings into the interviewing room filling each corner of the side room where I am currently in. I watch Ric pointing the gun towards him but this only makes him tighten his grip around Klaus' neck. Klaus struggles against Damon as he tries desperately to get away from the deranged lunatic but it seems the more he struggles the more Damon tightens his grip on him. Josette looks from Damon to Ric in the interview room and then she looks towards me, I'm not even sure that Damon knows I am in the room right next to him. "Should I repeat myself?" Damon asks a bit louder placing the sharp edge more firmly to Klaus' neck. This only made Klaus move more, fidget more. He was desperately seeking release.

"Please let Dr. Michaelson go." I hear Josette's soft voice as she starts to speak to Damon, she focusses back on Damon but he's not having any of that, her soft approach meant nothing to him and would get them nowhere. I never thought that his threat of last night was real and now here we were with the current situation. Klaus' life hanging in the balance because they did not want to listen to me and I took his threat lightly. Josette starts to speak again. "We can work this out without violence Mr. Salvatore." Josette says but this only made Damon glares towards her, he didn't like being called Mr. Salvatore but he starts to laugh as he shakes his head towards her.

"I want Dr. Gilbert. Now." Damon says in a demanding tone as he looks to the mirror and it's almost like he can see me on the other side of the window but his expression remains blank indicating that he can't see through the mirror. "Bring me Dr. Gilbert or this pathetic excuse of a human being will no longer continue to live." Damon says, he is serious and I could tell that by the tone of his voice, he was in no mood to play around or bargain with. So we better do as he asks and I should avail myself before Klaus would be sent away to the morgue in a body bag.

"Dr. Gilbert is no longer your doctor…" Josette counters but she is stopped when Damon presses the sharp edge of the handcuffs more firmly again Klaus' neck to the point where Klaus yelps in pain, but his movement seizes all together, he shouldn't even be moving because that only agitated Damon more. I watch as a few drops of blood making themself known as they starts to roll down from where the object has punctured his skin. If we didn't do anything, Klaus was really going to die and I didn't want his death on my hand. I knew I had warned them, but why didn't they just listen to me in the first place, because they think that they are better than me, they knew more than me. Now look what happened.

"Dr. Gilbert now, or he dies." Damon demands a bit louder. I look to Josette my eyes wide as I look back to him through the mirror and then back to her. I just nod my head towards her, indicating that she should just let me go into the interview room but she shakes her head from side to side stopping me in the process. Damon was going to kill Klaus if I didn't show up soon. I was sure of that, and I did not want to bury Klaus just about yet. She should not be hot headed right now and not give Damon want he desperately wanted.

"Okay." Josette finally says after a few second, but that might be because Klaus was starting to change colour in his face due to the lack oxygen, I take a deep breath, my legs are shaking as I start to move towards the door but a hand on my arm stops me before I can go any further.

"Don't," I hear Bonnie whisper from where she is still sitting on the ground but I pull my arm from her grip pleading her with my eyes to let me do this, she only looks towards the mirror then back to me but I only shake my head and I take that last step towards the door until I am finally visible in the door frame next to Josette making my presence known to the man that is now holding Klaus hostage, his eyes look to me, searching mine and he almost looks like a lost little child as his expression softens. I stop at the door frame as I look to him, my eyes wide with the sight of him choking Klaus, it made me feel faint as I just look to them.

"Damon…" I breathe out and he smirks when he hears my voice but he does not loosen his grip from Klaus, he keeps him in place. "Please don't hurt Dr. Michaelson." I continue, pleading with him somewhat not to hurt Klaus any further and at this Damon frowns. Like he doesn't know what was going on. Why was I pleading to him to let this man go, to not touch him or hurt him anymore? Like he disapproved that I would feel anything towards this man.

"I won't." He says but he still remains in the same position as he looks to me. I take a step further in to the room and I can see the looks I am getting from both Josette and Ric, they didn't approve of this, they didn't like it one bit but if I wasn't going to do this I don't know how I was going to get Klaus safely out of this room. Well I really didn't care at the moment if they approved it or not, I had to do this to ensure the safety of my fellow colleague even if I didn't approve of his antics and tactics sometimes. But Klaus surely did not deserve to die, not today. If he was going to die it would be far in the future when he was old and he had lived his live to his full potential.

"Would you let him go?" I ask as I take another step but this time I feel Josette as she grabs a hold of me stopping me from going closer to Damon. I look to her and I am pleading to her with my eyes to trust me. I knew what I was doing or I think I did and what I was getting myself into. I knew no one in this building trusted Damon, but I trusted him enough that he would not hurt or harm me. I look to his eyes and he seems conflicted for a moment as he looks to me. This seemed to be a do or die situation for him, he had to flee or fight. I pull my arm from Josette grip and stand more firmly as I look to him. "Please?" I ask. I watch his expression soften even more, slightly loosening his grip on my a-steamed colleague neck.

Klaus finally takes in a breath, he almost pants as he looks towards me. He was in complete shock as he stood there. But I couldn't focus on Klaus at the moment, I needed to focus on Damon, he needed to let go of Klaus and we needed to get Klaus out of here or Damon might still do something to him. "Before I let him go I want to set a few things straight. I want to make a few deals." Damon says as his expression hardens again and he looks past me towards Josette and Ric standing behind me, now he was speaking mainly to them.

"What do you…" I am interrupted as I hear Josette clear her voice.

"You are not in a position to make deals or bargains," Josette counters. This was the worst thing she could possible do. She was fighting a losing battle and if she didn't give Damon what he wanted something was going to happen to poor Klaus. Damon raises an eyebrow and then tightens his grip around Klaus' neck yet again choking him somewhat.

"On the contrary Dr. Laughlin." Damon starts, I hear Josette gasp, because how on earth did he know who she was? I'm a bit surprised as well but I keep my ground. "You have no other choice, or you might as well start making arrangements for Dr. Michaelsons funeral." At this I take another step towards Damon and now he was in my reach as I place a hand on his arm softly gripping him and he stops all movement, his arm going slack around Klaus' neck.

"Please don't hurt him." I plead as I stare into his ice blue eyes. "I'll listen to you deals, we can talk about it, but please just don't hurt him." I continue. Damon seems agitated by the fact that I was trying to get this man away from him. But he needed to understand I was just concerned about his safety. I really didn't want anything to happen to him if he might just kill Klaus and at this moment in time it was a sure possibility.

"I want Dr. Gilbert to remain as my doctor." Damon says more loudly, this is now pointed toward Josette and I have no say in it, it was her decision. "This is not a deal or a request but a demand." Damon continues slowly moving the handcuffs away from Klaus' neck, loosening his grip around his neck as well. I look over my shoulder to where Josette is glued to her spot, her eyes wide as saucers as she looks towards us. I can hear Klaus desperately trying to gather oxygen in his lungs as soon as Damon's grip is no longer choking him.

"Would you let Dr. Michaelson go if I agree?" Josette asks. My eyes remain on her, I can feel Damon tense up under my touch but he relaxes instantly, letting go of Klaus, we didn't expect him to loosen his grip on Klaus thus Klaus fell to the floor with a thud. I look back towards Damon and Klaus as Damon continues to stare at Josette for the longest of moments. I wonder what was going on in his mind right about now as I look into his eyes, they seem strained. "Dr. Gilbert will remain your doctor." I hear Josette finally say and I feel so relieved that I almost pull away from Damon. But my hand remains on his arm as he straightens up, the handcuffs still in his grip as he regards everyone in the room.

"I kindly request no more handcuffs." Damon asks, I frown towards him, didn't he know that he didn't have the upper hand anymore, that Josette can decline all and any further request that he might make now that he has released Klaus, but then again Klaus was merely a foot away from him and he could easily get a hold of him again, and I was here as well, so Damon was at a vantage point at the moment, if he didn't get what he wanted then he could do something to both of us.

"Don't make absurd requests. We need to confine you." Josette says and I am surprised by the authority in her voice as she speaks to Damon.

"I'll behave… as long as Dr. Gilbert remains my doctor. No more violent outbursts." Damon says. I think he can tell that I am shivering as I listen to them, I wasn't scared I was just apprehensive because this was not what we had expected and this had gotten out of hand for sure. "Besides your security guard over there can vouch for me, I'm completely harmless when with her." Damon continues as a matter as fact. I know I am in no position to say or request anything but this was a ticking time bomb and we needed to defuse it as soon and as fast as possible.

"I have a suggestion." I mumble and I watch as Damon's eyes move to mine, he regards me for a second.

"No, no more requests, no suggestions." I hear Josette say and we both turn towards her, my hand leaving his skin, and I instantly miss it, I miss his skin, the feel of it, the softness.

"I would like to hear Dr. Gilbert suggestion." Damon indicates and this is a very strange and awkward situation that I am currently in. But then again nothing about this was rational or normal. "Dr. Gilbert seeing that you are my doctor what would your suggestion be?" Damon asks, I want to look at him but I refrain from doing so. But I needed to figure out a way to get both Josette and Damon to calm down and act civil, I needed to ensure that both are happy before I could be happy. I had to suggest something that would keep the balance.

"Josette you want the patient to be confined, the patient is requesting that we do not handcuff him, my suggestion, when we convey the patient from and to places he will wear a straitjacket. It's a simple solution." I say and this sounds beyond ridiculous but it made sense to me and I am sure that both parties would agree to it. I mean Damon didn't say anything about the straitjacket thus we could use it. I watch as Josette looks to me then to Damon and then she looks to Ric, her arms folded over her chest as she contemplate whether or not this was actually a good idea.

"I'll agree to that." I hear Damon from behind me. But the thing was he didn't need to agree, Josette just needed to approve the idea.

"We need a guaranty that you won't try anything like this or what you did last night ever again." Josette finally says after a few moments of silence. She was giving him a rather hard deal, and I knew that he would slip up one way or another. "One slip up and we take Dr. Gilbert away, and we confine you at all times and you go back to where you came from." Josette says and I raise a brow. I knew Damon could do it if he really wanted to, he could be good and he could refrain from hurting anyone and staying out of trouble but the question was if he would.

"Deal." Damon replies from behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

Chapter 10

 _We can paint the town  
In blue._

After Damon agreed to the deal that was proposed by me he allowed Ric and Bonnie to pull Klaus from the room and take him to the infirmary, the poor man passed out from the events that took place but I could not blame him, it took a toll on all of us. He was Olivia's problem now thou, not mine, if she could take care of him like she was surely taking care of Tyler, Klaus would be fine. I shake that thought out of my mind. One of the other guards made his presence known at the entrance of the room and he watched us closely, never taking his eyes of off Damon, not even for one second. We just stood in the interview room for a few second as I tried to figure out what would be the next step from here. Damon still had the handcuffs in his possession and he could inflict quite some damage if he wanted to, and I would surely be his first target but he gave them to me without a problem or complain, placing them gently in my out reached hands and this shocked Josette, I don't think she knew just how deep our trust went when it came to each other. I had control over the patient and she could not understand how. Or why but then again he was my patient for a reason and not theirs, he had a certain hold on me and I had a hold over him. But then again I was a lot more understanding when it came to Damon. After requesting for a straitjacket I effortlessly place it on him and tied it to his back without a problem and he didn't even complain at my delicate touch.

Josette just stared, I'm not sure whether it was in shock or in awe but she was staring at me as I start to walked with Damon and the additional guard towards his cell, he wouldn't be going anywhere without me after this, it would be the hospitals best bet. There was nothing much that could be said after that, and she would surely have a mouth full when she came to her senses and spoke to me after she has her shit together. I just shake my head because I never thought that it would play out like this. I mean I didn't think that Damon would go to such an extent to keep me as his doctor, I must say that I am somewhat pleased that he went the extra mile to keep me. I know he pleaded with me last night but still this was more then I bargained for, I still needed to work the events of today and last night through my system to fully understand what was going on. I would do just that as soon as Damon was back in his cell. The guard is in front of Damon and I am walking behind him, watching him closely, I glance towards his ass ever now and again and blush as the image of him underneath the shower head pops up I roll my eyes at that.

As soon as we get to the cell the guard calls for the door to be opened and he takes a step aside before pulling the door open for Damon to enter. I watch as Damon move, his steps are planned and well connected like he's dancing on the tiles on the floor. His every step has a reason that I am unaware of and it has me captured. He walks into the cell and the guard looks to me, the look on his face questioning my sanity because after what happened the past few days I surely had to be crazy or I was slowly going crazy. "I'll take if from here, I need to take the straitjacket off, you can go and wait at the guards office." I say earning me another questionable look on his face and I know he thinks that this is risky and I shouldn't be doing this but then again he could see I could control the patient.

He nods his head, remaining complete silent as he takes a steps aside and soon he starts to walk away, this was my queue to move, I get to the entrance and look into the cell, Damon is standing in the middle of the room waiting for his jacket to be removed, he almost seems out of place in this white eerie room but it was a upgrade from where he was. I want to say something to him but I just don't know what I want to say or where to start. I was still shocked about everything that happened but then again I never knew he felt that strongly about having me as his doctor or was it something else that he was feeling towards me. I take a step into the cell and then another until I am behind him. "You're not too happy about my actions I take it?" I hear him say as I reach touching his shoulder lightly and I move my hand to the belt holding the thing in place. I slowly start to pick at it.

"Not really. It was a bit unexpected." I reply as I work on the jacket slowly like I was torturing him, he remains completely still, I can only sense his chest moving as he inhales and exhales. "You almost killed him." I mumble next to his ear and I pull at a string and this makes him look to the side towards where my face is as he regards me for a second. I'm not sure whether he's happy about the fact that he almost killed yet another person or if he was just surprised by my reaction about this whole situation.

"I wanted to…" Damon replies, his voice low and husky making me shiver, my hands stop for a few seconds as I look to his head, the side of his face. I watch him smirk, I have come to like that smirk on his face and then I continue working on the jacket yet again until it finally loosens and I watch as Damon slowly take it off, taking it in his hands and looking down at the material for a few seconds before he moves his hand towards me, he hands the jacket to me and I take it in my hands grasping it tightly. He turns and now he's fully facing me, I can see him clearly now, not through a two way mirror or from the side, I look to his face and I can't read his expression, it's between disappointed and angry and disapproving. I raise a brow at him because I can't understand the reason behind his mixed emotions. And then he takes a step towards me and I instantly take a step from him to the point where he has me against the wall of the cell. He places his hands on my shoulders grasping them rather tightly as he closes in on me, I let go of the straitjacket and it falls to the floor not even making a sound. "Why do you care so much for him?" Damon asks and his tone is anything but approving almost accusing as he says these words to me.

"What?" I ask a bit surprised not really sure what or who he was talking about but then again he might be referring to the incident that happened moments earlier, he might be referring to Klaus, he pushes me against the wall a bit harder than intended and I flinch in pain as my back hits the concrete, his face is really close to mine as he stares into my eyes looking for answers to his unanswered question that is just hanging in the air.

"Do you love him? Do you care for him?" Damon asks aggressively pressing his chest against mine, and I actually feel scared as I stare into his eyes, I'm fearing for my life at this moment as I stare into his deranged eyes that seem so wild at the moment, I can't understand this sudden change in Damon's mood or behaviour but it must have something to do with the fact that I repeatedly pleaded to him to not harm or hurt Klaus, to let him go. Did Damon think that we are more than just co-workers? Did he think that I felt any form of attraction to the older man who I only saw as a friend and co-worker? That I might have romantic feelings towards him? I just could not understand why Damon would think that or why he was acting like this. "Do you love him?" Damon almost yells pushing me to the wall yet again.

"No!" I reply trying hard to get out of his grip but it's pointless because his grip on me is like a vice grip, I place my hands to his chest as I try to push him away from me, because he's scaring me, he's hurting me, I have never seen him like this with me, so aggressive. But the more I tried to push him away the angrier he got, I could see the fire in his eyes as I watch him.

"Don't lie to me Elena." Damon says loudly and I think that the guard outside might hear him if he continues to speak like this, with this much volume, his nose is almost touching mine as he stares into my eyes. Was Damon jealous? Was he jealous of Klaus and how I valued Klaus' life? Did he really think that there was something else between me and Klaus then just a friendship? That was the only rational thought that I could think off, that he might think there was something between me and the older man. But there has never been, never will be. I would never feel anything romantic towards Klaus, he was more like a mentor and I could not imagine being anything of him but a friend and co-worker but I guess Damon didn't see or know that.

"I'm not lying Damon. Klaus… Dr. Michaelson is just a co-worker…" I say a bit more softly almost stuttering as I stop any and all effort to push Damon from me because it only seemed to aggravate him more, his grip tightening on my shoulders to the point where it became painful, if he continued this I would have bruise marks. I take in a deep breath but when I breathe I'm inhaling Damon and our breath mingle as we continue to stare at each other. What was going on, why was he re-acting like this? He was acting like I was his property, like I belonged to him and in a way I felt that he just had a hold over me. Because he knew he had some kind of hold over me and in a way I knew that I wanted to belong… to him.

Damon closes his eyes for a few seconds and it seems like he's trying to calm himself and when he looks back towards me, his ice blue eyes meeting mine yet again. "If he or anyone ever touch you again… I will not hesitate to kill them." Damon threatens and my eyes widen at that, was it another threat that he was making? Would he act out on this threat if it should happen that anyone else touches me in a way he deemed unappropriated? He moves in a bit closer, a quarter inch closer and his lips would be on me. "I can't let anyone ever lay a hand on you… I want to keep you all to myself…" Damon mutters and it reminds me of the previous night, of how he told me that he wanted me. Was he serious about that, about this, did his feeling for me run a little deeper than I thought possible? I gulp as I feel myself lightly shiver at his words and the feelings he was evoking in me. This was just too much. This could not be happening but I knew with every cell in my body that this was happening and I could or would do anything to stop him from doing just what he wanted to do.

"Damon…" I softly call his name, and I want to tell him that he should not be saying this, he shouldn't be thinking or doing this. That this is wrong but I can't find it in myself to tell him those words because it gave me a sense of belonging. It sounds rather fucked up when I put it like that but it was true on some levels. It made me feel like I didn't matter to anyone other than Damon and strangely enough I found comfort in that. I close my eyes as my senses are overtaken by everything that is Damon and for a moment I feel that I am drowning in him, but I am brought back when I feel his lips on mine. He slammed his lips against mine hard, kissing me, ravishing me overtaking my mouth with his tongue. It was unexpected but thrilling at the same time. It felt beyond dangerous and the thought of being caught made it all the more exciting. And it makes me gasp, it makes my body light up with so many feeling I have been keeping hidden, this only served to be a bad idea as I feel his tongue slip into my mouth.

I taste his tongue, he taste like bourbon as it roams freely in my mouth and I can't find it in myself to stop him, or to even engage any further in this kiss. I just grab at his shirt where my hands are still resting and I fist the material into my hands pulling it lightly, pulling him closer to me, urging him on to continue. This must have encouraged him even further because his hands move from my shoulders, slipping one behind my neck and bringing me even closer to him to the point where it feels like I just can't get away, I am trapped between a rock and a hard place and I didn't mind one bit about the situation.

His mouth moulds against mine, his tongue move against mine urging me to move as well, to contribute to this kiss that we were sharing, he wanted a reaction out of me, so if he wanted a reaction he would get one, so I started to kiss him back to the point where I suck his bottom lip into my mouth and I slightly nibble at it and that's when he pulls from me, I guess I must have bitten him in the process. I open my eyes, smirking somewhat and I feel slightly dazed and light headed as I stare at his blue orbs, they seem calmer than before. His lips turns up in a smirk or was that a smile? I couldn't be sure because I have never seen him smile before. My mind feels clouded as I try to focus on the man in front of me to make sure that this was real and that this wasn't just one of those crazy dreams that I have been having lately. "Mine." Was his last word to me as he pulls away, his hands still firmly holding me in place.

That's when I flatten my hands against his chest and almost push his from me but I keep him where he is, I keep him in place. "Don't…" I find myself saying and I feel overcome with feelings and words that wants to be spoken but I can't find it in myself to do what my mind so desperately wants me to do. I want to pull him closer, I wanted to kiss him again like there is no tomorrow, I wanted to feel his lips, his body, but this could be my minds way of just getting this sexually frustrated feeling out of my system and I might be enjoying this more than intended.

"It's already done…" I hear Damon say, my eyes focus in on his again as I try to figure out what he was saying. "Stop denying your growing feelings towards me, it's only going to get you in messy situations that you really don't want to be in with me." Damon continues to speak but I don't want to listen to him, I can't, every word that leaves his mouth is the truth and that's why I want to fight against it. I look to the side, the door to the cell was still wide open, and anyone could walk in here and find us in this compromising position, not that I minded our current position but someone else might not approve. Ric or Josette could walk in here and it would just compromise Damon's evaluation, surely then they would take me from him. I slightly push at Damon until he takes another step from me, not that I wanted to push him away but I needed to be discreet about all of this.

"I need to leave." I half whisper out of breath looking back towards those blue eyes that seem so optimistic, it seems he already thought that he has won me, maybe he has but I would not give him the satisfaction, I would not let him gain the upper hand that he clearly already has. But there was still an on-going battle in my head of how badly I craved attention and how this was unprofessional to the point where I would hate myself if something does happen. The thing is he is my patient and being involved with him just won't work. That would be defeating the ends of justice and the purpose, he might only be doing this to escape or get a lighter sentence or anything was possible. I needed to pull myself together and I needed to do what was right, and getting involved with Damon was not the right thing, it went past all my morals. Fuck I am pretty messed up.

"Elena," he pauses as he takes another step from me, removing his hands from me all together and I instantly miss his touch, his hands on me but this is better this way. I regard him for a second and it's like his mood has yet again changed to something I am not sure of just about yet. "Don't beat yourself up over something you know you want. In the end we all get what we want." Damon says bending down and picking up the straitjacket that I had dropped earlier when he pressed me against the wall, when he scared the living shit out of me, when he almost hurt me. He hands me the straitjacket and I raise my hand towards it, taking it.

"You sound pretty sure about yourself." I say as I place my arms next to my side, Damon narrows his eyes, he's observing me again, looking at me, studying my every move like I am some kind of subject that he needs to understand when in all fact he was my subject. "But then again you got me back as your doctor so I think anything is possible when it comes to you." I say taking a step to the side, if I wanted to leave I needed to do it now before I get more caught up in him.

"What do you want?" Damon asks, his question catches me of guard. I wasn't even sure how I would answer him because no one ever asked me what I wanted, to think of it, I didn't know what I wanted at this very moment. In the long run I wanted to help people but now, at this very moment I wasn't sure on how I was going to answer his question. "Elena, what do you want? What do you truly desire?" Damon repeats his question, but the second part makes me wonder. I desire? What did I desire? I desired Damon, but was it his mind or body or was it him over all? I shake my head. I should be desiring my boyfriend not another man, my mind should not be clouded by Damon when I had someone… The thing was I had Tyler, did I still have him? Did I still want him?

"I don't know what I want." I reply as I slightly turn to the door, I wasn't being completely honest, my mind was running in circles on this that I wanted yet I just couldn't think of just one thing, because everything lead to the man who stood in front of me but I couldn't all out tell him what I had just thought, it was evident what he wanted from me, what he desired, if that was what he desired. His jealousy that oozed from his soul earlier just proved the point. At this moment I wasn't sure about a lot of things but I was sure that Damon wanted me, he desired me in a way where only one thing mattered.

"You know what you want." Damon says as he smirks, like he has just read my mind. "You just don't want to tell me. Because you are scared that it might become a reality." Damon answers, how could he read me so well? He understood me better than any other person that I currently had in my life and it scared me. "Am I what your heart desires?" his words sent a shiver down my back as I watch him smile because he knows his question was spot on. I turn my back on him because if he was so sure of himself he already knew the answer to his question. I take a step towards the door but his voice stops me once again. "You don't have to answer me right now, but at least tell me at our next session. By the way when will I be seeing you again?" Damon calls to me.

"Monday." Came my simple answer, I didn't want to give him anything else other than a day of the week because I knew how right he was and it scared me, that I did desire him, that I wanted him, but right now my mind was fighting with my heart. Both of them not thinking rational and this might just turn into a war and I wasn't sure who would come out of it alive. I couldn't trust them to know what to do, or what to say. Maybe I just needed to take a step back and evaluate the situation at hand.

"Monday it is then…" Damon repeats and I can feel him smirking towards me, I just knew it in my bones. I take another step towards the door until I am standing on the outside, I place my shaky hand on the door and close it, the electric mechanism locking it as the door connects to the frame. "Dr. Gilbert…." Damon calls to me once again drawing my attention back towards him. I turn on my heel and I chance a glance at him even thou I know that I should not, it would only cloud my mind yet again.

"Damon?" I ask grasping the straitjacket tightly in my hand. If I didn't hold onto it right now I would be spiralling down into the unknown unsure of what might be waiting for me on the other end, it was the only thing that felt real to me at the moment in time. I could not think of any reason why he would be calling for my attention but I give it to him without a doubt.

"I suggest you get rid of that man who fails to appreciate you." Damon replies and I raise a brow, now he was talking about Tyler, I could tell you that much. I could see the threat in his eyes as he spoke of him, he disliked him a lot. The feeling was starting to become mutual between me and him. Tyler was another part of this puzzle that I call my life that I needed to solve at the moment but if this was a threat then I should surely adhere to the instruction. I just nod my head not even sure if I was going to do anything about it at this very moment. I turn and walk off towards the guard's office at the end of the cell block not saying another word. Everything was getting too much, it felt like I was bombarded with too much at the moment to deal with my life.

I look to my computer screen, it's blank and blank, currently my heart feels like that. I checked on Klaus earlier to see if he was okay, but he wasn't, he wouldn't be, he was everything but okay. He had a small cut on his neck and a broken nose which was to be expected. Yet I wasn't aware that Damon could or would do that much damage on a person for the sake of keeping me as his doctor. But he did prove me wrong as always. Klaus just glared at me once I stepped into the infirmary like he didn't want me anywhere near him. Josette looked up to me and she had a disapproving look on her face. I know that she was beyond angry with me but at least Damon didn't kill Klaus. That was the only positive that came out of this little debacle, I glanced towards Olivia and she just sent me a pensive look. Other than that I just went back to my office, I felt somewhat unwanted and it hurt. My office was the only place that I felt safe at the moment.

I sit back in my chair and sigh, like the weight of the world is on my shoulders and it was busy crushing me. What was I going to do concerning all of this? I needed to start to think about what I was going to do about Josette and the other doctors and how they would react towards me after this situation. I needed to think about what I would do about Damon, and what I was going to do about Tyler, not that Tyler was a top priority but he was linked to Damon so it might be a priority. I look to my landline. Damon had threatened to make the hospital fear him if they took me away from him and look how he reacted when they tried to take me from him. He even threatened anyone that dare lay their hands on me, but I think that was only when it came to Tyler. Apparently I was his and only his. Even if I thought his threat wasn't real I doubt that he would be able to do anything to Tyler seeing that he was locked up in the hospital and he would surely never see Tyler but I didn't want to take a chance. I don't know how I would react if something did happen to Tyler.

I reach for the telephones head set and bring it to my ear. I dial Tyler's number out of habit and wait for the telephone to start ringing. I didn't want to take any chances, even if Damon couldn't get his hands on Tyler. The fact was he made the threat and he would execute it if I didn't adhere to what he said and he might just do something to someone else at the hospital just to prove a point towards me and I couldn't dare let that happen. I didn't want any other person to get hurt because I didn't listen to him. The phone rings three times on my side until it's finally picked up and Tyler answers.

"Tyler Lockwood, hello." Tyler greets and I want to roll my eyes, he was so formal when answering the phone but in real life he was nothing like that but it might be because I was phoning from my land line and he didn't register the number. I wonder how I was going to tell him that we were not going to see each other anymore, that the thing between us is no longer there. I could use the information that I got from Damon to prove a point that he might be cheating on me but then again I didn't know if that information held any merit. Damon could still just have said those words to make me feel insecure.

"Hey Tyler," I greet and his side goes quiet for a few seconds as he registers who he was talking to, it almost seems like he didn't expect my call and that he didn't want to speak to me. "How are you?" I finally ask when the silence got too much to handle, he must be angry at me for ditching him last night but then again he never replied to my message that I sent and well he was on the phone when I tried to call him. So he couldn't be mad even if he wanted to be, I had all rights to be angry as well but I wasn't. It was actually petty that I would be angry over it, if I was in fact breaking up with him just now.

"Hey babe." I cringe when I hear him call me that, it made me feel dirty and underappreciated. "I'm good and you?" he asks into the phone. He seems a bit distant as he speaks to me but I guess he must either be busy or he might be angry. Or both. Or he just didn't want to speak to after what happened last night. Maybe Bonnie might have called him, but then again she went with me to the session and after that she's been with the nurses and doctors. She couldn't have told him what I had told him.

"I have been better." I reply, there is a shadow in my door and I look up only to see Josette as she walks into my office without warning. I glance to her and then towards my desktop, diverting eye contact because I really didn't want her to be here right now as I break up with Tyler. I should probably cut the call short and speak to her or I would never hear the end of it but then again I wasn't sure when I would be able to speak to Tyler again. "Are you busy later?" I ask in hopes that we could postpone the matter for a bit longer. I watch Josette sit on the chair opposite of my desk and she folds her arms over her chest, she wasn't in a good mood, but I could understand why, after what had just happened, it would be strange if she was not upset.

"Actually babe I'm going to be busy this whole weekend I have to help my mother with a few things for my father's campaign. Maybe we could do something on Tuesday?" I frown, I couldn't wait that long, I knew his father was the Mayor and he was running for Mayor again so I could understand why he wanted to help his mother, but he wouldn't be busy the whole weekend… But then again I only needed to tell him that we should see other people meaning that he should see other people because I wasn't sure what my future had planned for me or should I rather say what Damon had planned for me.

"That won't be necessary, I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore." I say a bit hasty, I watch Josette out of the corner of my eye and she raises a brow at my statement as well, she has no idea what's going on right now. "I think it would be better if we break up and we don't see each other anymore." I rush out looking back to my desktop as if looking for answers or anything that would keep my mind busy. But I can't seem to find anything and it seems that I might have shocked Tyler into complete silence. I knew he would wonder why the sudden break up but I had a few reason, the main reason was currently in a cell within the hospital but that reason I wasn't going to give him. I took his lack of response as a sign that I needed to end the call because there was nothing left to say. "Bye Tyler." I say and then I place the headset back on the receiver. I take a deep breath before looking towards Josette, I plaster on the fakest smile that I could. "What can I help you with Josette?" I ask and she seems dumbfounded as she stares at me.

"What was that all about?" she asks somewhat worried, she seems completely and utterly confused by what I had just done, I was confused myself but I just knew I would be delaying the inevitable if I just didn't come out and do it. I can feel my throat contacting, like there is something caught in it and the water that's brimming around my eyes but I won't let the tears fall over something that needed to be done. Something that I should have done. We were both stringing each other along, so this was the right choice, a good decision for our future.

"Nothing." I choke out and its hard keeping my emotions at bay, I roll my eyes in an effort to stop my tears from leaking and making a trail down my cheek. "How is Klaus? Is he okay? Are you okay?" I ask but it doesn't distract me as I wished it would. But I was Tyler's girl for a few months and it hurt like hell letting him go. But it had to be done. I bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from crying hoping that the physical pain would cancel out the emotional pain but it's not working.

"Elena, what's going on? Why did you just break up with Tyler?" Josette asks rising to her feet and she walks around my table to me, stopping a few inches before me before she leans forward and embrace me in her arms. I would not cry for that idiot, I would not feel bad for breaking up with him. Damon was right he didn't appreciate me; I was just too dumb to notice it, too blinded by his perfection. Fuck it. Fuck Tyler. That was what my mind was yelling to me but my heart was crying, breaking into pieces. I really did like him. And I would surely miss the idea of him.

"It's nothing Josette." I say as I try to regain my composure but it's a bit harder than I thought. I take a deep breath and mentally and emotionally I try to pull myself together. "It's just nothing." I say a bit more confidently as Josette pulls me to look at her straight in her eyes, she can clearly see through my façade but I could not care less. This was my situation and I needed to deal with it in my own way.

"What happened?" she asks again a bit more curious and I really do not feel the need to tell her about everything that has been happening but then again I might just feel a bit better if I did tell her some of it. Share my burden? But I needed to be careful in what I shared with her.

"We were just not working out, and I think that he might have been cheating on me." I say, I don't even falter as I say the words but they sound foreign to me, in one simple day I had come to terms that he might be cheating on me but I think I didn't leave him just because of that. It was just one of the few or many reasons why I am kicking him to the curb. And I think that I should be looking at the bigger picture and now I was seeing it, maybe Damon's allegations wasn't as absurd as I thought they had been.

"Why would you think that?" Josette asks she sounds beyond surprised, because like Bonnie she absolutely loved Tyler. Because Damon had told me, because Tyler was suspicious, because Damon told me that was what the nurses liked to talk about… I refrain from saying that because it might just sound absurd. I might be as crazy as my own patient for even believing a word that leaves his mouth, but I knew somehow it made sense. I might even suspect that when the dust settles down, he might just have the guts to ask Olivia out on a date. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

"I have my suspicions." I reply and then turn towards my desk again reaching for the damn picture of the two of us. I pull the frame closer and take out the back and then I grab at the picture, turning it to face me one last time before I throw it in the dustbin, not even giving it a second chance. The era of Elena and Tyler was over. "But it's okay, I'm okay." I say and I'm not sure who I was trying to convince now as I turn back to Josette, she has this look on her face that tells me that she feels sorry for me, and I absolutely hate it when someone pities me. I hate it when they feel bad for me.

"Elena your being evasive." Was it that apparent? That I didn't want to talk about the situation. I would much rather just want to forget it then continue lingering on it. I raise a brow and then just shake my head from side to side. I wasn't being evasive, I just didn't want to talk about it, and there was a difference. She just couldn't see it. Or maybe she just didn't want to see it. Maybe she just wanted to comfort me and I didn't need that.

"You came here to talk me, I doubt my relationship status was the subject." I say a bit more professional and she frowns, I must have offended her, I just hope she gets the picture that I just didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to tell her why I just broke up with my boyfriend over a phone call. I would have done it in person but then again I would have to explain myself to him and I didn't want to do that, nor did I want to wait till Tuesday to break up with him. I had to do it as soon as possible. I could not wait.

Josette sighs as she walks back to the chair she was in just a few seconds ago. She sits down and she seems a bit more serious now, more professional. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." Josette says and now I was the one frowning because here I thought she was coming in here guns blazing about how I reacted to the situation, how I handled the patient. "I should have listened to you about your patient. We could have avoided this whole thing if we just listened to you." Josette continues, on one hand I was angry at her that she was coming to my office now apologizing on the other hand I wanted to tell her that it was okay that everything is forgiven. But it hurts to think that she thinks I am unable to handle my patient, that I am incompetent.

"It's okay." I find myself saying because there was no point in fighting her even if her words of earlier hurt like hell they will too become something of the past soon. "Next time just trust me." I say. She almost seems relieved that I backed down so easily, that I didn't even try to put up a fight, right now I had nothing in me to fight, I felt powerless and drained and I wouldn't put on a fight even if I wanted to.

"Elena, you warned us something would happen… How did you know? How did you know to calm him down, to defuse the situation?" Josette asks, she almost seems uncomfortable as she asks the question, I knew it was lingering under the surface, that she wanted to know how I could handle the patient, how I did it. The thing is I just knew, I tried to understand Damon, to understand his actions. I spoke to him, I learned about him. I knew him. I touched him… That last thought just brings memories back of the peck on my lips last night and then I am bombarded with the feelings I tried to reject when he kissed me earlier, when I kissed him back. I shouldn't be thinking of that.

How was I going to explain to her how I knew Damon would do something if they took me away from him? I couldn't tell her that he might have overheard Ric telling me. That was something you never did in front of a patient. "I just had a bad feeling, he has violent tendencies, and it was bound to happen sooner or later." I rush my answer somewhat and I can see Josette frown, she knew I wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Beside he's my patient, I know somewhat how his mind works." I say this time a bit slower. She seems to buy this answer.

"He really does behave when he's with you. How did that happen?" Josette asks, she must have asked Ric after Damon had mentioned it to her.

"Trust goes both ways." I say and this catches her attention. She clearly seems amused by my answer. She raises a brow towards me.

"You got him to trust you? How?" she asks now truly intrigued.

"I don't know, it just happened." Like the kiss it just happened. Everything with Damon just happens. And I don't know how to explain it, I am unable to explain it. Or maybe I just don't want to explain it because I didn't want her to understand him the way I understood him, this was some kind of secret trust that we had in each other and I didn't want to share it with either her or the world.

"Yeah, just remember, you have to be crazy to understand crazy." Josette says and we both chuckle at her lame attempt of a joke but somehow I knew it was true. "Just be careful." She cautions like a mother would to a child. I nod my head to her in this regard. I was trying my best but when it came to Damon I loved to play his dangerous games. And he knew that or he would not have made advances towards me, he would not have told me that he wanted me nor would he have acted on his wants. I just knew that his wants would increase to the point where I would not be able to control it anymore. I could not let him get any closer than he already was. I could not let him take advantage of every single situation that presented itself to him.

I couldn't let him get any closer to me then he already was. I couldn't have him kissing me even if I wanted him to. And believe me the kiss from earlier still clouded my mind, it still had my skin burning with such an intensity that I just wanted to grab his head and have him kiss me again, to not stop his hands from wondering over my body. Touching me where I desperately needed attention. I shiver at that thought. The more I thought of it the more I wanted him to react on my thoughts and the more I would let it happen if the opportunity presented itself.

I look to Josette and then I frown, I shouldn't be thinking of this and this might just turn in a mantra I would daily repeat to myself. I sigh and turn my attention to my desktop again. "I should be getting back to Klaus. I left him in the infirmary. I think I might just give him a few days off." Josette says and it falls to my deaf ears as I just nod my head in her direction. There was something that I missed in Damon's case file. I pull his file closer and I don't even notice Josette leaving my office closing the door behind her. I open the case file and look at the reports placing them in sequence. There was something seriously off that I didn't notice until now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **I know I took forever and a day to update but hell I was busy, even when I wasn't busy I was busy with something. And I do take note of all the spelling error I am re-reading everything to rectify it, so when I am not fixing typo's I am working on a new chapter. I just noticed that my author notes of the previous chapter made no sense. I am so Sorry but here we go.**

 **I have decided to change things up, shout-out will be at the end of each chapter.**

 **I made a little change within the story, tell me if you notice and if you like it maybe I will continue.**

 **Thank you to everyone that left me a message and a review I appreciate it! There is progress in this chapter, and I think there is more then I wanted to give but I hope you enjoy it..**

 **Lols**

Chapter 11

 _I'm so hot, I ignite,  
Dancing in the dark and I shine._

I have no idea how the weekend passed me in such a blur, it was like one blink and it was over and done with, something of the past, I didn't even have time to salvage a minute or two too myself. It might have something to do with the fact that I had a well-deserved date with the bottles of wine I nursed after getting home but then again they were finished by Friday night and I had to go out again to get some more. So another trip to the shop was done early Saturday morning again. Sue me? I was thirsty. Would you believe it if I said that I have heard nothing from Tyler since Friday? What a fucking surprise right? Since I broke up with him over the phone, such a Joe Jonas move, I know? He must really be pissed off at me or taking my words way too seriously, which he should. But then again I knew where I now stood with him. There would not be an awkward break up phase where we try to avoid each other. But we were avoiding each other that was the thing. But then again I'm reeling because he didn't even try to pick up a phone to phone me back or text me or anything. I guess I had it coming. What comes around, goes around I guess.

And then there was this urgent management meeting Josette bombarded me and the rest of the facility with, she wanted us to attend because she had some pressing matters, which was her words not mine. I understand that it all had something to do with me and my patient and what happened. She warned the staff to steer clear of the high profile patient which is now common knowledge. She also informed us of the substitute for Klaus, seeing that Damon's little stunt yesterday did more damage than we thought, Klaus has taken a leave of absence for the time being. Pussy. Josette went ahead and changed some of our patient schedules and assigned some of my patients to Dr. Bennet and Dr. Elijah Jackson, the substitute for Klaus, I had no problem with Elijah, he was a rather great doctor, Bonnie said he was good in the sheets as well but I would skip that part. But the whole meeting could have been dealt with me in private seeing that some of those patients are mostly my patients, I just think that Josette didn't think this through and she had an unusual approach to this. Like everything she ever does.

But even the meeting passed in a blur, there was no time to raise your opinion or to stand your ground, it was comply and complain later. Like always. When Damon said he would give this hospital a reason to fear him, he was pretty serious and spot on when it came to that, I never took him as a serious man until now, it made me wonder what type of other threats he would make to get his way. I tried not to think of Damon over the weekend, it just ended up with me drinking out of the bottle and playing handsy with myself, I regret saying that. And when I drank straight from the bottle it was always problematic, because I can't stop, I could never stop. So my Damon induced thoughts were drowned by bottle after bottle after bottle of wine. I just didn't know how to answer him or his stupid question, I didn't have answers for him. I didn't know what I wanted. I wasn't sure what I desired, because I couldn't just say I desire him on a silver platter now could I? Don't get me wrong here, I wanted Damon, I desired his body but there had to be more than that when it came to him. He wasn't just another pretty face.

I wasn't looking forward to our session, because I didn't know how he would react when I didn't have any answers to his questions. I was still a bit conflicted on how he acted Friday, how he thought I had romantic feelings towards Klaus, who was merely a co-worker, how Damon got so possessive over the fact that I was trying to protect Klaus. When in all fact I just cared about Klaus' well-being and nothing else and I told him that. That's what co-workers, or rather friends do right? They look out for each other and that was what I was doing for Klaus, I didn't want Klaus to be hurt in any way. I still feel guilty about how Damon had man handled him and then there was that small part where Damon told me that I am his, what did he mean by that? Was I hid next victim? Was I next on his left I wasn't sure. I was so confused by everything that came out of his mouths

I look to my watch and its 5 minutes past eleven, Damon was late for his session, or rather Ric was late for the session, he was surely giving Damon the talk, but I doubt Damon would listen to Ric. Might my patient have done something yet again that would make them late? I doubt it, Damon knew he only had one more chance at keeping me as his doctor and he wouldn't play with it, or take Josette's threats lightly or I just hope so. I wasn't looking forward to this session, I was undecided on what I would be talking to Damon about today. I planned nothing, I didn't come prepared at all. I had no game plan what so ever. And I wasn't sure that I could just wing it like I do with some of the other patients. Damon was one of those special; cases that know if something wasn't right and he would probably see right thought my hungover façade.

I look around the room and sight, I have no idea why I chose this room for our session as well but a change in scenery could improve but I doubt it. I mean Bonnie used this room as a session room for patients that wasn't admitted in the hospital. It was well furnished, a lovely grey swayed couch to the left, and then there was the two matching dark grey chairs, one of which I was currently sitting in. A coffee table separating the chairs and the couch and then to the side there was a rather beautiful book case, its appearance wasn't beautiful but the books that filled it's shelves was the beauty of it. Sometimes I would sneak in here just to borrow one of the many books that adore the book case that were kept here and I would lose myself in one of the books page for hours on end or so before getting back to work.. But today wasn't one of those days, I had a patient to attend to so all my mind should be on was him.

There is a light knock on the door and I look to it in wonder that must surely be Ric with my patient. "Come in." I call towards the door and patiently wait for it to be opened. True to my thoughts Ric opens the door and pokes his head into the room, looking from side to side to make sure that the coast is clear before pushing it wide open, he walks into the room and I watch as Damon casually follow in his foot-steps. As soon as Damon is in the room he walks towards the couch, standing next to it, looking quite out of place. I rise to my feet. "You're late." I call out of all the things that was running around in my mind, Ric drawing his attention to me momentary and rolls his eyes. He gives me a sheepish grin, running his hand through his sand blonde hair.

"Sorry about that, Josette held me up." Ric says and I suddenly get this image of Josette pressing herself against Ric while pushing him to the wall and doing some rather remarkable naughty things, I go bright red as I desperately try to rid myself of the image that was mirrored by myself and Damon just a few days prior. "Are you going to be okay? Or do you want me to sit in?" Rics ask and he has this worried look on his face, he's still worried that Damon might try something with me, but I doubt that we were worried about the same thing. I look to Damon who has an aggravate look on his face before I smile towards him, I watch as his features calms down and then he's blank and then I turn to Ric with a bright smile.

"I'm good. One more thing before you go Ric" I ask as I watch Damon lift his head towards me, and there is something different about him that I had completely missed when he came into the session room. I can't help but notice, the 5 o'clock shadow is missing in action and he is now clean shaven, I smirk at this, I liked this. "Please remove his straightjacket before you go?" I ask sweetly and I struggle to form words as I watch Damon's handsome face, he looks tenfold cleaner without facial hair but I did enjoy it from time to time, I mean he was really good looking, I might like him more now than ever, I liked him with his stubble but this new look was much more appealing.

Ric smiles towards me but I can see he doesn't really want to do as I asked. Which I can fully understand because of what happened Friday but it was part of the deal, if I wasn't mistaken I was the one who added that to the deal. "Sure." Ric says moving towards Damon, I watch as Damon glances at him over his shoulder as he starts to work on the belts and strings and soon the jacket loosens around Damon's body to the point where he can wiggle out of it, he takes the jacket in his hands and lightly place it on the coffee table in front of it, he was already a pro at this. Ric furrows his brows at this but says nothing, it would most likely fall to death ears anyway as he turns on his heel and makes his way back to the door. Before leaving me alone with my patient he stops and turns towards me one last time. "You'll call me if you need me right?" he asks and he seems unsure that I wouldn't do as he requested.

I give him a bright smile and I nod my head as I smile towards him. "Of course, see you in a bit Ric." I say and he seems reassured by the fake smile that I have plastered on. Good. I didn't need him snooping around in any case. As soon as the door is closed I turn towards Damon, but he is focused elsewhere, he's looking out the window towards the gardens that surround the hospital, he's admiring the view of the gardens and its beauty. I wonder when was the last time that he was outside? I knew it would be a long shot to ask Josette permission to let him into the gardens but maybe with some work and effort we could request it in the not so foreseeable future. I take a step back and take my place again on the dark grey chair behind me, I watch as Damon moves towards the window and he places his hand on the glass. "Damon?" I call to him but he doesn't look to me.

"Hmm?" he replies and I find it strange, this was a whole new approach on his side but then again every time I see him or meet him it's a different situation and he reacts differently, I should stop being surprised round bout now, his emotions were are over the place and I needed really to start accepting him with all his consistent mood changes. Because one of these days he's evasive and on other days he's talkative and his aggressive. I would need to look into that as wall. Maybe there was something wrong with his mood.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask looking up to him and then referring to his wrists that are still bound by cotton from last Friday but he just shrugs it off shaking his head from side by side but I think Damon has something else on his mind slightly hiding the wounded area from my view. He slightly turns towards me, smirking, he always wore that damn smirk when he thought of inappropriate things that he wanted to propose to me and it made him even more irresistible because I knew what would happen if those thoughts and words follow, they would sauntering and become sex relate. Always. I bite the inside of my mouth to get my thoughts away from how attractive he is looking today. And I know that it's going to be hard. Damon turns his back to the window and then places his hands on the window sill as he looks to me.

"With my hands, I can always test them on you, feel you up a bit, if you don't trust me." I raise a brow at his answer and I watch as he wiggles his fingers towards me, he has a sense of humour today, maybe he forgot about the question he had asked me on Friday. Maybe I shouldn't even mention it maybe he would have forgotten all about it.

"I'll take your word for it." I say as I cross my one leg over the other and sit back in my seat. He seems relaxed today which must indicate that he's finally settling in here at the hospital. Or it could mean something completely different, I would need to ask him about that if he decided to be less evasive of my questions. "How was your weekend?" I ask trying to keep the conversation light hearted until I start with the serious questions.

Damon's eyes meet mine and he almost chuckles, something must be amusing to him that I do not know of. "Despite the fact that I was constantly thinking of you, I think I might have given your janitor a heart attack thou." I frown because I have no idea what he was talking about, I straighten up in my chair placing my hands on my lap waiting for him to continue. "I think he's a pervert thou, what type of man watches another man jacking off?" I almost choke on my own spit as I take his words in, did he really just say what I thought he did?

"What!" I choke out and Damon chuckles at this pushing from the window sill, he slowly makes his way to the couch to my side and my eyes follow him.

"He stayed there watching me until I finished, I find that pretty weird. Does all of your staff enjoy watching other people get off?" Damon says and I want to hide my face because I was blushing quite brightly as I stare at him in disbelieve and I am reminded just how I got off over the weekend with him on my thoughts. I mean was he really telling me that he was masturbating and the janitor caught him? "I wouldn't mind you watching though, but then I can't promise to keep my hands to myself." At this I look away hiding my face as my hair slightly fall into my face. "I love that shade of red on you." I look up at him, the words slightly reminding me of when I was covered in his blood. I shake my head from side to side trying desperately to pull myself together.

"Let's change the subject." I say, my hands fidgeting with each other, so I can take my mind of the sight that I am imagining of him… playing with himself. But it was pretty hard, I mean he's thing wasn't hard, but trying to get the image out of my head was hard seeing that I already saw him naked and there was nothing left to the imagination. I knew the potential that he was hiding down south in his light blue pants.

"Are you uncomfortable about the subject of sex or masturbation?" Damon asks and he seems to be sincere as he takes a seat on the couch, sitting back relaxing into the soft texture.

"I'm just a bit more conservative about certain subjects." I say and it was true, I was conservative when it came to speaking of sex, actually anything sex related. I still had some moral values that I carried high and I felt proud about it. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Thank God, I am not a nymphomaniac then." Damon says, his eyes lighting up. "Or then you wouldn't be able to treat me and that would be a pity." He continues as he looks to the side at the book case he has yet to notice. Yeah thank goodness for that, I'm not sure I would be able to handle dealing with such a patient if it was a man. But it did raise a few questions that I would want to ask.

"May I ask something?" I ask a bit unsure if he was even going to answer me truthfully.

"You just did, but seeing that you're my favourite, you can do anything you wish and I will comply, but only for today." Damon says, I might just have a chance to ask his some hard hitting questions that has been scratching at the back of my mind since Friday, since I went through his file again.

"Did you ever have any sexual relations, I mean have you ever had sex with your victims?" I ask and I lean a bit closer, I needed to give him my full attention, maybe then he would take me seriously. Maybe then he will give me the truth, I watch his eyes and he diverts eye contact from me for a few seconds before he looks back towards me and he takes in a deep breath.

"No." came his simple answer yet he stared at me with so much intensity that I wanted to read into his one word answer. "I never had any sexual relations with any of them, you see prostitutes are full of viruses and they are just dirty, I would never even consider it, to have sex with them or if you would like to refer to it at sexual relations." Damon says and I see the playful glint in his eyes return as he smirks towards me yet again.

"Okay," I pause as I try to rephrase the sentence that I would like to ask. "Then what attracted you to them, to kill them?" I ask, Damon sits forwards in the couch and there is a vast amount of emotions currently on his face that I cannot describe. It's like he's thinking of a way to evade my question or he might just answer it truthfully.

"You want the truth?" Damon ask, his eyes diverting again to the book case. I had a slight feeling that he was going to be evasive but I nod my head nether the less confirming that I would like to hear the truth from him. "I did it because of the thrill of the rush, they have this sense of doing anything just to stay alive, its' do or die. They would get on their knees pleading to me to spare their lives; they would reach out to me, to give me something they think I want just to keep living. But I didn't want what they offered, I mean if I wanted a blow job or a fuck I would go to any bar and pick up a decent one night stand. And besides why do they want to continue to live anyway when their pimps pump them up with so many drugs that they actually hate their lives to the point where they want to die? In my own opinion I did them a solid favour." Damon says. I'm surprised by his answer, I didn't expect it at all.

"This one girl, Tammy… Tamara… Tia… I can't remember it was something with a T. Well something with a T was on her knees reaching out, fidgeting with my belt, and she was so high at that moment that she wasn't even sure what the fuck she was doing, I wasn't even sure what she was doing, she kept on fidgeting and stumbling to the point where I just shoved her off of me. I didn't want her filthy hands touching me. I gave her a quick and easy death instead of the normal slice and dice. Breaking her neck while she was still kneeled in front of me ready to suck my cock, I still remember that crackling sound her bones made as I turned her head to look the other way." Damon smiles as he recalls the event and I want to shudder. There was another point that raised concern in my mind.

"There were signs of cannibalism on your victims. Why would you eat them but you wouldn't have sexual… sex with them?" I ask, his eyes move to mine yet again, and he frowns at me like he had no idea what I was talking about, that what I said was absurd.

"That must have happened after I killed them, do you really think I would eat those disease rotten filth?" Damon asks and he seems hurt that I would think such a thing of him, but it was in the case file, there were signs, I had to make sure of all the facts that was presented. "I would never consume anything like that, but you on the other hand, I wouldn't mind being consumed in you. I wouldn't even think twice." I do note how he plays with his words and that wicked smile he has when I start to blush.

"So you never ate them?" I ask just to confirm his answer and to change the subject away from him consuming me, I watch his face closely, and he seems to be honest, and hurt by the fact that I was doubting him and the answers that he was giving.

"No, never even took a bite, I have no idea how they even linked that to me, I might be severely mentally disordered but I am no cannibal." Damon continues. So some facts might have been wrong, but the fact that he killed so many people still didn't sit well with me. "But I do like to bite people when they push the wrong buttons." Damon says and I chuckle at that. Note to self, do not push Damon's wrong buttons he might just bite me and not in a good way.

"Then I can understand why they would say you are a cannibal. But what do you get out of this if you attack them? If you hurt them?" Now I was mostly referring to the likes of the security officer that dropped him at the hospital, the nurse who's finger he bit of at the court house, Klaus.

"I enjoy it when people fear me. It's a sense of power over people I guess." Damon says as he continues to recline on the couch, today just seemed so much different than all the others, even thou I was having a rather shitty day, he was talking to me, he was openly telling me things that he almost always kept to himself. This day might not be as bad as I previously thought. This might be some kind of break through or he just felt like talking. Or he was seriously fucking with me at this moment.

"You know I am not scared of you." I say, Damon looks up at this, he's grinning like a fool which makes me want to laugh but I contain it as I watch him just a small smile present on my face.

"Well, Dr. Gilbert somehow I know that you have a small part within yourself that fears me from time to time, and that's thrilling but strangely enough I don't want you to fear me. I don't want to hold that power over you. But I do know you lust after me and that makes it worth it because that right there is the power I want over you." Damon starts to chuckle as he says this and I even giggle somewhat but he was right to a point and I knew he wasn't joking, I would never tell anyone that openly but again I think it was just one of the things we shared and bonded over in secrecy. "Have you thought of my question of Friday?" Damon asks and we turn serious again. I was dreading this conversation. I didn't know what I wanted, what I desired. I didn't know how I was going to answer him.

"In what aspect did you mean the question?" I ask nervously biting at my lip, I look to my side momentarily, something in the garden catching my eye but it was just the clouds playing in the sky, they come with promises of rain.

"I didn't mean material things. If that is what you are asking." Damon returns as he lightly straightens up in the couch and his eyes are on me, he seem to be interested in what I am about to say yet I have no idea what I was going to say. What did I want? I mull the question over in my head a few times thinking of everything that I could possibly want that I did not have. I want to be happy because right now I was down in the dumps, I want to be loved… I wanted to belong. I take a deep breath, this was a rather depressing thought, I shouldn't even be talking about this kind of things with Damon. He seems concerned as his eyes meet mine for a second. Like what I might say would break me, crush me.

"I want…" I stop and look down at my hands that are currently resting in my lap…I look as the lines on my hands, the folds, and it doesn't even help one bit, I finally intertwine my fingers with each other and look to Damon.

"You want me, I know that already but I said no material things?" Damon asks leaning forward on the couch chuckling somewhat, he places his hands on his knees like he is perching on the couch.

"I want what everyone wants… I want to be happy, and loved and I want to feel like I belong." I half mumble in a very depressed tone, but the look on his face softness, I can see the small crease in his eyebrow as he frowns. I never spoke like this to anyone and I can't understand why I was telling him this, was it maybe because we were both so different? That we didn't fit into society. He diverts his stare momentarily before looking back to me.

"Why don't you feel like you don't belong?" he asks and this time I frown, but his question is innocent enough. Before I can even open my mouth he rises to his feet abruptly and he moves towards me, his steps are slow and planned until he is right in front of me and he kneels down, our eyes meeting. "Why would you feel like that?" Damon asks and he seems sad that I would say such a thing about myself. He almost looked angry that I would have said such a thing.

"I just feel sometimes that I am not a necessity to this world. I'm useless but from time to time I don't feel like that, you're just catching me on an off day, I guess." I say lightly placing my hand to my face, lightly brushing my fringe out of my face. Damon smirks at this before he snorts. I furrow my brows at him because I didn't expect him to react like that, his expression immediately changes to the points where he looked worried and concerned.

"The smell of your hair, the taste of your mouth, the feeling of your skin seemed to have gotten inside of me, or into the air all around me. You Elena Gilbert have become a physical necessity to me that I will nor can share." Damon says, reaching his hand towards me and I never fear when he reaches for me because he would never hurt me, stopping my hand in its tracks. It feels like he's looking into my eyes but he's looking at my soul. And right now, at this rather vulnerable state I am in, my soul feels bare, and his eyes are admiring my naked soul. This is not a position to take likely when you are me and Damon is a serial killer, sociopath. "You don't need to be a necessity to the world, but you are a necessity to me." Damon says softly stroking my skin and I shiver at his soft touch.

"I thought I was the physiatrist here." I say giggling somewhat nervously remaining completely still.

"I can't always be the patient here… "At this I let out a laugh, from the pit of my stomach as I smile at him. "I take it you broke up with your boyfriend… Might that be the reason why you are not your happy go lucky self?" I stop my laugher immediately as I look to the side, making it clear that it was indeed true. I want to give him some kind of smart ass remark but I bite them back, I had this coming, me and Tyler would never have worked, and it had nothing to do with Damon. I look back to him, a bit harder than before.

"Let's not ruin this session with something so irrelevant." I say as I feel Damon wipe his thumb over my cheek. His lips turn up and he knows he has won, that I had left Tyler. His smile was rather brilliant as he sits back on his heel and he admires me for a second. I actually wonder what is going on in that beautiful head of his.

 ***Damon's POV***

She looked different today, but not in her appearance, her mood was completely off. I could tell something was wrong from a mile away as soon as I walked into the session room. I lightly stroke at her face, I miss the blush that she constantly wears when she's with me but it's rather shy today, I can't seem to boil her blood enough to get a reaction today. That red tinge just made my day.

She looks lost, her eyes are all over the place. Seemingly she's avoiding the subject of that twat that she used to call her boyfriend, I take it's safe to assume that she took my advice and she left him. Good, I couldn't stand that man, if I was given the chance I would force some minora blades down his throat and admire the view as the blades cut through his skin, he would drown in his own blood. It would be rather painful and slow. I couldn't care less. I just didn't want him to come anywhere near my Elena. Oops did I just say 'my Elena'? I guess so but I wasn't that far off. She was mine, she just didn't know it yet.

"Then what will we be discussing?" I ask my thumb reaching her lips, I so desperately want to run my thumb over her lower lip. I missed those lips during the weekend. It was the only thing on my mind that kept me rather sane. I was far from sane thou and you and I both know that, I am a rather psychotic sociopath. Not that I mind, it was rather blissful from time to time, to be different. I always refuse to be like every other person that roams this depressing earth. I pull back my hand, I didn't want to scare her anymore then she already was.

I move back until I am flat on my ass in front of this brunette beauty with her doe eyes, she is always watching me, and I find that I love it, I love her eyes watching me constantly. That first day at the hospital was rather messy, but if you can find it in yourself to look past the choking and the biting and the blood. I almost chuckle at that but then again she came running to my cell, even when the others warned her not to, when they tried to keep her from me. She looked into my cell and she looked straight in to my eyes, right into my soul which I doubt I have. But I guess every living breathing human being has a soul. I just think that my soul is a shadow of what it once was.

She doesn't show her fear towards me, she might think I would take it as a weakness but I knew that I scared her, I like her bravery and how she stands up to me, she challenges me, and not only mentally but intellectually as well. I watch as she sits back in her chair and she sighs like she doesn't want to do this, she doesn't want to be in this room with me but I doubt it, she loved seeing me. "Tell me anything that you want to, I would just like to listen to you talking." Elena says resting her head against the back of the chair.

There was a lot of things that I could tell her but I'm no preteen that spills the beans as soon as the opportunity reveals itself. Besides if I told her my life's story right now she would be bored to death and her evaluation of my messed up mind would be quicker than planned. I was playing this time line, I don't expect to get out of jail nor would I try to escape but here there was something else, I felt like I belonged here among the crazy fuckers. They always told me that if I had no reason to stay I should go but my reason was sitting right in front of me at the moment. I was completely and utterly drawn to this woman who I never even knew existed.

She was my only reason at the moment to not break out of this stupid little lunatic asylum and continue ridding the world of prostitutes galore. I mean I was doing good, I did it to be better, I have no idea why I hate prostitutes so immensely or profusely, I absolutely loath them, and the urge to kill them burns bright when I come in contact with them. Maybe it was because my father enjoyed there company to the point where he knocked up my drug addict of a mother. He didn't stay once he knew, he vanished like a thief in the night. I never heard or saw him again and my mother only told me that much, she was always high on something, she couldn't even remember his fucking name for God's sake. She was a whore as well.

I don't want to think of that, I don't want to think of my past, how my mother and myself were taking in by the Nigerian men, how they seduced her with their drugs, how they used and abused her. It was absolute rubbish, I hated that part of my life, I hated being reminded that my mother would leave me days on end to go 'work' meaning she would go to her Nigerian Pimp and spend a week or two there forgetting all about me. I shake my head from side to side and look at Elena. I wonder what her life was like when she grew up, hopefully it wasn't as bad as mine. She most likely grew up in a double story house in some lovely golf estate. I seriously had mommy and daddy issues.

"Ask me something." I finally say, she shifts her head to the side as she regards me for a few seconds, she must be wondering what on earth she could ask me, I think she might doubt that I would answer any of her questions as well, I just loved being evasive. Actually I just love toying with her, I took each and every opportunity I got to make her blush.

She lightly bites her lip and she pulls it into her mouth as she gives me a soft smile, God this woman was something, everything that I wanted, I was still fighting with myself on why I didn't want to do anything to her, why I was being like this with her, why I would never raise a hand to her, yet I freaked out Friday when she stood up for her bloody co-worker. She would be the death of me I knew it. Every time I glance at her, every time I hear her voice I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame and she was blazing brightly like the sun.

"How did you constantly get away with the murders?" the question is odd, I have never heard it in this phrase and believe me I have all the questions there is thrown at me in one form or another. I furrow my brow and lightly reach out until I touch her leg, she's wearing sandals and her toes are painted a soft shade of green, which is a rather odd colour all together if you ask me, I would prefer blue on her or black. I lightly run my finger over the bridge of her foot, she doesn't even move she just looks down towards me, her eyes tired and dainty. I knew why she was like this and it was my fault, but it would get better, it always did.

"I'm smart." I reply and I can't believe that that was the wittiest thing I could come up with. I knew I was smart, hell I had a 4.0 GPA, a law degree and a medical degree and an IQ that would put some people to shame. I would need to withhold that bit of information for the time being. I watch her smile but it's not all the way, like it usually is.

"Then how did you get caught?" she asks, the thing is, I didn't get caught, I didn't get sloppy… It was one mistake that I made, that one mistake lead into me actually handing myself in. But enough about that. I slowly rise to my feet removing my hand from her foot. I should distract her before she starts asking more and more question that I just do not want to answer at the moment. Not that I have a problem to answering all her questions I just think there is a right time and place and now was not that time nor place. But my only other option to distract her was moving closer, I knew when I got closer to her she forgets everything around her, but I never know whether she wants me to move closer or take a step back. I can barely control myself to stay away from her so it's just a very hard situation…And I am not referring to the constant erection I am sporting. I mean they pop up when she's around like irritating porn ads when you are on the internet.

I lean forward until I place my hands on the sides of the chair blocking her from getting away, I see her quick intake of breath, her cheeks slightly tingling with a pinch of pinkness. I smile leaning closer to her until the tip of my nose almost touches hers. "How does anything in this world just happen?" I ask her, my eyes focusing once again on those doe eyes that keep me captivated and at bay. Since I met her I haven't felt the need to be in control of anything much less my own life. It's strange not to want to kill something worthless, maybe it's because now I was the one who was worthless in this equation? I wasn't at the mercy of my own hands, I was in her hands. I lean closer, my nose brushing against hers and I can see her visibly shiver, I loved the affected I had on her.

"Everything happens for a reason…" she mumbles her breath coming in faster than usual, I'm not sure if she wants me to move that last few inches and ensure that our lips touch or if she wanted to keep her distance but her hands are still neatly folded in her lap and if she wanted me to stop she would push me away like she usually does, I know in what big trouble she could get if someone saw us, or if someone found out that I was making advances towards her and she didn't stop me but I loved the thrill of being caught.

"Like me being attracted to you?" I ask smirking somewhat, she blinks twice and then I feel the heat radiating of off her skin and she turns that lovely shade of red again. I love red on her, but not blood, when I saw her covered in blood last week it threw me in a down pour of tragic memories that I never wanted to relive again.

"And you being this close to me…" she breaths, I can see that she is unsure, that she is scared. Was she scared of me? I doubt it, she would not have been sitting in this room if she was scared of me, she would not come near me. "Damon…" I love hearing my name leave her lips, I move a bit closer, her lips slightly turning up at the side, oh she wanted this… I smirk as I watch her.

"Dr. Gilbert do you like me?" I ask innocently but I am sure she can notice the undertone of those words. "Are you attracted to me?" I continue to ask sliding my head to the side and I watch her eyes, those beautiful eyes where I find peace in.

"Damon…" She's fighting against this and I don't want her to fight it. I sigh tilting my head to the side.

"Elena, the longer you hide your feelings for someone the harder you fall for that person." I say and at this she looks up to me with a confused look on her face. It lightly turns into a smile before her eyes meet mine again.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Elena asks, the question has a double meaning and I know that she wants to prove a point with all this. I shake my head from side to side indicated a 'no'. She smiles at this. "They say if you have a crush on someone, your brain will find it impossible to lie to that person…" she continues. From all that blabbering I just got one thing out of this, she has a crush on me, like a lame school girl crush and here I was falling into something that I barely knew what it was for her, my inkling feelings for her was more than just a mere crush. I grit my teeth and move my head to the side, I might just get frustrated with this, with her. "Psychologically proven, it only takes 04 minutes to fall in love…" As those words leaves her mouth I feel her hands on the sides of my face pulling me to look at her.

Her eyes meet mine as the words sink in, whether those words meant what I think they met or whether she just used them in some kind of mind fucking strategy I have no Idea, I reach out to her and soon my lips cover her lips, hard, she's pressed up against her chair to the point where I have to pull her closer or just get on the chair myself but my lips never leave her lips, she's sweet and charming and she's like a drug to me that I never want to stop using, I was hooked on Elena, her lips, her soft body pressed against mine. I nibble and I lick and I suck at her mouth and I hear her throaty moan, it only arouses me more, to the point where I pull her up into a standing position and she can clearly feel my erection against her stomach, her eyes are brightly lit as she stares at me in complete shock. I pull away from her for a few seconds and whisper to her ears. "Don't temp me like this." And to prove my point I pull her to me again and she can still feel my erection against her stomach. She takes my bottom lip into her mouth and nibble at it slightly but it only drives me insane as I attached her lips once again, kissing her to the point where she's moaning and panting my name into my own mouth, I take a step forward looking for any possible form of stability and the next best thing that I find is the wall and I push her small frame against the concrete wall.

She pulls away for a mere second to look at the surroundings and her eyes grow weary before she looks back towards me, she has this look on her face that I can't place, that I can't understand. "Damon…" was her loan word as I stopped all my plans to remove our clothes and take her right there against the wall.

"What?" I ask a bit irritated that I have been interrupted now but thus I was calm, and I was okay with it.

"As much as we both want to do this,,, we can't. Not here." Elena says and my body just stops moving and I no longer keep her in place. "I need to know that there is more to you then just a fantastic face, and an amazing body, and you being evasive… I want to get to know the real Damon, the Pre-Jack de Ripper. I need to understand somewhat of what you are." Elena says and I swear I just lost my boner right then and there. What a way to get a guy of? I keep her arms against the wall keeping her in her place. But her words reply in my mind. 'as much as we…"we"' she wanted this just about as much as I wanted it.

I lean in closer my lips just a whisper away from hers I wanted to understand what was going on her mind, I needed to understand what she was thinking. If she looked away. Or diverted contact I would know, I would understand and I would take a step back from her, I just needed to know if she wanted me half as badly as I wanted her. I don't know what's wrong with me though because she was all that currently mattered, what she said was law. One of my acquaintances would surely tell me that I am pussy whipped when it came down to this little piece of perfection in my arms. I never considered a person, much less a woman like this but here I was standing with her in my grip staring at her brown eyes.

"Damon…" Her voice is hoarse and it seems that she's trying to fight herself to not show any emotions towards me but it's a usualness effort because I already know how she feels. I move my hands to her face and stroke her cheeks softly, she looks down, diverting any and all eye contact. I pull her from the wall and then she's in my embrace and I hold her in place as I wrap an arm around her and I try to calm her beautiful confused head. Elena was having a little mini meltdown on her own as well so I tried to calm her, I tried to make her relaxed, I stroked her head and I massages her back but nothing worked.

"Elena are you okay?" I find myself asking and her eyes made contact with mine again, she's tired, she's confuses, she's depressed but the last thing was, she was scared… She was scared of me. I pulled her against my chest and start to coo into her hair and kissed the top of her ears and head and that lead to me kissing her lips and she didn't turn away when I did this, she embraces every action that I do. "Have you ever met someone, spent less than thirty seconds with them and you know 'I could easily love you?'" I ask as I stare into those pools of brown.

"You could easily love me?" came her small question and she looks up somewhat, her eyes meeting mine. Why would she even question this? I was love-crazed about her, I knew the second that I had laid my eyes on her that she would be the one to conquer all the demons that play among my soul. And deep down inside of her she knew that she loved me to. She loves me for the way I never will leave her and I love her for the thousand ways she makes me sane… I mean stay. It's a win-win situation I would say, I look towards her doe eyes, they are searching yet again for something I cannot give just about yet.

"The question should be whether you could love me…" I placed that question out there and Elena's eyes lit up as she looked to the side and then her eyes solemnly focus on me, a shy smile sets in and then she leans closer almost whispering into my ears the following words that I would never have anticipated.

"Tell me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you any way." I stare blankly at her for what feels like hours, on hours, because I'm not sure if I heard her correctly, the words eco in my mind because I never expected it… I never anticipated it nor did I think I would hear such words coming from my dear sweet Elena. Nor did I expect the kiss that followed, she took a hold of me with both her hands and she kissed me like it was her last kiss that she could ever give…

 **Shout out –**

 **Nateras** **– Thank you for your review! It is much appreciated. I like possessive Damon, he's much more fun, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Megan Schimdt** **\- Thank you so much for your review! I will continue to write and I hope you love this chapter.**

 **TVDFan245** **– Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit of a change let me know if you like. I am going to start to read that story, I think I should read more while I write as well it broadens my perspective.**

 **kfulmer7** **– Thank you so much for your review! I really appreciate your support! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Srish2255 – Sorry you had to wait so long for an update for this story I hope you love this chapter.**

 **Hanna – I love reading reviews from you! Please continue to read this story and I love hearing back from you!**

 **Mel – Sorry for the late update! But here you go and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Update…**

 **Shout-out is at the bottom, look for your name. And it's at the bottom because I don't want any spoilers anymore! I am Evil.**

 **I really don't want to give much away but this starts out in Elena's POV, but we switch to Damon… and most likely it's going to be more Damon from now… Because that's how I keep it interesting. But most of you liked it so I'm happy.**

 **I just need to thank all of my readers! You are amazing! And I write because of you!**

 **Lols**

Chapter 12

 _Like a light I'm  
Luring you._

"I am not going to approve that, you are crazy to even think it," Josette liked to raise her voice, I could hear her all the way from my office, everyone could in the whole hospital, she got pretty loud if she got angry, and when Ric had her pinned up against the wall, but you didn't need to know that, she was currently on 10 decibels going higher by every word that left her mouth, she'd reach 20-25 decibels by the next 10 seconds. I peer into her office and look at her, her face is red, like the bright angry red face emoticon you get on whatsapp, and she was probably angry, I presume, the head set of her landline is pressed against her ear to the point where I do not know where her ear starts and the headset begins. "He is in this hospitals care at the moment, so that means my care so I don't give a flying fuck what you want, until my doctor has evaluated him I have the final say." Interesting. She sees me and her eyes go wide before she notions me into the room, she was clearly referring to me, because I was currently the only doctor evaluating a prisoner, I now notice that Ric is also being shared sharing the office with us, he gives me this wayward look that tells me not to ask question. And I won't because he clearly knows what he's talking about when it came to Josette.

"The state…"He mouths towards me and I just nod my head, they were talking about my Damon, I mean my patient. That much I could make out, I wonder what they wanted with him now that he was out of their hands, I mean when they had him, they didn't want him and now that they don't have them they wanted to do everything with him. That saying was always referred to a condom, rather have it and not need it then need it and not have it, same goes for a firearm, but I just guessed my father was a crazy when he said that.

"Do you think any of the families will get any closure by letting them see him, open up the wounds that are clearly already healed? I doubt that and I think that Dr. Gilbert would highly disapprove of this as well because this will only delay the evaluation of the patient and your office are always on my neck about wanting the report, he's only been here for two weeks." I raise a brow, this could only mean one thing, you get people that want to meet the people that took their loved ones lives away and I get that, but I wasn't one of those people who approved of it, it was rather unhealthy for the mourning family. "I knew it was your plan all along to just dump him here and let him rot away in this hospital, but since he is under my roof, it's my rules. And what I say is Law… No you listen to me…."I tuned out the rest as I took a seat next to Ric, I didn't have the energy to listen or pay attention.

"What do they want now?" I ask softly as Ric reclines in the seat next to me placing his hands casually behind his head like he is on a beach holiday somewhere in the Bahama's rather than the Mental Institution in Richmond. I wanted to life where he lived, or rather the planet he lived on, I mean he was so relaxed and chilled out, he had to take something to be this calm, he casually winks at me and I just roll my eyes because he knows exactly what I want to say.

"Something about some of the families who want to meet with Damon one-on-one and there was some other things to that I was not listening to because Josette was already in yelling mode." Ric say as he keeps a trained eye on Josette because he knows that if she hears him there will be no love for 7 days… she could last longer than 7 days, she got extremely frustrated so what should I say? I have been on the non-sex diet for more than half a year. The thing is why Josette and Ric haven't come out as a couple yet is beyond me because we all know what goes on behind closed doors, and closer rooms and janitor closets. I am instantly reminded of Damon's masturbation session and how the poor Janitor must have felt, I can clearly remember how I felt when I saw his erect member that one time… for a few seconds… maybe a few minutes, okay I had a mental picture captured in my mind because I wasn't sure when I might get a chance to witness such perfection again. I'm going to hell anyway so it didn't matter if I thought of that now. "I surely approve that he get out with the other patients, like rec time, it must get lonely trapped in that room…" I can hear Ric speak but it's like I can't comprehend, was he actually thinking about my dear sociopath well-being?

"I guess I could suggest that he gets some rec time, TV time and so on, but since when did you become pro-Damon because you hate him, you don't even wanted me in the same room as him a week ago and now you are all caring about his well-being, what happened to my no care Ric?" I ask a bit sarcastically raising a brow suspiciously be he gets it and I can see that he takes it as a joke. Ric looks like he's mulling over his answer for a few seconds and when he finally decides what he want to say he changes his mind and I can tell it because it was at the tip of his tongue and I knew him better then you actually thought.

"I guess we all, including me hope there is redeemable qualities in that deranged lunatic you call your patient." I want to comment, on that, that I know there is more to what he wanted to say but I just give him a tight lipped smile because in Ric's way he was saying that Damon wasn't as bad as people thought and that meant that he actually spent time to get and know my deranged lunatic. I wouldn't need to ask Damon about it. "Besides put you with him in the room and he's as harmless as a bunny rabbit, except for the sexual frustration because the janitor can stop moaning about he constantly has to clean up after him." I have to roll my eyes at Ric for that one but he was right and I giggled somewhat because I know Damon was a problem in the janitor department. I felt nervous seeing Damon again today, I felt like I left things unresolved when I cut our session a bit too short yesterday and dragged him back to his cell. I didn't literally drag him because I am way too small to even pick him up but you get the picture. The thing was I knew I was in love with him, I just knew it and I was scared to act on it because of his past. His nature. But what can I say my past was strange as well, we all had skeletons in our past that we were not proud of, yet I could barely remember my skeleton that stood out like a sore thumb, it took months and months of counselling and treatment but the memories were barely there.

I look towards Josette she has seemed to have calmed down, the headset was placed down so that meant that the phone call was done with, thank God, I didn't know how much her blood pressure could still take. She took in a deep breath and smiled it was rather forced but a smile nether the less. "Okay so those fuckers won't mess with me... ever again." She states and I can't help but stare at her in complete and utter shocked at her choice of words because she never, ever swears but I couldn't help laughing as well, it was hilarious.

"That's why I love you." It's strange to hear someone used those words when you haven't heard them for quite some time and when you hear them it's from the place you least expect it like Damon confessing his love to me or me telling him that I could love him, even the scary dark parts that was not so pretty. I look to Ric and I just give him a supportive smile because I don't think he realised yet that he spoke his thoughts out loud or that he said that he actually love Josette. But he doesn't double back he just continues to smile lovingly at Josette like she's the morning sunrise. Maybe they did come out and I was just too caught up in all the Damon drama to notice.

"You know you just said you love me?" Josette askes but the smile on her face doesn't fade away or disappear. It remains there and they get this loving look on both their faces, and I can't help but feel a bit sick at their little display of affection towards one another, but I guess I felt like that, it was just underneath all the sex remarks and dark humour that Damon could master so well.

"I know, besides Elena knew it long before we were even hooking up…" At that I have to raise a brow… Ric just stopped mid sentenced as he looked to Josette like he shouldn't even have mentioned it and I have never seen that shade of red on her before, it would make Damon proud. I stop my line of thought, and I just look down at my lap, all my thoughts were already Damon induced it was only a matter of time when my love started to overcloud my mind and it would blind me from everything and anything that he could possibly do. It was inevitable to think of it and denied it.

"Okay so on a whole different note, your patient…"Josette says in a rush and this never meant anything good because it's border lining on awkward. "The state wants to look up the lone surviving victim of Damon's killings," she pauses because I might have this weird expression on my face that might indicate that I have no idea what she was even talking about. "They want to find her… to re-open the case and they want her to testify before a trail and basically if you don't certify him insane they want to give him the death penalty." She stops and she looks from Ric to me and then back to Ric because clearly Ric knows more about this then I do and I have no idea what he's talking about.

"What?" was the only thing I could make out of the jumbled mess that was currently my mind. It was a mess between the words that just came out of her mouth and the things that clearly didn't add up and the killing Damon part. Why would the state even think of such a thing when he wasn't in their hand for the next 6 to 8 months or until I finished the evaluation which I would surely draw out?

"What? What?" Josette asks her eyes going wide again like she can't believe that I just questioned her or that I replied her question with a question and it followed with another question that was irrelevant to anything that was currently going on.

"There was no known surviving victim…" I finally say, I think if I started with the 'certify him insane' thing it would lead to the 'the state wants to kill him' thought and I would go insane because he wasn't insane, this clearly had nothing to do with his mentality and by doing that I would take away any future that he might possibly have, not that he has one that does not involve the inside of this hospital or the injection of the death penalty… I couldn't handle with either situations to be honest, the thoughts physically pained me to think of it. "And if there was a surviving victim there was nothing about her or him in the case file, I should know I studied it like the bible." I say and I am border lining on psychotic myself at the moment.

"You never really followed the case did you?" Ric asks and I look to him because even he knows about it, was I the only one that did not know about the whole situation. Was I so under educated that I didn't notice a survivor in everything that I read.

"What?" I ask again and I sound every bit as desperate and worried as I currently looked. "No. I never followed it, most of it happened when I was still in college. I had other stuff to focus on." I say and it spikes a painful memory I clearly don't want to remember and my eyes are wide as I look between Ric and Josette, because I am desperately looking for answers, any answer that might enlighten me.

"Elena you clearly forgot that you were at Richmond during your whole College career… You knew those girls that got killed." Ric says and he says this slower than usual like I should know something, yes I know I was at Richmond, and I knew some of the girls that were killed, I couldn't remember theirs but I guess a lot of boys said that after their aimless one night stand with them, but that was a memory I would rather suppress and not bring back into play, I mean I lost my brother during that time as well. It was all chaotic and I would just rather forget it happened and if Ric wanted to bring up Jeremy I would bring up Jenna.

"Ric, you clearly forgot I lost my brother round about then as well, a lot of those days, those months were pissed away with alcohol, medication and drugs." I say and he instantly regret even mentioned that, see we all have pasts with skeletons in, not only Damon. I look at Josette and she looks down in pity. It was no secret about my brother but it was rather traumatic to remember it. "And I mean Damon mentioned he made a mistake which led him to handing himself in." I feel guilty about even mentioned this, it doesn't even have any merit to the subject what so ever, I feel like I betrayed Damon by sharing this bit of information to them, because I never shared information I shared with patients. "Whatever, I need to go to my session, could you…" I don't finish my sentence because Ric knows what I want to say.

"I'll go get Damon." Ric says.

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

"She's in a very bad mood today." I look at rent-a-cop and frown as he opens my cell door to escort me to my session with the one and only Dr. Gilbert, he's only telling me this because he was the cause of her foul mood and I was pretty sure of that because why else would he even mention it. Unless it had something to do with me and he was just giving me a heads up on what to expect when your expected Elena Gilbert.

"Why? Did you use her toothbrush again in the staff bathroom?" I ask and he sends me this knowing look with a smile because he has done that several times, I walk out into the hall and stand there waiting for the man to close the door again. And he needed to exclusively tell me this because I needed to know everything about Elena, well everything except that… So she liked dental hygiene, so did I and I would freak if anyone used my tooth brush, but then again Ric is one of those people that will push your toothbrush up his ass if you wronged him.

"Not this time." He mutters back closing my cell door, I patiently wait for him to walk back in front of me because I get this eerie feeling that he stares at my ass sometimes, just blame that on some drunk bonding where he told me if I was the only person in this world he would be with me or something like that. "The state wants to open your case again." He says as we start to walk and I wonder why they would want to do that. I mean 12 life sentences was enough, unless they wanted to kill me but I doubt that, I was lovable and people liked me.

"Why?" I ask and it's getting irritated how I am asking the same question over and over again without getting the right results, it's like Ric wants prolong this conversation. But the walk towards the session room is some bit of a distance so I can understand if he wanted something to talk about the whole way.

"They are looking for the one that got away." I stop in my tracks, why would they be looking for her? "Keep moving, I don't want Elena to scold me because you're late again." Rent-a-cop says, my feet start moving when I hear Elena's name, because she was my only motivation in this damn hell hole, I guess if that is the case then I have loaded questions heading my way today, and some I won't be able to answer if my beautiful doctor did ask them. I just couldn't answer them, I didn't want to remember the one that I let go.

"You're late, not me." I reply and he sends me a glare but I shake it off, I look to the side as we pass the parlour, some of the patients are sitting down with Dr. Bennet, I never really got to introduce myself to her, but then again I never got any communication unless it was from Ric or Elena. I wonder when I would be given some privileges, I mean I still wanted to watch the last three seasons of Breaking Bad. "Why would they be looking for her? She probably changed her name and moved to another country by now. I left her in pretty bad shape." I say and Ric stop's turning around to face me, we haven't really spoken about this so I think he's just as shocked and weary as Elena is.

"Why did you leave her alive?" He says as he turns back to me, he has a frown on his face, no one really knew about the girl and no one ever asked about her while we were on trial, her parents didn't want her to partake in anything after she witnessed me killing off some of her friends. And I clearly know what the hell you are thinking right now. "You killed all the other but her, what made her special?" Ric asked, you might wonder what we are talking about and why we are quite familiar about everything.

"She was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I say looking down at the ground, now surpassing Ric as I make my way to the session room. I mean I just couldn't get over that scene that was before me, I couldn't forget her eyes, much like Elena's doe eyes. I hear his feet a few moments later and then he's next to me.

"Was that before or after we…?" Ric asks and I just glare at him, how can he be this bad at remembering the timeline of America most wanted serial killer, I mean 18 months was a big time span but then again it felt like years on end for me. But I didn't want to remember it, that specific event, the College incident but it was pending, and on the tip of Elena's tongue with questions to follow.

"That happened before we met." I reply and Ric just nods his head, I know Ric, I met him a couple of times and we got complete shitfaced. Well those couple of times was in the time span of one or two weeks it's kind of a blur, we just happen to meet at the counter of the Grizzlies Bar in Richmond, getting sloshed every time we saw each other. He was drinking because he lost a close family friend and he's girlfriend had an abortion, and I just killed a group of innocent college girls. "Do you still hear from that Jenna bitch?" I ask and he just frowns at my question.

"From time to time. I should have taken you up on your offer when you said you'd kill her." Ric says and I chuckle at that but it was humourless because even if he did take me up on that offer I wouldn't be able to do it. We stop in front of the session room and Ric looks to the ground once again this time in shame. "Don't be too hard on her today." Ric asks and I just nod my head, there was no need to tell me that, I would never be hard on Elena ever, and I meant that in a non-sexual related note. Because I always have a hard on for her.

He takes a step forwards and grasp the handle bar of the door pushing it open, he doesn't even poke his head into the room today to check on her or to greet her, he just lets me walk in and he closes the door firmly today. She's sitting in her usual spot, perched on the edge of the chair, she's waiting for me like she did yesterday. She gives me this soft smile that puts all my demons in their place. I felt strangely at home as I saw her, she made me tolerate this place she just didn't know it yet. When it's dark, she always carries the sun in her hands for me.

"Hey," She says rising to her feet, she seems nervous today but still relaxed, she doesn't know whether to move to me or stay in her place, so I remain in my spot right next to the door, she's fighting an internal battle within herself on whether she wants to give into me. I open my arms never the less and give her one of my panty dropping smiles, that has always seemed to work, and yes I can smile I don't always just smirk, sometimes she deserves a smile but she doesn't move.

I take a step towards her and she gives me this nervous smile and her eyes go wide before they focus on me again, she fidgets with her hands and then they come to a standstill and she smiles at me, that internal battle must be over and one part of her came out victorious. "Just come here." I say and she actually wiggles her eyebrows at me shaking her head from side to side like she could not believe I just said that.

"Sorry but since when do you give me orders?" she says and she's playful, might she have had a change of heart while Ric was fetching me or was this just a side of her I have yet to witness. She seems to regard me for a moment and I feel like I did something wrong on some lever by giving her an order but this was only to manipulate me. I would play along, depending on the game she decided to play.

"I can do bossy bitch too." I say and finally with two long leaps I am in front of her and I wrap an arm around her in a half hug, I almost want to poke her and tickle her sides but I doubt they would think we are having a playful pillow fight when I have been convicted of more than 200 murders. I might just be stabbing her with a knife or choking her, well I would love to poke her with another appendage of my body and I would enjoy holding her, every piece of her…She places her hand on my cheek and pushes my face to the side, placing a soft kiss to me cheek. "I could get used to this…" I say looking at her but I am surprised with the rather lightly display of affection towards me.

"Yeah," she mumbles half-heartedly and I am not sure what the hell is going on with her mood because it's all over the place but I catch her somewhat off guard placing my lips to hers and I have missed these lips so much in the past 24 somewhat hours that I have not seen her, or tasted her. When she pulls away she takes a step out of my arms and looks around the room like she's waiting for someone to jump out and yell 'Got you.' But as soon as she confirms that she's being beyond paranoid she gives me a bright smile. "You better," she soon adds to her statement and I just smile rolling my eyes at her.

I look to the couch which seems to be the only piece of furniture where I can have her sit with me and as I take a seat I grab for her waist pulling her with me, she squeals and she struggles against my assault on her to sit with me but soon she settles down, she's half on top of me which I find pleasing but the fun and games were bound to stop and the serious situation was going to pop up if she continued to move against me like that. I'm sorry, here you are thinking that I am talking about something else, no actually not sorry for all these situation where I get highly frustrated and I just need the world to know about my current sexual frustration with my oh, so beautiful doctor but sex wouldn't happen now, wasn't sure it was a possibility in our future but that could be up for debate.

"I need to ask you something." Her question leads to me thinking of all the bad stuff I have done recently. One of the things was thinking about her while masturbating but was that really that bad? I mean I like her and she knows I'm in love with her, it would be considered cheating if I was thinking about someone else and I could never betray her like that, besides she's the only thing running around in my mind, and more then not she's almost never wearing any clothes because it's strictly against the dress code.

"Yes, I am horny right now, no I do not curry rubbers on me and maybe, we can fit in a quick session if we both are willing." I play it save by giving her three relevant answers, I mean Edward did it with Bella and that damn Twilight novel that didn't even have a half decent sex scene at the end, what was all the hype about? But she's not having any of that. She actually gives me this outrageous look and then looks to me lap to confirm if I was actually lying about the first part but I wasn't I was having wood like a forest full of trees, I can't help but give her a sheepish smile, she just has that effect on me. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth like she's not thinking of her previous question that she was thinking of and she is thinking of something rather scandalous and delicious. I might just like what she was thinking of and approve it by the look at how she mulling at her lip sucking lightly on it.

"I heard you almost gave the poor Janitor another heart attack last night." Elena says as her eyes move back to mine and I have her, she's clearly thinking like I'm doing, I wonder who spilled the beans thou because it was just me and the old man and well Ric knew but he wouldn't tell a soul. And if he did I was sure telling Elena that he was using her toothbrush when she didn't look, like that would do anything, she would just buy a new toothbrush.

"Twice…" I say and at this her eyes go wide, like she never saw or heard of a guy going for more than once, if she only knew the last time I was with a woman, it would be one of the faithful nights I got shitfaced with Ric and that was some time ago. I slightly pull her towards me until she finally straddles my lap placing her knees on either side of my body and she doesn't even protest which I approve of. If only she was wearing a skirt or a dress, easy access…. "I can try for a third." I say placing my hands on her hips, it was rather surprising how willing she was when she smiled at me somewhat nodding his head.

"If I approve to this bit of fornication with you what will I get in return…"Elena asks leaning closer to me, taunting me with her lips as she kisses the tip of my nose, she even sticks out her tongue licking the tip, I can only imagion how I taste, like cheap hospital soap but she doesn't pull a face she smiles, and it never falters, I look into her eyes that seems slightly dilated but pay no attention to it, I'm to horny to even care if she has dilated pupils, and when your horny you think with your dick not you head or you're heart, and that's the truth.

"What type of fornication? And what is just a bit?" I ask pressing her somewhat down to feel just how aroused she was making me by straddling me, I love the little 'o' she makes with her mouth and the sound that escapes - priceless, she places her hands on my shoulder lazily and gives me this seductive smile before she rocks her hips towards mine causing somewhat friction in the already restricted confines of my hospital pants. Her lips meet mine for a few seconds before she pulls away rocking her hips against mine again and she has the approved look on her face that she actually likes this hold she currently has on me because right now she was calling all the shots and if she asked me to do something I would not think twice. The sudden change in behaviour strikes me a bit odd but I'll place that in the back of my mind, I want to see how far Elena was willing to take this. "Elena…" I coo to her and she smiles devilishly.

"Damon…" she coo's back taking my bottom lip into her mouth and lightly sucking at it, I can imagine something else I would like to get sucked but beggars can't be choosers, she keeps my bottom lip between her teeth and she's loving this. I have no words to even say to her right now, not because she has my bottom lip in her mouth but because this was so unexpected. She removed her hand from my shoulder and let her fingers travel down to my lap, gripping my penis through the material of my pants and she fucking moans, sending vibrations straight through me. She releases my lip and presses her forehead to mine. "Don't tell me you don't want this, you've been constantly asking for more…" she says pressing her chest against mine.

"I am not complaining but I have to ask you why the sudden change in heart…" She frowns for a moment tilting her head to the side. And I can see that she's having an internal battle with herself again, this was going to become a constant thing with her, she didn't know whether to give in or not, and to be honest I just wanted to know, not that I was complaining or anything, but this behaviour for my sweet dear Elena was not what I expected, not even one but so of course I worried.

She opens her mouth and it's hard for her to form the words, she finally looks down in between us her fingers playing with the waist band of my pants, it has since moved from holding my penis and then she dips a finger inside my pants pulling the waist band from my skin, revealing what she already knows is waiting on the inside and it's like the internal battle has been won and she continues like nothing ever happened. "If you keep questioning it then I might just change my mind." Elena says and I'm not sure if I like this side of Elena but she had different sides to her, I accepted that much.

"Then tell me how much is just a bit…?" I say and she gets the wicked grin on her face like a child that got the biggest fucking Christmas present ever. Okay so we were going to set up some boundaries to play safe so I was sure foreplay was in the picture but all out asking for a blowjob or sex was out of the window. I think that would be a rather appropriate approach for me. But I would love servicing her as well because that would bring me pleasure as well, well mental picture I can later use to jack off.

"I'll only stop you if I'm not enjoying it…" Elena says throwing my previous thoughts out of the door and then she pulls the waistband of my pants complete away and my erection jumps out revealing me completely, so if we play it was fair game all around, the thought of who let the dogs out pop into my head but I shake it from side to side, something I have definitely learned from Elena. My hands move up her sides and I reach for her shirt, the buttons irritating me, the buttons hiding too much of her flesh from me and I start to move my hands to the where they meet, I flick one button open.

"What if rent-a-cop walks in on us?" I ask as I flick another button open and another and soon her flat stomach comes into view, I'm just tempted to rip the thing to shreds but how was she going to explain that when she takes me back to my cell, if she manages to take me back. Soon I have reached my goal and there are no more buttons obstructing my view from her luscious and firm breasts. I pull the shirt back until she has to remove her hands from me for the shirt to fall to the floor somewhere in the room, well somewhere in the room. Before she even has time to react I place my hand on her bra covered breasts, they are pert, firm and bouncy but not that big.

"He won't, I'm angry at him." She voices and there's a shyness to her voice that she almost shies away from me but I will not be having that, I got this far and I have yet to make this pleasurable for her. I still needed to know what had angered her that much that Ric was in the dog-box. I test my hands on her breasts and lightly squeeze them, she looks down at me with a deep frown on her face and she's completely disapproving of my current tactics. "I'm not going to break." She says as her hands move to the hem of my shirt and she's one hasty girl as she removes my shirt. I decide that I would rather feel her up as soon as the obstacle known as her bra was removed.

And fuck it if I am shy, I feel like a girl losing her virginity on Prom night. Why the sudden nervousness? Why do I feel like I'm having sex for the first time, I have no fucking idea, I just feel giddy to the point where I can't even manage to flick the clips on the back of her bra, my hands are fumbling and acting completely dumb, and she must surely think that I am some incompetent fool that has never had sex before but I have, I am just out of practise.

But she just gives me this reassuring smile and that's all that I seem to need, and then click and it's done and the material fall from her shoulder, I must be the most blessed killer known to mankind for getting my doctor on a silver platter like this. She was beautiful, and close to perfection, why I say close to perfection is because there isn't something like perfection, no one is perfect. I doubt that we would be having any sort of foreplay by how this is going so my idea of just foreplay was wiped clean and by how I was currently feeling I could just slip in her and cum all over her, but if she wanted it I wouldn't mind eating her out just before consuming her.

My hand move back to her breasts and I massage them tenderly I even get a muffled moan from her, her nipples already standing at attention as I roll them between my forefinger and my thumb, I love the way she's breaking into small shivers and goose bumps and the muffled moans that escape her lips are like heaven to my ears. But I didn't have time to admire the beauty that is Dr. Elena Gilbert today. Forgive me for being quiet bold but I wanted to fuck or do something or just create friction of some sort to relieve us from this sexual tension that is driving both of us up the walls and I blame it on her.

I move my hands to her hips and pick her into the air without any effort as I rise to my feet, we weren't going to get anywhere with her still wearing pants, this could only continue if we were wearing less to then nothing. But I don't let her go just about yet, she moved her arms around my neck and press her chest into mine, her lips touching mine and the kiss is heated, like fire but cool like ice and I can't explain it. I slowly place her on her feet once her lips falls from mine and as I place her on the floor I leave a trail of wet kisses over her chin, to her neck, her chest or rather in between her breasts to her navel and I stop as I reach the button of her black slacks.

Her hands fall to her side numbly as I slowly move my finger and unbutton the last button, she doesn't even protest not that I expect her to because she's just as into this as I am, flicking the zip and pulling it down she's wearing black underwear, and not the seductive Victoria Secret satin kind, but the simple boy shorts cotton kind, I can see a little pink bow at the waistband full of promises for me. I pull her pants down and breathe in her scent, such a sweet mouth-watering scent. She presses her thighs to each other and I send her a smirk, and she blushes, there's the calm collective conservative girl I know and love. But she's the one that takes of her final piece of clothing, where was that conservative girl hiding today because just as I get a glimpse of her she goes back in hiding?

She wiggles her hips and it's a lovely sight at the piece of material fall to the floor and she steps out of both her pants and underwear. I don't even have time to admire the masterpiece of her clean waxed pussy but it's a glorious sight, the 5 seconds I do see it and I swear I have never seen anything quite like her in my life before. Her hands pull me up to stand and she stares into my eyes, not only did she complete bare her soul to me yesterday but today I was lucky enough to see the raw and bare person she is. I reach for her and pull her to me, her hands captured between us, I don't want her to move or this moment might just be over before we both enjoy and value it. I kiss her lips and she kisses me back, I can taste her eager tongue as it slips into my mouth.

I travel on hand down her soft body until I reach my destination, and as expected I need no foreplay to prepare her for anything, she's already dripping, I slip a finger over her folds and it's slick and slippery and I swear I have never had a girl quite this wet before. I brush my finger against her clit and she shivers from head to toe. I pull back and my eyes meet hers once more.

"Sure you want this?" I ask and my conservative girl is back, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red again. She nods her head but not as eagerly as she had been moments before. I slip my hand from her and bring it to my face, spreading the moist liquid onto my thumb and middle finger before bringing it to my mouth, she tasted even better then she smelled. I move my hands back to her lips and then I grasp her thigh and pull her up into my grip, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist.

It's hard to position myself but the tip of my cock finally find her entrance and I dip it a few times with the help of my hands until I am aligned with her, she wraps her hands around my neck and she slowly takes in a deep breath before I sink into her softness and wetness and holy fuck she's tight, tighter than I thought possible. She closes her eyes as I continue to sink into her and I'm not even halfway in her, and it's already a tight fit. I need to get leverage, I needed stability.

Now you know I'm still worried about someone walking in on us so the next best thing I do is I find that damn door and I push her against the door, and that was going to keep anyone from just barging in on us and I could finally press into her fully. The door was all leverage that I needed, I would have taken the couch if I knew the door was locked, it would be more romantic and soft and comfortable or hell I would even settle for the floor with her on top of me but the door would need to do. Once I am fully sheltered within her I look at her face, her eyes are tightly shut as she seems to try and adjust to my size.

"Don't tell me this is you first time…" I say because I would be crazy enough to believe her, she shakes her head from side to side before placing her forehead against mine.

"Let's just say I haven't done this in a while…" she replies, I frown, she and wonder boy never did it, that's strange. But I kiss her nether the less and she relaxes into the kiss, when she nibbles at my bottom lip I can't take it anymore and I start to move inside of her, my hips thrusting ever so lightly against hers, this was a rather slow pace but hell, this was heaven, she was heaven. I feel the moan vibrate in her chest and then I capture it in my mouth.

Every time I thrust into her the door makes this 'thump' sound and it's currently at a slow pace but I can't just pull out all the stops, I might just hurt her if I go hard. I can tell her breathing is picking up and I use her breathing to measure my movements, her, hands never move from my neck, but the thumping sound the door makes increases drastically to the point where I need to constantly cover her mouth with mine because she's moaning louder and louder by the second. But the thumping wasn't the only sound I hear, I can hear skin slapping skin, my occasional grunt because I could die right about now and go to hell and be happy.

I want to touch her body and feel the vibrations she makes every time I thrust into her but our current position is not ideal, I hit every angle right but I need to keep her up and against the wall so my hands are otherwise occupied. I can tell her body is starting to tense up and she's closer to tis then I am, and I can't even figure out why the hell I am even lasting this long, but I want to make sure she gets off first, she's satisfied and happy because there was the threat that she might just stop this is she wasn't happy, I can feel her nails on my back, and I can care less if she's breaking my skin, it would be worth it, because nothing on earth is quite as good as fucking this woman right now.

I hoist her legs up a bit more and the moan that escapes her this time I can't keep concealed, but she grabs a hold of me her eyes wide with pure bliss, her lips forming a simple 'o' as it's this big surprise that she just hit her orgasm and I love the way she looks when she falls apart in my arms, because that's all I need to blow my load… Capturing her lips in a rather passionate kiss and I could have bruised her lips by the intensity of it, but I know it steals my breath and I feel like she stole the oxygen right out of my lounges… Just the sigh of her as I held her to me, she reminded me of a crisp spring morning and sticky melted honey on toast. Both of which I found utterly irresistible.

"That was one mind blowing final kiss…" Elena utters when I finally let go of her mouth and I smile to her, my eyes meeting hers, her pupils still seem dilated but I didn't care, I only felt bliss, pleasure and I felt like I was on a high, the only high that I approve of that is.

"I swear I have, like, a billion kisses saved up for you…" I reply and I don't sound as stupid as I sounded in my head right now. The smile I receive from Elena was just something else, she was chaos and beauty intertwined. A tornado of roses from divine. "And I swear that I love you even more than I did yesterday…" Her eyes soften at that.

"And when you love, give it your all, love without boundaries, love with your heart and soul. Fearless. Because that's what makes…" Elena says and it's like a tape set on constant reply because the words are so familiar, I know them by heart and deep in the corners of my mind a light goes on as I end the sentence that I know all too well.

"Life worth living…" I finish for her, her eyes go wide because she enjoys the fact that I know it, there weren't a lot of people that knew those words, words I lived by when growing up but finally something snapped in my brain as I looked into Elena's doe eyes, but she only smiles, not even realising it…

 **Shout outs! :**

 **Nateras** **– if you loved the last chapter, this one might rock your world!**

 **Megan Schimdt** **\- Sorry for the long wait for chapter 11, luckily chapter 12 is ready. Be prepared.**

 **NinasGirlxo** **– I'm sorry to ask this, I must be really dumb or something but what is smut? Or am I just like a fanfiction virgin? I don't know the terms, I'm complete useless. But here you go, some more loving. And I will try to write for somebody to you, it just my mind is on a go slow when it comes to my other stories. But I'll try!**

 **fanaticalParadox** **– Do you require Damon's back story or Elena? Because I'll be giving the whole plot away if I come out in one chapter telling you everything.**

 **kfulmer7** **– As requested, much wanted alone time for our favourite couple. I hope you approve, more to come. But I doubt he's get it up a fourth time.**

 **Guest – I think what Ric said about redeemable qualities hits home. But somehow they can be together. I will think of a way.**

 **TVDFan245** **\- I started reading it, currently chapter 11, all read in one day, it's rather more enjoyable then I thought. Wait till Enzo come's into the story, you thought Damon was possession… wait till Enzo comes in.**

 **Mel – Damon wasn't always a serial killer, more like 18 months of his 30 something years.**

 **Melissa D / Salamat – Welcome to my story, please continue to read, and I will try not to disappoint.**

 **Srish2255 – Just in time for another update! Both of them figured out something which will become apparent as they continue their sessions.**

 **Thank you guess so much! You are great! Keep up the good reading and tell me what you think! PS… Can anyone say quickie?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Update…Again**

 **Shout-out is at the bottom, as usual…**

 **Just a note, I will not tolerate** **hateful or vulgar posts by any one, against me or any of the stories written by me.**

 **You guys are amazing and I love that you liked the chapter… it was spur of the moment and I could keep on with not bringing in a bit of smut *I actually know what that is now* Thank you** **NinasGirlxo**

 **Lols**

Chapter 13

 _Sneak up on you, really quiet,  
Whisper "Am I what your heart desires?"_

She's quietly dressed, it was like she was on auto pilot, I had to place her on the couch, apparently I am that good that she can't even use her legs or maybe we both just haven't done it in a while and the session just was too much to take in. I pull my pants up and look around for my shirt, I knew she threw it somewhere around the room. She still looks dazed and a bit hazy but she's been like this since I got in here. I move around until I find my shirt and throw it over my head on one swift movement. "I actually enjoy you better without your clothes on." I hear her say and she gives me this suggestive look that is rather stroking my ego at the moment, I can't help but send her a smirk.

"I can say the same, but I doubt naked session will be approved by the hospital management." I reply, she's staring at me, maybe at some of the scars that adore my body, not that there were many but then again I was fully covered and dress so what was she staring at? We didn't have much time to really appreciate each other bodies and really get to know one another in this sex dazed session but surely there would be time for that in the future. She takes in a deep breath, she's been acting strange and I felt like I needed to confront her about it, it was nagging at the back of my mind the whole time she was wrapped around me, her wellbeing concerned me. "Will this be recurring? Or was this a onetime thing?" I decide to ask, because we act pretty casual about the whole ordeal, only difference between this and one of the many one night stand I had is I'm not trying to sneak out of the girls house in the early hours of the morning.

She bites her lip and I know how I sound right now, and I sound like I only wanted this from her. I sigh, I wasn't looking for a quick fix, I was committed to Elena in a sense that I could not understand at the moment. It might be what I realised earlier but I doubt she even knows what I know, but I'm sure I'm not mistaken, she doesn't act like she knows or even notices, so I would need to act oblivious until the time presented itself and she mentioned it, me being the gentleman always for the woman to make the first move, it was the safest bet at the moment. "I don't want you to feel like I'm using you…"I say and she raises a brow, I'm sounding like an asshole that I actually am trying hard not to be. Because I wasn't an asshole and this wasn't just about the sex for me, well it might have been this time but there was more to me and Elena then the physical attraction that clearly goes two ways.

"I'm in love with you Damon." Came her unfiltered answer, pure and simple without hiding her true emotion on the subject. She stares me dead in my eyes as she says this and there is a sense of raw sincerity to it that makes my heart skip a beat. "I can't stop my heart for growing feelings towards you, it doesn't want to listen to me, and I doubt that it ever will… It's impossible to stop, the heart wants what it wants." she looks to the side and there is something on her slacks, a little white thing, it's fluffy and reminds me of a feather, she picks at it and flicks it to the ground somewhere. I smile towards her, I wanted to feel love, unconditional love that I could never find, she was offering. How could I resist that? I just wasn't sure how to react, I mean I didn't want to sound over eager or inexperienced when it came to this type of thing, I mean if I was capable to hate immensely, enough to take a life then I could love, I just doubt that I ever found someone to love until Elena.

"You already know that I'm in love with you," I reply because it was evident that I loved this woman sitting in front of me, I blurted it out right after having sex, and I mean I couldn't help my lingering feelings, I can stop my heart from loving, and I would not stop. I know this was only temporary, in a few months I would be here or gone or dead, but like they say better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but I am not too worried about the temporary part. Her eyes sparkle at my words and I meant them, every word of it. "It is a very rare, enlightening and fortunate phenomena to find someone who makes you feel like your insanity is completely logical and love you anyway." I say and she sends me a smile but the smile falls from her beautiful face.

"You're not insane." she says as she rises to her feet walking over to the chair I am currently sitting on, the one she had been in yesterday. "You are a rather brilliant mind that don't fit in the box of normal." She says as she places a kiss to my cheek in the most loving way, it was refreshing that not only I thought that I was insane, I knew Ric thought I was okay as well, I just had a mental breakdown, people get that, and do shitty thing. I mean 2007 did happen to Britney Spears and lets not even start on Miley Cyrus…

"I doubt the court will see it like that." I say bringing up what Ric had earlier mentioned, I needed to know what she knew and I needed to know it to the full extend if we were going to do something about it, she doesn't know I know, and she doesn't know that I actually know Ric as well. It's these small thing that I like to use to fuck with people's minds but I didn't want to fuck with her mind, I needed to understand it and I needed to help her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She says and it's a rushed answer as she walks behind me, draping her hands on my shoulders. I must say I love the display of affection that she's showing, she better not stop or there would be consequences, I feel relaxed at her touch and she makes sure to skip the hem of my shirt and touch the skin of my neck, skin to skin, just the way I like it.

"What do you mean?" I ask turning towards her to look at her but my neck can only go so far, the dumb expression on my face is hard to pull off when I already know that they want to re-open my case, I just needed for Elena to tell, me to talk to me about everything that is currently going on. I needed to be updated but I know sometimes she intentionally keep things from me. She was tactful when it came to certain things.

"Would you be angry at me if I skipped the talking part of this session today?" Elena says resting her chin on the top of my head and I frown. I can feel her breath, even her how her body seems to be full of tension, I would have offered to give her a massage but we in a reversed position at the moment.

"Why? What's wrong?" I continue to ask because I just want bare minimums from her, just to know what's going on and I continue to stare in the direction that she has my head locked in, the door now had some valuable memories for me and I would never be able to look at it in the same way. I smile half to myself, as I am overcome with goose bumps from remembering. I think she feels this but she pays no attention what so ever.

"I just can't deal with everything going on at the moment, you know the world is spinning a bit too fast for me at the moment…" she says and I turn my head at this to glance at her but she moves when I moved my head, she doesn't want me to see her face. "I'm just…" I can feel her gulp like she doesn't want to tell me. "Ric just said something to me," she finally says and I can tell that the sincerity that was shared among us a few second ago when it came to declaring our love was floating away and disappearing with each inch it took, now she was the one who was being evasive.

"What did he say? Because you seem different…Today…" I'm not sure if it's my place to even mention this or whether it's the right time to mention her emotional state, because usually you just throw a blind eye or look the other way but I needed to know, this was my Elena, she was my girl and it did worry me. Don't think I'm labelling us at the moment but I know what is mine and what is mine is Elena.

"He just brought up some unwanted memories…" Elena says as she finally removed her chin from my head, it was starting to feel like I grew a second head and she leans in next to me until I can see her face next to me, she gives me this weary smile. "My brother passed away a few years ago… the subject doesn't sit too well with me." Elena says and I can see this was somewhat of a depressing matter that should really not be discussed with her but I find myself reaching for her hand and grasping it softly, rubbing my finger over her soft skin.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say as I bring her hand to my mouth and lightly kiss her knuckles. It's rather a good thing I never had siblings, or that my mother never had more than one mistake, that's what she constantly called me when she was recovering with her withdrawals. "I'm an only child." I mutter against her knuckles, not really sure why I was sharing that bit of information with her but then again she was going to know eventually. And she looks to me, giving me another kiss to my cheek.

"Could explain why you are the way you are." I hear Elena mumble from next to me and I turn to look at her with a disapproving look but it's true and she just kisses me lightly on my lips, distracting me instantly, so I can't really stay mad at her at that notion that was 100% correct. "But I do love the way you are." She quips in with a reassuring smile. Nice save. I raise a brow at that because now she was using some kind of reverse psychology on me not to stay mad, but I can't stay mad at her. "I should get you back to your cell…" she says looking sternly back at the door and I do not approve, I still wanted to stay here, I wanted to continue our mindless conversation.

"We weren't busy that long…" I say as a matter of fact not at all proud of the time it took for me to shoot my load so quickly, just because she was so amazing or I was just overly excited. "Maybe next time we could lock the door and I could take my sweet time with you, get to know your body a bit better?" I ask and at this she smirks, she doesn't shoot it down so this would be re-occurring so that was rather a good sign but I wouldn't force it, if it happened, it would happen.

"I know, I'm being selfish and cutting my session short but I feel a bit drowsy." Elena says and I frown not sure why she would be drowsy this early in the morning, I could understand it if she said that she was tired but not drowsy. I give her a questionable look and she rolls her eyes but she finally fesses up to what is going on. "Before our session I was a bit shaken up," I need to interrupt her.

"Why?" I question because this really worried me, what Ric said upset her but it wouldn't have shaken her up.

"I'll tell you everything later." She says or asks, I am not sure at the moment as she straighten out almost stretching out next to me. "But I think instead of the calming tablets I took a sleeping tablet and I think that's why I'm so moody and strange…" she says finally removing her hands from me and she walks to the couch and looks around the room like she's making sure that no evidence is left of what had occurred a few minutes earlier. No cum stains waiting to scare the shit of whoever uses the room after us.

"You take tablets?" I ask bit unsure, I would question Ric on that when he brings me lunch, why would she even have tablets in her possession, I mean I understand she could easily get them, she just needed to prescribe them or steal some from the medical station but I doubt that she would do that.

"I'll tell you everything later, let me just get home and sleep it off and I'll be back before you go to bed." She says as she runs a hand through her hair but she can shake that 'just-had-sex' look that she is currently sporting. And I love that look on her, her hair a bit wavy from all the friction that happened, her cheeks slightly red, her lips red and swollen, and her eyes half lit, all of that was my doing and I was rather proud of my master piece.

"So you'll be back tonight?" I ask because it all makes sense, well all my questions about her strange behaviour that is, the dilated pupils the mood changes, I know how whacked people got after taking medication. But she looked like she needed to sleep and if that meant that she would come back later today and explain it to me, or most of what's currently going on then so be it.

"Sure. I'll even bring you something." She says with a smile and that carried a promise of a lot of possibilities. I might even try my luck and ask for something she would never expect. And can you believe it, it's not even sex related.

"I want a Snicker." I say and at this she raises her brow in amusement but she nods her head, I doubt she was thinking about that kind of something because I know I always think of something sex related but I could be a decent guy from time to time, and I mean I haven't had chocolate in ages. "Promise you'll tell me everything thou?" I ask and I know that she is currently under the influence of medication so she would make any promise and she would most likely agree to anything, it's like being under the influence of alcohol. Elena nods her head as me, see I told you.

"I promise." She says just to put a nail to the coffin, reassuring me and I smile as I rise to my feet because she seems to be rather eager to leave, she must really be tired. "Let's go." She says but I stop her when she reaches for the door and grab a hold of her pulling her to me and capturing her lips in one last kiss before she leaves me to my own devise again for the rest of the day. She's fast to just give in to the kiss and she laps at my lips for entrance that I eagerly give her. But it ends way too soon and she's leading me out of the room letting go of my hand instantly as we move into the hall. The halls are crowded with nurses and families and Josette looks up from the nurse's station smiling at me or rather Elena.

Elena looks to me and then back to Josette as we slowly start to walk, I'm well aware of the people staring at me, it's something I got used after a while, going to the trials and courthouses, with camera's constantly flashing in my face, every one trying to get a picture of the serial killer who had no soul. I take a bigger step before I am finally behind Elena and I lean closer to whisper into her ear. "What's going on?" I ask not sure why there is so many people here at the hospital today.

"Visiting hours." Elena says looking to her side and she looks like she has just seen a ghost, she's completely pale as she continue to look out in front of her, well she's looking all over the place, her eyes never stay on one place. "Please promise me you won't try something." She whispers back and I am not sure what she's referring to but I doubt I would make a scene in front of the people. I was in no mood today to scare the living shit out of all these people.

"Promise… you know I wouldn't." I reply almost chuckling at myself but it's strange that she would think that of me. "My forte is ladies of the night." I whisper to her and she stops dead in her track, surprising me complete, I almost walk into her and she stumbles somewhat misplacing her foot, I need to reach out to grab a hold of her to make sure she doesn't tumble to the ground, she seems to be highly unstable on her feet, that might just be because of the medication she took. I hear a few gasps and gaws in the hallway as I look up and there are some people looking at me in complete shock, like I actually did something to Elena to make her stumble but I promise I only said those stupid words.

"You let him walk around without any restraints?" I hear that annoying voice of boy perfect and look up to what Elena probably saw when she stopped moving, I should have expected him because this day was going rather great, I knew something was bound to happen to turn it around. "He could harm all the people in the hall right now, and you just stand around and let him place his filthy hands on Elena?" he continues to say and if I wasn't a serial killer slash patient currently in an insane asylum for all the crimes I have committed then I would stand my ground an probably throw a punch at the idiot in question.

"There is no need for that, I mean he just stopped Elena from falling." Josette says as she makes her way towards us and she looks around with a reassuring smile on her face, like there is nothing wrong with this picture at all, that I was just another patient in this place full of insane and ill people. "And she was just taking him back to his cell. There is no harm in that." I hear her say and I want to open my mouth and give a snide remark to the asshole whose standing a few feet from us but I bite my tongue instead. "No need for alarm people." Josette continues as I instinctively place my hand on Elena's back and she looks to me her eyes wide, like I shouldn't even be attempting to touch her while there are people around to see, but she's straining her eyelids to keep them from closing.

Tyler just regards the scene in front him, not even noticing that I continue to touch Elena before taking a few steps towards us. His hands are tucked in his jean pockets and he looks like a complete tool with his too big wife-beater. "Still he's a convicted killer, he shouldn't even be out here like this." Tyler says as he gives a pointed look towards Josette but she just rolls her eyes, I might just like her because she's sassy and she doesn't like him as well. "Elena…" Tyler greats but I can feel her tense up, she doesn't want him here, she doesn't want to see him and that would make two of us because I don't want him here or anywhere near Elena.

"Who is running this hospital? Me or you?" Josette asks as she places her hand on Elena wrist and I let go of her not too eager, but as long as Tyler kept his hands in his fucking pockets and away from my Elena I would be fine, my other hand remains on her back keeping her steady because I'm scare she might just stumble to the ground and fall asleep right here in the middle of the hall.

"You." He replies almost arrogantly, if I was her then I would have bitched slapped him all the way back to his mothers womb and he has the audacity to roll his eyes but I can't say anything about this or it would make another scene, not like the people stopped staring at us. "Elena, I've tried calling you several times, I messaged you but you don't reply… I need to talk to you." I want to smirk at that, she did break up with the fool, good to know that she listened to me, she was mine now so there was no way she would agree to anything he suggested now or in the future so I already knew that there would be no talking to her, here or someplace else.

"Not now." Elena says, her voice is in a mono tone like she doesn't even care that he want to speak to her, she turns to look at me and then back at Tyler like she expects Tyler to continue talking shit about me but I know that's not the case with my girl. "I need to take him back to his cell, and I really need to get going…" She says and I notice how she refers from saying she wants to go home. He didn't need to know that or he might just follow her or pitch up at her house or whatever people did nowadays to be scary as shit.

"What?" Both Josette and Tyler says out of confusion and in union, it's almost comical, because Elena basically lived here at the hospital, she rarely went somewhere.

"You heard Dr. Gilbert. The sociopath has to get back to his cell and she needs to be going. We have better things to do then stand here all day talking to you" I finally voice up and both look to me, I lightly put some pressure on her back and she takes a step forward and past both Josette and Tyler. Tyler looks to me and he's really getting on my last nerves at the moment. If I could have one last kill on this silly earth it would be this prick standing in front of me. I would smile as he died.

"We weren't speaking to you criminal." Tyler says pushing past Elena and he gets up in my face which was not the best idea to have because I can't promise not to harm him, But I would stay cool and calm and collected, I didn't want to put up a scene and embarrass Elena in front of a hall full of people besides she wouldn't be able to stop me if I did do something for this poor excuse of a human being.

"And I highly have any time for you, the feeling is mutual." I say as a matter of fact and Elena just shoots me a glare telling me that I shouldn't even be entertaining the idiot. I shouldn't be even talking to be honest. "Move aside." I say lightly moving forward hoping that my mere presence would intimidate him in moving away and finally taking his leave but how wrong I was.

"Fuck you criminal, you won't tell me what to do." Tyler almost yells and I start to laugh at him, like all out laugh from the pit of my stomach, like he's the funniest fucker alive, he was being completely childish, I really can't see what the hell Elena even saw in this fuck face in the first place. I don't back down, I wouldn't, I don't even move one bit because this idiot doesn't scare me. But I know that I scared the shit out of him

"Hey!" and I am actually happy to hear rent-a-cops voice from the other side of the hall and we both look to Ric who walks over, he has a serious look on his face like he doesn't approve of this one but. "What's going on?" Ric asks as he reaches our little group and it's more pointed at the two woman then at the both of us.

"We're trying to beat each other with a pissing contest, care to join?" I ask but Elena places a hand on my forearm and she pulls me to her, her touch is demanding and but the way her eyes bore into mine tells me that if I don't stop this now I will regret it, she looks from me to Ric and then to Tyler, note the order she looks at us, I am always first. I give her a smirk but turn back to Tyler, just one last thing before we leave.

"Stop it." I hear Elena hiss, her mood before I can even say something to the stupid moron, her mood was getting worse by the second but I guess this is the medication talking and it's just making her cranky because she wants to do and sleep. "Damon, let's go." Elena says in somewhat a pleading tone to me and I have to listen and I would do anything she asked of me.

"I'll wait for you Elena." Tyler calls as we start to walk again towards my cell block but I stop in my tracks and turn my head to look at him my eyes wide as I regard him, that was not going to happen, he was not going to wait for her, he was not getting a chance to even speak to her again, he lost his chance with my Elena. But I should give it to the guy, he's pretty persistent, wonder of he was like that with the blonde as well, I doubt it, from what I heard she threw herself at him the first chance that she got. Go figures.

"No need to wait, we know you're not good at waiting, it didn't take you long to wait for that petty little Blonde doctor to fuck you." I say and I mean I got a few gasps and a snare from Elena but she would forgive me eventually, I really didn't care what the other people in the hall thought of me because they already thought the worse of me. All three people look at me in complete shock but Tyler doesn't reply and if he takes longer than 8 seconds it's not a come-back at all I just smirk as he opens his mouth once, and then twice and I give him the amused look but Elena pulls me forward, to start to move and we start walking again. I swear if I was given the chance I would kill that fucking piece of shit right here, but I wasn't that lucky.

The rest of the way is in complete silence, I guess she's angry at me for what I had said but I doubt that the anger was focused on me. But I did throw gasoline to the flame and my word would have hurt her I mean she did date the fucked and then I casually informed her that he was cheating on her. Elena just continues to walk until we reach my cell and she waits for me to go inside after she opens the door. She waits until the door is closed before she peer through the bars into the room, her eyes looks sad yet again as she stares back at me. "See you tonight," she says and she doesn't even wait for a reply from me she disappears.

* * *

 ***Elena's POV***

I have two Snicker bars in my hand, I figured that we could both have some chocolate, as I make my way towards Damon's room, its late and way past the patients' bed time but I know he would be awake waiting for me. When I told him I would bring him something earlier I don't really know what I was referring to, my mind was all over the place and I wasn't thinking straight but that much was pretty evident. I might have been offering something sexually but I doubt that I would try something while I spoke to him in his cell tonight, the janitor and the guard were constantly doing rounds so we could get caught. How I got home earlier today was a blur, I can't even remember how the fuck I got home, did I even drive or did I walk, much less the conversation that was shared between Tyler, Josette, myself and Damon, that right there was a complete blank to me, I could not remember a thing of what happened there I just remember seeing Tyler.

I stop at Damon's door and pull at the door, it's open, good, and John the security guard on duty was sleeping behind his desk so he wouldn't even notice I was here. I wasn't even angry that he was sleeping on duty, I could give a flying fuck because I slept away most of today and I was sure I would not be sleeping tonight, but I wasn't here to check up on him, I was here to see Damon. When the door is open I look into the cell and Damon is on his bed facing the wall in front of him, he looks to me and smiles when he sees me. He truly seem happy and surprised that I am standing in front of him. See I promised I would come even if I was under the influence.

"Hey." I say as I pull the door shut, I had the key if I needed to get out in a rush or unnoticed. Damon rises to his feet in an instant and moves to me, he's caution on how to proceed me but I move to him without a second thought as I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him closely to me, burying my face in his chest, he smells like soap, like he just had a shower. I needed to spill the beans about what's going on in my mind because I feel like I'm going to go crazy if I didn't speak to anyone and he was my only option because my friends would surely think that I am crazy if they hear the words that are about to leave my mouth. The thing was just the idea of certifying him insane started to become more appealing, but would I be able to live my life with him when he remains in this hospital for the rest of his life? It was the only way I could keep him to myself. Yes we are back to that, it's been plaguing me since this morning and I just could not get it off of my mind.

"I thought you would never come." Damon says and he sounds a bit over dramatic but it was past 23:00 and as I said it was past the patients bed time, he wraps his arms around me securely and he just holds me in place for a few seconds before I start to move and fidget around with my hands and soon I fish the two Snicker bars into my hands and I take a step from him to present him with his little something that I had promised him earlier today. To my surprise he takes both, and his eyes light up as he peals open the first chocolate bar and almost devour it with one bite, I pout because after taking the medication I have a bad case of the muchies and I would have liked to eat the second chocolate bar myself.

"That one is actually mine…" I say pouting and I give him my best attempt of puppy dog eyes that I could come up with as I try to take it from him but he pulls it out of my reach every time that I am about to reach it, this was unfair, and he was even taller than me, holding it above my head and out of my reach, it seems pretty funny to him, I'm glad he finds my frustration amusing.

"No sharing…" Damon mumbles with a mouth full of the chocolate goodness that I desperately sought after. But if he wanted it that badly then I would give it to him, it's not like he got this every day and I could just pop in at the local 24/7 on my way back home and get myself another one. He didn't have that kind of luxury while in this shit hole. I study him as he takes a bite of the second candy bar and he seems to enjoy this, he almost looks the same way he did when we were having sex earlier. "One bite?" he says as he propose the chocolate bar towards me and I just shake my head refusing his proposal.

"You can have it." I say as I look around his room, still the same but it was much better than the others one he had previously, I am still haunted by the night I found him with the blood, in his helpless attempt to not wear any restraints... I really did think that he had tried to commit suicide and I know that I would have been devastated, I mean I have a bad history when it comes to that subject, and I never worked with patients who have tried to commit suicide, I wouldn't know how to handle them or treat them. I move to the bed and sit on the edge, he follows soon and he takes a place next to me managing to complete the task of eating the second chocolate bars in record time. "I need to ask you about you past, and I need you to answer me completely honestly." I say as he continues to eat the final piece of his chocolate. I look at him for a second before climbing completely on the bed, folding my legs underneath me as I go. I needed to be completely comfortable when I was going to talk to him.

"Okay," he mumbles and then he's finished and he sits back, we both have our backs against the wall right now, the moon shining into his room from the lone window at the head of the bed and this room seems so lonely that I can't help but feel depressed and sad and I know what I was going to tell him would only make me worse that I already was, I wish I took a calming tablet before coming to his room but I didn't really think of that when I almost sneaked into the hospital not even knowing why because I'm always here at unusual hours. Damon takes my hand into his and he's still sporting the bandages from last week I would need to check on his wounds some time and see if they were healing, which I don't doubt for one second. "Get started missy." Damon says breaking the silence that filled the space between us. I gulp not even sure if I was ready to do this, but here goes nothing.

"I was told today that the state wants to track down your only survivor and open your case back up to see if they can get you the death penalty." I say and I try to remain calm through every word that leaves my mouth, but every time I think of this I can't help but want to cry, or scream or just spiral down and out of control, I was going to lose him to death if I wasn't going to figure this out. And I needed to do that pretty fast if I was going to make sure that I was still sane if this thing ended. "I never really followed your whole history so I was a bit surprised when they told me there was a survivor." I say and I look to him, he just continues to look at the wall in front of us as he makes small circle motions on my hand softly. He seems oblivious to the words that I speak almost like it is common knowledge that there was a survivor and he was expecting the state to re-open his case. "Was there a survivor?" I ask because I needed to hear this from him to confirm if the information was true.

"One." Damon replies but he's tight lipped about it. It makes me wonder whether he really wants to answer me. I slightly nudge at him and he looks from the wall to me in surprise, like he could not believe that I just did that but I know he's trying to be evasive. "Yes there was one." He replies a bit more firmly as he looks back to the wall and I take a deep breath, so it was true. He had left one victim alive, I wonder why, because he was ruthless with the others and I doubt that he had a change of heart when it came to this girl.

"Okay, that's fine and dandy, but they want to look her up and want her to testify against you." I say and at this he looks back at me, his eyes narrowed because it's like this information that I am sharing with him is irrelevant to him. His expression instantly softens as he gives me a sad smile, he knew something that I didn't.

"With her, the case is stronger for the death penalty." Damon says like its self-explanatory and I just nod my head because that was my understanding as well of why they would want the girl to testify. "But I doubt they would ever find her," Damon says with a sideway smirk that I can't really encrypt. It's like he knew for sure that they would not find the girl and get her to stand in front of the court house to testify against him.

"I mean it's a possibility that they find her, what would we do if she testifies…? I was thinking maybe I could talk to her, maybe I could make her disappear…" The thought crossed my head to overdose her with some drugs so she would die, okay not die but she would pass out and I can leave her in some ditch and she would be one less problem to worry about it, I was crazy to even to consider it, I mean I was considering killing another human just to ensure Damon didn't get the death penalty bit whether I would really do it, I wasn't sure that I could. Damon gives me a frown at this like I have completely lost my mind and he shakes his head from side to side dismissing the idea instantly.

"No, you can't and they would need to find her first and that would be nearly impossible. Don't worry about it." Damon says and his eyes are pleading with me but I couldn't help but wonder. If they did find her I would do something nether the less, I would overdose her, I would do something to ensure that she can't testify, I could cut out her tongue so she could not speak… I would do something. I knew when push came to shove I would do nothing and it would happen and Damon would get the death penalty. "Elena promise me you won't ever have such thoughts again, promise me?" Damon says because he can clearly see that his words go unheard. I am hearing him but I am not listening.

"I won't. I just don't want to lose you." I say placing my head on his shoulder and he's so warm, I love his warmth because it's almost overwhelming to the point where I just want to curl up against him. I wish I could in my own bed at home, but you and I both know that it would never happen, not in this life time or in the next.

"You won't lose me." Damon says turning to the side and kissing my forehead lovingly, these small displays of affection was rather something that comforted me in the fact that whatever happened I knew I would have had Damon one way or another.

"But then I need to certify you as insane on your evaluation." I continue because that was our second problem at hand to worry about. And it was my second solution, like I said the idea of certifying him insane was becoming a popular idea in my head, I mean it was rather appealing to know that I would still be able to be with him even if he was stuck in this hell hole for the rest of his life because I doubt that any other hospital would take him in.

"And why would we do that when you clearly think I am not insane?" he asks placing his arm around me and pulling me to him and this was rather a sweet gesture that does not go unmissed. He's trying to physically comfort me and it's helping. The thing is I think he's just trying to keep me on the right path, he doesn't me want to stray from my ideas and believes.

"To keep you here at the hospital with me." I say softly like it should be obvious why I would do such a thing and he sighs because he seems conflicted about the whole situation. "We could always have you escape." I say as a matter of fact and Damon turns towards me, he seems to be outraged by the idea of that, see I was losing my mind, all these ideas that was not constantly invading my mind because I wanted to keep him alive and with me, but I would only focus on keeping him alive the other this I could worry about as time flows.

"And still live my life in the shadows until I finally I die?" Damon asks and I know all my ideas just seem absurd and crazy but I think it's just the stress and the emotions flowing through me at the moment, I wasn't thinking straight and I haven't been thinking straight the whole day, the only good decision that came from today was having sex with Damon, that was the best decision ever but I wouldn't say that out loud to my friends, and it wouldn't be something that you share on social media to be proud of. "Elena, everything's going to be okay." He coo's into my ear and I take a deep breath maybe I should just listen to him. Maybe he did know best. "We will cross those bridges when we get there, you said it yourself." Damon says and I know I had said that, he didn't need to remind me.

"Okay." I say abandoning all my strange and insane ideas that had popped in my mind through the day yet I know that they would linger for time to come, they would haunt my dreams and eat me up alive until this whole mess is fixed, and it would never be fixed. I mean I shouldn't be worried, Damon was clearly not which seemed strange all together. But it seems he wanted to ensure my purity and open mind was still intact. He was the bad one after all not me. I think that way I love him so much, he was the dark and I was the light… we balanced each other.

"Tell me about your brother…" I hear him say and I freeze in my spot, this was quiet out of the blue, why would he ask such a thing after I told him it was a rather touchy subject for me. I turn to look at him but instead I give him a disapproving look and he just shakes his head to me, I did come here to talk about what was on my mind, but my brother was another thing. "Please… Tell me." He pleads and I'm not sure I'm ready to do this, to tell another person what had happened to let him into the dark abyss that my mind turn into when it comes to thinking and remembering my brother, I'm not ready for this mental rollercoaster, but I would never be and I have made peace with that.

"Why?" I ask snuggling closer towards the man that is currently making my mind and my emotions a mess. I really didn't want to discuss it and I think with a bit of persuasion I would get him to drop the subject be it seems that Damon wouldn't have any of that, he was being persistent.

"I want to know…please? " Damon finally says after the longest pause of silence. I want to but I don't want to, I'm conflicted about this.

"Then tell me about your past." I ask and this time I feel him tense but he nods his head reluctantly and agree to the term set, I mean if I was going to tell him something if anything that I needed to know about him as well, this was a two way street and sharing was caring. I mean I would also enjoy it to hear from him, to get an insight of who he is, what his life was like even thou I already knew keys information which he willingly shared but still I needed to pull it out of him almost having to force him.

The thing is I could barely remember most of what happened during that time of my life and I would just be giving him pieces of information that could barely hold each other together to give him the fuller picture. But I take a deep breath as I close my eyes and rest my head on his chest, I try not to picture my brother but it's hard when I actually say his name out loud. "My brother, Jeremy, a year older than me, we both studied at Richmond, he wanted to become a qualified mechanic, it was his biggest dream in fact, I never really understood his fascination with engines. It was round about the time you started your murders when it happened and basically he got some bad drugs from his dealer, the drugs sent him on a very bad trip and he ended up committing suicide, I found him, I found the letter he addressed to me that told me I was the fault of all his pain and everything he had to endure and he would never live up to meet any of the standards that our parents set for him, he could never live up to his perfect sister, he actually slit his wrists and I found him, all bled out on the kitchen floor, he used the meet clever, it fucked me up completely, the suicide itself as a whole and the letter didn't help at all, it was the nail to my coffin. I was all over the place after the incident, I had to see a Psychiatrist or rather psychiatrists and they got me on wrong medication and I just freaked out because I couldn't really deal, I couldn't half of the time, I was so fucking high on the meds they gave me that I actually couldn't give a flying fuck what happened in this world, the other half of the time I was shitfaced, drinking every chance I got, people started thinking that I was an alcoholic at some point… I was a complete wreck Damon…"I say as I try to remember but I wasn't putting much effort into this because I only give him information here and there that was pretty irrelevant. He pulls me closer and he just holds me tightly against him.

"I got in trouble so much at college and at home and just everywhere that I went, and I got kicked out of college for a few months, that was until I could pull myself together and then when I got back to school trying to get my live back on track, it was just before the Greek house murders was committed, I was spiralling again because everywhere I looked everything reminded me of him. But I can really can't remember any of that shit… the medication really fucked with my memories and my mind, and I basically tried to avoid anything that had to do with my brother and his suicide, I can almost proudly say I can't remember anything at all of it and I say that with a deep sadness in my heart because I can barely remember him anymore. I'm not proud of my past, and I am sure that if a Psychiatrist gets a hold of me now to evaluate me I would be diagnosed with depression and post-traumatic stress syndrome and probably a bit by-polar as well... I would be something or everything, or you can plainly just say that I am fucked up. But I stopped taking meds after college, I stopped seeing my doctors as well because they were not helping me one bit, nothing was helping… besides how can I be a doctor when I am pretty much fucked up as well?" I say as I give him a sad smile and I know I'm talking in circles and what I am saying is confusing as hell but I'm pretty confused about the whole thing as well. "I don't like to talk about this, I hate it so much to even think of it, I get so moody and grumpy and over emotional because some of the unwanted memories I still have are just burned into my memory and it's hard to think of it because those memories I so badly wish that I can forget but it's like a video on repeat in my head… it's hard to cope… So Ric mentioned something this morning and I just flipped." I finish and I take a deep breath because this really took a lot out of me to say, to tell. Damon is silent for a moment as he just stares at the wall again, it seems when he has nothing to say he refers to looking at the wall for answers.

I'm looking at the same wall and I have no idea what we are looking at or why we are staring at it, because it just seems to look like the dull wall it actually is. But I guess it's a lot to digest when you're the one listening to me. It's a lot to take in, it's not as bad as his past but for me it's the same amount of bad. I look to Damon and he seems like he's deep in thought thinking about something, he gives me a tentative smile and then looks back at the wall bringing me closer to his chest so I can listen to the rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. Somehow I hope that it can calm me…

"My mother was a prostitute… actually a crack whore… She wasn't really present in my life." Damon mumbles and I frown, because here I thought we were still talking about me and my crazy but I don't mind him telling me this… I actually feel relieved that he changed the subject. I mull his words over in my head and I never thought that, I would never image that he grew up alone in this scary big world. "I took care of myself and put myself through school and college." I frown at this but nod my head, even if this is just snip bits of his life I listen contently to every word that leave his mouth.

"You went to college?" I ask and he just nods his head slowly back and forth confirming that he did attend college, I would never have guessed if you just look at him, then again you can't judge a book by its cover.

"I don't just have a pretty face, I have a degree or two behind my name as well, something valid to put on my C.V." Damon replies and he seems emotionless as he continues to drone on, I actually find humour in that and chuckle, he's actually getting my mind of off what I was just rambling about a few seconds ago which was good, because I needed a distraction after my confessions of how fucked up I really am.

"What degrees?" I ask a bit curious on what he would have studied, because I knew he was smart so it had to be something good.

"Law and Medical…"came his reply like he doesn't want to explained or talk about it further, I am a bit shocked to hear this bit of information that he just revealed. But it did explain a lot in retrospect, he knew how to kill and he knew how to get away with it, it made me question his motive of giving himself in, in the end. I mean with the medical degree it explained the perfect cuts and incisions and all the death, it was never messy or anything and it never seemed like a amateur, but the law part catches me of guard, what part of the law does he have a degree in, I would ask him later when the situation wasn't like it was now, it seemed a bit hostile at the moment.

"What made you kill them… the prostitutes?" I think that this specific question has been repeatedly asked to Damon by many people and I doubt that I even would get an answer from him in any case because he never seemed to explain himself.

"I snapped…" Damon replies like its natural and at this I frown, what does he mean when he said that he snapped? "My mother decided to show up in my life again after a long time of just being gone… and I don't know, I couldn't take it, I couldn't take her, I snapped. She died of something, some or other sexually transmitted decease but I just felt like I was doing the world a solid favour by ridding it from the crack whores… I just wanted to stop the circle, I didn't want other children living like I had lived, I didn't want them to suffer like I did." Damon says and I guess that was his reason. I would never phantom to understand it because it didn't make sense to me at all nor would anyone else even try to understand what he just said, in his mind he justified it, we didn't have to understand.

"Do you think it was because of your mother?" I ask and he looks to his side and away from me, like he couldn't face me at all as he replies to my question.

"She was a big contributing factor in the matter." Damon says and I nod my head even though he's not even looking in my direction. "I killed a lot of woman because I think I was doing some good, I didn't do any good at all, I had a misconception of what good was… It was all just a huge mistake." Damon says and then he finally looks in front of him again at the wall.

"Damon…" I say but he shakes his head silencing me from saying another word.

"Elena I get it, what I did was wrong, I killed a lot of people. I don't justify it at all now, but what was done, was done, I can't go back in time to change it, and I wouldn't because in all this I learned who the real me was, what I was really capable of…" I'm a bit confused by his word, it's like he came to terms with what he did but he didn't regret it, he showed remorse but he didn't regret it… Like I said I couldn't understand even if I wanted to. I want to say something comforting towards him but I have no words to form, I had no words to tell him. "You know I was born in Mysticfalls, or so my mother said, but I couldn't always trust her words…So if she was lying so am I… But I just know that I was never born as Damon Salvatore… I was someone completely else. I grew into Damon Salvatore, I tuned into him as soon as I turned myself in. I thought I was a saviour, because I mean Salvatore means saviour I was saving these damned souls that was trapped in the bodies of the prostitutes but in the end… I am anything but a saviour… I needed the saviour and you my dear… you are my salvation." Damon says ending in almost a whisper and I have to strain my ears to head him.

"Who were you before you were Damon Salvatore, before you handed yourself in?" I ask and he turns to me with a wicked smile like he has went completely and utterly insane, it sends chills up my spine.

"Damiano Remar… Back then I was my mother's child, a little demon who would one day tear the world into pieced by ruining it like men ruined her…" Damon says in such a calm voice that it frightens me.

 **I really didn't know what to give Damon as a surname… So I kind of took the actor who plays his father in the series so if you question me on that…. Guys if you want to review… leave me a name or if your too shy leave me a single letter or something that I can just thank you and you know it's you. I don't like thanking guests… It could be anyone in this world.. And you my readers are not just anyone, you are special to me and I would want to thank you and tell you, that you are amazing! I know there is some question and I like to be evasive about the questions. That's the point in the end I want to surprise you!**

 **Shout outs-**

 **Guest – Thank you for the review. I'm not sure if there will be a pregnancy… I mean I can't write about something I haven't ever experienced. It was already a mind mix for me in my story Routine because I needed to read up a bit for that. But hopefully soon I can write about it out of experience…**

 **Nateras** **– Thank you! To answer your question, it will be explained in the next few chapter…**

 **fanaticalParadox** **\- Thank you! I'm on it, it will be in the next few chapter that we focus on Damon, and his background. Please update January first… I'm becoming a fan girl.**

 **TVDFan245** **– Enzo will be coming in either in the next chapter, Depending on how I progress. Still figuring out his part but I have a great Idea planned. No love triangle… Promise. Thank you for your review.**

 **NinasGirlxo** **– Thank you for the info! And the compliment, but I can improve. Not really sure about the love baby…**

 **Srish2255 – Thank you! And I think we all just wait for that, I mean I couldn't keep it from happening, it needed to happen soon or my readers will lose interest.**

 **Miss Pretty Girl** **– You're not a psycho in in a bad way! Here is an update as requested! Hope you enjoy it! And I love the way you look at it.**

 **XxDreamForeverxX** **– You had two questions. But I will try to work on somebody to you this week end, I'm getting a lot of questions about it. I think there is some explanation in the this chapter but I can't give up that so Elena might be or might not be the one that got away, She talks about her past but Damon still has to put an precise timeline to it.**

 **Margie – So you didn't have to wait to long for the update! See I aim to please. Thank you for you review!**

 **Melissa D – Thank you for the review (: I wish that two but not all of them are as awesome as Serial Killer Sociopath Psycho Damon… Keep reading.**

 **Last but not least, I have this anonyms reader, and even thou the reader continues to tell me I do not have a** **conscience or that I am romanticizing a serial killer or murdered, that there is something seriously wrong with me and my way of thinking and writing, I can tell this reader is highly offended by this story. And I have decided to publish the last review she/he posted. Complaining about Melissa D… Nothing wrong with either me or you Melissa D or any one that enjoys reading my story. I need to say this to you** **anonyms reader that keep insulting me time and time again, you do not know me, you do not know anything about me but from what I write. It seems that you are fucking obsessed with me because I am not forcing you to continue reading this story and as I said in a previous chapter if you do not like my story then do not read it, but you can't stop reading it seems and you're doing this to yourself! I mean why do you keep on reading and commenting, you are some kind of prude that says anonyms shit to people who just want to express their imagination. I think you would feel the same way about Dexter, or Hannibal, Get of your high horse, stop obsessing about my story and get a life! Go bark up someone else's tree. For fuck sake did you have a problem with fifty shades of grey too? But I guess you are a hypocrite because I bet you watch Vampire Dairies and you don't care that Stefan was a ripper and killed a lot of people to, and all of the fucking vampires on the show because they are mythical magical creatures. You condone that right. Get a reality check anonyms reader this is the twenty firsts centuries. But I guess if I am not offending someone then I'm not doing it right. PS you have no right to talk to me about my work or anything involving my life, don't question me. Sorry lovely readers for that. I needed to do that to get things straight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Update…Again**

 **Shout-out is at the bottom, as usual… Enjoy**

 **Lols**

Chapter 14

 _I could be your  
Ingenue_

I finally knew the real person behind this, well the real killer that is. Damiano Remar. It sounded foreign when it rolled off of my tongue, and it just didn't sit well with me. I couldn't find it in myself to repeat his name. I knew him as Damon Salvatore and that was who he was. I sat in front of my desk and stared at my computer screen in front of me, his records right there for my viewing pleasure. Date of birth 23 November 19 1985, child of Lilian Remar...but there was no sign of a father. I wanted to clink on her name so badly, I wanted to look at the woman who had ruined the man that sat in his cell right now. She was the probable cause of all this.

He was rather a smart man if I look at his records and transcripts from school and college, graduated high school at the tender age of 15, studies at Yale and indeed had two degrees to his name. I wasn't checking to check up on him or whether he was lying. I just needed to know that this was it, this was the real man. I sigh as I sit back in my chair and look up at the ceiling, my eyes are tired, I haven't really slept since I left Damon's room earlier this morning, even thou our reunion was cut shot due to the janitor making his rounds. I just ended up sleeping on the couch in my office.

"Something on your mind?" I look at my friend standing in the door frame and smile at her half-heartedly, I haven't really spoken to Bonnie since the whole incident that happened on Friday with Damon and Klaus, I must say that Damon had truly scared her shitless, to the extent where she just didn't speak to me at all for like two days. But Damon just had that effect on people I guess.

"I'd have to pay you just to listen to all of it." I reply sitting back up straight motioning her to come in with my hand. With my other hand I move my mouse and click on another tab to hide the fact that I have Damon's true identity right in front of me, it's just within my reach. Bonnie only chuckles at that as she walks to the chair in front of my desk and she takes a seat wrapping her arms over her chest, she was here for business not pleasure I could tell from the serious expression on her face. "What's up?" I ask popping the 'p' somewhat, giving her a smile and she just focusses her eyes on something on my desk, like she can't look at me. I frown.

"I'm actually here to discuss two things with you." Bonnie indicated and her expression turns somewhat cold as she now looks to me, her eyes meeting mine for the first time in like forever. I tilt my head sideways and frown because I was sure she wanted to talk about what happened on Friday, how my patient had reacted or discuss the whole I am treating a sociopath that might still end up killing me but I wasn't sure what was the other matter about. I couldn't really think of any other reason why she would want to talk to me.

"Shoot." I say leaning forward in my chair and resting my elbows on the desk, I give on glance towards the clock on my computer screen, I still had a healthy amount of time before I would be taking Damon to the recreation room today. Yes I was going to expose Damon to the other patients that dwell in this hospital, well the ones that wasn't to bother by who their neighbours was, or rather they would not be frightened by the fact that Damon was a serial killer, I doubt they would even pay him attention. I already got the go-ahead from Josette, early this morning as I did some patient personality exams to see with who Damon would be compatible, Josette's only request being that I just needed to be present at all times and Ric needed to be in the nearby vicinity. If something happened.

"You broke up with Tyler?" Bonnie asks and she actually seems surprised by the fact that I was no longer in a relationship with the man who I share a picture with on my desk table, that reminds me I need to take the picture out of the picture frame and replace it with a new one, just not sure what picture I would chose and I highly doubt having a photo op with Damon would be successful at this rate.

"I hinted at it last Friday. Remember?" I ask as I reach for the photo frame to the side of my computer, taking it in my hands but I refrain from looking at the picture as I start to open the back and removing the picture that was once inside, the picture that I once loved. I crumble it up in my hand and throw it in the dustbin underneath my desk, I place the back on before placing it in my drawer once again.

"I didn't think you were serious, and guess where I had to hear it from?" Bonnie says and she seems highly upset by the fact that I didn't tell her any sooner and that she had to find it out from someone else instead of me. But I was busy and my world was crumbling in when this was happening, I needed to take care of that before I could start shouting to the world that I am single and ready to mingle. Not that I was. Not physically, or was it literally? I was Damon's girl, yet I couldn't tell anyone that small bit of information. I frown at that, just imagine it, Elena Gilbert is in a relationship Damon Salvatore, renowned Serial Killer. 10 million people would dislike that relationship status update on Facebook. I just roll my eyes at myself.

"Let me guess…" I pause as I place my fore finger to my head. "Olivia?" I ask and I am just taking a wild guess right now because I know that she would be the first person that would spreads the news, because she would finally be happy that Tyler and I are not together anymore and they could hook up without her feeling guilty for being a back stabbing little bitch. I know that she would be over the moon, jumping with joy, well more like jumping for Tyler's bone. Bonnie's face fell when I say this, clearly I was right from who she heard it, I mean it was pretty obvious, that and Damon basically yelled that in the hall yesterday.

"How'd you know?" Bonnie asks surprised and I just send her a knowing smile. I just knew stuff like that, if wasn't like Damon was the only one who observed the situation even thou he did tell me and it was confirmed yesterday, I think Tyler remained quiet because he was shocked that Damon knew about it.

"I mean after what Damon did yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if you heard from one of your patients that I broke up with Tyler." I say as a matter of fact shrugging my shoulders. I mean Damon did tell Tyler that he fucked Olivia yesterday, everyone in the hall could hear him.

"What happened yesterday?" Bonnie asks and her eyes are bugging out, she can't believe what I am saying. Where was she when all these eventful moments occurred? I mean how could she miss out this much?

"Tyler came over to the hospital and well he made a scene in the hall during visiting hours while I was taking Damon to his cell." I say nonchalantly like it's no big deal but I really can't remember fully what did happen in detailed so I was just saying what I could remember about the whole ordeal. Some moments were a bit hazy, let's not even entertain that thought right there. I should not be taking tablets at all, well not when I am at work. I know, I just, as Damon would put it, I just snapped and didn't know how to handle it.

"What! You need to tell me what happened." Bonnie exclaims and her voice is so loud I think Olivia and her stupid nurses can hear us in the medical wing, Bonnie was not sitting on the edge of her seat as she stares at me in complete shock, like I am making this whole thing up, which I am not, it was as clear as daylight… Or maybe not.

"Tyler came up to me and he wanted to talk to me about the whole break up, I didn't want to talk to him so basically Damon and Tyler had a pissing contests, and when it was clear I didn't want to talk to Tyler and I had to take Damon to his cell, Tyler mentioned he would wait until I come back, to which Damon told him he isn't good at waiting because he couldn't wait for Olivia to jump his junk. Tyler didn't even come up with a comeback after that he just stood there silently and if that didn't say his guilty then I do not what does." I say and I was actually very proud of my sociopath right then and there and I would have chuckled if I wasn't so tired at the moment.

"You are not serious!" Bonnie exclaims and she seems more excited than I have seen her in a long time as she smirks at me brightly, she seems impressed on how the situation was dealt with and so was I. "That, Damon really has balls." She comments and at this I blush, yes I know he has balls, I actually saw them, momentarily. My blush keeps going further down my face till it reaches my chest and I can't help but smile to try and hide the fact that I have seen my patient naked yet. But I wasn't just thinking about that, I was thinking about what was attached to those balls… the nice serial killer that I would see in a few moments. Bonnie narrows her brows at me as she sees me blush and I have no idea how I was going to explain this if she did start asking questions. "You know I have noticed something about that patient of yours that seems a little strange." Bonnie says as she tilts her head to the side.

"And that is?" I ask gulping because I do not know where this might be leading but it didn't have anything to do with Tyler, that I could tell you. It had to do with something my sociopath did or how he was reacting or something I just knew it.

"Damon is very protective of you. Well he's over protective of you." Bonnie says sitting back in her chair, her eyes never leaving me as she studies me, I really did wonder when someone would notice this, because it was evident that he wanted me and only me and he would go to a great length just to have me. But I could say after last night the feeling was mutual and I felt the same way about him. "I mean if you observe him, how he acts with you, I've watched you two walking in the halls and then on Friday…" She trails of as she shudders as she remembers this incident.

"I can't really explain it or him, it's just how he is, I mean I'm the first doctor he opens up to. It's a bit overwhelming if you ask me." I say because I know that was a discussion for another day. And Bonnie wasn't ready to know what was going on. Well she would never be ready that I was sure of, she just could handle Damon and the person he was, besides she wasn't willing to look past all the killing that he did. To her he was still a criminal.

"It's strange Elena, I have never encountered someone quite like him. He was ready to murder Klaus if he could not have you." Bonnie says and I raise my brow, I didn't know how to reply to that, I didn't know what to say. But I knew he wouldn't murder Klaus, his murdering days was over. Besides he would have murdered me and Ric and Klaus if given the chance and we are still living and we are still treating him. That's actually made me think of something that I haven't noticed before.

"You ever noticed that he has never tried to do anything to Ric as well, not even once?" I say as I look at my dark haired friend sitting across from me. Come to think of it, since Damon has been here he has never done anything that would hurt or harm Ric as well, it raised some serious questions that I would and should ask Damon when I spoke to him in private again. Not that I would be asking Ric because I was still angry at him about the whole mentioning my brother thing.

"Come to think of it, he's very relaxed and laid back with Ric." Bonnie says and we both look at each other like we are not sure what to make of this bit of information because it was rather strange all together. "You should talk to Ric." Bonnie indicated and I just raise a brow, I was still beyond angry at the man at question. He had no right to bring up my brother's death, but then again if he didn't then I wouldn't have drank any medication and I would not have had done what I had done with Damon against the door and I wouldn't know who he really was. I couldn't really be angry at Ric, it did help in the end.

"Yeah maybe later, I'm still angry at him." I indicate and Bonnie frowns at this as well, was there anything at this hospital where she was not the last one to know? I doubt it. Because each bit of information that I reveal, it was like it was new news for her. I frown at that.

"Why would you be angry at him?" She asks and I was really not in the mood for this again, I already explained everything to Damon much to my disapproval but then again it felt good to talk to someone other them myself, and I do not talk to myself. Okay maybe I do but at least I don't answer myself. That was me attempting a lame joke.

"He brought up Jeremy." I say and Bonnies eyes widen, she knew how sensitive I was about anything that was related to my brother and his death. But she never really mentioned it, she knew of better, unlike Ric. She knew never to bring up my brother. It was taboo and something that you just did not bring up in a conversation with me ever.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Bonnie says and I know she's only trying to keep the peace, but I couldn't stay mad at him even if I wanted to. Over all everything that happened was helping us. And in a way Ric was helping, in his own weird and strange way. I would not question it.

"I know. But yeah, we're going to take Damon to the rec room today." I indicated a bit too eager and excited for my own good, I swear that if Bonnie continues to frown like she was doing now then she would start to get wrinkles and it would ruin her pretty face.

"With other patients?" Bonnie asks like she thinks I would take Damon to the rec room to be alone by himself doing God knows what. That was not the plan, I wanted to see how he was with other patients, I wanted to test him, to see if he would do something, this was rather risky but I was willing to take the risk because I would be right there watching his every move. I would monitor him and make sure that he doesn't do anything that he might regret later.

"No Bonnie, alone…. Of course with other patients." I say and I can't help but sound a bit sarcastic and I know she hates it when I a sarcastic but why else would I take him to the recreation room if I was going to leave him alone. "He'll be there with a few other patients. We just want to check how he reacts to other people." I say and Bonnie snorts like this is going to be one big failure. And it could be if Damon decided to be difficult but I doubt that, I would just give him a reason to be good, I might even try to bribe him in to being good.

"I refuse to clean anything when he decided to go on a killing spree." Bonnie says as she folds her arms over her chest and somehow I expected her to act like this because she didn't know him like I knew him. She expected the worst out of my patient and out of this situation. He would not risk anything now that we know that we are already on thin ice. I mean if he did something now they would take him away from me and I would not be able to justify his acts in any way to keep him here at the hospital.

"I know. Stop being so dramatic, he's not going to do anything." I say as I rise to my feet, I pull my tank top straight and raise a brow towards my dear dark haired friend who is still questioning my ethics. "Would you like to sit in on this little observation that we will be having with him and the other patients?" I ask a bit curious because this would be the first time we take him out in the open. That sounds rather bad, like he's this zoo animal and later today we would have his grand reveal. Which was not the case.

Bonnie narrows her eyes for a moment and I am not sure whether she would agree or not, well not after last week because we all know how that ended and Damon might have frightened her just enough for her to never come to one of his sessions, but that was not going to happen again. I was sure of that. "Are you asking?" Bonnie asks and I smile because I have her in my palm, she was willing I just needed to put her at ease and tell her that everything would be okay and that Damon would not do anything to jeopardize this.

"Yes, besides your patient Enzo will be there." I say and her eyes light up like the 4th of July, I knew she had a little crush on her patient, the British bad boy that loved to play with fire. It seemed that he could ignite more than a fire when it came to Bonnie but she would never admit that to me or anyone else because it would be against her work ethics. She regards me for a moment and then she seems drawn back.

"You want to put your Sociopath with my Pyro?" she asks and she sounds uneasy but I just nod my head like there was no problem but then it sparks. I wanted to place Damon with someone that loved starting fires… Enzo has never did anything to another human being but his mind-set was not right, he was arrested several times for arson but he said that he liked watching things burn and that was why he ignited the town library into flames… I frown at that, maybe that was not the best idea that I have had but I had already arranged it and we cross-examined the patient's personalities to ensure that they would not be too much trouble for each other.

"That is a recipe for disaster." We both look towards the door when we hear a new voice. Elijah is standing against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest as he stare at us, he has a bewildered look on his face. Something must be amusing him. And I think that I know what it is, he's been asking about my patient. He has a strange fascination with how he thought Damon's mind worked.

"It's going to be okay." I say more firmly trying to reassure both of them as I smile to Elijah and then Bonnie is on her feet as well as we both look to Elijah. "Hey Elijah, how are you doing?" I finally greet because I haven't seen him this morning before, I switch of my computer screen and I start to take baby steps towards the door. He gives us both a smile as he nods his head acknowledging the fact that I just greeted him. He was somewhat of a gentle man and that's just one of the qualities that I enjoyed about him.

"Good, and you? Mind if I sit in as well for this little observation session that you have planned for your patient?" Elijah ask and I frown, why would he want to have rec-room patrol when my patient was with other patients, but then again he asked so nicely that I just could not deny him anything. Did he really think that by observing Damon he would figure out what makes him tick? That was still on of the question that I needed to figure out about Damon, I needed and wanted to know what made him tick, I wanted to understand what was going in his mind.

"Sure, do have any interests in my patient?" I ask and I knew full well how he felt about Damon, as Bonnie nervously look from Elijah to me but we remain smiling towards each other, like there is nothing wrong, and there was nothing wrong with this situation I just needed to verify that he was indeed curios on how Damon's mind worked.

"I'm just curious. I mean I just want to see him." Elijah says a bit shyly and I nod my head, I was curious too and I was rewarded when curiosity got the better of me or I would never have allowed Damon to push me up against the session room's door, I smirk at that thought thou. "If it's okay?" Elijah asks and I find it rather refreshing that he was like this, asking permission, I always liked him far better than Klaus, but Klaus had his own qualities that defined him, just like Damon did.

"Sure." I reply and something is just nagging at me at the back of my mind that this was going to be one big fucking disaster, but I had faith that Damon would be okay, he was a big boy, and he would handle himself, if not for himself he would at least do it for my well-being. With that we start to make our way towards the recreation room. I was nervous about everything but I knew Damon would be okay. Even if he was under the scrutiny of 2 doctors that will be joining me and we would keep our eyes on him most of the time. Nothing said I trust you quite like that. But I did trust him and he knew that. So this was going to be okay. Everything would be fine.

I hope.

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

"So I was a good boy?" I ask as myself and Ric step out of my cell block, he chuckles somewhat at my choice of words because we both know that I was no boy and I wasn't that good either… I was good with other things, and if you didn't believe me you could ask Elena.

"I guess, just don't fuck this up, Elena is putting her neck on the chopping block to give you this." Ric says as we walk in union towards the recreation room, again I don't get restraint I was starting to like this place more and more. I was pleasantly informed by rent-a-cop just now that I would be enjoying some time in there to communicate with the other patients, I didn't feel jack shit about communicating with the other patients, I just wanted to be with Elena but he assured me that she would be there, she would be sitting in and watching me, but I didn't want her to watch me, I wanted to speak to her, I wanted to... Never mind.

"I'll be good, I mean I'm always good" I pipe in and glance at Ric with a knowing look and he just shakes his head from side to side because he knew I was no good, but for Elena I would be good, just for her and no one else. Maybe she would reward me with something sweet when I accomplish this task at hand… Hmm just thinking about her willing mouth had me smiling and in a good mood but then again I would appreciate another Snicker. "I always am when Elena is there." I say and I think that I might have said something that I shouldn't because at this Ric stops and he looks at me.

"Do you have like a thing for Elena? I mean I see how you are towards her." Ric asks, there is a glimpse of surprise in his eyes, but I find his question absurd and I continue to walk because I already said too much. I doubt that he even wants to know what was going on between me and my lovely doctor but then again he will question me until I finally open up and tell him somewhat of the truth. "Damon, seriously, I see the way you look at her." Ric calls and then he's next to me again.

"What? Am I not allowed to look at her?" I ask and I pitch my voice a bit higher than usual as I fake him with a bit shock.

"That's not what I mean." He mumble and that actually makes me want to laugh out loud, because it's hilarious, no wonder we got along so well back then and now, only difference was we weren't shitfaced the entire time.

"I enjoy Dr. Gilbert. She's a breath of fresh air." I say trying to play coy and see that I was not physically attracted to her, but you all know that I would take her and make her my at any given chance but I can't help my facial expression and I give myself away and at this Ric's eyes go wide, like saucers as he stares at me like I am just crazy. He seems offended that I would even think like that about Elena but I couldn't help it, all I could do every day of the week, every minute of the day was think of her. Well, being with her.

"No don't fuck with me, you have a thing for her! You are crushing on her?" I don't know whether it's a question or a statement but I refrain from looking at Ric because if I do I will give myself away completely, I just straighten my face to seem expressionless but he doesn't let up. "Is that why you're so co-operative with her and you do everything she says and shit?" Ric asks but I refrain from telling him anything but I think he already knows my answer. "Damon…" Ric calls but I ignore him and this might just be the evidence he wants for me to confirm that I do have feelings for the lovely doctor.

"I do find her attractive, but who doesn't?" I ask and it's more of statement then a question but I refrain from showing an expression on my face because it he only knew how deep those feelings really went. And it wasn't just feelings of attraction.

"Yeah don't we all." Ric says and I feel my jealous controlling self, itching to grab rent-a-cop by his collar, to pull him closer and threaten to slit his neck if he ever talk in such a way about my Elena but I just glare at him, he remains silent for a moment and his eyes narrows but he remains quite, it's better this way because I swear if he said anything else about Elena then I would beat him to a pulp whether he was my friend or not. "Just be careful okay, I've known her since we both were in primary school, and I care dearly for her. She's like a sister to me." Ric says and at this I try to take in a deep breath. But this was a new bit of information that I did not know. They knew each other from primary school… Interesting I would need to pry further when I talked to Ric again.

We round the corner and the recreation room comes into view, there are quite a few people already inside and I raise my brow as I look around to see if I can spot Elena. She's off to the side with her dark haired friend and another doctor I have yet to terrorise if he does something wrong. I smirk somewhat and then look at Ric with a questionable look because he just seems off, like what I said didn't sit right with him at all. We stop in front of the door and he locks open the door before pushing it open for me to enter.

I stop before entering the room and look at him, his eyes meeting mine. "I would never do anything to harm her, just know that Ric. I would never hurt Elena." I say softly in a reassuring manner and he looks half surprised when I say her names and then I give him my knowing smirk before stepping into the recreation room, he remains on the other side for a few seconds longer before closing the door, he doesn't know what just hit him but I am sure he would figure it out. He should just understand that I would never hurt her, I cared for her too deeply. More than anything in this pathetic world.

I look around in the large room and there are about 10 people scattered in the room, this is not including Elena and her two friends that are standing off to the side. I narrow my eyes looking around, I wanted to be left alone, and I didn't come here to have a conversation with any one of these people, I planned on avoiding that. They were crazy and I was just mentally disturbed, there was a difference, I'm sure Elena would not agree or approve of this thought but it was the truth. I look in her direction and she smiles as she says something to the other two next to her before she starts to make her way towards me, the two with her following her like a shadows. That was actually scary as they descend towards me.

"Damon." Elena greets and I love how name rolls off of her tongue, I am reminded of the moans that escaped her mouth as well that was my doing. I only wish that we could and would do that soon, I loved just hearing her moan, it was sweet music to my ears.

"Dr. Gilbert." I say nodding my head as the group of people reach me and she is smiling brightly, I know this because she is the only one that I am focussed on at the moment. "Might I ask what did I do to deserve this?" I actually mean it as a punishment but I know my dear doctor wouldn't know that because she usually looks past my sarcasm.

"Call it a social exercise." She says as she turns to her dark haired friend who seems to be scared shitless, might I have made an impression last week when I almost killed her co-worker? I think I might have, and I smirk at her narrowing my eyes, she almost shrieked. I look to the man standing a few steps from Elena, he seems harmless as he places his hands on his hips, almost like a woman would. I just hope he kept his hands to himself. "Damon, this is Dr. Bennet and this is Dr. Jackson, they will be sitting in today, both have patients that are here so we will just be monitoring you all." Elena says and I nod my head clearly understanding what she meant.

"Dr. B and Dr. J… Interesting if you put the two of you together it would be Dr. BJ…" I say and at this Elena's eyes go wide and I love that shade of red she was now sporting, I hope she doesn't take this as me trying to indicate that I wanted the little sexual favour from her but hell, call it wishful thinking. I look to Dr. J and he just raises a brow, clearly a prude, and a bit conservative but when I look to Dr. B she has this expression on her face that asks me whether I am serious. I give her my best smirk and she just rolls her eyes at me, seems that she's up tight and won't stand for my bullshit, where was the fun in that.

"Okay, moving on. You can do whatever you want, whether you want to watch television or play cards..." Elena says trailing off, her eyes dart over the room for a few seconds, she seems a bit uncomfortable, well I would not be doing my job right if I didn't make her feel just a bit uncomfortable, one way or another.

"Sure, I'll just be right over there, playing chess, with myself." I say as I eye the only open spot that was not yet crowded by anyone, like I said I didn't plan on communicating with anyone here, other than Elena if she decided to be near me, but there was nothing that I wanted to discuss with her when there was prying ears. I give her a once over and she frowns her beautiful little face, her expression asking me what's going on but I just shrug my shoulders and start to walk to the spot I want, the sun is shining today and it lightly falls on the space where I want to sit.

I silently take a seat and look around the room, regarding the others before I start to pack the chess set, I haven't played chess since High school. I carefully pick up each piece and look at them longingly before packing them in order. After my history lesson last night and Elena ultimately telling me what's been going on in her life we sat in silence not sure what to make of it but some mindless small talk helped, besides the janitor would have came around and then I would have needed to hide her or she would need to leave. So she left shortly after that but I suspect that she slept in her office, because she was here unearthly early this morning, I knew because I saw her when Ric accompanied me to the bathing chambers. And I was usually the first one to take a shower. I liked being up early.

I take a breath and glance towards her, her jeans are low on her hips and she's wearing a tank top that's not tight but that's not loose as well if you know what I mean. And she's sporting some converse. She's rather laid back today and I liked seeing her like that but I also loved her in those black slacks she loves to wear so much, I silently wonder how she got them cleaned after the whole incident on Thursday with all the blood. I smirk as I thought of all the things I would have done with her as I remove those said slacks.

My eyes focus in on her once again and I look as she kneels next to a brunette girl, the girl seems highly happy that Elena is there with her and I can't help as I watch her closely, as she place a caring hand to the girls shoulders and then she smiles at something the girl had said before giggling. If she was speaking to a man like that it would have been another situation. Elena looks up to me and her eyes look into mine, she stares a bit too long but I don't care if Dr. B notices because I know her eyes are on me, wait why was Dr. B's eye on me. I frown and then look in front of me as a young gentle man sits in front of me. I didn't even here him come up to me.

I raise a brow at the raven haired man in front of me, I look him over and studies how he slouches forward in his chair, he couldn't be older than 25 but it didn't matter because I would pay him much attention if any. But I finally notice that Dr. B was not looking at me but she was observing the man in front of me. I watch as he reaches out his hand placing his fingers to the pawn on the chess board before moving it forwards. He looks up to me and he narrows his eyes playfully.

"Let's not waist a perfect game of chess." The man in front of me says in a thick British accent and I smirk as I reach out taking a pawn and move it forward. The man watches me silently as I make my move. "You're new here." He indicates like he doesn't even know who I am. But that would be absurd, everyone knew who I am.

"Something like that." I say and then his eyes are back on the pieces that are on the board. He silently studies them for a few moments.

"Why are you here?" He asks and I find his ascent amusing, British people always amused me to no extend. But I would amuse the gentleman in front of me or well I would amuse myself and toy with him, from the burnt marks on his hand and arms I could tell that he enjoyed playing with fire, I could be one hell of a fireball when I wanted to be. Let's see if he could play with me.

"Apparently I'm crazy." I say and at this he looks up at me, a smirk present of him face like he approves my answer, I can see Elena lingering a few feet behind him and then she takes a seat at the table next to us. She must be interested in our conversation that I have yet to start with or she might be worried that I try something, but it wasn't like I was going to stab the guy with my King or something. "But I guess everyone here is." I say as a matter of fact and I want to chuckle at the expression Elena is now wearing, I can clearly remember our conversation yesterday about whether she should certify me as insane or not but we decided against it for the time being.

"Well it is our insanity that makes us special." The man in front of me says and I chuckle at that, I think he meant that we are special in another way but it was another way to look at things. "The name is Enzo St. John." The man says and he finally extends his hand towards me, I look at it for a few second and then I glance towards Elena who has her eyes trained on me, her expression doesn't change. I look back at him and reach out towards him, taking a firm grip of his hand and shaking it.

"Damon Salvatore." His grip is firm and strong and he places some pressure on my hand but I return it 10 fold and his eyes go wide as I give him my best smirk.

"So what did you do?" Enzo asks and I frown, how long has he been in here or did he just like to act stupid, I mean I was one of the most infamous serial killers of our time. I raise a brow then notice that Elena's friend has joined her and they are both looking towards us. She was hurting my feeling because I promised to be good and now here she was watching me like a hawk. I would need to discipline her later when we were alone, if we get a one-on-one session today, but I highly doubt that if I was sitting here.

"I killed a few people." I reply not really sure what to say to the man in front of me and Enzo now smirks at me nodding his head almost like it's in approval. He must really be crazy to approve that.

"How many is a few?" he innocently asks but I will refrain from answering that question, I didn't like to share my body count, instead I take his knight down and he seems more focused on the chess board then me at the moment, he almost seems adamant to beat me in a game that I was very good at, well better than anyone that I have ever met, people don't get to beat me in this game. Ever.

"I lost count," I say simply answering his question, we are getting an audience by now as Dr. J now sits next to Enzo and he just watches the board, he's more intrigued in the game then the two of us and the girl Elena was talking to a bit earlier is now next to her watching us, her eyes moving as our hands move over the board, Enzo makes his move and then glances towards Elena, he almost seems nervous having her hear with us or was it Dr. B he was nervous about? "Why are you here?" I ask countering his question with one of my own and Enzo snaps his head back to me, his eyes lighting up, I knew why he was here but let's indulge in some common communication.

"I love to set things on fire." He doesn't even miss a beat as the words leave his mouth and I tilt my head to the side nodding lightly not really understanding his fascination with fire. "I love how the flames consume everything in its path." He continues and then he looks back to the board, I don't even glance at the board I just pick up my queen and move her out from next to the king. It's a rather stupid move because the queen should always protect her king, but if you knew how to move her then you could win the whole game with her. Much like Elena, she was my queen, my custodian at the moment making sure that I was safe and sound.

"Fire?" I ask and at this his eyes seem to sparkle. He nods his head and then he smirks as he takes out my queen, I didn't even see that coming, my eyes go wide for a moment and then I am back in action as I look over the board contemplating my next move, I need to take a pawn over the board to get her back and at the same time remember to keep my king save, that was a rather brilliant move on his behalf.

"Yes." Came his lone single reply and I just narrows my eyes at him but I move my bishop and then look back at him for the next move. "But I never blow shit up, there is no beauty in that." Enzo says and then he looks back to Elena but I soon notice that he doesn't look at Elena. He's looking at the dark haired friend next to her… If he had continued to stare at my Elena I would surely give him a valid reason to never play with fire again.

"Explain the beauty because I can't seem to phantom anything like that to be something beautiful." I say and it's more a statement then a question. I needed to understand what he meant, how one could see beauty in flames maybe then I could observe the world how he sees it.

"Have you ever just looked at a flame?" Enzo asks and now I am trying to picture a flame but the only thing that is currently on my mind is Elena as she keeps her eyes trained on me. And I mean I can apply his words to her, because she reminded me of a flame. "The way it lures you closer, and it's not like it's doing it on purpose, but the flame beckon you to come closer, to share the warmth that it can give you, the beauty it can show you." Enzo continues to say and I narrow my eyes as I continue to look at Elena.

"The way when you don't pay attention it grows, begging for you attention or it might just get dangerous and destroy anything in its way?" Enzo ask and I stop my line of thinking because that wasn't Elena, he was explaining me. How I was. "And you know if you keep your eyes on it, it will do no harm, it will just continue to flicker light among the world that is covered in darkness…" I look back to the chess board in front of me and then frown as he makes his next move and he's missed something, I sweep in taking his knight and he doesn't even protest he just continues to stare at the board.

"But as beautiful as the flame can be with it vibrant warm colours, it can be dangerous as well. If you stay to far from it you long its light and warmth and if you get to close to it you will burn and the thing is if you are to consumed by the beauty of it, it will kill you. That's the beauty of it thou, but sometimes you need to experience the burn to know that it actually did happen." I can't help but sit back in my chair as he moves his hand over the board. My mind is more focused on the words than anything else and I absorb those words. I was that flame he was explaining, it made perfect sense because in the end if Elena got to close I would kill her. And not in the way you think, I wasn't planning on murdering her, I would never even hurt her. I wouldn't harm a hair on her body. I just think the situation that we would be in would end up killing her and me.

I take a deep breath as I try to place my head back together and I need to think straight now and then Enzo rises from his seat and he looks to Dr. J in surprise. "What now?" I asked a bit confused as I look to him and he just smiles at me. He was fighting a losing battle.

"I completely fucked up the game. Maybe the doc over here can put up a fight just to salvage it." Enzo says with a chuckle and I am caught by surprise as I look to the board in front of us and I was leading and there would be no chance in hell that Enzo could beat me even if he wanted to. He wasn't that smart. "Dr. Jackson?" Enzo asks as he takes a step to the side but he never moves far, he takes a chair and pulls it closer to sit next to the lovely doctor who seems like he just had a heart attack.

I look to Dr. J and he seems petrified as he stares at me, good he was scared of me. "Dr. J? Care to salvage the situation?" I ask casually motioning to the board not that there was anything to salvage before glancing towards Elena and then to the poor doctor who rises to his feet and takes a seat in front of me, he's lacking confidence and I would surely beat him if we continued this pathetic excuse of a game Enzo had put up. "But I will give you a fair chance." I say as I start to move the pieces back in place.

He just watches my hands as I place the pieces in the correct places, this poor guy was really terrified and I shouldn't make any quick movements or he might just try to ninja chop me to attempt some form of self-defence. Luckily for him, he wasn't my forte just like Enzo, I don't do men. Once all the pieces are back in place I give him a smirk because I reserve my smile just for the lovely doctor who has now moved closer, she's across from Enzo, next to me, within reaching distance. I would have placed my hand on her thigh but then everyone would see.

"If you could be so kind to start?" I ask and the doctor narrows his eyes, he looks like he's up for a challenge and I was about to give him one. He scans over the board and then he starts as me moves the first pawn and I just smirk as I watch him move over the board. "Dr. J, are you Klaus' substitute?" I ask as I move my pawn forward and he looks to me. The thing about winning in chess is, you need to occupy the mind with something other than the game at hand, like with Enzo, him explaining fire to me was what had his attention. Now I just needed to figure out what was Dr. J's forte and then I needed to catch his attention.

"Yes, I am standing in for him." He finally speaks and I was beginning to worry that they had a mute doctor here, I mean how on earth would that even work? How would he communicate? I would have nightmares. Just kidding.

"Do you enjoy being a Psychiatrist?" I ask and it's a simple question actually as he looks to the board and he's focused, I would need more than my usual tricks and chit chat to get his mind off of this game, well just enough so I can get a head start.

"It's refreshing to know we all do not think the same, the way the mind works is fascinating." He continues to say and then he moves another piece and I just watch him, regarding him for a moment. He looks up to me and he seems to get more confident with ever move he makes on the board and I find that fascinating.

"The human body is fascinating." I say and now we have two more patients surrounding us, they watch us closely, every move I make and then the doctor as he tries to deflect and protect what is his because I am ruthless when it comes down to chess.

"It truly is but I am not fascinated in the works of the body," Dr. J indicated and I nod my head because I did a round in the hospital while studying for my medical degree and the mind was rather interesting, the way certain chemicals work within the mind and then how the mind differs from others, no two people think the same nor do they have the same chemical reaction in the mind. "The mind, well the brain, it's just one big puzzle that they still want to solve." The doctor continues to ask and I nod my head in agreement.

"But don't you think it's always the brilliant minds that get lost along the way?" I ask and at this he looks up to me in confusion, there I got him. "I mean Sir Isaac Newton, he died a virgin, but he's still mind fucking us with his theories today?" I say and at this I have to chuckle and it seems that the doctor catches on fast because he nods his head as well as he regards my move and then he's attention is back on the board.

"They can't help it, they just have another way of thinking." He says and I agree with his statement. "They justified their actions and theories in their minds, they didn't need to explain themselves to any one and I think that is why society disapproves people who think differently and they push them aside." The doctor has a point and I can fully agree to it and it's a rather point on example of how this world works.

"We make the assumption that everyone sees life the way we do. We assume that others think the way we think, feel the way we feel, judge the way we judge, and abuse the way we abuse. This is the biggest assumption that humans make. And this is why we have a fear of being ourselves around others. Because we think everyone else will judge us, victimize us, abuse us, and blame us as we do ourselves. So even before others have the chance to reject us, we have already rejected ourselves. That is the way the human mind works." I mutter almost in a monotone, I am fully aware that most eyes are on me and that only means that I should do the grand finale and place the doctor who is now mulling over my words into check mate. "Check mate." I say as I look up from the board and Dr. J is staring at me in complete shock as he looks down to the board and then he looks back at me, he can clearly not understand how this had happened. I couldn't help but smirk back at him.

* * *

 **I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and encouraging words! You guys are great and sorry about me going bat shit crazy over the review. But I'm over it, will take your guys advice so all is well. And I wouldn't let it stop me writing because I just love writing so damn much! So I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter and now we move on.**

 **Shout outs-**

 **fanaticalParadox** **– Thank you for the review and the update! I really enjoyed it! Keep up the great work!**

 **kfulmer7** **– Here is a much needed update because I know I have been delaying, I hope you enjoy this chapter/**

 **Miss Pretty Girl** **– Thank you so much for your review! All I can say is enjoy this chapter, it just something to throw out there or I can't fit the other characters in. I am glad you like the surname. And I think this whole story will be having you saying "huh, I didn't see that coming."**

 **TVDFan245** **– Thank you for the review and encouraging words! You remain awesome. After reading the chapter I hope you will be smiling because Enzo finally came.**

 **Shelley – Thank you for the review and I wont let them get to my head I promise. I think its pretty evident what he realised but then again I am writing the story so I need to know. But enjoy the chapter.**

 **Srish2255 – A relationship can't just be physical attraction, there has to be emotion and everything. So with some chapters I focus more on that but it will not lack any physical attraction in chapters to come**

 **swagatamalfoy** **– Thank you for the review! And I am glad that you are enjoying it so far.**

 **XxDreamForeverxX** **– I am glad that you are obsesses, well in a good way that is. Thank you for the review. I looked up insanity is beautiful and read a bit that's why there is only one update this week, very interesting.**

 **Melissa D – Thank you for your review! (: I couldn't pic Stefan for the part because he will come in somewhere near the end, he has a specific role to play. But I just thought Tyler would be good, I know I used him as well in Routine but he just portrays this badass. I think in some of the stories I bring out small bits and pieces of me and I think that's where the Snicker idea came from, because it makes him seem human. Thank you for your support and your review is just kick ass, I was smiling all the way. And don't worry I don't plan on stopping to write for anything.**

 **Hanna – Thank you for the time you took to post the review! It means a lot to me! And I hope you enjoyed it because there is more to come.**

 **Guys I just need to thank you all yet again! I am at 107 reviews in 13 chapters that's a record for me! It makes my heart soar. Thank you it means the world to me! Oh and I watched American Ultra this weekend, killer movie, I would suggest it to anyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Update! Yeah, you might get two this week!** **Shout-out is at the bottom, as usual… Enjoy**

 **Lols**

Chapter 15

 _Keep you safe and inspired,  
Baby, let your fantasies unwind._

It's late, nearing midnight if I look at the moon outside my window. The moons rays are shining into my room and they dance around my walls, it's keeping me awake. I just can't sleep tonight, might it be because of the lack of alone time I spent with Elena? I sigh as I sit up straight in my bed and look around the dull room that held no personality to it. Today was beyond frustrating, it was just moronic and stupid and I can't see what they got out of it. I miss Elena. I missed her every hour. And you know what the worst part was? It caught me completely by surprise. I'd catch myself just walking around in the plains of my mind to find her, not for any reason, just out of habit, because I'd think of something that I wanted to tell her or because I wanted to hear her voice. And then I'd realize that she wasn't there anymore, and every time, every single time, it was like having the wind knocked out of me, I long for her attention which isn't strange at all, it's been happening more frequently now. I never knew what it meant to miss someone until I met Elena.

I smirk at the thought of my dear sweet Elena. I wonder what she was doing right about now at this moment, she would most likely be sleeping in her bed at home, save and sound. I wish I could be sleeping well I wish a lot of things but we can't always get what we want but I just can't fall asleep tonight. I have too much on my mine to figure out. I sit with my back against the wall and look to the wall across from me much like I had done the previous night when Elena had been here. It was strange to hear about her past, her tragedy, her sadness. I never thought that she had encountered that much sadness in her life but then again it would explain a lot of things.

I mean we all encounter sadness in our lives one way or another but what her brother had done was unbelievable and completely stupid if you ask me. How could he even blame all of this on her? Now she felt like she lost her brother because of one simple letter that was addressed to her. I hear the door to the cell block open and I frown, the Janitor is late tonight. I think he will be surprised tonight, I'm sitting here doing completely nothing. I must say that I am still sated and satisfied from being with Elena. I smile at the thought. I wish that I could have some kind of re-do button thou… It pissed me off to no extend that she was medicated but I could understand why or I am trying to, I'm trying to walk in her shoes.

I hear some steps but they are too light to be the slow to be the janitor and I look towards the opening of my cell. I wait patiently for the person to come closer, to make himself or herself known because who in their right mind would be down here visiting me except Elena. And then I see it, those doe eyes staring at me silently as she moves around and then she unlocks my cell door with one swift movement. Why would she be here? Not that I minded because I thought I wouldn't get a chance to see her alone today.

She closes the door once more after sneaking in and then she locks it securely without saying a word. She turns on her heel and then she's facing me, her face expressionless and I wonder what's wrong. I move forward on my bed to rise to my feet but she's too fast for me, she moves to the bed and plops down before she cuddles closer to me. I'm actually caught by surprise by all of this but I place my arm around her small frame nether the less and pull her closer to my side.

"Hey." I almost whisper and she glances to me, her eyes full of wonder and bewilderment, this only made me more curious to what might be going on at the moment. Why she was awake at this godly hour and what was she doing here at the hospital, in my cell not that I minded but I did need some answers?

"Hi." She says in a rather quiet and reserved tone, she almost seems shy, her hands fidgets around until it finds my hand and she laces her finger in between mine, she's so soft and delicate and I can just get lost by the feel of her hands on me. I lightly shiver at her touch, I loved this affect that she had over me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this midnight visit?" I ask sitting back and relaxing against the wall, my eyes moving back to the wall in front of me. I feel her move beside me like she's trying to get comfortable and then she sighs, but it sounds so tired and frustrated.

"I had a nightmare." She whispers and she seems upset to even mention such an absurd thing to me. Like I would curse her for wasting my time with something as senseless as a nightmare. But it only made me more curious on what nightmare she might had to upset her this much.

"Did you drive all the way to the hospital from your home?" I ask. I'm curious how she got here or was she here because that is my initial thought at first, was she sleeping in her office again like the night before? I move my head and look at her attire, she's wearing some cotton pyjama pants with little kitty patterns on them and a tank top with the caption 'catnap', it fits her frame like a glove, do I even mention that she forgoes wearing any form of bra. She must either be cold or just really happy to see me either way I enjoy the view nether the less.

"No, I was in my office." She answers sheepishly and I feel a bit at ease because I don't know how I would feel if she had been driving from her home and something had happened while she was driving. Not that I would get the chance to scold her because I'm stuck in here with no way out. She sighs and then lays her head to my chest, right above my heart, it is strange how at ease I feel with her here next to me, I have never experienced something much like this but I wanted to experience this with the woman right next to me. It's the only way that I would allow it to happen.

"Back to the point, what did you dream about?" I ask as I rest my head on hers and she hums in contentment. We had shared a moment much like this the previous night as well but then the janitor came around and he ruined it completely. She folds her feet underneath her and takes in a deep breath, I can feel her small body shiver, I could feel every intake of fresh air she takes into her small body. She almost seem reluctant to answer me but then she just sighs giving up the internal battle inside of her.

"It was just a vivid dream that felt too real." She says and I am disappointed by the lack of explanation that is given. I move my other hand to her thighs and lightly place my hands on her, she doesn't move or complain she just remains in her spot, completely still but I do see the goose bumps covering her beautiful flesh. "It just felt so real… I hated every moment of it." She mumbles and at this I smile because I wonder what can upset her like this, because here she was cuddling up against a monster and she still found something that was more frightening then I was.

"What happened in your dream?" I ask moving my lips to her head and I lightly kiss her hair in an encouraging way.

"You're going to laugh if I tell you." Elena says as she shies away and I find it quiet cute, she never acts like this, it's always diplomatic and professional, this was very unlike Dr. Gilbert that always seems so confident in her actions.

"Tell me." I coo next to her ear and I can feel her shiver uncontrollably as my breath tickles her skin. I move in a bit closer to her and then my lips are directly next to her ear. "I won't judge you." I say in a reassuring manner, trying to give her some support to continue. And I mean it was just a dream and I would never judge someone based on what their subconscious is thinking about while asleep. You had no control over that.

"Zombies..." She whispers and at first I'm not sure I heard her correct and I want to chuckle, I want to all out laugh but I stop myself, this was no laughing matter if it upset her this much. "I mean they were all over the place, they were coming after me. There was no stopping them. Only a bullet to the head, and I only had a little amount of bullets. And I must say my aim was beyond shit, I kept on missing." At this I can't help but chuckle at her, she just shakes her head as I continue to laugh because that was just strange and cute and funny. "Only thing that was relevantly exciting was putting a bullet into Tyler's skull." she continues and at this I stop completely. Did I just hear her correctly?

"Did you really dream that?" I ask a bit surprised that she would refer to putting a bullet into her ex-boyfriends head as relevantly exciting and she just nods her head but I can't take a good look at her face to read her expression to tell what she was really thinking.

"Yeah, I mean he was coming for me and I just shot him point blank in between his eyes… The only thing I didn't like was when I blew his brains out and it's just like a sprinkler that starts up. That was just the worst… The gore of it." Elena continues to say and I find it strange because she had to go through my case file and there was some disturbing pictures in there that might her subconscious think about this. Did she ever look at them? Was that maybe what was giving her these vivid and strange dreams? Things like that stayed in the brain for a rather long term and even if it happened any amount of years back the mind can still recall a memory and turn it into your worst nightmare. I sigh and she notices this turning her head to me fully facing me now.

"I'm sorry." I say and I think that was the first time that those words have ever left my mouth, I didn't pity, I didn't feel sorry but I couldn't help but think it's my fault that she was dreaming this, that she was dreaming about zombies eating people, coming to get her.

"Why?" she asks, her eyes meeting mine, her eyes looking deep into mine, almost like she's searching my soul for an answer but I don't even know what the question it.

"I just feel sorry for you, the dream you had." I say not to sound too soft because I was a man, a killer, and killers were not soft. But I smile at her, something in the back of my mind itching like crazy and I needed to ask her something. "Was the idiot a zombie or a human in this dream?" I ask, you see if he was a zombie then I could understand but if he was a human then I was seriously starting to influence her, which wasn't a good thing at all. I didn't want her to think the way I was thinking, I didn't want her to justify something like murder, her hands were not covered in blood and I would like to keep it that way. She was the light to my darkness, I couldn't taint her light with how I was.

"He was one fugly zombie." She answers and I physically relax at her words because I wouldn't know how to react if she did say he was human, my dear sweet Elena should not be tainted like that. She was a good person, there was more good in her then the eye could see, I was the bad one. I chuckle at her choice of words but nod my head. "So how was today?" she softly asks as we both look away from one another and we look to the damn wall across from us. It was really captivating in a very fucked up sense.

"Some experiment right?" I ask in a ridiculous tone referring to the group session that had been planned today, I feel her small frame next to mine vibrate as she softly chuckles at my rhetorical question. But I already knew that she was the cause of all of it, but if she wanted me to do this I could. Wait, I would try.

"Come on Damon." She says and then she has the audacity to poke me in my side making me jump momentarily. "You interacted with Enzo and then with Elijah as well, and you played chess…" she says and she emphasized her point by poking me once more and I give her a warning glance but smile nether the less because if she continued I would poke her as well, I might even just pull her underneath me and tickle her until she stops her nonsense.

"I like chess." I say trying to avoid the fact that I had spoken to the other two people, I just used that because it was a strategy, well it was my strategy, I didn't find the conversation with Dr. J that enlightening but the conversation I had with fire-boy was interesting, it perked my interest and that was how he got my queen, but the way he described a flame, I could actually see the beauty in it, and I could understand the fascination. He looked at fire the way I looked at Elena but we both know that I am the fire in all of this.

"You're really good at it." Elena replies as she places her hand that was previously assaulting me on my thigh and I shiver at her touch, she softly makes little circles on my pants while she still continues to stare at the wall. "I would like to play with you sometimes." She says and at this I frown but a smile almost instantly forms on my lips.

"Babe, you know I'm always willing when you want to play with me, I mean I would enjoy it and I wouldn't even complain one bit." I say and I know she's referring to the chess and now I am referring to something completely else, I can feel her eyes move to my face and I can feel the heat radiating from her skin as she starts to blush. I know she wants to poke me again because I can feel her hand tense and twitch. I couldn't help but chuckle at that because that's just how I am when I am with her. "Oh you meant chess? We can do that as well." I say and she actually smacks my legs at that. I just continue to chuckle at her. "Sure next time we can play." I say finally looking down at her, and her cheeks are such a beautiful shade of red, I absolutely loved that colour on her cheeks.

"What am I going to do with you?" she mutters to herself before looking back at me, her eyes sparkling brightly and she looked so beautiful, I couldn't explain her beauty even if I tried, she was just amazing. My eyes meet hers once more and I just watch her. I lost my mind… inside her eyes. And the thing is, me and Elena didn't find love, love found us by tracing the secret maps of our souls. "But I doubt I would win." She finally says and then she smiles that brilliant smile, showing of her perfect white teeth.

"Why is that?" I ask innocently because I have no idea why she would say that. Okay maybe I did, I was a good player, the best in high school, no one could beat me.

"You know just how to distract me, like you did with Elijah and Enzo." She softly says and I frown, so she caught onto my little plan, she was smarter than she looked.

"How would I distract you?" I ask curious to find out how I would do this if I was given the chance, because I doubt she was talking of words that would be exchanged between us for said distraction, that wouldn't distract her that much not like my touch on her skin.

"Maybe it's because you're just handsome… Or maybe with your eyes…" she says as a matter of fact and I can't help but raise my eye brow at the compliment she just game me, oh so she did think I am handsome, well it was obvious that my good looks got her attention. I even got the judges attention at the courthouse as well, I think that's why she didn't give me the death sentence, it would be a tragedy to have someone as handsome as myself die. I chuckle at my own little joke and now Elena is frowning.

"Well I can say the same for you as well. But you have a clear advantage over me." I say and I give her a rather seductive look, the smile she returns is contagious.

"Why would you say that?" she asks out if fake disbelieve and she doesn't even need to ask because she already knows my answer and how lewd I was going to look and sound if I did tell her.

"You can take full advantage by doing anything remotely sexy and then I sit with a problem underneath the table…" I say trailing of as her eyes go wide and she instantly looks to my lap but sadly I wasn't sporting anything at the moment but if she was willing that could all change within a few seconds, when her eyes meet mine she shakes her head from side to side.

"I didn't even think of that, but now that you mention it, I might just keep it in mind." She looks completely evil as she says this and that right there that look that she gave me from underneath her eye lashes taking her lower lip into her mouth, that was the only thing I needed to start feeling hard, she would surely be the death of me. Damn this woman and how sensual and sexual she was without even trying. "So, are you going to tell me why you were good today?" Elena asks her eyes travelling somewhere for a moment and then she takes my one hand in hers bringing it closer, she examines the bandages that was still on my arms and she starts to pick at them until she finds the end to unravel it.

"It would have been rude not to say anything at all, and I never say no to game of chess." I say as I watch her remove the bandage slowly until my wrist is finally revealed. She placed her finger to one of the scares and lightly trace them with her fingers, the way she touches me is soft and caring and I shiver at her touch.

"It's hard not to find fire beautiful after how Enzo explained it." She mutters, her attention still on my wrists, she traces each scar with such softness and tenderness that it gives me goose bump, she hums in contentment when she sees this. She might be enjoying this a little more than she needs to.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." I say just enjoying her touch on my skin, it was relaxing as she caressed my wrist up and down. I could get used to this pampering.

"Just don't start playing with fire now." She scolds playfully at me for a moment smiling softly but I know what she means. And I would never play with fire, it scared me because of what Enzo said, if you got consumed in its beauty and you got to close to it you might burn, worse you might even die,

"Cross my heart…" I reply with a smile but before I could say anything she continues again.

"That thing that you said to Elijah… just before you placed him in checkmate…" she says, she's desperately trying to recall the words that had left my mouth, her eyes now back on my arm as she looks at the scars that are almost healed, the deeper cuts were still healing but the other small cuts had already healed.

"What about that?" I ask removing my arm from around her to place it on her lap, she might as well remove the other bandage while she was busy.

"It explains a lot… you explained humanity so perfectly. But do you actually believe that?" she asks her hands moving to my other arm as she starts picking at the bandage. Did I believe it? In some way I did, but not all people were the same, not everyone could see what you see, but in the long run that was how people thought, that was the truth.

"I do." I reply and she stops momentarily, like she's thinking of something and then her hands move again. "I know that I scared the people around the table today with that little interesting fun fact." I say because after the words had left my mouth, after the game, most of the patients scattered and it only left the three doctors and Enzo as they stared at me like I just cured and incurable illness, I even saw Dr. J gulp because the feeling was mutual from his side and he whole heartedly agreed to my statement, the thing is no body would ever say that out loud like I did.

"I know, but you, you scare people because you are whole all by yourself." She says lightly unwrapping the bandage until it falls to the side and she studies my wounds. Her words catches me of guard, the observation of who and what I am wasn't so noticeable but I guess she actually took the time to notice. Again, I need to point out that this woman was incredible and smart. But a rather unpleasant silence fills the room as she look at the small scars on my arm.

"In all of my living, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever know…" I say to her, softly, in a way I wanted her not to only hear it but understand it. I wasn't a monster in her eyes, she still thought there was redeemable qualities in me and there were probably, but everyone else couldn't see that, only she could. She looks to me with a deep frown on her beautiful face.

"Why? I just don't understand why," she replied and she always does this, and it seems like she has no idea what I am saying or well what I am trying to say right now.

"You aren't like the rest, you know this, you just don't know you know it. You are the kind of beautiful that is unaware it's beautiful. The kind that exists in the world quietly, filling the hollow spaces of the earth with its silence. Not many humans understand it or see it or even take the time to even look for it, but it's there. It's there and it breathes against my face like the wind." Her eyes remain on mine as she takes in each word that I have said, her face expressionless. I give her a small smile but she's still mulling over my words in her head, and I think that she might just be overthinking this at the moment.

"You're not the girl men hook up with. You're not the girl they need to protect from the evils of the world. Neither are you the girl who's smile seems like the answer to every question out there." I shift a bit in my seat so I can fully face her and look at her, my hands reach for her face and I take her face in my hands carefully caressing her cheeks, keeping her from turning away. "You are the girl who shatters all stereotypes and challenges ever perspective you hold. You are the girl who carelessly talks about the elephant in the room and you make people address all their demons. You are not the tipsy girl at the bar that men have a one night stand with. You are the messy haired bibliophile people never even bother with because I know you see right through this world." I say and that was just a mouthful but it was the truth. She was one special girl on this idiotic planet that was governed by fools.

For a second she just sits there as she stared into my eyes, she's searching for something, but I am not sure what she is searching for, it could be anything, and this would be the second time that this is happening tonight. There is a smile tugging at her lips but she refused to show it to me, she only leans forwards, her eyes remaining on mine as they scan over my face again and then I feel her lips against mine, their so soft, so caring as she moulds her lips against mine and I can finally feel her lips turn up into that smile I was waiting for. I soft stroke my thumbs over her cheeks as I give into the kiss and this was just different, this was soft. I wasn't sure I still had soft in me but I find it hard not to push the matter, to push her onto the mattress and just ravish her.

When she pulls away she's breathless, her eyes soft and caring. "You say the sweetest thing." She says before her lips find mine again in a heated match for dominance, and she's the one to initiate this, she's the one who pushes me onto my back, she gently lays on my chest as we continue to kiss and this was just kissing, I didn't want more out of this but I couldn't be sure what she wanted. If she wanted to deepen this, I was willing to follow her where ever she led me.

My lips just move against hers until I nip at her lower lip and she slowly opens her mouth, I have the pleasure to sweep my tongue over her lips and I taste her, she tastes like cotton candy, such a sweet taste that I have yet to get to know on her, I move my tongue into her mouth, her tongue is warm as it wages a war against my own, a war I was clearly going to win. She sucks my bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it, flicking her tongue against it and I can't help but groan at the sensation that she was evoking within me, she was waking up my demons. Her left hand is in my hair and her right hand is on my chest, I can feel how she lightly pulls at my hair and I smile against her mouth. When her mouth descends to my neck I shiver. This wouldn't just stay a make out session if she continued this…

* * *

 ***Elena's POV***

I didn't plan on this, I just had a bad dream and I needed to someone to console me, to comfort me. And here I am in Damon's cell, in the middle of the night, I am basically on top of him, assaulting his neck with kissing, nipping at the sensitive skin, licking my way as I continue and I can feel him shiver, this only fuelled me more. His words hit home inside of me and it just made me value him more, care for him more because he was just… I loved him.

"Just never give up on me." I stop instantly as I hear his words that come out of nowhere and I sit up to look at him, I know I am frowning right now and my face actually hurts from all the frowning that I have done today because he kept on surprising me time and time again. A rather pleasant surprise. But why would he ever think that I would give up on him?

My eyes meet those clear blue eyes that I always feel like drowning in. "If I ever decide to give up on you, understand how much that took out of me. I'm the type to give endless chances, always have your back even when you're wrong and truly accept you for who you are. When the rest of the world doesn't want you I will. So if I decide to give up on you, understand it took everything I had left inside of me to leave you alone because if I love you and care for you, there isn't anything on the planet I wouldn't do for you." I say in all seriousness and he needed to know this, he needed to understand this. His eyes soften to the point where they water and I swear that I think he's going to cry.

He needed to understand how much I felt for him, sometimes it was a blessing and a curse to feel so deeply for this man. He tries his best to hide the fact that he has watery eyes but it only makes him seem more human, and I have never seen him like this, it made me believe that he could be redeemed. That there was still hope for him, hope that he could change. He was already changing.

"If you stay with me, I promise to make you smile everyday with my weird jokes and random kisses… I promise to hold your hand when you need someone to walk with through the storm. I promise to share my food with you, give you good massages and laugh at your stupid jokes. I will listen when you tell me about how horrible your day was when I see you. I promise to hold you in my arms when you feel like your whole world is crashing down. I'll make you see that there are a million reasons why you should stay with me." I listen to Damon make these promises and that actually brings me to the same emotional spot he is currently in.

I smile to him nodding my head like a maniac. I would stay with him for as long as I could, for as long a possible. I would do everything in my power to make sure that we stay together. Even if this world was against us. I shift over him and place my legs over him, straddling him as I continue to drown in his blue orbs that I just love so much.

"I already have a million and one reasons to stay." I mumble before the first tear rolls over my cheek to my chin, his hands are fast as he reaches towards me and he wipes away the tear and the one that follows before he finally sits up and wraps an arm around me to keep me close. And in this position I can also tell that he was feeling more than emotional and spiritual love for me, which makes me smile like a maniac. I kiss him again with new fire burning in my veins. I just could not get enough of this man, his lips, his touch, his everything. I might just be addicted to him.

I know the janitor won't be around tonight, we had all the time in the world. The janitor booked of sick and the guard, well he was fast asleep in his office. Nothing a little sleeping tablet couldn't help with. I know it's wrong, I almost planned this but I didn't I just made sure that he fell asleep because I wanted to spend time with Damon tonight, whether we were just sitting or whether in a more intimate position. Either way I just needed to be with him.

So when I rock my hips against his he finally takes note of our position and I can feel him smirk against me mouth, but one hand remains on my back keeping me close to him, and his other holds my neck in place as we continue to kiss. I rock my hips against his again and this time he actually grumbles. Loudly. It's almost animalistic in a way and I can't help but shiver uncontrollably.

"The janitor…" he mumbles against me lips and I slowly move my head to the side as his lips travel down to my jaw leaving hot kisses in its wake, and then he moves to my ear lobe, taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking at it, flicking it with his tongue a few time, I can't help but shiver, it's like every time I feel his lips on me I can't help but shiver. He was waking up a longing in me with his kisses that I missed so much, to feel like this, but the thing was he was the only person who could make me feel like this, this immense pleasure. It's like he was the key to my lock and he was the only one that could unlock these feeling that I had.

"Not here…" I reply, moaning softly, at this his mouth starts to move to the other side peppering my neck with sweet kisses from one ear to another, it's hard to keep my breath even being this close to him, I must say with a clear mind it was more thrilling… more intensive and I enjoyed every moment of this. More than I probably should. "The guard is asleep." I continue to say and at this he stops to look at me, his eyes are full of lust and longing and I can think that mine are mirroring his tenfold.

His studies my face for a moment and then he has this smirk that does things to my insides. Making me feel like a teenager, my insides feeling all wild and untameable. His hand that is on my back moves down until it finds the hem on my shirt, and he playfully tugs at it. "So…" he says pushing the top up my body until he moves his other hand to the side and starts to pull at the top until it is finally over my head and he places it next to him on the bad sitting back to look at me in sheer wonder.

My cheeks instantly heat up as his eyes run over my chest, he has this hungry lustful look on his face that makes me go wet between my legs. Who needed foreplay if he was looking at me like I was some kind of dessert he wanted to devour. My blush deepens as he places one hand on my breast and then his mouth is on my chest, leaving tender kisses on my breast around my nipple and I can't help but shiver at the feeling of his lips on me, I moan a bit loudly as he takes my nipple into his mouth and it's hot and wet and I arch my back into him as I grab onto his shoulders, he sucking, and nips and I swear that I'm a hot mess, I can't stop shivering, my nipple instantly hardening to the point where it is beyond sensitive.

He leaves my breasts moving his hand to the one he had assaulted with tender loving, he kisses between the valley of my breasts to the other side and I must say that I am putty in his hands, as he continues his sweet torture on me, kissing around my breast until he finally takes it in his mouth and he gives it the same treatment as the other. I can't stop my breathing, it's uneven and every time he flicks my nipple with his tongue I tense up, out of pleasure, my body trembling every now and again.

I moan, I can't help it, I just needed to keep it low key or our guard might just wake up and come check on us and find us in a very compromising position. I rock my hips against his again desperately looking for the friction between my thighs, my core desperately seeking his attention and he smirks once again and I swear if he continues with this sweet torture I might just take things into my own hands. But I wouldn't, I wanted to see if he continues, its rather attractive seeing him in this position, him in full control of what's going on around us. My hands reach for his shirt, I wanted it off as of ten minutes ago, I loved seeing his chest, his perfection.

When he finally moves and his shirt hits the floor he pushes me to his mattress rolling us over in one swift movement, he hovers on top of me as his lips find mine again and then he's spreading my legs with his knee, nestling in between them. I love his mouth on me, but it's not as urgent as the first time, this was much more relaxed, we were both more relaxed making this much more pleasurable and I was not medicated so I could actually enjoy this more than I did before. His lips moves and they move to my chin, then my neck as he continues on his way down my body, in between my the valley of my breasts until he reaches my navel and he dips his tongue into my navel making my squeal in pure delight. Damon hooks his fingers in the waist band of my pants and pulls them down tortuously slow.

I forwent any form of underwear, that's just how I slept, whether it was here or at home, I can't help but smirk at the surprised look that turns into pure pleasure as Damon sees this. Once my pants are off and on the floor he looks up at me, his eyes filled with lust, and need and longing. I can't help but bite my lip as he licks his lips, kissing my hip bones before settling between my legs. I close my eyes because I can't bear to look, I just feel. It made it that much more pleasurable, it heightens your senses.

I can feel his hand move down my body until he reaches my lady pasts, he spreads my lips and I got completely still when I feel his tongue, it's beyond warm and it's… I don't have words for it but it's fucking amazing please not my emphasis on the word fucking. He licks me up once again and then it's like an overload of pleasure. I feel his tongue work on my bundle of nerves every now and again dipping his tongue inside of me. I grip his sheets, and I stifle every moan that threatens to escape my mouth because, if given the chance I would be yelling his name over and over in complete and utter ecstasy.

I'm trying my best to desperately hold onto my pleasure sanity every time, and not just give in and jump for that orgasm I am desperately seeking. I need to wait… it feels like my insides are mushed together and I am inside of a tumble dryer, it's just so overwhelming as I tumble in the pure pleasure that this man was currently giving me, so when he adds a finger I am lost to the pleasure that he is currently giving me, I think my knuckles are going white with the force I am gripping the poor sheets. He adds another finger and I can't help but moan, this time a bit loader, I feel him brush his teeth against my clit and tremble, I can't stop.

I'm so close that I can barely keep holding on, and it feels like I just might lose my sanity in the process because my stomach is coiling and then my body starts to trembling and spasming and I just can't hold on any longer I just give in to the pure bliss that Damon is making me feel, he continues for a few more seconds, lapping up my juice, but I think it hard for him to continue because my thigh are crunching anything that might be between my legs. It feels like I can see fireworks behind my eyes as I ride out my orgasm, I chance a glance towards Damon and he looks like the cat that caught the canary with that shit eating grin that he is sporting. But I close my eyes again because this was pure heaven.

I feel the bed shift somewhat under his weight and then he's off of the bed and I assume that he's removing his pants in record time because hell I know exactly how worked up he was. Before I know it he's back on the bed with me, hovering over me, nestled between my legs taking up his beloved position. His lips find mine and I blush when I taste him this time around, he tastes just like me. I loved the taste of me on him. I feel his hands move but do nothing to stop him because why would I ever want to stop him? I feel the tip of his erection at my entrance and I shiver uncontrollably.

My hands move to the back of his neck as I playing with the strands of raven hair, keeping him in his place against my lips. He strokes the tip of his erection over my lips a few times and then it's at my entrance, I moan instantly as he enters me, it's slow and steady and this wasn't anything like the previous time where he just rammed me. There was much more feeling in this. It takes a few seconder before he's completely inside of me but I revel in every moment that he is inside of me, I can feel my insides adjusting to fit him. He waits a few seconds for my body to adjust, because even thou we did it before I was still a tight fit for him. But that might be something her really likes.

He gives out a groan, it might even be a moan but I love that sound that leaves his throat, and then he starts to move within me, the rhythm is slow and steady and I meet each of his trusts with one of my own, some moans escape me and some I keep to myself but it was mesmerising how we moved together in union, how we are connected. I pull him closer to me, raking my nails over his back in an effort to relieve some tension that is building up within me yet again but it only seems to spur him on as he moves a bit faster, he pulls almost all the way out and then he slams back in, I meet each and every thrust as best I can.

When he moves my legs up to hook over his hips, he hits a whole new angle inside of me and this improved how deep he can go, it has me out of breath and panting as we continue to move in union with each other, moving against each other, the speed picking up every now and again so we can both reach that peak. His lips leaves hot open mouth kissed from my neck to my chest and he captures my one nipple in him mouth yet again, flicking my already hard nipple with his tongue continuously. He would be the death of me, I already knew it. But I would gladly die a hundred death if it was by his hands.

My body is crying for me just to give into his sweat torture, to just fall of that point that I am holding on so desperately but I want to hold onto it for as long as I can. I needed to hold out, I couldn't just crumble again lie the previous time. His lips leave my breasts and move back up my body to my ear, and he licks at the skin below my ear earning him another moan. "You're mine…" he whispers very seductively or was it territorially in to my ear and I didn't expect that but I couldn't care less, I was his, he could consume me for as long as he wanted.

"Yours…" I mumble back to him in between moans and I am on the brink of losing myself, so when he moves a hand in between us to where we are connected and he starts to move his thumb in a circular motion over my clit as he continued to move within me I know I am going to jump, I am going to let go, his movements becoming more and more erratic, his thrust becoming harder and harder to the point where I just can't keep up anymore.

"Only mine." He repeats and then he moans, but his mouth doesn't move from it's spot next to my ear, he just continues to leave open mouth kisses on my neck, whispering against my over-heated skin continuously. "I love you…" his voice sounded demanding as he said this repeatedly but I couldn't care less, he could have been sarcastic or lying but I knew he wasn't, he would never lie to me, his movement picked up to the point where I just couldn't meet his thrusts anymore and all I could do was let go, give into to him and the pleasure and the bliss that he was giving me, that's when for the second time tonight the coil snapped in my stomach and I saw white as I hit my orgasm full speed ahead.

I grabbed on to him for dear life, clamping down on him like he was my last lifeline, I pushed my thighs together even if it was impossible, as my body spasms to the point where my toes curled and goose bumps cover my flesh. I know he reached his orgasm closely after because he stilled and moved back to my mouth, giving me one glance before stealing a kiss, placing his forehead to mine.

"Mine." He mumbled again but I was already gone, it was like I lost all my senses, like I lost my sanity but I knew better, it was just an earth shattering orgasm. It was one for the books definitely. I smile at that thought. I was in pure bliss and I was enjoying each and every moment of it.

"I love you…" I just whisper back to him. That was all I could do. I knew it was just too fast to love him but you don't measure love in time. You measure love in transformation. Sometimes the longest connection yield very little growth, while the briefest of encounters change everything. The heart doesn't wear a watch – it's timeless. It doesn't care how long you know someone. It doesn't care if you had a 40 year anniversary if there is no juice in the connection. What the heart cares about is resonance. Resonance that opens it, resonance that enlivens it, resonance that calls it home.

* * *

"Elena?" I look up from the computer on my desk, I was still tired as fuck, even though I slept better after my little visit with Damon, I can't help but smile at that. But I only slept for a few hours before I was woken up by my dreaded alarm clock and I had to rush to the staff bathroom to get ready for work before anyone noticed yet again that I slept in my office. I look up and towards the door to where Marcel is standing in the door way smiling towards me. I had this aching feeling that he liked me but I dismiss that thought.

"Hey Marcel, what can I help you with?" I ask as I glance to my clock, and it wasn't even 10:00 AM just. I still had a long way to go before I could either fall asleep on my couch or go home to my bed, but I would rather be here, so I knew Damon was nearby if I needed him again to listen to my overly dramatic horrors and nightmares. Marcel gives me a frown like he doesn't approve, he's been moved to day shift now so I rarely see him during the nights which is a good thing, I didn't want him walking in on me and Damon when we were just talking or the other thing...

"You have a visitor." Marcel says and I frown because who on earth would be visiting me? I didn't have anyone that could or would come and visit me, not even my parents visited me here. I nod my head and then Marcel gives me a disapproving look before stepping aside revealing the one and only Tyler Lockwood. My mood instantly shifts, I mean I was still in my post-sex glow form earlier this morning but he was just a mood killer and he stabbed my mood right in the heart. Was he going to pop up every time after me and Damon get together? This was becoming a rather irritating tendency I would like to stop.

Tyler glances to Marcel with an irritated look and then he takes a step into my office without saying a word, he's smiling towards me but I have no idea why he would be smiling. He even closes the door behind him leaving Marcel with a rather worried expression on his face, guess he heard the word as well about me and Tyler breaking up or was it that Tyler fucked Olivia behind my back? I could not be sure. Word travelled so fast these days.

"Elena…" Tyler greets and I raise an eye brow at how formal he was trying to be, I watching him look around my office like he's trying to find something, I guess it might be the picture I had of us but I already threw that shit away and then he takes a seat in front of my desk, right in front of me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask and I can't stop from sounding annoyed. I was beyond annoyed, in fact I was irritated that he didn't notice that I didn't want to see him, didn't he get the picture? I did not ever want to see him again, I didn't want to speak to him ever again. I fold my arms over my chest and then his eyes focuses on me, he seems optimistic about something.

"I just want to talk." Tyler says raising his hands in the air and I want to roll my eyes so badly because there was nothing left to say between the two of us, but that was just from my side, I had nothing to say to him because I was angry and I felt betrayed and I just I don't know I just didn't want him here or to see him ever again.

"Then talk, but make it fast, I have a session in 30 minutes." I say looking to the clock on my desktop. I had a private session with Damon today that I didn't want to miss. I just felt like talking to him today, I wanted to ask him a few question. But this session would strictly be concerning his evaluation and there wouldn't be any pleasure involved. I was still a bit tired from last night, but I must say I was highly surprised by his tactics and his ways and the way he just put me first this time around. I smile at that thought of our love making but once I see the serious look on Tyler's face I shake my head from side to side. Not the time or place to be thinking about that.

"You broke up with me over a phone call, can't I at least get an explanation?" Tyler says and he seems hurt by the fact that I pulled a Joe Jonas on him and dumped him over the phone but hell I did want to do it in person but he had other plans and I couldn't wait to do it, he could be glad that the phone call didn't just last for 26 seconds.

"If you really want one." I say a bit nonchalantly as I glance to the side I was in no mood to keep looking into his eyes. They just irritated me, they were once alluring but then I met Damon and I would always pick those two blue orbs over these dainty brown ones.

"So tell me why you broke up with me?" Tyler exclaimed and I instantly look back to him, wasn't it obvious from what Damon had said on Monday? Did I need to remind him that Damon told him he cheated and he didn't even come up with a comeback? Should I draw him a fucking picture or should I like do role play for him to understand the current situation that we were in.

"Olivia." That was my only answer, I didn't want to waste my time or strength on the idiot, he didn't deserve it and I watch as his face falls when the name leaves my mouth. He looks to his lap and then sighs in defeat. "What? Did you think I didn't know about you and Dr. Parker? I mean the nurses talk, the guard talk, I wouldn't be surprised if the patients told me. Did you really think I would never find out of the two of you?" I ask and at this he looks up, a new fire burning in his eyes.

"It happened twice Elena. Twice, it wasn't a reoccurring thing, and it was a mistake. I made a big mistake by doing that and I am sorry." He's trying to justify the fact that he cheated on me twice with Olivia, I just could not have that, I wouldn't allow that any man I was with cheat on me. I mean it was embarrassing enough as it is, everyone knew but me. And I had to hear it from my patient nether the less.

"What did you accidently fall with your dick into her pussy? I highly doubt that. So do not bullshit me Tyler." I say back and his eyes go wide from hearing me state it like that but that's how I felt and I couldn't change it. Nothing he said or did would make me forgive him or take him back, there was no going back to Tyler. I was with Damon now, I loved him and I couldn't just wish away those feelings and get back together with Tyler. "You're wasting your time here so I think you should just leave." I say.

Tyler keeps his eyes trained on me, as he stares at me in disbelieve. "Elena, I'm sorry, really I am, and I want you back." He almost pleads and I find it funny that he would plead. He wasn't a man to promise and plead or beg either, his standard were higher than that.

"There is no chance in hell that I'm taking you back." I say as I rise to my feet and I move around my desk towards my door, I place my hand on the door knob and turn it as I look to Tyler, I feel disgusted that he even tried fixing things with me. "Just go." I say as I push the door open, I keep my eyes trained on him as he continues to stare at me in disbelieve.

"Elena, please, I'm in love with you." Tyler rises to his feet as he continues to plead with me, I'm not even sure he know what it feels like to be in love with anyone but himself, he moves towards me stopping right in front of me. "Give me one last chance." He asks and I feel like my heart just froze over as I continue to look at him, no expression currently on my face.

"No, leave." I grit through my teeth and I do not understand when Tyler figures out that this is his golden opportunity to be openly affectionate towards me because he reaches a hand towards me and then he pulls me to him placing his lips to mine, I almost gag when he does this and I push him from me but he just won't move, he is stronger than I am. So I hit at his chest with my fist and when he finally moves I slap him clear across his face, you can hear it down the hall, how my palm connects with his cheek, I stare at him in disbelieve.

"One chance?" he asks bringing his hand up to his red cheek and slightly rub it. The fact that I just chased him out of my office and I slapped him not even bothering him one bit. What was wrong with this man?

"Fuck of. I said no, now leave before I call security. And I suggest you never come here or near me again." I say in a threatening tone, this was beyond crazy and I couldn't believe that he had done that. If only I thought a few steps ahead I would have punched him square in his jaw for attempting to kiss me before his lips ever touched me. I would need to wash my mouth with bleach or something. I shudder at the thought of him kissing me ever again. But he remains in front of me, not moving one bit.

Luckily I was saved by Marcel who appeared from down the hell, he had a disapproving look plastered on his face as his grasped Tyler's arm in a death grip and I watch as Tyler flinch. "You heard Dr. Gilbert." He indicated before pulling Tyler behind him without another word or anything. I can't believe that, that just happened. I remain in my door frame for a while longer before Marcel and Tyler is completely gone from my view.

* * *

 **Thank you for the awesome feedback! I am stoked! Or beyond happy! You guys are the best in the world! So there might be another chapter in this week I'm just finishing it up! But I do hope that everyone loves this chapter! I LOVED it! Oh and I got to watch Batman Vs. Superman this weekend! It was amazing, a must see. I was in a very smutty mood with this chapter so please enjoy! So remember to tell me what you think!**

 **Moving on, to shout outs –**

 **TVDFan245** **– Seeing as Klaus is currently on sick leave, Enzo needs to fill his shoes! Enzo likes Bonnie but it's a bit more difficult, I will reveal why in the next chapter. It's going to be a bit complicated. Stefan will be in the story but sadly the younger Salvatore will only make an appearance in the end. And the girl who survived? Damon opens up about that on the next chapter, I have already written that part. Still need some tweeks before I publish.**

 **fanaticalParadox** **– Pleas do not die on my! Not until the end of the story! Thank you for the compliment!**

 **kfulmer7** **– Here is the new chapter, I really hope that you do enjoy it. Hope you had a wonderful weekend! There will be a second chapter soon.**

 **Shelley – Thank you for the review. It made my day! It was awesome! Every chapter gives a small bit of information, I don't want to overload the readers and give away the story.**

 **Margie – I think that in the end you will be pleasantly surprised but I can't say more than that.**

 **Melissa D – I love chess to! Not that good at it but I love it. I foresee a BJ in the near future for Damon. XD, there is some convo about his behaviour in this chapter. And I think that after the next chapter Bonnie might come around, because Damon does help her with something but you need to wait for the next chapter. As indicated, Stefan will only be in the end of this story, sad but true. I will update soon and remember your awesome. Hope you had a great weekend.**

 **Hanna – I understand what you are trying to say, well after some giggling, I read the story and I was blown away, it's really a great story, I will keep that in mind when I write. To be a more creative.**

 **Srish2255 – I hope you do love this chapter. This story is about how the people changes, like I said Damon has redeemable qualities. I love that you like the fast I do shout out's I can't leave people hanging and there are questions that need answers even if I am evasive about some. Hope you enjoy this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Update! Second one this week! I must really like you guys!** **Shout-out is at the bottom, Enjoy**

 **Lols**

Chapter 16

 _We can do what you  
Want to do, ooh, ooh._

I walk towards the session room taking my time because I know that I will there before Damon I always was, it was near my office so it wasn't that far to walk, Damon's sessions was getting closer and closer to home, and by home I mean my office. I smile at that thought, I still feel shaken up with the whole Tyler thing that happened only minutes ago, how could he do that? I hope that this wouldn't do a round in the rumour mill at the hospital, I would want to keep this from Damon, I remember how he got when I was trying to save Klaus from his deathly grip, I wonder how Klaus was doing. I would need to call him up and check up on him, but I would do that right after my session with my sociopath. I actually enjoy it as the thought runs around in my mind. My Sociopath…

I place my hand on the door knob steadily and twist it to the side before pushing the door open. To my surprise Ric is sitting in my usual spot as he looks towards Damon, he has this worried expression on his face, I frown to Ric before looking to Damon, but I can't see his face at all so I can't really tell what the hell was going on. The only thing I can see is the back of his head, his mess of raven hair pointing in every which way. I look back to Ric as he rises to his feet swiftly, I was still pretty angry at him and we haven't talked since Monday but I was slowly getting over it, I couldn't stay angry at him forever.

"Ric." I acknowledge his presence in the room and I start to make my way towards the seat he had occupied without even making eye contact with him, he takes a side step and then he makes his way towards the door that is still open wide. At first he doesn't say anything at all but I know that he's dying to say something, to tell me something.

"Elena," he pauses as he looks to Damon for a few seconds and he still has a worried expression on his face, it caught me of guard because the first time I saw that look on his face was when he spoke to me after Jeremy's death. I shake my head as I take my seat and I keep my eyes on him I didn't want to remember that talk that we had after my brother committed suicide. "Could we maybe talk after your session?" Ric asks and it's like he is very sceptical about this and I find this strange, he either had shitty news that he needed to share with me or something was wrong with my sociopath, or there was something wrong between him and Josette, my mind flicker through the three options and then I stop myself because I didn't need to overthink this.

"Okay." I say taking in a deep breath and I watch him nod his head, not saying another word as he leaves the room leaving me and Damon alone, closing the door behind him. That was completely un-like Ric and it was surprising because he never asked to see me he just walks into my office unannounced and we talk, and we talk for hours non-stop, he has never asked for permission in his whole life, maybe he thought I was still angry at him, which I was but not to the extend to where he needs to ask me to see me. I look to Damon but he's not looking at me, he's staring at the ground in front of him, slouched over on the couch like the first few session that I had with him. What was wrong, no welcoming committee or anything? "Damon?" I call to him and it takes a while before he moves his head to regard me.

I take in his appearance, and he's wearing his normal hospital clothing, the long light blue pants with the short sleeve shirt, I notice that he no longer has bandages covering his wrists or arms, which I took of last night, guess the nurses didn't put them back on, his hair is dirty and messy, and he's sporting some 5 o'clock shadow, he didn't shave this morning, in his own way he is as sexy as always but I love him clean shaven. When his eyes meet mine they seem to be cold and hard, where were those loving blue orbs of last night and this morning?

I am shocked when he rises to his feet, it's faster than he usually moves as he moves to me and I rise to my feet as well as I stare at him in complete shock. He moves forward to the point where I can feel my back pinned against the wall behind me. I huff at the discomfort and the impacted, he has his one hand on my chest and the look he's giving me is murderous. He almost seems completely insane as he stares at me, to the point where I am actually frightened to even say a word to him, he just continues to push me against the wall, bracing himself with one palm again the wall on my right. He's trapping me in place and I have nowhere to escape to.

"Damon!" I almost yell at him, his eyes are beyond crazy as he stares into my own, he looks like he's about to commit a murder, I have never seen him like this and I have no idea why he was acting like this. Had I done something wrong? What had happened that he snapped like this? I just couldn't think of reasons for him to act like this fast enough. I was worried and I was scared.

"Elena, you are mine…" He says every word slowly in complete calmness as he continue to stare into my eyes making my slightly uncomfortable, like he need me to understand what he is trying to say, like I need to know this, like common knowledge. "Mine." He repeats and my eyes go wide, I have no idea what the hell was going on at the moment but I knew Damon was frightening me, and he has never frightened me before. This was the first time.

"I'm yours." I repeat in a whisper to him as I move my hands in between us, placing them on his strong chest, his heart is beating so fast that I can't even count it, it's almost like it wants to break free from the ribs that confine it, if he continued this he would surely get a heart attack or high blood pressure or something. But I don't push him away, I'm not strong enough to do that and it would be the worse decision ever, I just keep my hands on his chest as I stare into his eyes. "What's going on?" I ask softly trying to understand, his breathing is erratic but not the same as when we were intimate, it's almost worse and my question only seems to anger him more. Something was seriously wrong and I needed to know what.

"If he ever places his hands or anything on you again I swear I will kill him…Slowly." Damon grits his teeth as the threat leave his mouth. "I swear to God Elena, I will kill that sun of a bitch if he ever lays a hand on you again." Damon says and then realization dawns on me, he must have seen when I chased Tyler from my office, he must have seen Tyler kiss me, I shudder when I am reminded about that kiss but I keep my eyes on Damon. I need to calm him down. He needed to know that it meant nothing and that I was his, and I was only his.

"Damon it's okay. I chased him way, I chased him away. He won't be coming back." I say faster then I intended to and it comes out as a rushed mess, and I try to move one of my hands to the side of his neck before I cup his cheek in my hand and I lightly stroke my thumb over his stubble, it's prickling my fingers lightly. "I'm yours…" I whisper quietly as I continue to stare into his beautiful eyes. "Only yours…" I continue in a hushed voice hoping that my words will calm him to the point where he would let me go, that he would be okay. His possessiveness is beyond me and frightens me, but it excites me on the same time.

The pressure of his hand on my chest is soon removed but he place his hand next to my head on the wall and I am still caged in within his embrace, with nowhere to go. "Mine…" Damon repeats and I can see the uncertainty in his eyes slowly fading as he continues to stare at me, he had so much desperation in him over the current situation that I felt pity towards him, it made me wonder had he ever gone through something like this, someone trying to steal what is his. I lean forward slowly, keeping my eyes on his until I give him a sweet peck on his lips, it only lasts for a few seconds before I pull back.

"I'm only your." I say trying to reassure him in some form that I was going nowhere and that I was his and I would remain his until he didn't want me anymore. I place my head to his forehead and I give him a sad look until all the crazy disappears from his beautiful eye that I love so much, it takes some time and it takes some staring but his facial expression softens as he flashes his eyes over my face, looking for any traces that I might be lying but I would never lie to him, not in this world or the next. I take a deep breath and before I know it I am wrapped in his arms and he pulls me to him, almost crushing ever bone in my chest with the intensity of the embrace.

"I swear, I will kill him…" Damon mutters into my ear and I freeze as I listen to the hushed words that threatens another person's life. I don't know how to reply to that, I mean I didn't like Tyler but I didn't wish him dead, okay I actually killed him in my dream last night but that was complete different he was a fucking Zombie after all, but surely he had a death wish if he came near this hospital again. And I know if Damon is to see him again at the hospital it wouldn't be considered as a death with but he would execute hit as well without hesitation. Damon slightly pulls away from me before grasping my face in his hands. "Did he hurt you?" he asks and I can't help but smile at his sudden change in his mood and how worried he sounded with the urgency in his voice.

"I'm okay." I reply and I offer Damon a smile but he still seems alert and anxious, like he really had done something wrong to harm me. His little outburst made me wonder if this was how he got before he committed his murders? I doubt it, what had happened now was completely different, I took him more as a cool and collected man not this anxious man currently holding me. "But you're worrying me Damon." I say a bit more firmly, at this he blinks a few times looking down, and then he slowly removes his hands from me taking a step back, before he takes another and another and soon he's back on the couch where he was originally. "Damon?" I ask and for a moment he doesn't look at me, it's like he's composing himself.

When he looks back up towards me he looks like his old self, smirk in tow, oh how I have come to love that damn smirk. But I frown and take a deep breath as I take a step from the wall I was pushed up against, I pull my clothes straight before taking another step forward. I decide that I didn't want to sit on my chair today, I would just sit next to Damon, I craved his closeness at the moment, he had worried me a lot the previous few minutes with his behaviour. I walk over to him and take a place next to him, almost on his lap but I think that we would end up just like we did last night, he doesn't move or shift he just continues to sit there, it seems like he has an internal battle with himself currently on figuring out the way forward.

"Are you okay? Can we start the session?" I ask as I place my hand on his thigh, he looks to my hand for a few seconds then he looks to me, his eyes meeting mine, but I can feel him tremble at my touch and I love it, but this would stay strictly professional today, okay only for now, we could still think about mouth-watering sex later tonight when I came to visit him.

"Yes, sorry about that." Damon was actually apologizing to me, this was the second time in the time span of 12 hours. What the hell was happening to him? He gives me his infamous smirk that makes my knees weak and then he playfully winks at me, how the hell did he do that? Just snap back to his cool, calm collected self? "What do you want to know today beautiful?" He says and he winks at me again, making me blush a soft shade of red due to the compliment that he has given me, it's strange for me to hear him call me a pet name or something like 'beautiful' I haven't really had that in like forever Well never actually.

"Um…" I say as I bite my lower lip and I pull it into my mouth. What was it that I wanted to talk to him about today? Ah yes now I remember, I wanted to question him on the girl, you know, the one he let go or who got away or whatever happened. I needed to understand what happened there and why he let her go to understand him a bit better. I needed to understand what went on in that beautiful dangerous mind of his when this happened or what did she do that he just let her go if it was something that she did. "I need to ask you a few questions about the Richmond incident." I say and he nods his head timidly at this.

"Yes I killed the prostitutes and planted them in the Mayors house. He was a prick and a pervert, two things that didn't sit well with me." Damon says out of the blue and that was not what I wanted to know but I nod my head numbly as I listen to him confess.

"I wasn't talking about that." I say a bit more firmly and I actually didn't want to hear that but hey at the start of all of this I thought that it was the Mayor who killed all those woman and then he just wanted to cover up his promiscuous past but now I was proven wrong. Good to know that little fun fact, even though I would have felt more at ease to know it was the Mayor and not the man sitting in front of me. And it kind of rules out that the Mayor did not kill the college girls, like I also thought. "Could you maybe talk me through the whole incident? What happened before you killed the college girls, specifically the college girls, what led you to them and then what happened, why did you kill them?" I ask sincerely as I glance around the room before my hands land on my lap again unsure if he would even tell me this information.

"Only if you give me a blow job." I did not expect that, and I give him a rather grim look but he smirks like he always does before he starts to chuckle. I cannot believe that he had just said that, I smack him playfully on his shoulder shaking my head from side to side, dismissing the idea almost instantly. I glance at him again and he just gives me this suggestive look that makes my eyes go wide.

"Maybe later." I say and at this he chuckles. "Please Damon serious now." I say with authority in my voice sitting back in the couch and he remains upright on the edge, his foot lightly tapping on the ground, was that because he was nervous on telling me or was that out of habit because this was the first time he has done this, but soon he moves back into the couch, the tapping stopping and he rests his head on the head rest looking up at the ceiling above us.

"Okay. But promise I'll see you later tonight then?" Damon asks and place my hand on his, intertwining your fingers together. I loved touching him, it gave me a sense of relaxation that washed over me like an ocean, splashing against me time and time again. I just loved that feeling.

"Promise." I reply. Surely I would spent another night at the hospital so I might as well just see him, well I was planning on it, I wanted to spend as much time with him as humanly possible without anyone in this place noticing our strange behaviour and they start to question it.

He takes a deep breath, his chest rising and falling and goes quiet for a few seconds surely to recall the events of his horrible past that happened. "Well, I was new in town, I just came from Florida, I don't even know why I chose Richmond, I just happened to stroll in to the town and one night I was walking down the road to a pub, I think that call it Grizzlies, I think, well any way that's where I met Ric …" he stops dead in his tracks, did he just say that he met Ric before all of this? I sit forward and I look at him my eyes questioning him on this new bit of information that he has yet to share with me. How long was he planning on keeping this information from me?

"You know Ric?" I ask in disbelieve complete derailing his whole story. He looks at me and then frowns like he shouldn't even have mentioned it to me. I know both myself and Ric went to Richmond when we went to college and I am sure that Ric would have told me if he ever met Damon, unless Ric didn't know it but I doubt it, Ric knew people, he was good with faces, he would have recognized Damon, I am sure of it and he might just not want to tell me.

"Yes we might know each other." He's being cryptic about his answer as he looks to the side avoiding me stare. "But that's a story for another day beautiful, you want the real story or not?" He asks, but my curiosity is now peaked with the whole Ric thing, I needed to know how long he knew Ric and if Ric knew it was him and what the hell was going on here because my head felt like bursting into little pieces with this little bit of new information that he had just shared with me.

"Yes but include the part where you and Ric met." I say in all earnest, I needed to know the whole story about Richmond, from start to finish. Maybe I even met him while he was there and I didn't know because those days are pretty hazy and blurry to me. But I highly doubt it because I mean I was between my parents house and school a lot those days, I barely saw Ric back then not to mention hang around pubs meeting serial killers.

"Fine. But stop interrupting." I nod my head, I would interrupt again even if I really had to, but I needed to know what happened. I needed to know more information about what happened. "So I was on my way to this Grizzlies pub. When I happened to notices this woman standing on the corner, she was wearing a pair of shorts that barely covered her ass with a tight little crop top, her breasts almost peeling out. I knew she was a prostitute, I just knew it right away and I got so frustrated, the way she suspiciously looked from side to side to see if her pimp was around, or the police or whatever. When she saw me she beckoned me closer with her hand with a seductive smile on her face, I felt sick to my stomach." I feel him shudder as he remembers the events, I could see he disliked the memory he was bringing up but he needed to do that for me, but he continues nether the less.

"At first I didn't want to go to her, I didn't want anything to do with her, but then again my demons told me that I would have fun and that I should go to her and I slowly made my way towards her, the closer I got the more I saw of her, the dark circles that adored her eyes, the needle wounds peppering the skin on her skinny arms, she was clearly out of it, high as a kite. As soon as I reached her she gave me this seductive smile that only angered me further to the point where I could only see red. She told me $50 and she would show me the best night of my life." Damon seems disgusted by the words that leaves his mouth as he continued to talk. "She kept on telling me that she would light up my world like the 4th of July, that she would show me a good time, and I just lost it, I completely snapped, I didn't plan on doing it at first but she just punched all the wrong buttons. I just pulled my blade from my pocket without thinking twice and I sliced her neck wide open, watching the blood spill from her veins, and the thing was we were in an alley way, not my usual spots of in the distance where no one could see or hear. I just couldn't help it, she was just really getting on my nerves. And when she fell to the floor, and her blood soaked the ground surrounding me on my little isolated island of pavement, that's when I hear a yelp or was it a scream? I can't really remember but I turned around to see what had made the sound." Damon explains and now his hands are indicating as he continues to tell the story, I just sit back and I listen closely to every word that leaves his mouth, he seemed so engulfed in the story at the moment like he was reliving it.

"I saw her, well I saw one of the college girls, she was standing off to the side, she had seen me, she had witnessed what I did to the woman that now laid lifeless on the ground at my feet. I couldn't have that, I couldn't be caught over something like someone witnessing a murder I committed and I just panicked not really sure what to do because I completely fucked up and I needed to fix things. And I needed to fix them as fast as possible. I followed the running girl to the Greek house where she stayed and I followed her into the house without out hesitation, she even left the door open in her haste to get away from me. Most of the girls were sound asleep when I got there and everything happened, but it was like a domino effect as soon as I took the first one's life, I still remember how they begged me not to kill them, to spare their lives, they would not a tell a soul what they had witnessed and it only spurred me on even more to take their lives, to fix this problem I had created. I had to take their lives, I didn't have a choice or I would risk being caught and at that moment I just didn't want to be caught. But I felt so fucking guilty because they didn't do anything wrong, I had killed 9 innocent girls, that first girl was just at the fucking wrong place and time. I didn't even do anything to the girls like I used to do with all my victims, I just killed them and I just left, I couldn't stay in that house any longer, it was suffocating me, I was completely covered in blood, in there blood, and I felt guilt wash over me and that's when I walked into the street and there … there she was." I notice the little pause Damon has, but I keep my mouth as I continue to look at him in bewilderment, I needed him to continue because now he would be speaking of the one that got away, the one that lived.

"Another girl, she was literally in the wrong place at the wrong time. She saw me and she froze in her spot staring at me, she had tear tracks on her cheek, fresh tears threatening to fall, she seemed so sad as she stared at me, I don't even think that she notices the blood that I was covered in from head to toe, her eyes just flickered to the knife in my hand as she took in there scene around us." He stops and looks to his side unsure how to continue with his story but he could not stop now, I needed to know more. What did this girl do to get away, he was caught red handed yet again so why would he let her live?

"What happened after she saw you?" I ask pushing the matter a bit further but Damon refused to even look at me when I lightly poke at his leg to get his attention back on me and the conversation that we were having, he takes in a deep breath and releases it slowly like there is a huge burden on his shoulders.

"I rushed over to her grabbing her wrists in my hand while silencing her with my other hand over her mouth, I could have her scream, I couldn't take any more risks then I had already done, I just pulled her to the house because it was the only place where I could go at the moment or people would surely see us. But I just couldn't kill her in the middle of the street and risk fucking up yet again, I had already fucked up several times before. I was fully intending to kill her and just leave everything to start moving to the next city. Once we were in the house behind closed doors she just looked from side to side in horror as she saw the blood, the other girls scattered from side to side, blood stained the walls and the floors and I don't even know how I got blood on the ceiling but I did." Damon takes in a deep breath before he looks back at me, his eyes finally meeting mine and he almost seemed ashamed about this whole story. "She started to panic, I could see it in her eyes but she said nothing as she stared at me her eyes full of wonder and bewilderment, and that was just strange all together. Those tear stained cheeks standing out as more tears rolled down her cheeks making fresh tracks as they roll down her face, I raised my hand yielding my knife and that's when I heard her start whimpering. But she wasn't pleading to me to spare her life, to keep her alive, she actually wanted me to kill her, she fell to her knees in front of me and desperately pleaded to me to just take her life, to put her out of her misery, she didn't want to live anymore, she couldn't continue to live in this sick word. I was astounded because this has never happened to me before, they always plead to me to stay alive and that's why I killed her, but she wanted to die and I just couldn't give her what she wanted." Damon says looking distraught and I am caught by complete surprised by this revelation. This turn of events. Well I was surprised by his story and the actions that has followed to tell you the truth.

I continue to look at him, I needed to know all the information that he was willing to give and I needed him to continue his story. "I fell to my knees right there in front of her because something was seriously wrong with this girl, she wanted to die, she wanted me so badly to kill her but I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. Her eyes just held so much pain in them, I couldn't do it. You stared in to my eyes…" I raise my hand to stop him in the middle of his sentence, did I just hear him correctly.

"You say 'you' stared in to my eyes…" I say a bit unsure and then realization hit him with a bang and he recovers immediately as he sheepishly smiles towards me.

"I meant 'she' stared in to my eyes, sorry about that I was just staring in to your eyes at the moment and got a bit tongue tied." Damon says and he seems truly sincere as he says this and I nod my head at him to continue. "She stared at me and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in myself to kill her and put her out of her misery. I left her there in that damn house and I assume she left after I left and I have no idea where she could be." Damon continues. A few days ago he was reassuring me that the State would not find the victim, that she would never be found and I was under the impression that he knew where she was but now he was telling me something completely different but it's okay let's just flow with this for the time being and see where it goes.

"You almost got me worried there though. Because you could have met me as well in Richmond around that time and I wouldn't even remember a thing about it right now." I say with a giggle but it's not even something funny, I was being dead serious but he doesn't seem to find it one bit funny as well, his lips remain in a flat line, but I guess I would have remembered if something like that happened to me while I was in college, and I mean after that incident there were a bunch of girls that actually left the college in fear that they might fall target to this serial killer as well. It was a possibility that one of them was the one that got away. Damon remains silent for a few seconds longer as her regards me carefully not really sure on how he should continue, there is something on the tip on his tongue but he refused to tell me.

He looks back to his lap to our hands that are intertwined with each other and then he frowns a deep frown. "After that, I was overcome with guilt for killing people, well killing those girls who clearly didn't deserve it, I was being selfish because I only cared about whether I would get caught or not, that led me back to my intended bar where I eventually met up with Ric. And we became drinking buddies, we drowned our sorrows together for the following week. I think he was there because his girlfriend got an abortion or something." Damon says and now I frown again because I know what he was talking about.

"I remember that, it was shortly after my brother passed away, and then Jenna got pregnant, or she was already pregnant, I remember her dad scolding her at the funeral for being so stupid to have unprotected sex and getting knocked up." I recall and again this is a new bit of information that I remember from that time that I never knew, I didn't even know that Damon knew about Jenna.

"You know Jenna?" Damon asks in disbelieve, I almost chuckle at that, I guess Ric never told him that Jenna was my family, to be more direct, she was my cousin.

"We are family actually." I say and his eyes go wide at this.

"Good thing I didn't kill her then," I think I choked on the breath of air that I inhaled as he says this and I stare at him in complete disbelieve. He wanted to kill me cousin? What the fuck? Where did that even come from, it was an absurd thought. And why would he have wanted to kill her in the first place?

"What?" was the only word that I could manage to form at the moment because I couldn't help but get confused? This was all so confusing and I didn't understand one bit of it.

"She was a real bitch to Ric by the way she reacted, I mean he didn't get a say in the matter on whether she should go get an abortion or not, and you should have seen how shaken up he was, he was torn in to a million pieces, I'm surprised his not in an alcoholic reduced coma at the moment." he says more firmly, I never knew this, things about Jenna pregnancy was hush-hush and it wasn't really mentioned or something you casually bring up on social occasions with the family. "We just joked any way." Damon says but that's still not reassuring. He still contemplating whether or not to kill my cousin because she was an Ultra bitch to Ric.

"Okay back to basics, continue with your story." I say as I adjust myself in my seat, I am overcome with goose bumps as I think that Jenna might have been a body on Damon's case file, I'm not sure how I would have reacted to something like that. I mean it wouldn't sit well with me at all. But then again she wasn't killed or murdered and I should not over react on this subject. Now was not the time or place.

"I drank with Ric numerous times before the next incident where I staged those bodies in the Mayors house." Damon chuckles at that shifting his gaze towards the chair in front of him. "But that's about it, after that I left Richmond and never went back." Damon says nonchalantly like it doesn't even matter. But I guess to him it didn't matter anymore it was in his past. Well in his past. Something was still bugging me though I was still thinking about his earlier mistake. I needed to ask him something about that and I wondered if he would answer me.

"Damon, you clearly know I don't remember some parts of my past, that specific time period being one of the specific parts I can't remember, if that girl you set free was me, would you tell me?" I ask him honestly and I expect nothing less from him, and it took some time to perfectly phrase that question, but it made me curious, and I needed to know because what if it was me and I never knew.

Damon goes completely quiet for a few second as he continues to stare at our hands, he slightly strokes his thumb over mine. "Would it change anything if you were the girl?" Damon asks and he seems aloof to my question. I knew Damon was good at being evasive but now was not one of those perfect times.

"I'm not sure." I reply as I look down to our hands as well, something told me that I didn't really want to know the answer to my question.

"You know she's the reason I gave myself in? That I could handle the guilt of killing those innocent girls and that one girls was my constant reminder of the bad things I had done." Damon says and yes I knew that he gave himself in, I just didn't know why but I guess now I knew why, that girl was a constant reminded of his guilt. Before he can continue to tell me the answer that I am waiting for there is a light knock on the door and we both look up as I release his hand instantly and he moves somewhat on the couch, that it seems that we are not sitting on each other's laps, putting a reasonable distance in between us.

The door opens and both of us look behind us to see who had interrupted my session. Elijah pokes his head in and then he furrows his brows when he sees that we are sitting on the same couch instead of opposite chairs like we should or usually do. "Elijah?" I ask with a deep frown on my face. "Did you need something?" I ask politely hiding the fact that I am completely irritated by the interruption.

"Bonnie needs you to help with Enzo. It's pretty urgent or I wouldn't have interrupted your session." I frown, was Enzo flipping out again? He got lonely from time to time and then he's full on suicidal and then he didn't want anything to do with Bonnie or any other doctor, he just wanted me, and only me because he says that the other doctors don't get him, they don't understand that there are killers out there waiting to kill him, that the heavens will open and giants will descend to crush his skull. I know I shouldn't humour him by listening to every word that leaves his mouth, that I should not agree to every little thing he says when in this state, but he was delusional and the only way to calm him was to sit with him and you needed to try and understand what he was going thru and I was the only one that was willing to do that. I look down to my lap, no one was going to help Bonnie or Enzo, I knew he only wanted me even if Bonnie was the one that specialized in his case.

I look to Damon for a moment and I gag his reaction regarding this but he only seems surprised not even one bit jealous or overprotective like he was with Klaus and Tyler. "Damon would it be okay?" I ask and Elijah might even find this strange that I would ask Damon such a thing, that I would ask a patient permission. Because I was the doctor and what I said goes. So I didn't need approval from my patient to do something. But things were different between me and Damon then how I was with my other patients.

"You can bring your patient with you, Enzo's in the recreation room. Myself and Bonnie can keep an eye on your patient while you assist with Enzo." Elijah says and he really seems shaken up by Enzo's antic which catches on off guard when you have never seen his behaviour before, it could get out of hand and he has even scared Josette to the point where she tried to give him a tranquilizer. I look to Damon again and then he just nods his head to me even in approval even thou I knew he didn't want to do this, I could see it clearly in his eyes.

"Sure." I said and I had to keep my eyes from rolling as I raise to my feet, Damon on my tail following my every move.

* * *

 ***Damon's POV***

I take a seat to the side in the recreation room, not at all happy with what was going on, I didn't want our session to be cut short, I was so close to telling her about everything but then some lunatic loses his mind on us, if it was any other lunatic then I would not have approved but I was curious to see what was wrong with fire-boy. I'm keeping a close eye on fire-boy who is currently in the corner a few feet away from me and he has a crazed look in his eyes, I haven't ever seen something quite like it. I notice a sharp object in his hands as he fidgets around from side to side, he almost looks bewildered as he glances at the occupants of the room. Elena is now talking patiently to Dr. B on the side as they try to figure out what the hell is going on with the man in the corner and how they would approach him, the thing was they shouldn't even approach him, he was clearly unstable. Enzo's eyes meet mine and for a moment he just stares at me, I could see the fear in his eyes and I don't know whether to feel uncomfortable or pity at the sight that I see before me, I have no idea why I would even feel those emotions. But his eyes remain on me and I wonder what had him spiralling down, out of control making suicide his only option.

Dr. J has rounded up all the other patients that had been in group session with Enzo and he is keeping them off to the other side of the room, while the security take them to their rooms one by one, I guess it was for security purposes. Ric is here as well, he's closely monitoring Enzo with that darn sharp object which he tries dismally to hide from our view. My only question was, if he wanted to commit suicide why hasn't he? Why was he waiting around? I turn to fully face him now and I furrow my brows at him but I watch as he raises his left hand into my direction and he beckons me closer with his fore finger. Almost like he's calling to me. At first I have no idea what to do or if I should entertain him by moving closer, I look to Ric who has a grave expression on his face and then to the Elena and her friend but they seem too busy with their plan of action on how they would calm the poor lunatic, to even notice this action.

I am curious to know what is going on with this man and I think that was why I rise to my feel and it seems that no one even notices this beside Ric who is shaking his head violently at me but I just shake it off. Something about Enzo called me to him and I could stop myself as I slowly make my way toward him, he continues to beckon me closer with his fore finger to the point where he stops me, I am still a safe distance from him. But I stop in my tracks as I continue to look at him, my eyes looking for some kind of clue to figure out what is going on with him. My eyes meet his and I have seen that look he is giving me before, the look in his eyes, pleading for death to just take him, it reminds me of my survivor, they almost had the same kind of eyes. But I could also see potential in those eyes, potential to life, and now was not his time to die. He would be selfish if he did something to himself today. I squat down in front of him and then I grasp my hands in one another, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Tell me what wrong?" I ask softly not to make anyone aware that I am this close to a suicidal patient, but Ric instantly noticed that I have moved from my previous spot.

"Damon don't." Ric warns me and he gives me a warning look which I just shake off because that is just ridiculous. I focus my eyes back on fire-boy again my eyes searching his face for an answer. Why did he want to do this, why did he feel like he needed to commit suicide?

"They want me to kill myself." Enzo whispers back to me and I frown, because I am lost, but so is this man, he is lost somewhere in the depths of his mind and it will only take time to understand him and talk him out of doing anything irrational like killing himself. "They want me dead." Enzo continues to whisper and it out of complete terror, this time it's a bit louder thou and I don't have to strain my ears to hear him. Who wanted him dead? Who wanted him to kill himself? I needed to understand this or I just could not help him. And right now I just wanted to help him. It made me feel all kinds of emotions that I did not know was possible to feel. Even for a cold hearted person like me.

"Who are they? Who wants you to kill yourself?" I ask innocently enough looking from side to side in a suspicious manner and he gets this pained expression on his face, like he just can't tell me that. That if he did tell me then he would end up being in pain.

"They…" he says but he stops before he can continue looking around and it might seem that he is paranoid. "The demons." he finally says and I raise a brow, okay he was clearly insane because where the hell did he get that. There was no demon in here except for me and I surely did not want him to kill himself or to die.

"Why do they want you dead Enzo?" I ask tilting my head to the side as I continue to look at the man in front of me, the thing was he was either delusional or he was a patients that suffer from schizophrenia that means he is delusional as well. I wasn't a psychiatrist, I was just your normal physician so I didn't specialise in mental health, even thou I found mental health extremely fascinating, while on in college I wanted to pursue it as well but then my life caught up to me and my mother came back into my life. So in the end I only finished one year.

"I'm afraid." Enzo says and I can see it in his eyes, he was terrified of something that I have no idea what it is, something that I could not see. I frown moving a bit closer, and at this point both Elena and Dr. B has stopped their talking, noticing that I am talking to the patient that they were conversing about for the past 5 minutes and Elena motioned over to me, her eyes wide open as she stare at me in complete shock. I don't think she could believe my behaviour thou because here I was squatting in front of their patient trying to talk him out of killing himself. I want to chuckle because they are worrying themselves over absolutely nothing and I could take care of myself if need be, I can hear them take a few steps closer towards us but they remain a safe distance.

"Why are you afraid Enzo?" I question because I was truly curious what made him this afraid. And I don't mean that this is amusing, I was curious because this was the first time I have encountered something like this.

Enzo looked to the two doctors behind me and then he gets this pained look on his face once more. I actually pitied him, I felt so sorry for him. "Because I'm so profoundly happy. Happiness like this is frightening." He says in a soft low voice that can barely be heard by the doctors behind me, I can hear a third pair of feet moving closer, it must be Dr. J because all of the other patients are gone.

"Why?" I ask again as I focus once again on fire-boy that is a few steps from me, why would they want him to kill himself if he was so profoundly happy, whatever that even meant.

"They only let you be this happy it they're preparing to take something from you." He whispers back to me and my heart breaks, I have never felt such emotion like I was currently feeling because he clearly believes every word that leave his mouth, I was just wondering who he was referring to, who were they, who were the demons? The sad thing about patients who suffer from schizophrenia is that schizophrenia is a chronic and severe mental disorder that affects how a person thinks, feels and behaves. People with schizophrenia may seem like they have lost touch with reality. Although schizophrenia is not as common as other mental disorders, the symptoms can be very disabling. It gets to a point where the patient believes every thought that enters their minds and every word that leaves their mouths.

I regard him for a moment trying to recall what the symptoms are, well all of the symptoms but all I remember is the three categories. I look to Dr. B, he was her patient right if memory serves me right, she had to know what he was diagnosed with, she could surely tell me. "What's his diagnoses Dr. B?" I say motioning towards Enzo as I continue to look at her, and she visibly shivers under the scrutiny of my knowing eyes, I must say that I was in full doctor mode at the moment, it made me miss my life because I went all Jack the Ripper on the world. I noticed three of the symptoms immediately as I try desperately to recall all of them. He was hallucinating clearly, he was delusional and he has a thought disorder…. That would fall into the category of… Positive symptoms.

"He was diagnosed with Brief psychotic disorder when he was admitted." I almost hit my head against something very hard because was she stupid or dumb or… I refuse to finish that sentence, clearly he did not suffer from brief psychotic disorder, and who ever diagnosed him just thought of something because they were too lazy to look into the matter, they didn't care about the patient, they only went through the motion of working to receive a pay check at the end of the month. I am shaking with anger at the moment and I can't stop myself as I glare to Dr. B.

"You know Brief psychotic disorder is a period of psychosis whose duration is generally shorter, non-recurring, and not caused by another condition? You do know that right" I ask with disbelieve a thick layer of disappointment in my voice as I spoke to her. "How long has he been here?" I ask and now I look to Elena because Dr. B has just proven that she is a complete idiot, whether or not she was the doctor who diagnosed him or not.

"Enzo has been here for the better part of 6 years." Elena says softly and my eyes go wide, what the fuck were they teaching the doctor's nowa days? Seriously. 6 years was not a short period of time, it was a fucking long period thus the first diagnostic was incorrect, they didn't think to follow this up? They must surely be giving him the wrong medication as well. Fuck.

"It's not Brief psychotic disorder for fuck's sake!" I almost yell to them but I look back to Enzo and I need to calm myself, I try my best to give him a supportive smile but I do not think it is working thou. "It's okay buddy." I say playfully and watch him relax a bit but we are far from getting this over. I wink at him as I continue to speak to him in a soothing manner. "I'll fuck up those fuckers who want you dead, I'll sort them out, no need to do something irrational." I say to him and at this his eyes actually brighten a bit but I only look back to Dr. B and Elena, I am so disappointed in them at this moment. "If it was truly Brief psychotic disorder then this would have been over a long time ago. He is suffering from schizophrenia, category: positive." I say in an irritated tone and at this Dr. B looks surprised that I would know something like this. Just because I am a doctor it doesn't mean I didn't study up on the mental department.

"Are you sure?" Dr. B asks and she has the audacity to question my diagnoses of the patient which is clearly correct unlike her, who fails to follow up if her patient was diagnosed correctly in the first place. But I do notice that I have given myself away, due to me reacting like this it might make the others in this room suspicious which could lead to trouble in my future… That is if Elena decided to certify me as insane, because they can testify that I have medical training and I am only fake which is half true… Shit. I put on my fakest smile and hope that surely this would wash away and no one would question this. But then again they fucked up with Enzo and this only got me mad all over again. To the point where I snap at Dr. B.

"Are you fucking stupid?" I ask in return and she almost seems hurt by the fact that I said she was stupid. "He has three of the four symptoms, he is hallucinating, he is seeing demons that wants him dead and they want him to kill himself, he is delusional because he actually believes that these demons are real and there is a bunch of other stuff and last but not least he has a thought disorder. That right there kind of explains his fascination with fire." I say before looking back to Enzo, smiling towards him once more, I didn't want to alarm him, we still had a small way to go before he was going to be okay again. "So buddy, tell me are you going to listen to those asshole demons or will you let me kick there asses for you?" I ask calmly as I smile to him, even thou I didn't give a flying fuck for anyone in this place except for myself and Elena and the poor soul that was wrongfully diagnosed. Besides I couldn't just leave him to kill himself, that would just be wrong.

"I don't know." Enzo replies and he is uncertain about his words but his hand with the sharp object moves a bit, away from his wrist. I smile at that, I needed to coach him, I needed to make him understand that he was safe and that nothing would hurt him, I would make sure of that. "Don't you have demons Damon?" he suddenly asks and my eyes go wide, why would he ask such a thing?

"No, I kicked their asses a long time ago, they're too scared to come back." I say as I move a bit closer to the guy extending my hand towards him in hopes that he would hand me the sharp object. "If you want I'll do the same with yours, I'll make sure they never come back again." I say and his face lights up at this promise that I was making.

"Would you do that for me?" he asks seeming almost hopeless, he acts like this is his last option and he reminds me of a younger version of myself pre-serial killer. So innocent and carefree.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I ask him before moving a bit closer and now I am next to him and I reach out towards him but he seems hesitant at first to even move, that was to be expected in his current state.

"You're my friend?" Enzo asks and I nod my head like crazy, I can see he want to give in, that he wants to believe me, he wants to give me the sharp object and stop all this nonsense but he's having an internal battle with himself, much like Elena the first time we had sex but this was totally different, this battle was his inner demons fighting with each other and that wasn't Elena because her inner ballet was her heart fighting with her head. "You'll protect me?" he asks softly.

"Of course. I'll show those demons not to mess with you ever again." I say and it feels like I am speaking to a 4 year old child as I continue to squat next to Enzo and soon he finally places the sharp object in my hand without a second thought and I take it from him placing it on the floor or the security might just jump me for having a weapon on me and I didn't need shit like that at the moment. "I promise, I'll take care of it." I say, and I don't usually make promises if I can't keep them, but I would try my best with this one, I place my hand on his back patting it somewhat in approval and smile towards Elena for a mere second but I am reminded that we are not in this room alone.

It was a rather loaded scene, and I have never done this before, I mean I did save a life and it felt great but it felt strange. Dr. B walked over to me as she took Enzo from me, one arm around him as she supported his weigh. She looked to me and there is a silent apology in her eyes, that she didn't listen to me in the first place and that she questioned my judgement. "Thank you." She whispered for only my ears to here and I just nod my head at her, I didn't do it for her, I did it for the poor patient that was miss diagnosed, he had to suffer because someone didn't do their job correctly.

I rise to my feet, my legs are sore and heavy from squatting next to Enzo for about 15 minutes, I stretch out my legs on at a time and look up as Elena moves to help Dr. B with her patient and they slowly move towards the door that lead to the hall. Dr. J is left behind and he turns towards me with a questionable look on his face. He takes a few questionable steps towards me and then stops about 3 feet from me, still a safe distance from me which was always a good idea.

"So you kicked your demons asses?" Dr. J asks and he seems amused about this revelation that I would kick my demon's ass. If he only knew have of it. I get this sinister look on my face as I stare into his eyes. I needed to move back to the cool, collected serial killer I am supposed to be.

"No doctor Jackson, some of my demons left me behind, some are just asleep right now. A few always travel with me at all times, others haunt me from the deep. The little ones are quite charming, they are allowed to stay, but the big ones tear me up from the inside, I just wish they'd go away already." I say in a monotone but there is an edge to my voice and at this Dr. J's eyes widen and he takes a step back. I can't help but chuckle.

* * *

 **You know the drill by now! Just need to thank all my readers! You guys are the best! So what did you think of this chapter? A bit more about Damon and his past? And I really enjoyed writing the last bit from Damon's POV, but I know it's short and we were more focused on Elena. But things are getting there. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And remember to let me know what you think, because I value your feedback and guidance. I apologise for any typo's but please do remember English is my second language and I have sex daily… I mean I have dyslexia. LOL**

 **Shout outs –**

 **fanaticalParadox** **– You almost had me worried thou! LOL Thank you for the review, I was just in the mood to write something juicy, but here is a bit more for you to ponder.**

 **Cat1961** **\- Thank you very much for the compliments! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **TVDFan245** **– This chapter is a bit sad because it reveals a bit who Enzo is. But he has an obsession thou… Not really sure whether it's the fire or if its Bonnie, we'll see. Just kidding. Of course its Bonnie. And Yeah Stefan will be the surprise, Caroline will be in as well along the end, but sadly no signs of Kathrine. This chapter explains the girl or what happened to her, will you meet her? Maybe, maybe you already have. But it's not Caroline. I am glad you loved the previous chapter. Yeah Tyler is always the douchebag in my stories don't know why? He just has that bad boy persona. Hope you enjoy chapter 16.**

 **kfulmer7** **– I have a few surprises concerning Damon but we can't just indulge in those just yet. I really hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for your support! It means the world to me.**

 **Hanna – You know you had me smiling and giggling. Tyler won't be a pain in the ass for long. Thank you for the compliment, you suggested a great story to learn from. Here is the update hope you enjoy it.**

 **Shelley – Tyler is hanging around for a bit more, but it only gets interesting from there. I wrote this chapter mostly in Elena's POV because I'm scared if I write it in Damon's POV then I would give away the story. Every person has redeemable qualities, sometimes their ego just gets in the way but not with Damon.**

 **Margie – I aim to please. And the surprise will actually be … how do I put it? Unexpected.**

 **Mel – I am glad you like the interaction between them, they are just two people who understand each other.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

 **Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Lols**

Chapter 17

 _Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer._

"Ric." I call his name quietly stepping in to his overly furnished office, he's standing next to his window looking out at the gardens like he's studying the far away plant's but he's always loved plants, well since I have known him, he enjoyed biology so much in school and I teased him for being a nerd all the time. He glances towards me and he seems surprised to see me in his office, like he didn't expect me at all, I wonder why, he was the one that wanted to speak to me after my session with Damon, so here I am, I am ready to speak and to ask him a whole lot of my own questions that was playing around in my mind, my head felt like it was going to burst in to a million pieces at the moment with all the question I had. The whole scene in the rec room had my mind totally confused. I had never seen this side of Damon before and it was… remarkable. I had no other word to describe him. How he acted so cool and calm in the situation was beyond me, I kept my eye on him the whole while and when he moved towards Enzo, I feared that Enzo would do something to harm him but I was so wrong. If I didn't know about Damon's violent past I would have thought of him as one of us, and when I say that I mean one of the doctors working here at the hospital. He was just amazing, except for the fact that he yelled at Bonnie but then again it was a stupid mistake and she should have followed up on Enzo's diagnoses. But Bonnie was never really good at paper work. Not like me. That reminded me that I still had some paper work to finish, I hadn't spent any quality time on my paper work since Damon arrived and took over my mind and my heart.

"Elena, please have a seat." He pauses after my name as he motions towards the chair in front of his desk like he usually does when I pay him a visit and I nod my head as I walk over to it and gracefully take a seat, folding my legs over each other, he soon follows sitting behind his huge desk folding his arms over his chest. "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about the other day." Ric says and he looks apologetic as his eyes meet mine but there was something more about this simple apology, I just knew it, I have to think for a moment to remember why he was sorry in the first place and then I just nod my head reminding myself of Monday morning when he brought up Jeremy, my expression instantly changed into a sad smile. I could not stay angry at the idiot, even if I wanted to, we have been through too much to be angry over such petty remarks.

"It's okay Ric. I mean you were close to Jeremy too." I say and it doesn't even hurt as bad to say his name now, it's just a soft nudge at my heart strings. Ric nods his head and he glances down towards his desktop, there on the left bottom corner he held a picture of me and Jeremy and himself, it was taken when we just started off at college, I never look at the picture, too scared that I will end up in tears but I know it's there, it's always there, like a constant reminder of how things were. I look to the side slightly shifting in my chair to look to anything else but that damn picture. "We both miss him." I whisper.

"I know, but it was stupid of me to bring it up. I'm really sorry Elena." Ric says and I give him a pointed look before the sides of my mouth turn up into a fake smile, but a smile nether the less. "I really didn't mean to upset you in any way." Ric continues, I just nod my head, completely understanding that he didn't do it intentionally, so I couldn't keep it against him even if I wanted to.

"It's okay." I say sitting back in my chair relaxing somewhat, I look up at the ceiling for the longest moments trying to find a pattern in the paint but there was nothing, that's when I am reminded why I am here in the first place, I was angry at Ric for withholding information from me and not telling me that he actually knew Damon, in a personnel capacity. I take a deep breath and look back down towards Ric, my fake smile completely forgotten, his eyes meet mine instantly, I bite the inside of my mouth slightly, I needed to do this, I needed to talk to him and hear what he knows because this was currently the big elephant in the room. "What I am not okay with is the fact that you know my patient from a previous encounter." I say and I gag his reaction closely as I watch him, his eyes widen and then narrows before tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Ric asks and if I was closer to him I would slap him because I can clearly see that the idiot is lying to me, he was making it pretty obvious with the dumb expression he was now sporting on his face, I have known him most of my life so it was easy to tell when he was lying. This was just a slap in the face actually. I never thought he would lie straight to my face but then again nothing seems like reality nowa days.

"You and Damon? I never knew that you were mutual drinking buddies once upon a time not so long ago." I say gritting my teeth somewhat and I can feel the irritation rise up within me, it's about to bubble over to top, I wanted the truth and I needed to have Ric place all his cards neatly on the deck so I could see what he knew, what was going on. "So you better make this good." I say crossing my arms over my chest and he instantly gulps as he sees that I am dead serious about this.

"Where did you even hear that?" Ric says and he is unsure on how to proceed with this, how to answer me, I can see the look in his eyes and I know for a fact that he's trying to play dumb, to make me think that it wasn't real at all, that I was delusional. I wasn't having that. This shit might work on Josette but I would not have it. I wanted the truth and I wanted it yesterday.

"Ric," I warn in a stern voice sitting up straight moving to the edge of the chair. My eyes remains on his and I am daring him not to fuck around with me right now because there will be consequences. "Why didn't you tell me that you knew him?" I ask in all seriousness, I swear that if he lies to me or even thinks to lie to me I will punch him so hard that he will forever fear the shit out of me. And believe me I can punch hard, and I would go as far as kicking him in the nuts. But that would be my last resort, I didn't want to damage anything that Josette might need in the near future.

"Just tell me where you heard it." Ric asks more firmly not letting up just yet and I admire his stubbornness, he got it from his father. Okay that I could tell him and I would tell him, without him thinking I am making this up and that I am really hallucinating this.

"Damon told me today in session." I say, running a shaky hand through my hair, making sure that none of it is in my face, I was irritated and it only frustrated me more when my hair was in my face. Ric's eyes wander for a moment and it looks like he is contemplating whether or not to tell me what I want to hear so badly. I narrow my eyes at this and then he sighs, seemingly giving in to my threats and warnings. That was pretty easy. "So spill it." I say and he shakes his head from side to side.

"Yeah we met, a few times." Ric finally admits and I nod my head wanting him to continue with what he was about to say, I wanted to know the whole story, every single bit. Every gory detain of their drinking encounters, it would help me in creating a timeline and well it would feed my curiosity I had about my sociopath. I valued any bit of new information that I received about him. I valued it more when it came straight from his mouth. Well I enjoyed everything more when it came from his mouth. I blush at that thought but quickly shake it off.

"When did you realize that he was the guy you once got shitfaced with?" I say a bit irritated and a tad bit rude, I was every bit as blunt as I could be, I couldn't help it my irritated side was getting the better of me, I tilt my head to the side, I needed to know how long he has known about Damon and he just didn't feel like tell me, he said nothing to me.

"After his little suicide attempt last week." Ric says scratching his head lightly and I narrow my eyes at him, that was like a week ago or so? Right? So he knew and just didn't want to tell me. Why the hell would he keep something like that from me? I mean that was pretty important information for me to know. But then again I am flipping out at Ric just imagine how I would have been last week?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask in disbelieve and Ric just sighs, I'm not sure if it is out of frustration or if it's just because I am hammering him about all this. I just needed to know the truth, that was all I was asking for. I take a breath and look down to my hand's this hands on approach was not going to help with Ric and I knew it but I kept pushing. "Ric, just understand that this isn't just about him anymore, this is about much more, and I need to know things like this." I say calming my voice to the point where I seem to have calmed downed to the point where I do not seem like a deranged bitch.

"I didn't think it would be relevant. I mean I didn't know he was a killer back then, what difference does it make now?" Ric asks, he looks bewilder but I can guess why and I can really understand where he is coming from but he needed to understand that this was Damon we were talking about, the state wanted to re-open his case and this is something that they could use against us, against him. Well if they ever found out that I was intimately involved with him then… I'm not really sure what they would do. Certify me as crazy too?

"It's relevant to me, it's relevant if the state finds out, hell Ric, they could take him from us." I say in a rushed voice and now he's the one tilting his head to the side in confusion, he just caught onto something that I didn't want to reveal and my eyes go wide as I sit back in my chair, I said something that I should not have. But I continue as to ease the tension. "And right now I want him to stay here." I say with a shy smile on my face, I try to hide the smile but Ric sees right through me and I know that he will question me I just know how I would be answering the questions.

"Elena…" Ric starts and I just keep my eyes on his, the cogs in his mind starting to turn as realisation set in. "Are you attracted to you patient?" Ric asks and he is completely serious about this, there is no humour in his voice at all but I could have guessed that much. I almost gulp at the question as I stare into his eyes. I needed to lie to him, he could not know the truth, not just yet, he would not understand it.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently but I didn't feel one bit of innocence in my arteries as I tried to avoid answering that question head on because hell I would lie if I said no.

"Elena I am not an idiot, I know you two find each other attractive, I know he has this un-healthy obsession with you, so please try not to play coy with me about this, you want honesty from me, I just demand honesty from you as well." Ric says and now he is the serious one. I take a in a breath of much needed fresh air and I work on my resting bitch face before I look at him straight in his eyes. I would not fall under pressure. Not now.

"What are you trying to say Ric?" I ask, I keep my voice toned down in an intimidating way as I continue to stare it him, I can see he's crumbling under the scrutiny of my stare. Good he won't continue with these question that I know he is lining up for me. "Are you trying to say that there is something between me and my patient? That I am acting inappropriately?" His mouth opens at this but I keep my composure because it is every bit true and I know if I crumble now, it's over.

"Elena…" He starts and I shake my head instantly silencing him before he even has a chance to continue, he can't continue or I might just blow this.

"No Ric, tell me straight to me face." I say and at this his eyes almost act wild as it looks throughout the room, looking for some way to get him out of this sticky situation that he was currently in, even thou I was 100% correct. And he was correct and I just wanted a way to wiggle out of it even thou I only note now that he thinks that Damon has an un-healthy obsession with me, in a way it was true but it differed from the way you looked at it.

"If I say 'yes', then you are going to be mad at me, if I say 'no' then I know I am lying to myself. You didn't see how he reacted this morning when he saw Tyler kissing you, I had to restrain him Elena, I had to hold him back or he would have killed Tyler with his bare hands." Ric says and my eyes go wide, I had wondered what had happened, how did Damon know about Tyler. And now I knew, he saw the whole thing. I stare at Ric for the longest of moments not sure what to say to that. "Elena, he's obsessed with you, he almost ripped my arm off trying to get to you, to get Tyler away from you, or would you just like me to believe that it never happened and that I should book the cell next to him because I am going completely bonkers." I open my mouth a few times as I stare at my long-time friend. I have no idea what I am going to tell him, of whether I should even say anything. Because he already knew, and this avoiding each other questions was just prolonging the inevitable.

I look down to the ground, taking in a deep breath, what was I going to tell Ric? Tell him the truth and this will all back fire in my face and I could risk losing everything that I have worked for so hard. Or I tell Ric that he's gone completely and utterly crazy, and that would be lying. I couldn't lie to Ric even if I wanted to and that was the hardest pill to swallow at the moment. I bite the inside of my mouth and tilt my head to the side, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and I didn't know what to do or what I was going to do.

"I have no idea how to handle this situation." I say softly and mostly to myself and Ric has to strain his ears to hear this but that was all I was willing to say, I couldn't admit to anything. I was a coward like that and that would be the first time I have ever admitted it to myself.

"What situation?" Ric asks and I look down, I can't look into his eyes, I can't bear to feel rejected by my friend if I tell him the truth. I bite my lip once again and look to my hands that are now folded on my lap, I fidget somewhat with my thumbs for a second contemplating whether or not to come clean, but the longer I keep it from him the worse it will get. "Elena, just tell me what's going on, please?" Ric pleads to me but I can already hear the ridicule in his voice, he was going to judge me on this, like every other person that walks this earth. I was crazy to love a person like Damon.

"I'm in love with him…" I say barely above a whisper, at first Ric frowns and then tilts his head to another side indicating that he did not hear me the first time around or he was just reacting in a very strange way that I could not comprehend.

"What?" he asks and the way he asks makes me think that he's retarded. I want to laugh at that but I can't even smile at the moment because I knew that I needed to come clean. I take a deep breath and look Ric straight in his eyes.

"What do you mean what?" I snap back at him with a deep frown on my face, I can see him cracking a smile because we had quite a few situation like this before. What was he what'ing about?

"I mean what did you say? I could barely hear you." He says still with that stupid smile on his face and I take another deep breath, okay this time I needed to be a little louder, I needed to tell him. Here goes nothing.

"I'm in love with him." I say a bit louder, closing my eyes as the words leave my mouth and now he doesn't seem like he understands one bit of what I just said. I might just get irritated by how this is going but his frown only deepens making me worried that he might not understand what I am trying to say or who I am referring to.

"With Tyler? Why'd you break up with him then?" It was the most innocent question that was ever asked by Ric and I didn't know whether to laugh my ass off or slap him upside down. But really how could he think I was speaking about Tyler if we were just speaking about Damon, was he really that dense or was he just a complete idiot?

"No!" I yell and he cringes away closing his eyes and he was being silly now which made this just unbearable to keep a straight face with him. "With Damon!?" I say and then realization hit him with full force, it dawn on him that I was in love with a serial killer. There was a lot of emotions present on his face, playing among his wrinkles, I just could not figure out which one would overpower the other and surface. "I'm in love with Damon." I repeating softly looking down at my hands, I needed to repeat myself, I needed to confirm this not only to Ric but to myself as well. We both needed to hear this.

"Wait… What?" Ric asks in a slow manner that makes him seem a bit slower than usual just like before. "Elena are you serious?" He continues but this time his words flow together in once fuelled sentence, like he finally understands what I am trying to say. And I know what he's trying to say, he thinks I am crazy, I have finally gone mad like the rest of the people residing in the hospital. "Are you crazy?" Ric asks and I know the answer to that.

"No!" I almost yell at him but I know the truth, I was bat shit crazy for falling in love with someone like Damon. "Ric, here I am blabbering my heart out about my feelings and how I feel and you thinks that I am completely crazy." And to be honest I think I am really starting losing my mind as well. I am going completely bonkers because I was in love with a sociopath. I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on Ric with a more determined look on my face. His eyes remain on mine for a while longer and then he sighs shaking his head from side to side.

"I didn't mean that." He said with sorrow in his voice. I raise a brow, if he didn't mean it like that how the fuck did he mean it then? Because the words were loud and clear.

"Then how did you mean it?" I ask a bit more serious, never taking my eyes off of my long-time friend.

"Elena, it's just a lot to take in at the moment, I mean you just said that you have fallen in love with you patient, and I mean he's a serial killer, he killed people!" Ric state's a bit more outraged at the information that was now flowing in the room, he did have a valid point but it did hurt my feelings somewhat that he would say it out loud, I give him a disapproving look, I was disappointed in myself but my heart has a will of its own. My heart loves what it loves. I don't always get a choice. "Elena… Damon is… dangerous." The words slip from Ric's mouth and I just lower my head because I knew it was true.

"Ric, I crave a dangerous kind of love, one that breaks hearts and bed springs." I say with all seriousness and I give Ric a sideway glance, I watch the side of his lips turning up into a small smile as my words sink in, finally there was light to this situation and a way forward, we just needed to move in a positive forward at the moment.

"Souls tend to go back to who feels like home." Somehow the way Ric said that makes me confused, why would he talk about going back if I had never been with Damon in the first place. I frown at him, but I don't question him further, I just nod my head. When there is a full smile on Ric lips he tilts his head to the side, his demeanour anything but angry or disappointed. "Elena, you know you are the moon in all this, and Damon is always there for you to make you shine."

I sit back in my seat not quite understanding what he was referring to but I smile nether the less. "Is he the sun?" I innocently ask.

"No honey, he's the darkness." I take a deep breath at that, I was the light and he was the dark, I have always seen it this before, he was the bad and I was the good, just like that night his blood tainted my clothing. Everything in life is about balance. And we were balancing each other out. Everything in life is about balance. "What are we going to do about this Elena?" Ric asks and I raise a brow before rising to my feet and making my way towards his window looking out in the gardens as if trying to find an answer in the plants, Elijah had a few patients with him in the gardens thou.

"What do you suggest Ric?" I asks placing my palm to the window, saying his name to emphasize that I had no idea what to do about this situation. I touch it lightly with the tips of my finger trailing my fingers down, making 5 lines from the middle to the end, the cleaners would need to was the windows, they were beyond dirty and I just proved my point because when I pull my hand from the window there is dust on my fingers.

"We keep it a secret." The words sounded completely foreign from Ric's mouth and that is why I glances towards him with a deep frown on my face, why would he suggest we keep this a secret? What did he suggest that we keep a secret? Was he really going to be supportive of this unprofessional behaviour that I have with my patient?

"Which part?" I ask and his eyes zone down on my once more, his stare intense.

"Anything pertaining you and Damon. Keep it low, no one should know. I will keep the hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil policy." I could not believe that Ric had just said that. He wanted to keep this secret just as much as I wanted to keep this a secret and he was willing to go along with it, his trust in me ran deeper than I thought. "Just keep it to yourselves, don't be too obvious about the whole thing." Ric says and I am both shocked but thrilled about this because indirectly he was giving me his blessing. He was approving my relationship with my sociopath.

"Ric are you sure? This isn't inappropriate? This isn't wrong and we should stop?" I ask turning to the side to glance at him and he has a smile on his face, like always. That what I loved about Ric thought, he always understood, even in difficult situations.

"Somehow I trust that fucker with you, and this is far beyond inappropriate behaviour for a patient and doctor but like you said, your heart loves what it loves, and you do not get a say in the matter. I believe we can do this, you just need to be a bit more careful…." I could not believe that Ric was agreeing to this, that he was supporting me in the only why he knew he could and that we actually had this talk just now. It was so strange, it was surreal. "Just don't get hurt." Ric says with a somewhat smile and I nod my head at him.

Damon wouldn't hurt me, well not intentionally.

* * *

 *****Damon's POV*****

Rent-a-cop's friend Marcel is taking me from my room, I wonder what this grand adventure would be like since only Elena and Ric ever took me places. I never travelled without one of them. I am just filled with joy as I look around the halls, finally being taken from my room not that I do not enjoy it, but it does get lonely from time to time without any for of communication and finally the Medical wing pops up and my smile falls from my lips. Why oh, why would they want me in the medical wing, there was nothing wrong with me, well not physically anyway but mentally was another story, Marcel moves faster and faster and soon I feel like I need to speed walk to keep up with him and to get to our destination, or he just felt so uncomfortable with me that he needed to run away. I smile at that one more person that wants to run away from me.

Marcel opens the door to the ward and Dr. Barbie with her red lips and bouncy blonde hair is staring at me with a smile I know all too well, and I didn't like that smile one bit because it just made me sick to my stomach. Not going to happen ever. I keep my eyes trained on Dr Barbie as she nods her head towards Marcel and he only keeps the door open for me so I can get in before he is out the door and scatters, seems like he couldn't get away from me soon enough, good I made an impression on the poor man. I wonder where Elena was right now, and whether she knew about this little outing that Dr Barbie and Marcel had planned for me. I doubt she would allow it, nor would rent-a-cop for that matter, but then again I still didn't understand some of the things Elena did. Because everything she does comes from within. From some dark impulse. I guess that's what makes her so thrilling to watch sometimes. So dangerous. Even perfect at times, but also so damn destructive.

"Mr Salvatore would you come this way?" Dr Barbie asks drawing my attention to her once again, the seductive suggestion that laces her voice almost had me running for the hills, I hope this wasn't what I think it is. And right now I think that the dear blonde doctor has the hots for me and she was trying her best to get somewhere with me or something out of me. And why do people feel the need to refer to me as Mr Salvatore? Mr Salvatore was someone's father, not mine but someone out there. But I guess only Elena knew that. I take a step forward and then another as I continue to watch the blonde as she motions to the hospital bed in front of her, strangely enough I have never seen this part of the Hospital before and I didn't like it one bit.

I walk up to the hospital bed slowly and I take a seat on it unsure of the reason I am here, my eyes never leaving the blonde in front of me. She was my type, well she was the type I would usually put out of their misery, or she reminded me of them, the way her make-up was plastered on, her shirt showing of a bit too much cleavage, the skirt that will show of her underwear if she moves in a strange way and then those hooker heals… If we were any other place I would do this whole world a big favour and take her life, but I doubt Elena would appreciate that, if I wanted to be with Elena I couldn't continue being this murdered, for her sake, I couldn't get any more blood on my hands. I shake the idea from my head. Dr Barbie moves to the side and she looks at me through her lashes.

"Mr. Salvatore, I am Dr Olivia Parker, I am the head physician at the hospital, I just need to give you a quick check up and check all your vitals, this is just proper hospital procedures." Dr Barbie explained and I narrowed my eyes at her, I have been here for almost the whole of two weeks and now she want to give me a check-up, I was starting to think this was something way more than that by the way she places her hand on my thigh slightly rubbing her thumb over my pants, if she was looking to get something out of me I was sorry but she will be highly disappointed, I shudder at the thought of her touching me, I didn't want her touching me, no one could touch me but Elena. I want to roll my eyes when the blonde doctor pulls the statoscope closer. "You need to remove your shirt for me." She asks in a sweet and sickening tone. This was a first, I just kept on looking at her like she had gone completely crazy. I would not be removing my shirt for her to ogle at me.

I would not say a word to her, she had not gained my trust nor the capacity to hear me speak. She might even never be that lucky. I find it that this drove my doctor's insane previously that I never spoke to them but they never really got me like Elena got me. When I don't move or budge from my spot, she sighs and she starts to pull at my shirt, pressing the cold head of the statoscope to my chest as she listens, we both know I have a heart, but I doubt that it would ever beat for her. The only one that would ever be able to revive my heart is Elena. And she has done it multiple times now. I keep my eyes on Dr Barbie, I'm watching her like I would do one of those prostitutes that usually rubbed me up the wrong way. Oh how I wish I could drag her into the woods and do something to her. I smirk at the idea and Dr Barbie sees this and she frowns as she moves the head of the statoscope to my left lung.

I'm not sure what the hell she was checking because I am living, I am breathing, didn't she get the memo? As soon as she's listened to both my lungs she pulls from me pulling the statoscope from her and placing it on the bed next to me. "You have a solid…"she bites her lips as she says this and I feel sick. "…heart beat and you lungs sound in good order." Well wasn't she stating the obvious right now? I knew I was in a great condition, I was a doctor after all, I knew how to take care of myself. I didn't need her to check up on me in any way or manner.

I move back in my seat and give her an irritating look because nothing she does makes sense or even adds up at the moment, unless she wanted to try something with me and I believe that it was her motive to try something, to start something, which would not be happening in this lifetime or the next, I want to roll my eyes when she grabs the temperature reader handing it to me, my facial expression remains the same as I reach for the little glass thermometer, making sure that I avoid touching her, she was dirty, well she looked dirty, and if she fucked Tyler I wouldn't even touch her with Ric's dick if given the chance. I pop the thermometer in my mouth and continue to stare at her. Giving her a sadistic smirk hoping to scare her off. But it seems none of my normal tactics were working.

After a few seconds past and she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, I take the thermometer from my mouth and hand it to her, she takes it making sure her hand touches mine and I can't help but shudder in disgust. She did that on purpose, I knew it. She looks at my temperature and then smirks, I know I am pretty hot, no pun intended. "Could you show me your wrists?" she asks and at this I just roll my eyes but I comply nether the less, moving my arms and soon my hands are in front of me, my wrists pointing up for her viewing pleasure. Elena would be happy that I was healing, but then again they can start the shit of handcuffing me again and I didn't want that. I was trying to avoid that.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Dr Barbie asks and I want to sigh but I just give her a sarcastic smile tilting my head to the side, if I open my mouth right not I would tell her just how I would wring her dirty little neck. She looks down at my wrist examining the wounds on each arm, making sure that she touches me, moving my arms from side to side to get a better look at the wounds that are almost healed because it wasn't that bad in the first place. "You're a very attractive man." Dr Barbie mumbles and I swear to God that she would die at my hands if she continued with this shit.

When she is finally finished with my arms I place them back next to me on the bed and I wait for her next move, her next request. She looks at me and she licks her lips in a seductive way. I want to close my eyes and I didn't want to see this. But before she can make another move on me the door to the ward opens and I have never been so relieved in my whole life to see rent-a-cop. But the look on his face is anything but pleasant as he shoots me a glare. What the hell did I do to deserve that? I didn't ask to see Dr Barbie, I didn't even want to be here.

"Oliva what the fuck is this?" Ric asks pushing the door aside and it reveals Elena, she seems…I have no words to explain how the hell she looks but chaotic. I loved her chaos. The way she blew into my life like a fucking storm, tearing the nails and windows out of my soul and opening me to the sky. Her eyes flow over the room looking from Dr Barbie to me and the hands that that was currently placed on my legs by the blonde doctor standing in front of me.

"Just a check-up Alaric." Dr Barbie said and at this Elena raises her brows, she isn't happy about this, not even one bit. I look at her beautiful face and I want to smile so badly at the moment but I keep my facial expression in check, I shift my legs and Dr Barbie's hand falls from my leg and she instantly retracts her hands from me, now fully looking at the two people who had entered the room. "I mean it was long overdue for the patient anyway." She continues to say but Elena just shakes her head from side to side as Ric starts to move closer to the bed I was currently sitting on. I'm not really sure what the hell was going on at the moment.

"This is a high priority patient Olivia, you know that, you don't just get to pull him from his room for flimsy check-ups. Besides Elena is fully capable of overlooking his physical health as well as his mental health." Ric says and at this Elena folds her arms over her chests, she looks like a cat that just stole the cream, very proud of her act.

"Don't think Josette won't hear about this." My girl finally says, she doesn't move, she just continues to stand next to the door. "I mean this is highly unprofessional, and I am going to lay a complaint," Elena continues to say and I can't help but smirk at my girl and the priceless look on Dr Barbie's face at the moment, as her eyes goes wide in disbelieve.

"I'm sure we don't have to follow that route Elena. It's an innocent mistake on my behalf, I just wanted to do my job." Dr Barbie interjects trying her best to plead her case, she was trying to cool down the situation but this only seamed to infuriate Elena more, I have never seen her this rallied up before and I must say that I find it highly arousing to see her this way, she was fire and I wanted to get burned. Enzo's words playing in my head as I think about the fiery woman standing only a few feet from me. I watch Elena as her eyes travelled to me and I tilt my head to the side giving her a frustrated look and she just takes in a deep breath. "I am sorry." Blondie says from next to me and this seems to piss Elena off even more because the way blondie said it doesn't sound like she was sorry one bit.

"I guess you're sorry for fucking Tyler to?" Elena retorts and its classic but I could see that with every passing second, Elena was losing her shit this whole situation was making Elena angry, the blonde only angering her more it seemed. What had her so angry that she was biting of Blondies head? I look to Dr Barbie and she takes a step back, she has a disappointed look on her face as she continues to look at Elena. This was not moving into a positive direction at all. I look to Elena and then to Ric and he just sighs but takes a deep breath it seems that he was in no mood for their bickering.

"No, not actually. I enjoyed that, since you never did." The words leave those red lips like venom and I watch the fire bursting into hungry flames in Elena's eyes, but I could tell that they weren't just referring to the fucking moron Tyler anymore. "And I was just taking care of your patient, since you don't really take care of him physically." I watch Ric's mouth fall open and he instantly steps in front of Dr Barbie as Elena lashes out and she lunges forward, her hands ready to claw at the blonde, clearly there was still unresolved issues between the two of them and Dr Barbie just started something that she should have kept quiet, they needed to clear the air but that was not happening today or soon, I could feel it in my bones.

Ric reaches for Elena grabbing her, holding her in her place before she could reach her destination which is the blonde standing in front of me, Elena squirms and she struggles and then she's swearing at Ric, and the blonde and the world, she would make a sailor proud with all the words that left her mouth, I was surprised she knew some of the words she was using, and she just wants to get her hands on the filthy blonde, I am all in for a cat fight but this would not be a simple claws and scratch fight, this would be a fight to the death, Dr Barbie automatically steps away, her eyes wide as she stares at Elena in complete shock, it might seem that this was not Elena's normal behaviour, because both Ric and Dr Barbie looks beyond surprised to see her reacting like this. It reminded me of how I felt this morning when I saw that fucker Tyler kiss Elena. I remember the blood pumping in my veins as jealously shot through me, but then again I wasn't jealous. You only get jealous if you want something you can't have, I was territorial, just protecting was already mine.

Ric was trying his best to calm the struggling brunette in his grip, to prevent any injuries that Elena might inflict on Dr Barbie. I could understand her anger, and it fuelled mine because no one talked like that to my girl even if she was referring to her scum bag ex. I look to Dr Barbie, her eyes wide as she continue to stare at Elena. My hand reaches out towards Dr Barbie, I couldn't stop it, I just snapped, I think it's all the suppressed anger that was building up, my hands were moving on their own accord as I wrapped my fingers around the blondes neck, my other hand soon follows as I grip her in a death grip, I raise form the bed and push her back, my eyes meeting her as her hands fly up to my hands holding her neck. I squeeze lightly, cutting of her air supply.

I move in a step closer as the blonde takes a step back, and I know I am surprising both Ric and Elena at the moment but my body was moving on its own accord, just like it happened that first time. Someone had to teach this bitch a lesson, she could not just mess with my girl, no one messed with my girl. I can see out of the corner of my eye, the wide eyed expression both Ric and Elena was sporting and Elena instantly stopped struggling in Ric's grip for a few seconds, both of them going completely still as they watched me in horror. I have wanted to do this since I walked in this fucking room. Ric's grip loosens from Elena as he tries to reach for me now but I move out of his way, out of his grip, keeping the blonde in my death grip. I don't plan on killing her, I don't even plan to hurt her. I just take a step forward and finally her back hits something hard, maybe it was the wall I don't know nor did I care.

"You're a fucking filthy little whore." I say with gritted teeth, I continue to look into Dr Barbie's fearful eyes as they go wide and she's trying with all her might to loosen the grip of my hands on her neck, she's grabbing and she's clawing and she's trying everything but nothing helps, nothing is going to remove my hands. Her feet kick out from underneath her and I keep her in place. "You know what I do to people like you?" I say my eyes going wide as I give her one sarcastic smile, and I might just look like I have just lost my mind.

Her mouth opens, and closes, but there is no sound not even a breath, I enjoyed that, but I hated the fact that Ric has finally gotten his hands on my, they are met with Elena's hands as they try to pull me from the doctor that I am currently choking. But I didn't want to kill her, I just needed to scare her enough to stay the fuck away from me and Elena, to be scared of me. I swat my one hand at Ric and he steps back but he returns full force trying to get the blonde from me. I swat at him again and then Elena grabs me around my waist and she starts to pull me, but she's too small to do anything, she can't even make me move, her attempts are futile.

"I slowly watch as the life leaves their eyes and they die…" I say moving my face towards his and I want to emphasize every word that leaves my mouth but she's going blue in her face and I might just be choking her too hard at the moment, she might just faint or pass out. "If given the chance you would be just another body on my case docket." I say and then I finally remove my hands from her, instantly retracting my hands from her, Ric grabbing at me urgently, as both him and Elena try and restrain me. Dr Barbie falls to her knees as she grabs for her throat, red finger prints now covering her pale skin. I give her one of my most demonic smiles, my eyes widening as I look to her and her eyes go wide, I know that look, I loved that look of fear in woman's eyes, but they never lived long enough to show me the look of relief that is now flowing through the blonde doctor. I didn't enjoy that look of relief at all.

I think I must have blurred out the sounds of Elena and Ric voices as I continue to stare at Dr Barbie, I could hear them in the back ground, yelling at me, yelling for security to assist, for some help of any kind. Whoops guess I fucked up again but it was highly motivated. I feel Ric, placing me in a death grip and I can't move at all, I can't move my hands, I can't feel Elena's hands on me anymore and that sends me off into a panic because where was she, and I can't see her, all I am focused on is the blonde that was on knees now gasping for air. I feel another pair of strong arms and then there is a jacket, I fucking hated these jackets but there was no way in getting out of it. And then my eyes meet with doe brown eyes again. I feel her palms on my face as she keeps my head in place.

"Damon!" I hear Elena's voice, her face is so closed to mine that out breaths mingle her voice sounds strained as she calls to me, I still have two people trying to hold me in place thou so there was nothing I could do, I couldn't even reach out to her and touch her.

"I didn't kill her." My words sound foreign to me as I continue to look into Elena's doe eyes. "I didn't want to." I say justifying my action and Elena just continues to look at me with this frightened expression on her beautiful face. Was she frightened of me? Of what I had just done to Dr Barbie? I didn't want to frighten her, I never intended on doing that. I just wanted to scare the fucking little slut that had her hands all over me.

"Ric, I think you should take him back to his cell." Elena says, her voice sounds stable but her eyes are all over the place, her eyes momentarily moving to Ric for a moment before returning back to me. "It's okay." The words are a whisper on her lips and only meant for my ears. But I don't know what she was referring to.

I furrow my brows together and a smirk makes its way only my lips. "I did it for you…" I mumble back as to clarify what had just happened and why it happened as Ric and his friend start to move me, pulling me to move but I don't want to move away, I didn't want to move, I just wanted to stay here, I wanted Elena with me, I didn't want to be away from her right now but I had no other option. But Ric ultimately overpowered me with the help of the person who was helping him until I am finally pulled out of the room and back to my cell.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know it's been like three weeks with no update. I am very sorry. Things have been busy. But here you go with a new update, will try and post another chapter by the end of the week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to get some feedback so please review. Quick question, shall this story be a 24 chapters or 30? It's all up to the readers. Let me know what you think.**

 **Shout outs :**

 **TVDFan245** **\- Yes you have met the girl, and it will be revealed who it is in the next chapter. But think about it I have only written about a limited few girls. Yes Stefan will be a surprise, and will be at the end so if you read his name you know that it would be the last chapter. But I can proudly say that there will be no romantic feeling towards him. Katherine might not be in this FIC, I don't have a valid reason to have her. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me 24 or 30 chapters?**

 **Cat1961** **– I am so sorry that you had to wait for an update. Three weeks is hell. But I have updated and the next chapter is almost finished. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **DelenaLover44** **– Hey and welcome! I want to thank you for your review and I am glad that you enjoy this story! I mean it means the world to me to get positive feedback. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Mel** **– Spot on! That's all I am saying. But yeah I don't go any deeper into that but in the end everything fits together.**

 **kfulmer7** **– Thank you for your review and support. Sorry I took so long to update but I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Margie** **\- You won't even see the surprise coming but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **swagatamalfoy** **– Thank you very much for the lovely compliment and review.**

 **katerinapevrna** **– Damon has no mental issues, he's just I don't know how to put it. Kol might be coming in soon as well. Sorry you had to wait so long for the chapter to be updated. And thank you for your review.**

 **Melissa D – I actually missed your reviews! Seriously! And thank you for the lovely review! Making me smile like always! I am glad my Delena scenes are hot! And might I add spot on, but it will be revealed all in the next chapter. There is a lot about Damon's urges in this chapter and the next it's not always that bad.**

 **Shelley – Thank you for reviewing! In the next chapter Elena's all over the place and she's not sure what the hell is going on but it's how she process. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up shortly.**

 **Srish2255 – Sorry in the delay in updating! I am sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I Like Dr Damon as well, if only he wanted to play doctor with Elena right?**

 **Hanna – Thank you for your review(s)! It always has me smiling, still struggling with your reviewing? That suck but it makes me smile. But all will be revealed in chapter 18.**

 **soccerlover21** **\- I am glad that that you love the story. Sorry for the spelling mistake, I can't always blame it on my dyslexia but will try and fix them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sweet Serial Killer**  
Category: TV Shows » Vampire Diaries  
Author: JustLola  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

Disclaim : I do not own Vampire Dairies. Or any song, movie or artist I refer to in this fanfiction.

 **Lols**

Chapter 18

 _On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you_

My mind has gone completely silent as I lay in my bed, I keep on looking at the ceiling. I don't know what to think at the moment, I know I had almost killed Dr Barbie, but I would be doing the world a solid favour if I did it. The only thing that kept on replying in my mind was Elena, and how I tried to justify my act by saying I did it for Elena. I think she's angry at me for pulling that stunt because I know I would have been beyond angry. But I just could not help it, I needed to stand up for her, I needed to do something to put her in her fucking place. But the more I tried to tell myself that the more I felt disappointed in myself because I could not justify my acts of today. There was no way it could be justified.

I look to the window and it's seems to be cloudy outside tonight, there was not moon in sight and I missed the light it always seem to shine into my room. I don't even know what time it is. I just know it's late, past 23:00 PM most likely or it could even be past 00:00PM, I could not be sure. I know that Elena promised she would come to visit tonight but I doubt she would after what happened earlier today. I just knew that I couldn't be that murder that stepped into this hospital a few weeks ago if I wanted to be with her. I couldn't be the same person as before because I couldn't pull her into this mess, into my mess. She was too pure for that. I sigh and turn on my side to look at the wall, I feel restless and I doubt that I would be sleeping tonight. Today was just a bad day overall, after the kiss I witnessed, and then the session, revealing some of my ugly past and then the whole fucking thing in the recreation room and the incident with Dr Barbie. This day has been one of the worse days yet at this hospital. What a record.

"You asleep yet?" her voice is soft as it flows through the opening of my cell door and I instantly sit up to look, to verify if it really is her. Elena was here, she came just like she said she would. Her eyes meet mine for a few seconds and I give her a soft smile but I already know that I scared the shit out of her today, I doubt that she would be coming into my cell tonight, I doubt that she would be having a session with me without the jacket that forced onto me after the incident, luckily they removed it before Dinner. Ric was nice enough to leave it off. But he refused to speak to me, not even one word was muttered by him. I could guess why and I think that I deserve it.

"No, not yet." I call to her as I continue to watch her from the distance, she looks to the side towards the guard's office and then I hear the familiar sound of the lock of my door being unlocked, if moves to the side revealing her small frame in the dim light that is streaming in from the hall lights. She gives me a knowing look before she takes a deep breath and she takes a step into my cell closing the door behind her again. "I thought you wouldn't come." I say and I sound pathetic I know it, I sound soft but I have stopped being sorry for all my soft. I won't apologize because I missed her, or because I said it. I think everyone spends too much time trying to close themselves off. I don't want to be cool or indifferent, I want to be honest. And I would always be honest to Elena, well to a point.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks a but unsure as she walks to me, she stands in front of me for a few seconds as I look up at her not wanting to move, it seems that she was waiting for something, for me to do something, I shakily rise to my feet and at first she seems startled but she gives me half a smile before wrapping her arms around my waist securely. I sigh in relieve, it seems that I didn't scare her that much if she was here hugging me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me, holding her dearly to my chest. I take her in, from the clothes she is wearing to the smell of her hair.

"I thought I scared you today, after what happened." I answer back to her and she pulls her head from my chest to meet my eyes. I have noticed that she has this thing about looking into my eyes when she speaks to me, I'm not sure whether it has anything to do about our connection or she does it just to gag all my expressions but I just seem more at ease when she does it because I feel like I have all her attention on me when she stares into my eyes.

"Sometimes the things that you love scares you." She replies and her voice is soft and I can't help it but pull her close to me again, she lays her head on me chest and I can thank my lucky stars for her, that she was so understanding. She was just amazing.

"Thank you for loving me." I whisper as I place my chin on her head, the smell of her hair fills my senses and I just take in a deep breath, consumed by every bit of her as I hold her close to me. Sometimes we need to stop and say 'thank you for loving me'. It is such a simple thing to say yet it carried so much weight, whether it is with a significant other while you both read your books or it's with a friend who has been with you through thick and thin or it is to a family member who has loved you from the start. Those words, that thought, the action of saying it to them with purpose and truth can mean the world to them. Because after all, they mean enough for you to say 'thank you for loving me'.

She cuddle closer nuzzling her nose in my chest. "I should actually thank you." She murmurs into my chest and I crack a smile at that.

"Why?" I ask curious, why would she want to thank me? I had done nothing for her, well not yet that is. And there wasn't really anything that I could do, my hands were tied and would be most of the time if Ric had his way with that stupid jacket. I could see the disapproving look he gave me as he pulled me off of Dr Barbie and the silent treatment that followed.

"I wanted to choke the living shit out of that little blonde tramp." Elena says and I chuckle at that, it's strange how Elena has changed since I came here, the woman I met about two weeks ago would never have hurt a fly and now here she wanted to choke another person. I have created a monster. "I mean I would have been in deep shit if I did get my hands on her and I did it." She continues as I start to move towards the bed, pulling her on top of me as I lay down on the bed and she willingly follows.

"I want to justify my actions of today by saying that I had done it for you but the psychotic sociopath killer in me just wanted to have a peak on how life used to be for me." I say and that about sums up how I was currently feeling, I settle into my bed and I let Elena shift and change position and soon she is next to me her head on my chest, her arm lazily hanging over my stomach as she keeps me in place. I place a protective arm around her small frame and pull her closer to me. "I don't know what came over me." I say in an apologetic tone and I really mean it because I shouldn't even have done something in the first place.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Elena says turning her head to look up at me and I give her a smile as I look down to her glistering eyes how the hell she was this calm about the whole situation was beyond me, I hope she didn't take any medication, I take a closer look at her eyes but they seem fine, no signs of anything strange. "She won't tell so don't worry about it." Elena says and I frown, how the hell did she get Dr Barbie not to tell, I raise a brow and at this Elena smiles towards me. This feels so strange and I'm not sure if I should trust it.

"How?" I ask truly curious and I watch as Elena pulls her lower lip into her mouth lightly sucking at it. She drove me crazy when she did that and I think she was doing this on purpose.

"I won't complain about her if she doesn't tell Josette about what you did. And if she does then I will tell Josette how she withdrew you from your cell without any supervision, that right there is her down fall and might even cost her, her job here at the hospital, she's going to very careful now." Elena says as a matter of fact and I don't miss the authority in her voice as she turns her head from me and I rest my head on the pillow. That did make some sense but did she really get Dr Barbie to fall for that? Hmm interesting. "Would you have killed her if we didn't pull you off of her?" Elena asks and now I can understand why she didn't want to look me in my eyes when she asked that question. I mean I know how conflicted she would be if I did kill the little tramp and I wouldn't be able to look myself in the eyes as well.

"No." I reply as I take a deep breath and I watch as her head moves up and down in union with my chest. I would not have killed her, even if I was given the chance, I know what would have happened to me if I did, I would be taken away and I would surely never see Elena again, and I could not have that, not now. They would give me a one way ticket right to the death penalty and I am way to pretty to die at the moment.

"Thank you." I hear her say but the words is somewhat of a mumble. She was mumbling it into my chest, like she didn't really want me to hear it but she shifts again in my arm as she settles in and gets comfortable again, something was off about her tonight and I just can't put my finger on it, maybe I am just paranoid and its rubbing off on her. "If one of us did end up killing her then we would be in deep shit right now." Elena explains and I already knew that, she didn't have to tell me twice, I was already on my last chance and if I fucked it up I would be taken away surely or given another doctor and I doubt I could scare them into giving me back to Elena this time around.

"I know." I reply, my hand is lightly on her arm as I hold her in place and I rub small little circles on her soft skin. "That won't happen again." I say and I feel her nod her head because this already put her in an awkward position, I mean what if rent-a-cop told the head of the hospital, what if his friend decided to spill the beans? But I don't doubt that Elena doesn't have it under control. It seems like she has everything under control and I find it hard to except that my fate was solely in her hands, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Damon…" I listen to her call my name and I look down to the mass of brown hair sprawled across my shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with me…" She trails off and I want to place my hand on her face and make her look at me because that statement… I don't understand what she was saying. "Everything is just so… I don't know, I think that somehow you're affecting my judgement, how I think and what I do, I feel like I'm becoming just like you." Elena says and my eyes are open wide at this. What the hell was she talking about?

"What do you mean by that?" I ask and I know I sound upset and I am to tell you the truth because what did she mean by that and for the first time in a long time I have been caught off guard and I had no idea what to say or what to do about the situation. It was untouched ground with me.

"I think I'm losing my mind." She softly says and she still refused to look at me, to face me. "I'm broken." Her words cut deeper than I thought because she's implying that I am the reason that she is losing her mind and that I am the one breaking her, I can't help but feel offended, it meant something to me that wouldn't mean anything to someone else that listened to her. I chuckle at her trying my best to keep the situation calm, to keep myself in check and finally she lifts her face to look at me there is a deep frown present on her beautiful face, so I lean down and kiss the top of her head. I am conflicted, I'm not sure what thought is relevant or what to think but right now I just needed to be calm and I need to be there for her and assure her that what she is saying is not true.

"You do know that one person's craziness is another person's reality." I say and my voice is full of humour but the thing is, we both knew that I wasn't crazy nor was she, we just understood and experienced everything differently than other people and our reality differed from the rest of the world. We weren't losing our minds nor were we broken because we were almost the same person, I saw how her judgement changed, there I could agree, I saw her change in mind and it was normal, that what happened when you fall in love with someone and that was justifiable.

"Damon." She warns sternly but I stop her before she has a chance to continue, I needed to convince her that everything was okay, she wasn't losing her mind, she wasn't broken and I wasn't the cause.

"The most beautiful amongst us all seem to be slightly broken, woman especially. The ones worth knowing are beyond repair. She'll always be slightly off centered. A clock, never set perfectly, but you knew could still sing beautifully. And fools we are for attempting to fix her. Just read her, learn her, love her. Don't try to make sense of her past, or dare predict her future. Who she was, is not who she is, and is certainly not who she would be. You're not meant to understand her entirely. Because she's not sure who she is exactly. Let her sing her song. Watch her dance wildly to it. It's her time. Repairing that would only break her heart. And I'd rather be ripped apart from her, than rip a past from her." I say and her eyes are wide as she listens to my every word. She knows that I am talking about her, every word described her perfectly and she knew it.

She blinks a few times and then rests her head on my chest again breaking our eye contact, she can't seem to keep eye contact with me tonight. I know she was fighting the darkness with the light, she was winning but barely holding on, everyone thought she was a perfect girl, and no one knew the inner battle she fought, the demons were too real and it's all she was currently feeling. I move my hand to her hair and slightly stroke it in order to calm her, I know that she's all over the place right now.

"I love you." I say softly to the top of her head and I can feel her small body shake, she's on the verge of tears and I guess everything finally became too much for her. I became too overwhelming for her. Her mind was all over the place bending in ways she thought was not possible and it was my fault. "Elena?" I call to her and I can feel the wetness on my shirt from her tears.

"Hmm?" she mumbles back unable to form words.

"When I say 'I love you,' it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I have seen the best and worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a person." I say and I feel her small body move again. I can hear her broken chuckle, and I can see the smile that is now forming on her lips as soon as the words sink in.

"Suddenly losing your mind doesn't seem all that bad." Elena says and I can feel her body shiver but it's not the weather effecting her. "You know you make broken seem beautiful." She continues to say with a hushed voice.

"Without our brokenness, we would have never known that we can join our pieces and we are whole." I say and I feel her move again as she violently try to wipe at the stray tears that was still lingering on her cheeks, she looks up at me her eyes still glistering and I'm not sure whether it was with unshed tears or unspoken feelings.

"Strangely enough it's always the broken souls who are always trying to fix others." Elena says before she moves up my body and her lips meet mine in a soft yet passionate kiss. She's a mixture of sweet and saltiness but I enjoy every second of her as I consume her mouth, our mouths moves together and I do still taste her tears on her lips but that all disappears when I invade her mouth with my tongue. Yet I didn't plan any more than a heated kiss with her for tonight, emotional she was not stable and I wouldn't push this on her, she would just over think this, over analysis this. I pull from her and I see a small smile on her beautiful face.

"I guess." I say with a smile mirroring her own, she lightly pulls back and then settles next to me again. "Anything else that has been on you mind?" I ask curious to know what else she was currently thinking, what was going on in her strange and cluttered mind.

"Do you know the girl you left alive?" Elena asks and at this I freeze, not sure what she meant, she was full of confusing questions and statements tonight, why on earth she would even be asking this, unless she has been thinking of this the whole day and it has been plaguing her mind which I would understand because I jumped all this information on her this morning.

"What do you mean?" I ask shifting to the point where we both lay on our sides facing each other, I needed to read her, to watch her expressions on this, analysis it. There must be a reason why she would bring it up.

"I mean you said that if the state wanted to find her they wouldn't, would you know how to find her?" I contemplate telling her for a few seconds what I am really thinking but decide against it, if I wanted to find the girl I could, and she wasn't even hiding really.

"I could." I reply and I know I am being evasive, well not evasive but I would not discuss this matter in full detail at the moment but this needs to be done. I needed to keep this information from Elena and I had a pretty good reason why.

The thing is, the one that got away, the one that I just let go without even giving a second thought of the consciences, that girl was Elena well is Elena, it was the girl I was currently sharing a bed with and who was staring at me with her doe eyes. Elena was the one that got away. If you look at the bigger picture it all does fit in to place, it was right after her brother's death when I found her and she was high as a kite, doing drugs and drinking her life away when she saw me coming out of that house. I only realised this after Monday because I knew Elena looked familiar but never really knew from where I knew her and believe me it was a shocker for me as well. I mean here I was falling head over heels for my lovely doctor and then I figure out hell I almost killed her a few years ago. She isn't the same person she was back then, she's completely different now, a lot less fucked up on drugs, and she's not that sad girl begging me to take her life. She was anything but sad, and she wasn't begging me to kill her. It was mind blowing at first I know. But every time I look into those doe brown eyes I saw that girl. It's strange how things sometimes come together right? The only thing was I couldn't tell Elena, she couldn't know because then all of this would be over within a wink of an eye. And I am not sure what would happen if this ends.

"But let's just forget about that, I really do not like talking about it." I say emphasizing the fact that I did not want to discuss this matter any further as I give her a knowing look and she knows that she should not push the matter, I could see that deep down inside of her she still feared me but I could not blame her because sometimes I feared myself. I continue to stare at her eyes they seems darker than usual but I guess it's because it's dark in my room tonight, there was no moon to aluminate her.

"Okay…" She says slightly reaching out with her one hand to take my hand, she lightly squeezes it and I give her a smile or I attempt to. I reach other with my other hand placing my thumb on her cheek and I stroke it, softly and tenderly. I would never do anything to hurt this girl, she got to me once, and that one time changed everything. Maybe this was fate. I might consider believing that again because this could not be coincidence that she was now my doctor. "Then tell me something." She mumbles, clearly she didn't want silence to fill the room tonight and I search her eyes for something anything that she might want to know.

"Something." I say smirking and at this she shakes her head giggling softly to herself.

"Come on, Damon." She continues rolling her eyes at me, what could I possibly tell her? I look up at the head set of my bed then back to her small frame next to me. "Tell me what's your biggest fear?" Elena asks and I find her question almost fascinating. But to really think of it I remain silent for a few seconds. With everything going through my mind at the moment I'm not sure how to answer her, or how to react or what to think. I felt like I was losing my mind at the moment.

My biggest fear would be that she would find out who she really was. I can't begin to explain what would happen to her, to me, to everything the day she finds out that she was the girl that got away, the girl who lived and here I almost sound like I am talking about Harry Potter but I wasn't, this was Elena and it was much more different then a fictional story about a wizard. But there was something else that I feared even more then her finding out the truth. "I fear myself." I say and my voice barely carries to her ears but it's true, I feared myself, I feared what I had become, the killer, the murderer.

"Why?" she asks softly leaning into my touch.

"I fear myself, because of what I had become. The monster, the killer, the sociopath. 10 years ago I was an aspiring doctor, I wanted to help people I wanted to heal the world. And now, look at me, I am this country's most renowned serial killer destroying everything that I touch." I say and I break eye contact as I look down, I look to where our hands are held within each other. "I didn't want to be this monster you know. But now I can't be anything but this monster." I continue to speak glancing at her eyes every now and again to gag her reaction.

"Things happen in life and they change a person." Elena says but I shake my head because I can't justify my acts on that, I can't just say that things in my life changed and that's why I am the way I am. It doesn't work like that, it never has, and never will.

"Nothing happened in my life to drastically change who I was, I choose to be this person I am. There is no way you can justify that. I am who I am, I don't feel guilty for what I did, I don't feel bad and that's just a part of me that will never change. I am who I am." I say, I had enough of tonight I had enough of this conversation, I just had enough. Tonight was too much thinking, too much lingering. I roll onto my back and soon my feet reaches the floor and I am standing. I move away from the bed, the window felt like the best option at the moment because I needed air, I needed a fresh breath of air that was just beyond my reach. Even thou I feared myself and who I was, the scary thing was that I embraced it and that was what I feared.

I look out of the window and it's cloudy, it's probably going to rain. I wanted it to rain, I would feel better if it did rain. "Damon." Elena calls to me and I glance towards her, she's sitting up in my bed now, her eyes fixed on me, following my every move. It made me even wonder why she could love me, a few minutes ago I was the one comforting her and here I was doubting her. But on a serious note who could love a monster like me? "I'm not trying to justify anything. I know who you are, I know that you are who you are and no one is going to change that, not even me, and I don't think that I can change it or want to. I would not change anything with you because then I would not love you unconditionally." Elena says and I turn from her. I still can't phantom why she loves me but I believe her when she says she loved me. "Come back to bed, please." Elena says. I sigh loudly but comply and move back to my bed taking my place next to her.

* * *

 **Hey Guys I know this is a short chapter, but just another stepping stone in the story. And I promises a second update before the week ended. This chapter, it's hard to explain, but it's an internal battle for Damon. He's bad and he knows it but he's good to Elena. He tries to justify his acts because with each action there are consciences. But I'm working on Chapter 19 so hopefully you'll see it Monday! And I see where all of you are going with the chapters, I don't want to drag it out too much but I don't want to cut it short, so let's say any number between 24 and 30 chapters. But like I said when you read Stefan's name it's the end. Thank you to everyone that read the previous chapter and left me your thoughts! You are amazing! AMAZING! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Shout outs –**

 **TVDFan245** **– She's here… I think most people thought it would be her. But there is a reason why she shouldn't know that just yet. Thanks for your support and reviews! Please don't die on me before the end! XD**

 **NinasGirlxo** **\- This chapter explains what's going on in Damon's mind, but it's a constant battle within him.**

 **kfulmer7** **– Olivia is one of those girls that wants what other have, or she just wants everything. I love surprising you so I hope this was another surprise. And this chapter needed to be shorter, there is a lot going on right now. But next chapter will be just as enjoyable.**

 **Mel – Elena right now is all over the place, Her mind set is changing, her mood is changing, she is changing and the thing is she can't help it, She reacted that way to Olivia because just like Damon is possessive she is to but it doesn't justify the act.**

 **Shelley – I am glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Ric plays a big role in this as well because he met Damon before and he's somewhat understanding to what is going on because he knows Damon. Olivia always wants what she can't have, sometimes she ends up having it like Tyler but with Damon… Never a chance in hell. And I am happy that I keep you guessing.**

 **Margie – Damon is … I will continue that at the end of this Story. Sorry! Thanks for the review!**

 **Cat1961 – Sorry this chapter is so short thought! As long as I keep you guessing then it's a good thing. Well see the chapters thought, I'll keep it between 24 and 30.**

 **soccerlover21** **– I'm glad you love the chapter. Thank you for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Melissa D – Guess what? Chapter 18. It's here too! :p And I was… drifting between fantasies on how I want this to play out and be enjoyable for my readers. But SSK is the 3** **rd** **most important thing in my life! Besides my Hubby and my Cats! Liv likes anything that is male… Tyler can never be enough LOL. Elena's side of the story is in the next chapter. And 100 chapters? That would take me like forever! LOL Kidding, but I already have a new idea for my next story! But this isn't ending just yet!**

 **Remember to R &R and thank you all for being amazing! Let me know what you think!**


	19. Update

Hi All.

It's been a while i know. And for that i want to apologise. Life has dealt me some bad rough patches in the past year and a half. I feel like I lost a part of me when i lost my laptop containing all my documents. Not only did I loose my documents... i lost my insperation to continue. But i will be trying my best to get back. I will be retrieving Sweet Serial Killer and i will be re-reading and re-evaluating it, I will try and fix all my spelling errors and stupid faults which have been pointed out and i will try my best to finish it. I still know how i want to end it... but the words don't come easy. I will try. that is the least i can do. But i promise nothing. Even thought i worked on a few small tit bit things in the past few months nothing compared to what i wrote back then. With much love Just Lola

P.S i needed a change... so now i am Misz Anarchy


End file.
